Quest for Cabbage, Power, Money and Women
by NickTheHun
Summary: Ending up as the 'Main Villain' was something I sadly have to take responsibility for. Since I hate angst I might as well wing it and have fun while gaming the system for Ultimate Cosmic Power! Eh? This wasn't my first reincarnation experience? I blame Zelretch... wait, am I Zelretch? P4/Sekirei/Konosuba/Multicross - Reincarnated Zelretch!Adachi Self Insert/P3FeMC/#01 Miya/Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Adachi got hanged

Synopsis: A casual gamer finds himself in the body of Tohru Adachi, right after he had just gave Namatame the idea to 'save' people. Things get stranger when events outside the game occur. Now he has to leverage the wonky mechanics of the world to avoid going to jail, getting killed and being stuck with a dead end job. He soon finds that he's more similar to Adachi than he thought. SI is Adachi. P3/P4

AN: Writing this for now while slowly working on my main fic, which I want to update with a humongoud chapter instead of a bite size one. Currently job hunting and working on a different Re:Zero story too, but that's somewhere else. In any case, just felt like writing this so yeah.

 **Chapter 1: Adachi got hanged, now I have to deal with Murders! (and Cabbage)**

"Save her yourself… you can do it. I'm busy, so I'm hanging up now. Bye."

The words moved out of my moth automatically. After I put the phone down I sat frozen.

What the fuck did I just say? How the fuck did I get in an office? Did I just say all of that in Japanese when I only knew a few words the typical overseas Otaku would know?

I check … my phone? This isn't … yet, it is, my phone. It wasn't the a three-year old Samsung Galaxy phone that has been with me throughout my university and job hunting days… but yet, this HTC phone whose model which … I don't kno-

It's a HTC Inspire 4G, ordered from the closest city, Okina City. I had hoped that it would alleviate the boredom from work, didn't really work out, signal sucks ass in the boonies.

… Well, shit.

Thankfully no one had noticed my little erratic episode.

Mostly because it was in the middle of a rainy night, and in a police station that didn't have many people staffing it.

Ah yes, Inaba's police department was always short on staff. The recent murder cases that I was technically not responsible for, after all, those fucking gold digging bitches deserved it. Going after poor old Namatame's money... Bitches and Whores!

They deserved being 'dropped' into the 'TV', hah, that sounded hilarious now that I think… about it.

Oh fuck, I did that? I… am… Tohru Adachi.

The primary antagonist of Persona 4.

… What do I do now?

It's nearing the end of the 15th of April…

More of Adachi's memories trickled back to me over the next two hours of overtime that Dojima had me running since that ass wipe of a department head ended up loading off most of the recent 'unfortunate' deaths.

Yeah, they weren't my fault. After all, I'm just some unfortunate schmuck dropped off in a universe where there are fucking GODS going around playing with mortal's lives, giant world ending entities and fucking Nyarlathotep.

Thankfully, I'm an avid Persona 4 fan and I have a vague understanding of important events and info. Unfortunately, this is real life now and I'm fucking terrified of potentially being possessed by Ameno-Sagiri.

Oh, and now I have to somehow survive the plot of P4 Arena where fucking Minazuki Sho who wants to rip my Persona out of me will be gunning for persona users.

I actually have no idea of the 'Dancing All Night' plot and I'm going to avoid thinking about it because the concept was stupid anyways.

Alright, my shift is over. Aside from accidentally using my native language of English to say goodbye to Dojima (who only grunted, poor Nanako) there was little hiccups.

I simply follow the familiar feelings that my body had to lead me to my car, started the engine, turned on the headlights, windscreen wipers and drove back home.

My home was a house that I recalled, was just a little smaller than Dojima's. The family had moved out of Inaba as they joined their married son in staying in Hokkaido, somewhere, I didn't actually give a shit to remember. But hey, the place was purchased cheap.

It was a little lonely, having so much space for myself.

But then it fits Adachi? Me? Hell, it fits the both of us.

Granted, Adachi was more 'sociable' although I was definitely genuinely friendly.

And definitely not murder happy.

I spent the rest of the night categorising this new world's info. Most countries were completely the same as I remembered it, with the exception of Japan's Kijiro group and bastardised anime names.

*Sniff* I hope Re:Zero still ends up being written, there was one more episode to go…

Thankfully, all the passwords came naturally. Adachi was rather well off actually, despite having a job as Dojima's 'slave'. I mean, having 30,000,000 million yen saved up even after purchasing this house? Thank the gods (except Izanami, Angra Mainyu and other evil ones) that Adachi had rich parents, even though their relationship wasn't the best after he bombed his career back in the city.

Well, with some information from 2016 I could actually save up some money to buy some properties that I know for sure will be worth a lot more in the future. Adachi had actually studied Law back at his university; in my case I had studied Management with a plethora of extra subjects. In the end I got a SAP job after interning at a big consulting firm, I was in the middle of driving to the office for my second week of training when I suddenly usurped Adachi's existence.

I thought about what I wanted to do… I'm part of Izanami's experiment right now and I'm not entirely sure what would happen.

If I recall correctly, the only two times Adachi took direct action was pushing that creepy ass Mitsuo into the TV and sending Namatame a note to keep 'saving' people.

Oh, and killing King Moron too, but who the fuck gives a shit about that asshole anyways.

Hmm, I'm not sure what would happen to the plot if I don't follow that path.

After all, I need to buff up the Wild Card until he can take on Izanami, Ameno-Sagiri, Kunino-Sagiri, Sho Minazuki and maybe Labyrs.

… All I could do it myself. But then again, I've read enough Isekai stories and just spoiled myself to Re:Zero's Isekai Deconstruction plot so I'm not too keen in being the 'hero'.

Still, I might have Magatsu Izanagi, or at least some other Persona that might be useful.

And the thing about Persona users is that as 'humans' we have 'unlimited' potential, probably.

Honestly I would prefer being a 'Demi-Fiend' since they have the body of a demon and heart of a human, which means same potential AND immortality (of a certain type).

I don't think Magatama's will be in this world, however… that might be incense cards, I mean, they sold those in Persona 3 to increase Persona stats and that just might be the key to me surviving all this shit.

Yes… that's it!

But first, there's something I need to test.

And that will have to wait till tomorrow since there's no fucking way I'm going to the TV world while it's raining.

Strong shadows appear there.

Until then, I will have to maintain the masquerade of being Adachi.

I can't enter in the next two days due to rain tomorrow and Sunday being the first day enters the TV world…

Or can I?

April 17th Sunday (Sunny)

I hate my job. I would rather be an English – Japanese Translator than be a detective who ends up doing shitty work out in the countryside.

And that old lady that keeps giving me shitty food everyday… well, I was at least much more polite to her than normal Adachi who simply hides from her.

I thanked her for the food, bought some thai chilli's from Junes, and bastardised everything into some spicy minced pork + vegetables dish.

I regretted not buying cabbage. It would have tasted better, but at least doing things this way assuages my guilt and saves food.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Adachi on this shitty job. At least Dojima makes it bearable, although I don't think the excuse of being 'under the weather' would work any longer.

It's actually pretty hard to be Adachi's level of incompetence and laziness, considering that I am actually a rather diligent guy.

In any case, I think I was being too competent at my job since people ended up giving me more work, which would be a good thing if it was ANY other job!

I mean, this is a dead end job by itself. Granted, that was due to Adachi's one fuck up of nonprofessional behavious, but still…

I want fucking out. If my experiment succeeds… however…

I waited till it was evening and I had fortunately got off work early. I've been exercising and ran through some drills that Adachi had learnt through his police training. He's been slacking off the training in recent months due to boredom however, so that's unfortunate. Still, even though I couldn't bring home the gun I still had that toy gun Adachi modified back then to shoot real bullets. A few words about patrolling for the murderer at night to Daidara were plenty of excuse for him to not be suspicious about a cop buying actual weapons.

Still, I had better be careful about our relationship…

In any case, I'm currently armed with a katana and my modified pistol, a Nambu Model 60. 2 Cartridges, and with a full one inside that's… 15 rounds. I'm wearing my exercise clothes, a white T-shirt and some track pants along with some leather armour over it. I also have a sack with me, some rope and flashlight.

I'm prepared after all. I'm rather different from Adachi, who was impulsive and generally the epitome of the Fool Arcana.

I also have a general plan and reasoning for why I'm doing this. Basically, I have to graduate from a 'filthy casual' and 'git gud' to become powerful. There's no way I'm sitting around to let some 'Goddess' and other powerful beings like Margaret bash me up. Who knows? There might be even more threats later on considering that Izanami had 'awakened' more people other than me, Namatame and Yu Narukami.

I would prefer to try to gather my own group of Persona users in the future, although, only after I have sufficiently make myself super strong through some incense cards, if possible.

If not, I can just 'join' the investigation team, ingrate myself etc… you know, so when the time comes I can just say that I must have made a 'mistake' in encouraging Namatame. As for 'killing' Saki Konishi and that Yamano? Well, I'm not going throw the blame around so I'm hoping I can get someone I can trust enough to tell the truth and hopefully they will believe me when I say I got thrust into this role.

I set my large television (thank you Adachi for impulsive buying tendencies) face up on the floor, tied a long rope to home's heavy couch and slowly descended down into the TV.

I wasn't that worried considering that EVERYONE survives being thrown into the TV world, which meant that they couldn't have fell that far… As for getting out, there's Teddie…

Sure enough, I actually touched the ground right after my whole body went through the TV.

Huh, my theory of television positioning is a success! So putting my TV face up does have positive effects! Excellent, excellent!

The eerie foggy atmosphere? Not very excellent.

I was strangely calm. Even when I saw three flying balls with GIANT mouths and tongues.

Hableries, great, I get to start with fodder.

I have an actual weapon, plus a pistol to fall back on.

Still, better not get cocky. They were flying after me, two of them splitting off to flank me.

I ran ahead, baiting the one that was flying straight at me to come.

It did, and I slashed after using its previous flight speed to calculate when to strike.

I hit it, and my attack cleave it apart, almost completely. I quickly stabbed it as it was trying to fly away from me, dispersing it into motes of black smoke.

"Meh, I can take all of you on." I say, using a parapharased line from Jack Slash.

After all, it only invokes bad luck when you're underestimating badassery.

Some wiggling sound came from in front of me as the other Hableries came after me. A quick glance through the fog showed a giant hand figure.

Fuck my life! A Magic Hand! They are fucking resistant to physical strikes. I want a refund.

Oh, and two Habelries are WAY more annoying than one.

I side stepped one of them, only to be LICKED by the other one in the chest.

It stung, it was disgusting. It hurt, not too badly, but it felt like I had rough sandpaper being scraped across my skin, and that's past my armour. Thank everything that I am armoured! But still, I felt as if my skin had definitely been torn a bit.

Oh, and the tongue had somehow flung me backwards two meters, where the magic hand was waiting to hit me. I blocked the force with my Katana, only to be pushed back.

Well shit…

Time slowed as I felt my body heating up. It wasn't panic to say, but more like, a survival instinct that I never knew I had, guiding my mouth and hand motion.

A card had settled into my left hand.

"Per…" I grip it tightly.

"So…" The card lights up with blue flames that did not harm me.

Na!" The flame erupts violently as I crush the card.

 _ **"Who calls to me...? One who seeks to survive and thrive within unimaginable darkness... Will you even use the power of calamity itself to protect yourself? I am Magatsu-Izanagi... I shall be the last one standing among the mountain of corpses …"**_

With only a thought, the Persona rushes at a Hablerie, and cleaved it. Killing it instantly.

I felt strength drain from me, the stinging pain on my chest had intensified even as my wounds were fading gradually.

"Zio!" I shout while looking at the magic hand and charging the remaining Hablerie with my katana.

I killed the Hablerie as electricity shot out from Magatsu Izanagi's blade, shocking and damaging the Magic hand.

The masked animated glove wasn't knocked down by it, but that didn't matter when Izanagi gave it another shock.

As it died I felt power surged from within me, I knew that my Persona had 'leveled up!'

But I was unprepared to see this when I thought about it's stats…

 **Magatsu Izanagi (Hanged Man)**

 **Level: 3**

 **Strength - 4**  
 **Magic - 3**  
 **Endurance - 6**  
 **Agility - 6**  
 **Luck - 2**

 **Physical: -**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: -**  
 **Darkness: -**

 **Move list: Regenerate 1, Invigorate 1, Cleave, Zio**

I saw it, a status screen similar to the one in the game right in front of my face.

Well… looks like some mechanics of this world are a bit wonky and gamey.

The different Arcana is… unexpected, yet, fitting in a sense…

The Hanged Man Arcana persona's generally focused on survivability, and so the regenerate and invigorate wasn't too surprising except for the fact that they never appear in initial Persona's.

Even after Magatsu Izanagi disappears I can feel it's power healing my wounds and recovering my energy.

This… will be very useful. Hehehe…

"Hahaha… Thought you could take me, could you!? I basked in my victory, for a moment.

Why? I looked down and saw coins, specically, 100 yens and 50 yen coins.

I may well have found a new side job… best thing is, I don't have to share.

That's around 700 yen gathered… heh, time to earn some cabbage money!


	2. Chapter 2: Grinding cash and being nice

AN: Writing this is a lot harder than I thought when I had to cross check several wikia pages, walkthroughs and come up with a new skill progression for Magatsu Izanagi. Next chapter: Actual interactions with the cast, things start getting off the rails, transfer students...

April 18th Monday (Sunny)

"Shut up, Adachi." Ryotaro Dojima grunts in response to some inane chatter behind him as he reviews the files on the recent murders.

"Um, Dojima-san, Adachi-san is in the other room finishing up the report for the district chief after we got the final autopsy report." His fellow pencil pusher, aka. Policeman, informs him.

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that. Force of habit and all, I thought Adachi was goofing around as always." Dojima apologises quickly with a little embarrassment.

"Meh, we're used to it Dojima-san. I mean, come on. Adachi-san has been… um, strangely competent over the past three days. It's like there's this emptiness in my heart when-"

"So… why do you sound like you're making up poetry?" Dojima interrupts the co-worker that was getting to 'eloquent' for his taste.

"… right… good point. Good luck with the case, Dojima-san!"

As his co-worker leaves Dojima couldn't help but reflect about his sla-assistant's, recent behavioural change. Granted, he still had some goofy awkwardness… but everything else was different.

His suit was buttoned up, his shirt tucked in, posture straight, his tie was worn right and hell, his hair wasn't messy ever since the weekend started.

It was madness!

"Dojima-san! I cooked us some lunch for today. You know, with all the murders and all we would have been busy so I saved us some time by making us some Gyoza."

Gyoza, his favourite food.

Fuck this shit, he loves the new Adachi. Who cares if he suddenly developed things like 'consideration' and 'professionalism'! Totally not worth any suspicion at all!

I mean, he should be focusing on resolving the case of the missing Amagi Yukiko instead!

... Back to Adachi...

"Die motherfucker die motherfucker die! I don't need your prison! I don't need your pain!"

I sang/shouted as I fucking massacred shadows by the hordes while listening to the song by Dope.

"While I am not as enamoured with the composition of that song as you I cannot help but agree with how fitting the words are." Magatsu Izanagi comments while spamming Mazio on the hordes of pathetic shadows.

Regenerate 1 and Invigorate 1 was utter bullshit. Hell, I spent the whole Sunday night grinding. That was, what, essentially four TV world expeditions worth of grinding. 6 pm to 6am.

And with all the solo 'EXP' to boot… oh, and my sack was filled up like, three times over. That forced me to empty my 'loot' sack back home before continuing on my murderhobo adventures.

Shadows, the repressed feelings of the humans out in the real world given form. I mean, clearly, repressed feelings don't go away once you beaten them into submission, so I had plenty of shadows to grind on.

The only annoying thing is that almost all of them dropped only coins, granted, that unfortunate treasure hand which I shot in the back dropped 1000 yen bills, but that was an exception.

I'll have to find a non-suspicious way of depositing money one day…

In any case, I fucking slaughtered shadows from what would end up in Yukiko's castle and Kanji's bathhouse. Grabbed a few chests, shot to death a few treasure hands before they could run, got some chest keys and profited some more.

I earned 4000 yen (excluding Golden Shadows) on average per hour. This was total bullshit. I love it so much.

And Invigorate 1 was bullshit to the max, I mean, I don't need to fucking sleep with this skill.

I'll still sleep once every few days and all since sleep is important for memory retention and processing, but other than that I could pull all-nighters with this skill.

Regenerate 1? OP please never nerf! I lost my shirt and armour to the forces of darkness but this skill is legitimately making my body stronger after healing it.

No wonder Persona users hit so hard, aside from a Persona actively boosting your capabilities in the TV world… In any case, I got Magatsu Izanagi to level 18 in my first day.

After slaughtering shadows I got up, showered, ran to Junes to get ingredients, cooked lots of Gyoza, showered again and went to work. I remembered that Dojima's favourite food was Gyoza so I went ahead to earn some points from him.

I had to interview some random people on Amagi Yukiko since she had been kidnapped recently. Good guy Namatame doing his best!

But generally that was boring as hell… and pointless.

After work I made a quick trip to the shopping district with a car full of materials that I sold to Daidara. He was floored by the sheer amount of materials that I was willing to sell to him at cheap prices. I would probably be able to buy new items from him in the next few days.

So, that got me another 10,000 yen (all I asked for), add in over 50,000 yen (mostly in coins) from yesterday then I'm up 60,000 yen in one day even after food costs. That's just under a fifth of my monthly pay. Excellent, excellent… I rub my hands in offensively racist Jew fashion, granted, I'm not racist at all (I think).

Oh, but evening was the best, back to grinding, WHEE!

It was another satisfying day of me killing shadows, looting, running when the going gets tough, and more killing.

Sure it hurt like hell whenever I get hit or use my physical skills, but it's all worth this buffed up body I'm building up thanks to Regeneration.

I bet being healed by the 'Dia' series wouldn't give these kinds of benefits.

I can see it now, the clickbait. 'Healers hate this Persona users, find out why!'

Hmm… is it strange that I don't seem to get hungry in this world? Or thirsty? Well, that explains why the victims can survive days of being stuck here.

I guess I'll take a break tomorrow since I made some good progress.

 **Magatsu Izanagi (Hanged Man)**

 **Level: 25**

 **Strength - 19**  
 **Magic - 17**  
 **Endurance - 22**  
 **Agility - 22**  
 **Luck - 7**

 **Physical: -**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: -**  
 **Darkness: -**

 **Move list: Regenerate 2, Invigorate 2, Cruel Attack, Mazio, Zionga, Tarukaja, Rakukaja, Sukukaja**

Man, this is bullshit. I bet this is what every Kirito wannabe would want as a build. I mean, look at this Solo build nonsense!

" **Considering how my wife looks like I think that being 'Solo' is not as terrible as you might think."**

"You do know that running away from her caused her to develop the whole 'truth' complex and all." I remarked.

" **You do realise that despite having memories that match my counterpart, I am, ultimately a facet of your psyche."**

"If you're trying to say I'm shallow then it's nothing new. To be fair, I believe everyone has both evil and good, selfishness and selflessness, so on and so forth. Hence, having one trait be dominant over the other doesn't really do much in categorising people when everyone simply has a difference balance of traits. Besides, ultimately I'm a decent guy."

" **And yet here you are, gaining power for yourself while keeping the advantage of foreknowledge."**

"Different ways of doing this I suppose. And besides, it's not like I haven't considered doing that. It's just not a priority right now."

" **A balanced answer, yet one that is still empty in purpose."**

Those words reminded me that in a way I was still fulfilling the 'emptiness' role that Izanami had designated me, or rather, Adachi for.

Granted, he has a point since I'm doing this for both selfish and selfless reasons… I mean, planning to go around to eventually killing gods for the greater good is both selfless (I'm looking at you YHWH) and selfish (since it involves my personal safety and freedom).

To be fair, I thought about it and in the end I'm probably doing it since its 'fun'. And generally, not boring… huh, that is so Adachi.

Not like I blame him since he never had friends as his parents forced him to study every waking moment of his life. This made him envious and resentful at everyone which he rationalises as other people being immature among other insults.

I earned more money today, I suppose I will have to bring the loot to different banks to get cash in a less suspicious manner.

April 19th Tuesday (Clear/Cloudy)

Yukiko still isn't rescued yet.

Sigh, I sure hope this Yu Narukami is competent. From what I'm hearing from Dojima it seems that while he's polite and all, he seems to be in a bad mood from his parents sending him to live here and all. Once again, uprooting him from his school and making long-time friends a unattainable dream for him.

I hope that turns around soon. You know, social link, social link, go!

"Hey Dojima-san, what's this about your nephew swinging weapons around at Junes?" I asked with amusement.

"Don't remind me Adachi."

"Huh. Sure thing! Oh, before I forget. Could you give these to Nanako-chan for me?"

"Eh? These are… vegetable seeds?"

"I thought that Nanako-chan could ask that nephew of yours to help out with gardening, you know, as a bonding activity."

"That's… not a bad idea at all Adachi. Heh… thanks…"

Good, good… Yu better get those Nanako Social Link points!

After work I drove to Daidara's place and got myself a Bastard Sword. That costed me 14000 yen and was made from the Powered Iron I got from the Autonomic Basalts.

I worked out at home with a few hundred sets of push-ups, sit-ups, and some sword swings out in the garden. I set my alarm and slept for the first time in three days.

April 20th Wednesday (Cloudy)

Nothing noteworthy happened. Although with my run in the TV world I managed to level up to 35 along with earning a total of 250,000 yen (after costs). I think I'll drive to Okina Town tomorrow night to exchange for some notes.

I ate a bit cheaply today, you know, lots of Cabbage. It was actually quite good, although I won't be doing that all the time since I need the protein to build up muscles.

I must be doing something right since I wasn't just looked at dismissively by people.

Wait a minute! Wasn't I supposed to be incompetent? Ugh, stupid diligence trait!

Just wait and see! I'll quit this dead end job… eventually!

Hmmm…. I have an idea!

" **This is humiliating."**

"Chill out bro! This is genius!"

" **I can't believe that a Persona such as myself is being used as transport… of all things."**

Yes, I called Magatsu Izanagi and I am currently standing on him with the Gainax Pose activated! Better yet, I'm doing this as he flies around the TV world.

Yeah, materialising Persona's cost SP but just having them move around costs less and more importantly, my Invigorate 2 is more than enough to cover the cost.

"You know… this is the perfect time for a song."

" **Oh Yomi! Don't you dare-"**

"I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering-"

" **I should have stuck with my wife."**

 **Magatsu Izanagi (Hanged Man)**

 **Level: 29**

 **Strength - 22**  
 **Magic - 20**  
 **Endurance - 25**  
 **Agility - 25**  
 **Luck - 7**

 **Physical: -**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: -**  
 **Darkness: -**

 **Move list: Regenerate 2, Invigorate 2, Cruel Attack, Mazionga, Zionga, Tarukaja, Rakukaja, Sukukaja**

 **Yen: 30,000,000 (Bank) + 267,400 (Coins)**


	3. Chapter 3: Return To Yomi

AN: Thanks to davy for spotting a mistake in the last chapter, will update it in a while.

Chapter 3: Return to Yomi

April 21 Thursday (Rain/Cloudy)

Well shit, it's raining. On the other hand, the fog won't come yet.

It's days like these I wish I was back at home, grinding inside the TV world instead of going through the morning slog of paperwork, patrols (in the rain, fucking hell) and getting coffee for Dojima.

Then again, I always wish I was killing shadows in the TV world.

Is it strange that I enjoy the violence and carnage so much? I would think that it's the EXP and the money that's the main draw but quite frankly, the thrill and risk I feel as I fight for my life… it's exquisite.

"Adachi, what are you smiling at?" Dojima asked me as we had entered Chinese Diner Aiya (which name still sounds rather racist considering I know a bit of mandarin and Cantonese).

I quickly thought of some other topic instead of answering with what was on my mind.

"Heh! Just looking forward to tackling the 'portal to the meat dimension'." I answer.

"The rainy day only Mega Beef Bowl? Are you crazy?" Dojima says with a mix of shock and amusement.

"I stayed up late last night doing some English-Japanese translations for money so I'm hungrier than usual. Besides, with all the muscle I'm building up I'll need the protein." I say as I thought back to how much muscular the fighting and training (plus Regeneration) have made me.

I need to go shopping for new shirts and trousers soon…

"Your English is that good? Heh, the next time there's an incident at the Amagi Inn with foreigners I guess we'll just have to send you in then." He remarked with a small smile.

"The only incident I hope we have to deal with there is if Amagi Yukiko suddenly reappears there." I respond as I gave the owner of the restaurant my order.

"True that. Oh, and thanks for the vegetable seeds. Nanako was all fired up for it and my nephew couldn't help but get caught up with it too. At least, it looked that way... sometimes I think he seems a little stressed. I guess having a classmate being kidnapped will do that to you."

"Well, it's great to hear Nanako-chan is happy. And as for your nephew being stressed, hmm, I think it's a good thing that he's stressed since it shows that he does care about things happening around here."

"Heh. That's actually a nice way of looking at it. Oh, our dishes are coming."

"You ordered the rainy day special too, Dojima-san?"

"As if I'm going to let the skinny guy out eat me."

"Suit yourself." I say with a smirk.

In the end I managed to finish the giant dish in under 40 minutes, hence, completing the challenge. I insisted on still paying the 3000 yen price, I rationalised to the owner that I was extra hungry so I felt it was a little unfair. I also paid for Dojima's almost finished meal as well.

Dojima was moving very slowly as we patrolled around the place as a result of being too full.

"Ah, Dojima-san! I heard that Shiroku's store has a special promotion on rainy days. You don't mind if I drop by to get some medicine, will you?"

"Eh? No problem, heck, I think I'll join you. At this rate I might need some detox supplements… and some cheap gifts to my nephew once in a while."

I bought a few Medicine, Value Medicine, Dokudami Tea (for poison), Goho-M (how the fuck does medicine even get you out of dungeons!), Revival Beads (WTF how does it work?!) and a few Vanish Balls (Why is a pharmacy selling smoke bombs I don't even-!).

"Ah, it's working today." I remarked while hiding my little smirk.

"What's working?"

"The capsule machine, I'm starting to think it only works on rainy days." I say to Dojima.

"Eh? What did you get?" Dojima says as he puts on his raincoat and adjusts his plastic bag full of medicine.

"Two metal keys of some kind. This is so random…"

"That's exactly why I don't go for all these gambling machines."

"Oi! Don't compare pachinko machines to capsule machines!" I say defensively as I smiled at the two Chest Keys I got.

Muahahahahaha!

Unfortunately, the rest of my day didn't pan out since it stopped raining in the evenings (which meant no strong shadows to grind on), plus, Dojima and I had to work late. On the other hand, I managed to find out that Yu had gone out with a classmate of his last night. Which means… Chie, if I'm correct.

I decided to sleep in today.

April 22 Friday (Clear/Cloudy)

I heard from Dojima that Yu had gone out last night again, although Dojima clearly wasn't too concerned in asking Yu about it. He probably was too tired for it.

But seriously, why isn't Yukiko rescued yet? Are they like, under-leveled or something?

Unfortunately, today was another late night. Although work didn't end that late… I had to accompany Dojima to Shiroku's Pub as he went ahead and got drunk.

My distaste for beer seemed to be shared by Adachi somehow… In any case, I went ahead with some cider and had to drive Dojima back home since he's the only one massively drunk.

I went to grind in the TV world later, I was already way too used to the appearances of the shadows so I couldn't be bothered to think much of them and simply spammed Mazionga.

As for the shadows that nulled, repelled or absorbed that attack? I just went ahead and slashed them to death. On another note, I really need to reorder more ammo. Thank goodness my permission paper for ammunition is still good for the year or it'll be a huge hassle to get it done with.

I fought quite a bit of strong shadows today, I simply had to head in the direction of the shopping district to get to the crowd of shadows.

I wonder what's the connection…

As for the memories from Adachi? I keep getting more and more memories that really question my faith in humanity, at least, this world's humanity. Granted, my life contrasted a lot from Adachi's but I can see where he's coming from in some ways… which begs the question, why is it that I'm only getting the shitty memories from Adachi.

That doesn't make sense considering that I knew that Adachi wasn't all that miserable and bad. I mean, he did memorise the detective instruction manual extensively. If anything, it showed how much of a hard-worker and serious guy he is.

There's also something else I'm missing… shouldn't I be more upset over being torn away from my home?

 **Magatsu Izanagi (Hanged Man)**

 **Level: 40**

 **Strength - 30**  
 **Magic - 25**  
 **Endurance - 35**  
 **Agility - 35**  
 **Luck - 7**

 **Physical: -**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: -**  
 **Darkness: -**

 **Move list: Regenerate 2, Invigorate 2, Cruel Attack, Mazionga, Zionga, Heat Riser, Atom Smasher, Rakunda**

 **Yen: 30,000,000 (Bank) + 360,800 (Coins)**

April 23 Saturday (Cloudy)

I was patrolling around the Central Shopping District today. This was fortuitous since I ran into Yu Narukami and a girl, who seems to be Marie, on the job.

Hmm… I'm in Golden it seems…

I walked up to them, they both seemed to be ordering food. Or at least, Marie seems to be trying…

"… You can't eat without money?" I hear her say.

I wanted to fall face flat immediately. Holy shit, this is hilarious.

"Do you want me to pay?" The grey haired teen says in a deadpan tone.

"You have money!?... That's awesome. You're awesome." Marie says in response.

"Pft…hahaha…" I laughed softly while covering my mouth.

"Hey! What are you laughing at! You creep!" She shouts at me, oh my, it seems that I'm noticed.

"Oh, haha, sorry for that. I'm not laughing at you, just, it's just that you two remind me of some romantic comedy show I watched some time ago."

"Well we ain't your show so bug off creep!"

"Marie, this is Adachi-san." Yu Narukami calmly introduces me, ah, he remembers then…

"Yo, Narukami. Getting' your steak on, huh?" Yosuke Hanamura enters the scene while mentioning the restaurant name, before going into full surprise mode.

"…She's cute." Lol, full tunnel vision mode for cute girls.

"Don't need to state the obvious kid, although I do find myself curious who's Dojima's nephew hanging out with. I don't think I've seen her around town before." I say.

"Eh? You sound familiar." Yosuke remarks.

"We met at the crime scene, you know, the second murder." I wanted to slap myself for my lack of tack. Whoops, accidentally mentioned his crush that I pushed into the TV.

On the other hand, this is hilarious, to me.

"Oh, oh right… wait, you're Adachi-san!" Hanamura says in real shock as he makes an exaggerated backpedalling movement.

"Why are you looking so surprised!? I just started getting back in shape, that's all. In any case, I have to look out for Dojima's nephew and all so… Narukami-san, what's your relationship with this girl?" I asked.

"She's a friend." He says.

Marie looks a little confused. "Friend…? I guess… I don't know."

"Ahh, I see. A "friend", you say, huh?" Yosuke says while adding in finger quotes and a wink.

"Or perhaps they are "friends" with benefits." The brown haired teen made a small thumbs up to me.

Yu was shaking his head to the side in denial, comedically.

"Oh Yeah. I'm Yosuke Hanamura! Narukami's friend. His partner, y'know."

"Hmm… Yosuke Hanamura, writing that down now…" I murmured.

"Oi! I didn't do no crime this time, you're making me feel like a suspect." He responded to me writing on my notepad.

"Weren't you swinging around weapons in a public area with your "partner" here? I think Dojima-san said that you licked the blade." I remarked.

"Eww… gross… is this what partners do together?" Marie said in response as she imagined the scenario.

I only caught the innocent innuendo just as the rest of the guys did.

"Noooo! We're not that kind of 'partners'! And we weren't doing it in public!" Brosuke protested.

"We were only doing it in Junes." OMG, Narukami you're actually making it worse.

"I meant we were "Close Friends"! Just, close friends!" Yosuke Hanamura insisted.

"Oh! Close friends that lick each other's blades, yeah, I understood that!" Marie nods.

"Oh god, my sides..." I try so hard, to not laugh, it's actually hurting me on the inside.

"Anyway, what's your name?" I asked Marie.

"Huh? It's Marie."

"Marie-san? No last name? Well anyway, Adachi Tohru, police detective and slave to Narukami-san's uncle. In any case, I have too many coins here so why don't I treat you all to a steak skewer." I say.

"Eh? Really? Thanks man. You're pretty cool for a cop! But seriously, what's your secret to getting so buff in a days?!"

"100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 10 km run every single day without fail." I answer.

"Seriously?" Yosuke says in disbelief.

"No, I also swing swords and occasionally imitate the U.S. Navy Seals training in the middle of the night."

"Sounds about right." Yu Narukami remarks coolly while I ordered them their steak skewers and payed for them.

"… Wait, you're buying for me? For us? Is that ok?" Marie asked.

"Of course it is. I'm a working adult and Narukami's uncle talks about him and Nanako a lot so I guess we're acquaintances. I'll leave you kids to your meal, have to continue my patrols and all, oh, if you have any info on Amagi Yukiko then call my number. The police are at their wits end and any information will help out." I say while I tore out a few pages of my notepad with my number written on it.

As I shook their hands before I departed something unusual happened.

Namely, Marie recoiled immediately after a brief moment of contact.

That caught the two other guys attention.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Yu asked in concerned.

"It's… I don't know, it's just… touching him irritated me, for some reason." Marie says while brushing her hand on her shirt.

My eyes widened in realisation before quickly regaining my composure.

"Eh? Must have been some medicine I rubbed on my skin, you probably have sensitive skin or something to have reacted that quickly. I suggest you stick with natural skincare. Avoid the ones with chemicals, those chemicals actually can get into your bloodstream through your skin, you know?" I quickly mouth of some health information I learned about in my life before I came here.

I departed quickly after they thanked me for the food, only to see Yosuke run past me to get to Junes… probably has a shift or something.

As soon as my work was done I ate a quick meal and went straight to the TV world.

I called Magatsu Izanagi immediately.

" **I do not see any shadows in the vicinity. You should only call me in your time of need."**

"Cut the crap Ameno-Sagiri!" I snarled, at my persona.

"… **What are you talking about? Is the fog addling your brain?"**

"Don't joke around. The only thing that would irritate Marie that badly would be the fog, and what else can make her react to that extent? The only one that can bring about the fog, the self-styled granter of mankind's desires, The spirit of the Fog, Ameno-Sagiri!" I shouted.

"… **You are less foolish than I believed. Admittedly, I was sceptical when I saw those memories of yours, but truly, if you found the truth so easily despite only having parts of your memory… perhaps man's potential is something to be admired after all."** And with that, the blood red Persona writhes in pain as black fog emerges from it, forming a giant eyeball behind it with some technicolour lines, Ameno-Sagiri.

" **Still, even then, that is in another world and I still do, have to test mankind's potential here. Let's see how you do? Shall we?"**

Before I could summon my Persona back as Magatsu Izanagi was dispersing, he fired a beam of light at me.

I jumped to get out of the way, but felt a scorching pain at my…

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! MY DICK! YOU FUCKING BURNED MY DICK OFF I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING CUNT EYEBALL I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU TO THE NEXT HELL AND USE YOUR REMAINS TO MAKE GIANT ANAL BEADS I'LL FUCKING MASSACRE YOU FUCKING!" My tirade as a small part of his beam that managed to burn through the lower half of my body was cut short as he fired again. This time, I had Magatsu Izanagi appear to toss me out of the way, dispersing before the beam hit.

I crawled to hide behind some debris as my regeneration worked it's magic and recovered half of my lower body, and most of my leg.

" **It is a shame that I had to leave such a host. You are so empty that I doubt I could find another being I can properly observe humanity from."** The giant fog ball taunted.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of black shit! Heat Riser!"

Magatsu Izanagi increases my stats just as my legs had finished regenerating. Looks like I do need to go shop for new pants later.

" **Fool! Do you think you stand a chance against me?"**

"Go back to Yomi and suck on Izanami's tits you fucking fag!" I returned the taunt.

I quickly dash and dodge the beams he fired after me. Soon after he started shooting off the Ma-Dyne series of spells, which I barely avoided through Magatsu Izanagi's partial materialisation tossing me in different directions before de-materialising, causing the attacks to miss.

" **You insolent little human!"** Ameno-Sagiri shouted as a bright light begins descending down to the ground.

"Fuck, Megidola… Magatsu Izanagi, show me a new world!"

"You didn't have to throw in that reference when I can read your strategies off your mind!" Magatsu Izanagi yelled in my head as he grabbed me and flew up above Ameno-Sagiri, dodging the ground Almighty attack.

I started to stab the eyeball along with Magatsu Izanagi, to no avail on my end, but with some success on Magatsu Izanagi's end.

" **Your attacks are paltry!"**

"Screw you for being Level 75!"

" **I'll have you know I resent being 'only' Level 75!"**

Damn, smug ass eye ball!

" **It would be counter-productive to kill you when you're proving to be an interesting observe."**

"You should have really considered that notion before you burnt my dick off."

" **I also blew your legs off. Why are you humans so concerned with that reproductive organ?"**

"It fucking hurts more than anything, asshole! Try having a fucking gender! You know mankind's desires don't you? You should know that every man doesn't want to have their dick damaged!"

" **Oh, yes… err… sorry…"**

After his apology, I immediately doubted his sincerity as his eye started to light up dangerously.

Once again, Magatsu Izanagi to the rescue by tossing me out of the way and behind a building..

Narrowly escaping… what was probably Galgalim Eyes…

" **I see you're not attempting to run away. Why is an empty displaced human like you trying so hard? Shouldn't you attempt to nurture and rely on what you deem the 'main characters' instead? Unlike them, you have no bonds to empower you."**

Now, that… made me angry.

"Why? That's because, if I ran away now, I would be just like this man, Tohru Adachi. Laying the responsibility and blame at someone else's feet… even if I know part of me wants to and needs to do that. If I ran away now, then what would I do? Let you rampage around? Possess someone else? Fuck that! And fuck you! I do have bonds. Even if they aren't in this universe, I have friends and family back there. You think I don't know what you're doing? You fucking dulled my emotions and homesickness you fucking twat! I do have bonds, and right now?! They're telling me to fuck you up like the little bitch you are!"

" **You…."** The bringer of the fog snarled angrily.

A soft, yet ferocious power wells out as I let out my feelings that had been dulled over the past days. The suspicions of why I reacted so calmly allowed me to realise this after my encounter with Marie.

I missed home. As much as I like this new world, I still wanted to say goodbye, at the very least, give closure or go home… somehow…

But the people I love wouldn't be proud of me if I acted as an aimless asshole following the same antagonist path, as well as becoming more like Adachi…

Ar…ca…na…Shift

I hear those words whispering in my mind as my mouth moves automatically like the first time I summoned my Persona.

"Mangle them! PERSONA!"

Izanagi rises again, dyed in blood red but with black and gold lines running across it. It no longer has the spear that it wielded with one hand in a reverse grip, instead, it held a two pronged spear reminiscent of Izanagi-no-Okami's weapon.

"[Return to Yomi]… Oho Magatsu-Izanagi!"

The skies darkened as Oho Magatsu-Izanagi teleported behind Ameno-Sagiri while pulsing with power in crimson like fog that drew minor shadows from across the realm to one end of the spear.

" **NO… Don't you dare-"**

Before he could finish, Oho Magatsu-Izanagi viciously stabbed his spear into Ameno-Sagiri, and disperses into red fog after the attack.

Ameno-Sagiri starts to sink into the ground as black hands grabbed him from all sides.

" **You… you… not bad, not bad at all. You have temporarily banished me, it seems. Not bad at all, child of man. I'll be seeing you in a couple of months. Rest assuredly that I will not seek retaliation for this, however, you will not stop me from finding a new host. That, is a guarantee."** He says as he sinks completely into the ground.

"Ha…Ha… well, that was a thing. And really? Great Calamity Izanagi? I think you're getting 2chuuni4me." I say light-heartedly.

" **Silence. If I may recall, you're the one that named the attack 'Return to Yomi'."**

"Atlus named it first." I retorted.

" **Whatever. Might I remind you that you need some undergarments?"**

"Oh… well, shit. Hey, what the hell? Why is my dick bigger?" I noted, looks like regeneration made my dick bigger and stronger. I guess that's one good thing that Ameno-Sagiri did.

" **Regeneration 'OP'?"** The persona asked for agreement.

"Regeneration OP." I agree.

 **Oho Magatsu-Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 42**

 **Strength - 32**  
 **Magic - 29**  
 **Endurance - 40**  
 **Agility - 40**  
 **Luck - 10**

 **Physical: Repel**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Regenerate 2, Invigorate 2, Cruel Attack, Mazionga, Zionga, Heat Riser, Atom Smasher, Return to Yomi**


	4. Chapter 4: Drive carefully in the rain

AN: While I did plan out this backstory ahead of time, recently there was a close call for me so I went ahead and gave it a title like this. In any case, next chapter, it's time for Plot! Yay!

Chapter 4: Can people stop driving recklessly in the rain?

April 24 Sunday (Clear)

"All right then… We've tested teleporting anywhere through the TV world, quicker Persona summoning and fog manipulation. What's next on the list?" I asked Oho Magatsu-Izanagi as he was pile driving some unfortunate Gigas type shadow into the ground with his spear.

Some screeches of pain emanated from the dying shadow as it was grinded into the ground mercilessly while I checked my phone for messages.

"Woah! I can get phone signals now… wait, shit! Now I have no excuse if I have to leave for work on emergencies." I lament the new 'benefit' I got since banishing Ameno-Sagiri.

" **It seems that not all things gained… are necessarily good."** The persona said as he fired some chain lightning bolts and AOE physical skills via Atom Smasher.

I wince slightly at the wounds gathered from using the physical skills.

"Well, all in all it seems that bashing the giant eye ball into the ground was still a net benefit for us. The fog is no longer an issue for us and quite frankly, teleportation is OP."

" **Such is the nature of humanity… I believe the best phrase you know to describe this is… 'You kill it, you bought it'."** Oho Magatsu-Izanagi quipped.

"True, true… I guess this is what I get for banishing the fog-bringer. Still, I do wonder why the Investigation Team didn't get any of these powers when they killed him."

" **When we destroy shadows we, in turn, absorb their essence to empower ourselves. It is likely you did the same with Ameno-Sagiri… only, you did it alone."**

"Which means I got all of it… it's like not sharing EXP at all."

" **Precisely."** The persona finishes.

I look at my skill list, Return to Yomi seems to be made with an amalgamation of passive and active effects.

One of the parts of it I haven't tried was the ability to imitate 'Shadow' only skills…

It was probably mainly due to the remnants of power left in me from Ameno-Sagiri's possession, further augmented by personally banishing him and absorbing more of his power.

It's a bit scary to think that I've been absorbing shadows all this time.

Although, now that I think about it, it makes a whole lot of sense since Persona's are actually tamed shadows in the first place…

The change to the Fool Arcana is unexpected, but not something I'm concerned with right now.

More importantly, without Ameno-Sagiri influencing my mind I'm beginning to get back the better memories from Adachi.

Namely, every moment spent with the Dojima family a month before Yu Narukami came into the picture.

During that time, Dojima had opened up his home to me out of kindness from knowing about my situation and how I've just moved from the city.

Heck, the tie I wear to work every day was a gift from Dojima because he wanted me to dress properly.

I also had more clarity into Adachi's situation, namely, that he definitely worked hard as a detective… but he was passed up for promotion and acknowledgement at work.

Namely, he was ignored in favour of those with more noticeable 'talents' rather than actual diligence. Some of his colleagues that were favoured also came from even wealthier or more connected backgrounds. While Adachi's parents were rich they weren't necessarily all that well connected politically or had sent Adachi to top overseas universities like the other people.

Honestly, it was just bad luck. At least, that was my opinion when I see that Adachi so happened to be grouped up with elites with nothing better to do than join the police instead of joining consultancies and investment banks.

I mean seriously? I think one of them would have been alumni of my university in my home world, but here? Applying to become a cop?

Are they actually serious about life or is something fucking Adachi up?

It honestly seems like Adachi's backstory was railroading him to end up this way considering the sheer illogicalness of the situation.

A greater plot of Nyarlathotep perhaps… or maybe YHWH…

Yeah, I'm just going to blame everything on them. It might be Adachi like… but quite frankly, it's the best explanation I have.

In any case, that's enough grinding without pants on. Time to grab my loot and GTFO out of here for work… It's a bit tiring and all, killing shadows that lurk in the world of humanity's consciousness.

Come to think of it, if Izanami made the TV a portal to the world of human consciousness… does that mean there is a way to the world of human unconsciousness, where Philemon dwells in…

That's something to think about, I suppose.

Oh, isn't that Beatrice's verbal tic I used in my head? Sigh, when I stepped back and looked myself in the mirror I noticed that I definitely looked anime-mish… which made me a bit sad that I can't encounter any blonde twin drills characters in this world. That makes me sad because I always did like those princess drill curls… And Re:Zero made them funny for me again.

Anyways, I went ahead and took a nap at 3 am. I'll just have to deal with a three hour nap before work.

Not that it was a problem since Ameno-Sagiri's power seemed to have narrowed the gap between the mind and body.

Essentially, this allowed my Persona's power to bleed into me in the real physical world as well.

It's a shortcut of a method compared with those real disciplined Persona users that can force themselves to summon their Persona's in the real world without Evokers or other aids.

I could probably summon Oho Magatsu Izanagi at great stress levels, but I probably will have a terrible headache so I should take baby steps in learning how to properly summon persona in all environments… I suppose.

 **Oho Magatsu-Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 45**

 **Strength - 33**  
 **Magic - 32**  
 **Endurance - 41**  
 **Agility - 41**  
 **Luck - 11**

 **Physical: Repel**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Regenerate 3, Invigorate 2, Cruel Attack, Mazionga, Zionga, Heat Riser, Atom Smasher, Return to Yomi**

As I slept a fog descended on my mind before a myriad of colours blasted past it.

And then, a blue butterfly flew past me.

When I came to, I found myself sitting in a comfy velvet seat. It looks as if I'm in a high class limousine somewhere…

Oh…

"Ah… it seems we have another guest with an outlandish destiny…" The figure chuckles lightly. "How intriguing… ah… but where are my manners? Welcome to the Velvet Room."

"Uh, hi? I mean, pleasure to meet you. I guess I'm… Tohru Adachi now, aren't I?" I say as I fumbled my greeting a bit, if I'm right about the nature of this place then…

"Oh… you seemed confused about how to introduce yourself. Have you come to accept those memories of your own? No, it is closer to say that you acknowledge them as your own, to an extent. Ah… right, my name is Igor. Which, I'm certain, that you already knew that." The man with the large hooked nose said.

"Haha… you got that right. I guess this being a place in between mind and matter really makes secrets hard to keep." I say as I relax and enjoy the seat.

"That it does. While I do not know any details, I am able to sense your feelings on different matters as they come up." Igor continues.

"I see… Can I ask something?"

"Of course you can."

"Are the drinks free?" I was always curious about whether anyone actually drunk anything in the Velvet room.

"As free as anything made out of human thoughts would be. Ah, this is Margaret, my assistant. Could you please give fetch our guest a glass of our best wine?" Igor said as he gestured to his platinum-blonde haired companion that I somehow had overlooked.

I think I may have flinched back a bit as I was completely taken by surprise by her presence.

I don't know why I didn't manage to notice the avatar of power sitting right next to him.

Are there super hiding techniques in this world?

Wow, she's… unbelievably beautiful.

I immediately slapped myself to refocus on Igor.

"S-Sorry about that. And uh, sorry Miss Margaret, for staring."

She smiles and shakes her head reassuringly.

"Apology accepted. It is not the first time that a man's heart shakes in that manner and I doubt it will be the last. Rest assured that our most recent guest has… also reacted similarly."

Poor Yu, I feel for you. If this is what he had to deal with across his social link then he must have had rough nights.

I drank the wine poured into a glass, while I wasn't a connoisseur on wine I could at least tell that this was probably the best wine I will ever taste in a long while.

"Now… then… Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked as he materialised seven tarot cards onto the small table in front of him.

"I'll take your word for it. As long as you aren't a certain crawling chaos in disguise I have no reason not to trust you." I say with a light smile as I listen in anticipation.

He chuckles in response. "I appreciate the trust. Now then, as you already know how this process goes…"

"The Magician, in the upright position. It seems there is an opportunity in the immediate future that requires you to tap into your full potential. How intriguing…" He continues with another tarot card.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is… the Hermit. In the upright position… it seems that you not only be forging your own path, but you will also provide guidance while hiding yourself away."

"I find it interesting that you will have to use your full power while also guide others without stifling their growth… Do you have anything to add?" Igor finishes.

"I… can't say I do. It sounds like something I would have done in the first place…" I mean, helping the protagonists when needed without weakening them? Yes please… although, it could mean something else.

"You are comtemplative… I see you aren't blindly jumping into conclusions and also are not blind to consequences… Yes, the Fool suits you well. It was only through freeing yourself from possession by the fog-bringer that you have entered a 'contract' of some sort to begin your journey."

"I… have?"

"Yes. I believe your journey began on that fateful drive of yours."

Flashes of images went through my mind as I recalled the drive I had before ending up as Adachi.

It was the last thing I remember, or so I thought.

Details came in, it was raining, and there was an impatient motorcyclist and… I think I panicked, and then I… once again a myriad of colours clouds my mind and vision.

"Urghh!" I clutch my head in pain before it subsides as quickly as it came.

"Do you remember now?" Igor asked.

"…No, not fully… just, a blast of colours and… a choice to live? Did some deity out there give me a second chance?"

"I cannot answer that. Although, your tendencies to assume that higher powers are at work might be a reasonable assumption, it is not always correct to assume so…" Igor said cryptically.

"One might think that having your spirit tossed through the multiverse is likely an act of R.O.B. or some deity, that or a meddling vampire that uses a… Kaleidoscope…" I blinked as I said those words.

Something just clicked. And instantly I knew that it wasn't someone interfering with whatever afterlife awaited me back then.

"You would assume responsibility for all your actions. Would you not?" He asked cryptically.

"Yes, yes, that is exactly what I would have done to live." I say in agreement, if somewhat, on auto-drive.

"In the moment precisely before your death, you subconsciously followed the destiny of your inner voice. Desperate, you awoken and searched for a way to survive where your body was too far gone, in the end, you needed a new body and a new soul which had awoken a power that could feed the ability you used to travel so far and wide." Margaret said.

"The Kaleidoscope… or, some planes walker spark of some kind… or anything similar to that." I murmured in realisation.

"Come to think of it, Ameno-Sagiri had barely used most of his skill set. I probably had possessed Adachi due to him having a persona and a fragment of a Goddess, thus having plenty of power to feed on…"

"-While allowing your spirit to survive without being extinguished from paying the price of a desperate act." Margaret continued my train of thought for me.

"Yes. And I feel that you need to find a catalyst to reawaken that power much more easily… with your current power, travelling is a non-issue but using it again, is another… I am certain that the power you used will play a key part in your journey. Surely you have some goals since you have arrived in our lovely part of the 'multiverse'." Igor says.

"Heh… yeah… I could do some people a favour by eradicating that yellow faced asshole and a few bastard demons…" I respond with a predatory smile.

"Whilst seeking yourself, yes, that will do. But for that, you will require some assistance that only we can provide."

"It would be an honour to be deserving of such help from the both of you, and your master…" I say, referencing Philemon.

"Oh? That is the first time a guest has flattered me that much." Igor chuckled again, I swear that's a common thing for him.

"Well, I'm sure you won't get a big head about it." I responded.

"I suppose so. Well then, I will assume that you have no need of further explanations and will let you be on your way." Igor said.

"Take this with you. We assume that you know how and where to find us should you require our assistance." Margaret continued as she revealed a Velvet key, which she placed in my hands.

And with that, I awoke.

That was a bit sudden, but still, I could feel the velvet key in my right…hand…

Oh my god! A beautiful woman just touched me, holy shit I don't even want to wash my hands anymore more!

" **If you don't wash your hands you'll end up like me, covered in the filth of Yomi. Hence, I strongly suggest against that decision."** Oho Magatsu Izanagi's voice resounded in my mind.

"Yeah, yeah, you try being introverted and never having a girlfriend."

" **I actually like being… estranged… more than you believe."** The persona said carefully.

"Oh, right." I deadpanned and got ready for work.

The day was uneventful, other than having more people outside due to it being a Sunday.

Thankfully, having parts of my Persona's power bleed into my daily life made work much easier and bearable.

I had to work late tonight on call duty. This was the worst when the stupidest kinds of calls were made…

Sigh, I still hate my job.

April 25 Monday (Cloudy)

Why the fuck isn't Yukiko saved yet?

Then again, it's probably one of those days when it's time to start a new social link for Yu…

I grinded tonight.

April 26 Tuesday (Cloudy)

After work, I drove to Okina City and 'cashed in' my money while selling some of the shinier loot to pawn shops.

My excuse for having a large sack of coins was that my boss was being an ass and paid me in coins.

The bank clerk patted me on the shoulder and had me empty my sack into a machine that counted coins.

I really should hunt more golden shadows for bills if it's going to be this troublesome all the time.

In any case, more grinding tonight…

I managed to get a few Persona drops like Pixie, Angel, and Asparas.

Wheeee- Wild Card shenanigans!

Is what I would say if it weren't for the fact that having different Persona's argue in your head was a complete pain in the ass.

Oh, and they complain about not grinding with them, like, a lot.

Come on guys, I just got another cool skill for my main man Oho Magatsu-Izanagi. Let's take this step by step!

But no, it was noisy in my head.

It's no wonder Yu Narukami and whatever the name of the P3 protagonist was, are so understanding of people.

They needed to be one just to be a mediator in this mess.

At least they were keeping mostly quiet when I slept, or I would have gone insane by now.

 **Oho Magatsu-Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 50**

 **Strength - 36**  
 **Magic - 36**  
 **Endurance - 43**  
 **Agility - 43**  
 **Luck - 15**

 **Physical: Repel**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Rejuvenating Blood, Cruel Attack, Mazionga, Ziodyne, Heat Riser, Atom Smasher, Rakunda, Return to Yomi**

 **Rejuvenating Blood = Regenerate 3 + Invigorate 3**

 **Return to Yomi = Allows manipulation of the fog, lowers mind and matter gap (quicker summoning, more access in real world), banishes shadows using their own power, teleportation through the TV world, vague senses of beings in TV world, Can copy and use one ability belonging to shadows at a time**

 **Yen: 30,400,000 (Bank) + 200,000 (Cash) + 30,000 (Coins)**

April 27 Wednesday (Rain)

Well shit, the rainy season is here… I could sense that Yu's party was in the TV world thanks to my new powers but the powerful shadows had forced them back after they arrived at the last floor.

Looks like they have to try again…

Sigh, at least it looks like they're grinding hard in preparation.

Unfortunately that thought sets off the other Persona's in my head while they continue to bug me to train them.

Later guys…

Being a Wild Card isn't all it's cracked out to be.

"Adachi! Traffic accident just outside of town!" Dojima yelled out.

"Coming!" Oh god, I hate my job.

Can people please stop driving so recklessly in the rain?


	5. Chapter 5: Wild Cards

Chapter 5: Wild Cards

April 28 Thursday (Rain)

I love the Golden version. Shuffle Time is great, Arcana chance is… usually ok.

Oho-Magatsu Izanagi managed to get a +2 into Endurance through the upright Hanged-man arcana, at an unlucky cost of 1 Luck when I got the reverse Fortune arcana.

I got a few skill cards over the few grinding periods from picking the suit of swords minor arcana as well.

I swap over to Angel just as I execute the shadow I had under my foot.

That shadow was a gigas type and was near death anyways, in addition to being high levelled, it was also a pain to fight since I was fighting some Wheel type enemies as well.

I essentially just stood there and shot lightning while they hit me. Oho Magatsu-Izanagi's physical repelling attribute simply made them kill themselves.

Time stops as cards appear in my mind… hmm…

I already have allowed Ara Mitama to enter my mind so I'll ignore that for a bit.

Let's take the Rank 4 suit of coins.

More money is best money.

Angel levelled up loads during that fight, making it up to Level 11.

One thing I noticed was that simply swapping through Persona's in the middle of the fight would allow them to share EXP, although a large share still went to the one active for the final blow.

Reminds me of Pokemon…

Angel materialised and gave me a Hama Boost skill card, which looked like a card with some sealing light array printed on it with a big 'plus' at the top right.

Granted, I was paying more attention to Angel's form fitting bondage gear more than receiving the skill card.

Which earned me a slap across the cheek by more own Persona… still worth it!

" **Would you cease your perverse ogling! Hmph!"** She huffed and dematerialised.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame Atlus for the design. It's not my fault that the way you dress matches my fetishes." I answer, swapping back to Oho Magatsu-Izanagi.

" **Ooh, so you like your girls dressed submissively, don't you Master?"** Lilim, the Persona of the Devil Arcana whispered in my mind while dragging out the last word.

" **Will you stop your attempts to encourage his depravity?!"** Angel shouts at Lilim in my head.

" **Come and try… bondage obsessed angel."** Lilim provokes Angel.

" **Silence you… you… harlot!"** Angel says with some reluctance before committing to the war of words.

" **Masochistic whore!"** Lilim yells back.

" **Bat-winged slut who's hairstyle is still stuck in the 70's!"**

" **The fuck did you say about my hair?! Take that back you fucking exhibitionist!"**

Pot calling the kettle black Lilim…

" **Silence pervert!" "Stay out of this asshole!"** Angel and Lilim yelled back at me.

Sometimes I hate how I have no privacy in my head. Sigh, women…

" **You and me both…"** Oho Magatsu-Izanagi agrees wryly.

I grinded for the whole of Thursday night and Friday morning, after all, I can't afford to be slothful…

April 29 Friday (Rain)

I'm seriously worried, you know.

Just to be on the safe side I decided to work my ass off from the very morning so that I'll have minimal work to handle.

Heck, I was working on my phone and laptop from my car as well when it came to patrol time.

I hung around between Junes and the Amagi Inn, waiting for a sign that Yukiko was safe.

My senses in the other world eventually told me that the entre party, including Yukiko, made it out of the TV world.

Whew! That was close!

I had to refill my petrol tank, however.

As I was refilling the patrol station in an unnatural silence, namely due to the Moel Gas Station Attendant (Izanami-no-Okami) and I were staring at each other.

Once my car was filled up, I paid through debit card and drove off while nodding to her.

She nodded back.

It was our semi-truce, I suppose.

I keep quiet, she keeps quiet.

I knew that she knew that I knew about her knowing that I (or Adachi) had pushed the two women into the TV world.

She knew that I knew that she knew that I know about her identity.

Both of us could easily give the information away, but neither of us would achieve our aims from doing so.

Hence, this is the current situation between the final boss and I…

" **To be fair, I do prefer her silent like this."** Oho Magatsu-Izanagi says.

"If it was anyone else they would have pegged you for being a misogynist." I deadpanned.

I soon received a ring on my phone, it was from Yu.

Preparing myself mentally, I answered the call.

 **Interlude: The Wild Cards**

The whole situation was strange. It honestly was.

First it was the murders, the velvet room, the fog, TV world, shadows, persona…

It never stops. But while it filled him with a sense of anxiety and dread, there was also anticipation and grim determination.

Words about his destiny rang through his mind.

Igor and Margaret had told him that finding the truth was important to this. And he had to help Marie find the truth about her memories as well…

But another layer of the mystery that only Yu had known about was surrounding the man known as Tohru Adachi.

It couldn't have been coincidence that Teddie had sensed a large battle happen in that world the very day that Marie had reacted so badly to Adachi-san.

Izanagi was also reacting badly to him being around, for whatever reason.

Teddie had confirmed that a large and powerful shadow was defeated, and that there was definitely another human lurking around in the TV world.

It could have been the killer, or could it have been someone else.

There was no guarantee that he was the only one that had access to the TV world.

The killer certainly did. But that didn't mean it was only the killer and him…

It was Igor's mention of another Wild Card that had alerted him to another potential ally.

While Igor didn't give specifics, Margaret did provide descriptions of the man's general appearance and that the other Wild Card would aid him if he asked.

What had seriously alerted Yu was their little investigation into the person's entranceway…

It took Teddie a few rounds and the rest of the team's complaining about why weren't we focusing on rescuing Yukiko, but it paid off.

He sniffed out the place where the man always entered into the TV world from…

Teddie knew that he only ever came out at evening and was never present during the day.

This meant that he was either a really studious student or a working adult.

Going through the TV there was a gamble that paid off.

Admittedly, he would probably be charged for trespassing if he was caught but it wasn't difficult to get out of there cleanly.

After all, the entire house was devoid of many things. There were very little personal things, only the things needed for daily life were found.

Oh, and lots of meat and cabbages in the fridge.

If anything, the man was a good cook.

A bit of investigation led to a small stash of armour and weapons made from Daidara.

He recognised Daidara's work, after all.

There was also the detective handbook next to the bed in the master bedroom that cinched the deal.

Well, not really, it was mainly the fact that he had photocopied his personal ID and left it on top of an unfinished form on a visa application form.

He had kept his findings private from the team who had been fighting the shadows around the entrance.

He simply said that the house was not in use. That it was a dead end lead.

Yosuke had said that was a waste of time, he agreed with him, taking the embarassment.

Why? If anything, if Adachi-san was another Wild Card then that meant he would know about the Social Links.

If he knew that then… what's to say he would use that to attack Yu's friendships.

He didn't want to push him to that extent. After all, moving from one place to another because of his parents, being shoved off to relatives, left alone…

He never really made friends. Not like the ones he was making now.

And he didn't want to lose that, if anything, he would lose anything so that he wouldn't have to feel that loneliness again.

After asking Yukiko some questions he raised the point that it would be suspicious for Chie to be seen taking Yukiko home after what had happened.

Yosuke agreed and said that we should call the police, saying we found her wandering somewhere.

I called Adachi-san then, who believed us (or at least decided to give us the benefit of the doubt) and drove to the road on the way to Amagi Inn from Junes.

He showed real concern and didn't question Yukiko once she said she didn't remember anything.

He even offered his phone to call her parents with to tell them she was okay.

It was during this time that he picked up the tell-tale signs of a Wild Card user.

Namely, the random bouts of annoyance shown through the random twitches on his face when he thought people weren't looking.

Yu had them too. It was very noisy in his head.

Adachi-san had noticed him staring rather intently at him.

Shit!

Evasive manoeuvres!

Wait, we're in the rain and we are all in Adachi's car to the police station for questioning! Worse yet, I'm sitting next to him!

Evasive manoeuvres have failed.

"Right. We'll have to have someone check for assault and have Amagi-san questioned a little more thoroughly. Honestly I feel that more questioning is a waste of time since Amagi-san can't remember anything but procedure is procedure. Sorry about that." Adachi-san says to everyone.

"Eh, we get it. The police are just doing their job." Yosuke says.

"Well it better not take long because Yukiko's really tired. I mean, she was kidnapped for days!" Chie said with a persistent tone.

"I'll see what I can do. Haa… Dojima-san is going to flay me alive…" Adachi-san says.

"Why is that?" I questioned him.

"Eh? That's because Narukami-san is here, I mean, he's been hoping his nephew would stop getting involved but then you and your friends found Amagi-san wandering around after escaping. He's just protective like that… although I wish he could show it more to Nanako-chan."

The round of questioning was quick, thanks to his uncle Dojima, who wasn't very pleased at all about him being there.

"Looks like the interrogation will be done soon. Amagi-san's parents came in complaining so this will be over before you know it. Boss Coffee?" Adachi gave him a can of iced coffee as he spoke to him.

Yosuke and Chie had left earlier while he had to stay behind and be driven back by his uncle.

"Thanks." Ah, that's some good iced coffee.

"You know… the police wouldn't believe anything crazy like a different world inside the TV-" Adachi whispered conspiratorially to him.

Yu had to spit take at the sudden topic, he was promptly handed over a hankerchief courtesy of the instigator.

The bastard planned for this to happen!

He saw Adachi dangling his own Velvet key before putting it back to his front pocket.

"-Especially not from a cop that was demoted to the sticks because of one little outburst."

Yu realised that Adachi was telling him about himself while simultaneously opening up about his abilities.

Adachi smiled at him softly.

"I guess that means we're in the same boat together until we have this little mystery solved." Adachi-san said.

"So then, you're-"

"-Another schmuck that got sucked into this strange, strange world? Definitely. I also found out a few things about the fog in the TV world but that's for another time. Also, we'll keep each other's Social Link thingies our little secret, won't we? To be honest, I never actually had any real friends and having any incentives would… well…" Adachi cut him off and confirmed his suspicions.

"I understand. Bonds are… something I really want and I don't want anyone to think I'm using them for power…" Yu said.

"I'm glad that you do. I'll be doing my own investigation on my end. If you need any updates on the case from the police side then just give me a call." Adachi offered.

"I'll keep you updated on our end as well." Yu agreed while reciprocating the sentiment.

He felt that he understood Adachi…. They were similar, in the sense that they both stumbled onto power that had consequences they didn't really want.

They were both also committed to solving the case in their own way.

They had similar fears too.

The sound of class cracking while time had stopped happened once again.

' _ **I am thou… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to the truth…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Passion Arcana…'**_

Yu flinced back a little, which he noticed that Adachi did as well.

"So… what's mine?" Adachi asked playfully.

"You're Passion. And how about me?" Yu answered and asked quietly.

"The Star. That's a rather nice one…" Adachi answered.

It does sound super hopeful and optimistic… he remembered something about trust too…

Ah, it was evening now and time to head back home.

Looks like Adachi's driving to our place as well after stopping by his home.

Seems that Adachi-san had cooked dinner for the entire family and wanted to treat us…

He soon found out that Adachi-san had a thing for really spicy food.

Or at least… spicy for a Japanese standard- That night, he drank many cups of water.

If this was a game then he would have had a courage increase.


	6. Chapter 6:Lies, more lies and statistics

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate knowing which bits you like!

Chapter 6: Lies, more lies and statistics

Bullet-fucking-dodged!

Like a boss.

How I managed to be honest while acting obvious at the same time I don't even know!

I'll just thank Adachi's stellar acting skills that I've inherited.

As expected of a repressed Japanese individual with sociopathic tendencies! (Which, I also, have inherited a bit of)

But honestly, it was true that I too had issues about Social Links incentivising 'bonding' with people considering that it might possibly make me the most stubbornly intrusive 'friend' a person could have.

Although, after further thought about it, the bonds created are mainly based on understanding and trust on one another so it's probably not insidious at all.

How did he find out that I was a Wild Card again?

Probably Teddie talking about smelling another human in the TV world… Their strange movements and how long it took for them to rescue Yukiko makes a bit of sense now.

I also managed to sneak in the 'truth' about being 'sucked into this strange, strange world' in a way that was totally misinterpreted.

It makes me a tab bit sad that I'm essentially still leading them around in circles a bit… sad, but it's for their own good.

In any case, I had already pre-planned a large dinner for today anyways since in canon today was the day that I would have been visiting Dojima's house again.

Which meant, lots of chili and meat for my thai dishes which I brought over to Dojima's house.

That's right Nanako, better build up your spice resistance before you end up like your poor father and new big brother over there gulping large amount of water.

Heh! That's what you get for breaking into my house!

Since when were you under the impression that I would not notice someone else snooping around my home? I fucking watched Death Note!

As a murderer I would be a complete scrub if I did not at least put a piece of paper in between the bottom of the door to my bedroom along with adjusting the doorknob slightly.

Sigh, teenagers! Didn't even notice the obvious scrap of paper on the ground!

Oh, and I got the Hierophant Social Link with Dojima after I confided with him about being lonely since I've got to Inaba and how grateful I was about him opening up his home to me. After that, we also exchanged some thanks for the hard work we both had been doing along with spending time with Nanako and Yu tonight.

Ah, tonight is when the fog sets into Inaba… and also when the fog clears in the other world!

This means the shadows will go berserk, which also means, I can just stay in one spot.

And let them come to me instead.

With repel physical and my other resistances the only thing I had to be worried about is the elemental and almighty damage from the shadows.

They were much stronger when they were berserk, but unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that without the presence of Marie's true identity or Izanami-no-Okami to gather them, which meant that the majority of shadows fell under the Level 50's with the occasional Level 70's from what would have been from the Magatsu Inaba dungeon.

"Slice and Dice them! Akasha Arts!" I shout as I brace myself for the pain of activating the strong physical skill.

The crimson dyed Persona spins and gathers energy with his doubled ended spear, my life energy.

He then performs a savage swing in the air, forming multiple slices at the hundreds of shadows about to surround me.

The shadows that were not immune to physical attacks died soon after, those that did not struggled to get up.

"Mazionga!"

The persona then releases huge chains of lightning that decimated the swathes of shadows. A few survived due to some resistance and absorption, which didn't last long as I let loose another Akasha Arts.

Cards appear in my mind as I selected the minor arcana of wands, granted me more EXP/essences at the end of the confrontation.

 **Oho Magatsu-Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 65**

 **Strength - 51**  
 **Magic - 50**  
 **Endurance - 53**  
 **Agility - 50**  
 **Luck - 17**

 **Physical: Repel**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Rejuvenating Blood, Power Charge, Maziodyne, Megido, Heat Riser, Akasha Arts, Matarunda, Return to Yomi**

That was quite the substantial skill change from Level 55, I mused as I also considered the effect that the Arcana Chance had on Oho Magatsu Izanagi in my past few battles.

With a plus 2 on STR, a plus 1 on MAG and a loss of 1 END it was generally a good risk I took when I chose to try for it.

The night was still young and I rested as the next horde of shadows came right for me while other shadows reformed.

"Heat Riser! Power Charge! Akasha Arts!"

Using my new skill in conjunction with renewing my buffs, I let loose an even more powerful physical skill to decimate the shadows.

At this point most of my Persona's had been replaced with high level Persona's gained through Shuffle Time, thankfully, that was after I had them saved in the compendium. (Thank you Margaret!)

Still, I haven't really gotten into fusing since I'm a bit of a cheapskate and Margaret does charge lots of money for her services.

Part of me laments I couldn't purchase other 'services' from her…

Shit, I hope she doesn't realise that I had thought about that or I'm screwed.

I better avoid her while I purge those thoughts from my mind…

I reached for the cards, this time grabbing Daisoujou and discarding Kin-ki from my mind.

Arcana chance occurs again, I get the Magician Arcana, upgrading Akasha Arts to Myriad Arrows.

The huge amount of EXP enters into me, levelling me up again.

I continue this process until the morning where the fog cleared.

With my new almighty attack I also had another option in dealing with pesky opponents that normally required switching Persona's.

I still did swap Persona's around to share some EXP, I mean, I wanted to actually fuse them right after all.

 **Oho Magatsu-Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 80**

 **Strength - 63**  
 **Magic - 61**  
 **Endurance - 64**  
 **Agility - 61**  
 **Luck - 20**

 **Physical: Repel**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Rejuvenating Blood, Power Charge, Maziodyne, Megidoloan, Heat Riser, Myriad Arrows, Debilitate, Return to Yomi**

 **Yen: 30,400,000 (Bank) + 520,000 (Cash) + 7,570,000 (Coins)**

I seriously wanted to cry with the sheer amount of coins I had in my house. I also had way too much loot gathered over the hours.

I think I'm going to ask Margaret if she does money exchanges, yeah, I'll do that.

Well, at least I levelled my entire party of Persona's until they gave me their skill cards.

From Daisoujjou (aka Mister Bones), I've received Endure Dark.

Garudyne from Garuda, Ghastly Wail from Nidhogg (aka Monster Hunter Khezu ripoff), Makarakarn from Lilith (aka Whore), Hamaon from Throne (aka Moralfag), Diarahan from Kikuri-hime, Tetajra from Girimehkala (aka Cyclops Elephant), Aeon Rain from Taowu, Maragidyne from Surt, Revolution from Kali and Regenerate 2 from Titania.

Why is Titania in the list is she's a 'lower tier' Persona?

Well, she's hot and cute. A little crazy, but well under the hot-crazy scale… Oh, and elvish/fae ears. Love those…

The stronger Persona's especially Lilith groaned at that while Titania giggled at my thought process.

What did they really expect? I'm a guy.

 **April 30 Saturday (Sunny)**

UUUAAGGGHAAAAHHHH! PAPER WORKKKK!

Damn you Yukiko Amagi! You just had to be the first victim didn't you!

The reality of policework is that you can't do shit nor can you ever do anything without copious amounts of paperwork.

Kikuri-hime chastised me for blaming her.

Yeah, you're right. This is all Atlus's fault for coming up with this plot.

If it weren't for plot then I wouldn't have been working myself to death throughout the morning and lunch time.

Well, at least I have no more urgent work. I might as well drive over to Junes in order to 'patrol' while having a late lunch.

Hmm? Isn't that the Investigation Team sitting there?

Oh, right. Canon appearance time! I might as well order lunch while I'm at it.

I wait for the right time as Yosuke finishes his sentence after I ordered my food to enter the scene.

"Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target senpai…?" Yosuke questions, or at least, that's what I think he's saying through the enhanced senses of a Persona user such as myself is picking up.

Yu then says it's a coincidence.

That was true, kind of… Should I feel flattered that I'm being talked about this way?

"W-well, we can't rule out that possibility… but maybe iy was to keep her quiet…like she found some evidence that might have led to the culprit?" Yosuke says.

I was snickering about how adorable that was.

As if some high school girl could have found out that I was the one that 'accidentally' shoved the announcer into the TV.

Ahahahaha! Throne, stop bitching in my head! It was totally the 'me' before I became 'me' that did it alright!

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right? I don't think he would've left evidence the police-much less a high school student- would catch." Yukiko Amagi remarks, unknowingly flattering the very same 'killer' who is in the same food court as her.

Yosuke agrees with a grimace. Welp, time to enter the scene! After all, I've just collected my bento as well so…

"Man, it's been awhile since I ate at Junes. With all the work to be done I couldn't really prepare lunch at home… now where to sit… Ooh, they updated the menu for that restaurant? I should try that sometime." I say to myself while walking somewhere close to them.

"Huh? Isn't he that detective? You know, the one that drove us to the police station?" Chie Satonaka remarked.

I acted as if I heard something familiar, and walked towards the group.

"Hey! Small world! Well, it's a small town after all… Yo! Narukami-san, how's your tongue?" I greeted them while reminding Yu on the spicy dish I made.

"It's gained a few levels in spicy resistance." He said with a grimace.

I grinned. "Great to hear that." I say, the confused Investigation Team was promptly debriefed by Yu about how I'm his uncle's friend and how we had dinner together.

"Well, mind if I take a seat here? I'm only eating my lunch now because of all the paperwork keeping me busy this afternoon." I sigh as I continued, "Trust me when I say being part of the police means loads of paperwork."

"Huh? Really? What about all the action?" Chie asked as Yu gestured to the empty seat.

"Well, to answer that question I really recommend you watch Hot Fuzz. It's a buddy cop satire movie and it's in English, but it really makes a point that you can't cause carnage and mayhem without incurring at least a ton of paperwork. In this case, it applies to the whole serial killer and missing person's case as well." I say as I dug into my food.

"You might want to start on your steaks before it gets cold, Satonaka-san, Amagi-san." I remind the two girls who took my words into consideration by beginning to eat.

Whew! That should prevent some rage from the cop wannabe girl!

"Oh right, Dojima-san plans to leave home on schedule so tell Nanako-chan that, will you?" I implore Yu to do so, which he easily agrees to.

"Man, are you this busy every day?" Yosuke Hanamura asked me good heartedly.

"Meh, the public loves this sort of sensational stuff so the police have to work extra hard, or at least look like it, so we can't leave it like that." I answer.

"Om Nom… Uh, sorry to interrupt your meal again, but could it be that the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?" Chie asked.

And this is where canon ends.

"Welp! That was direct! Well, the police is also thinking along those lines. After all, she was killed right after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, then there might've been something at the scene only she would have understood. Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to , and that couldn't have been Misuzu Hiiragi, the Enka singer that was close to Namatame who had the affair with Mayumi Yamano." I say in typical blabbermouth Adachi-style.

"But of course, it's not as if Saki Konishi could have known that Mayumi Yamano died via the other world." I say conspiratorially while finishing the next bite of my meal.

I enjoyed watching Yukiko and Chie dropped their utensils in shock and Yosuke widening his mouth in shock.

Before I could see if it would transform into outright horror, looks of accusation or something else, I was denied that entertainment due to their leader's intervention.

"Adachi-san can go into the TV world as well. He was the other Persona user that defeated the large shadow Teddie talked about." Yu answered succinctly.

"Wait! He's the guy we wasted time looking for!" Yosuke shouts before quickly sitting back down.

"I tuned into the Midnight Channel on April the 14th and touched the TV in my home when I saw what seemed to be Saki Konishi writhing in pain in the screen. I was also part of the team that handled Saki Konishi's case the next morning. Needless to say, I found out the TV seemed to have led somewhere afterwards and came to some conclusion that it had something to do with the murders. I don't really know much else so I've just been killing those things as much as I could." I explained.

"You too?! And Narukami, you knew?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"I only found out yesterday. It seems that we both also have the same power." Yu then explains about how I also had multiple personas, which I elaborated on after Yu continued to vouch for me being trustworthy.

"Wait, you can use twelve Persona's?" Yu asked, shocked.

"You have another Izanagi?" Yosuke asked while gaping.

"What do you mean you've been fighting all night by yourself?!" Chie questioned with disbelief.

"Don't you need to sleep?" Yukiko asked with some concern.

"Ok. Here's the summary, Magatsu-Izanagi has this regenerate and invigorate skill, they are both very useful in keeping me energised. I've been fighting solo through the fog every night and exiting from my home television. I had no idea where to start looking for the killer, so I've just killed the shadows since I thought they were the cause of death. The large shadow which I temporarily banished, I'll get to that later, called itself Ameno-Sagiri and was apparently tagging along inside my Persona. He burned my dick off while we were fighting-" Yosuke and Yu flinced in shared main pain, "but eventually I got some shounen jump style power up and my Persona evolved to Oho Magatsu-Izanagi. I then used some one-shot move at the shadow, but I was in too much pain to really interrogate it throughout the fight. Oh right, he talks. It was only after that fight I started being able to move the fog around and stuff, something about absorbing some of its power. I've just been doing my police work while killing everything inside the TV hoping for a lead." I quickly explained.

I then when on to say that in terms of fighting, I probably had to fight much longer than the rest of them, hence, my power grew quicker than theirs.

In turn, they explained concepts which I pretended to hear for the first time. Such as the shadows, Teddie and how the others got their Persona's.

I also offhandedly mentioned that I wouldn't exactly be the most trusted person in the police department and that I was demoted to this town.

"I see. Well, thanks for sharing. I almost thought that I would be bumbling my way through that foggy world. I don't really know why we have similar Persona's and all-"I say, gesturing to Yu, "-but considering that I got the name Ameno-Sagiri, I think this has something to do with Shinto Mythology at the very least." I surmised.

"Yeah, all of our Personas are figures from Japanese Mythology and two Izanagi's has to mean something… Could that possibly mean that there are others with the same power as well? Maybe some Persona user is the culprit?" Yosuke suggested.

Oh yes, your murderer certainly was a Persona user.

Poor Yosuke, the sadistic part of me wonders what it would be like once he realises that he's been talking to the one that shoved his dear Saki-senpai into the TV world to be killed by shadows.

"Maybe… In any case, I'll keep doing what I've been doing I guess. If I happen to come across anyone falling into the TV world I'll try to get them out. Although, with the rate I can move the fog… finding people may be impossible." I say while omitting that I can easily manipulate huge amounts of fog along with easily sensing beings in the TV world.

They suggested then that I meet up with Teddie since he could make glasses that can see through the fog.

After we had finished with our meals we snuck into the TV world through the TV at Junes.

I said that it was OK despite my work since I completed everything urgent in one shot.

"Wow… this really is inside the TV… It's Teddie… Then it wasn't a dream." Yukiko said as she looked around and noticed Teddie walking up to us.

"Are you feeling better Yuki-chan? I did what you said! I've been a good bear!" Teddie said excitedly along with concern.

"Oh, I see. Good boy!" She said to the unknowing shadow.

"Is he always so eager to please?" I asked Yu.

"I guess so." Yu said.

"Hmm… usually it's those types that are the loneliest kinds of people. If anything, I should know that." I said, thinking about both Teddie and my situation.

"… You're right." Yu said, I got the feeling that he empathised with the situation that the three of us were in.

The sound of glass cracking occurred as I saw my Social Link with him advance.

By the looks of it, his social link we me advanced as well.

"Hey! This is the guy I've been sniffing out for days." Teddie noted my presence.

I waved my hand and slowly started to move the fog from the small area around us.

"Really? I've heard quite a bit about you. Tohru Adachi, police detective and Narukami-san's uncle's slave. I'll be working with you guys by letting you know of any developments on the police side of things, not like there will be much of them at the rate things are going." I said with a grimace.

"Well, even if the police are useless…" Geez, Chie? No mercy? "It would be great if you could keep us updated."

"I think I gave Narukami-san and Hanamura-san my number last time. Just give me a call whenever if you need backup, but more often than not I won't be available during the day. But if you need something done at night then give me a call."

Teddie then gave Yukiko her pair of special glasses and said that I could find him some other time to get my own pair.

In return, I offered to bring some food and other stuff for the bear, along with the implicit agreement that I'll be spending time with him.

Admittedly I'm afraid of doing too much of that since that might mess up canon…

Yukiko then eventually tried on the gag pair of glasses.

"Ahaha, how do I look?" She asked the group while giggling.

"Looks great." Yu said in his suave deadpan manner.

That caused Yukiko to laugh harder… she was a bit disappointed that she couldn't actually wear it. Still, they passed it around and allowed Yukiko to have a laugh at all our expenses.

"There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits… I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around. These stupid glasses are useless for investigating! I mean, what the hell is this nose for anyway!" Chie exclaims.

"Nice work huh! This is what happens when you leave me along here and I get bored!" Teddie responds a little irritated.

"Well… she's in high spirits at least…" Yosuke remarks with some hesitation.

"Oh Chie, the look on your face… Snrk…Hahaha, it's so funny!" As Yukiko continues her laughing fit that doesn't seem to stop I slowly nudge Yu.

"Listen, I better get back to work. I'll just kill some shadows on the way and get out from my house, you okay with that?"

"You're a big guy." He comments as he notes that I'm an adult.

I decided not to miss the chance to drop in a reference even if the movie hasn't come out in this world.

"For you."

"What?"

"You'll understand next year…" I say as I pat his back, "Oho Magatsu-Izanagi!"

As the crimson Persona materialises I have him pick me up and put me on his back.

"Uh, Adachi-san, what are you doing?" Yu asked while the group watched.

"I'm making good use of having a flying summon of course. Ever watched Disney movies like Aladdin?" I asked the group as Chie, Yukiko and Yu nodded with some reluctance.

" **Oh fuck my wife's rotting corpse NO! No! Kami forsaken Yomi NO!"** The group watches in shock as my Persona screams in protest as he slowly flies up.

"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid - Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" I sung after casting Heat Riser on myself, amplifying all aspects of me as I sang loudly while my Persona slowly rose and flew away.

I continued to sing while dropping a few Megidoloans at some flying shadows, catching the falling loot while singing…

"Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride. A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW!"

" **Please, anyone, swap out with me!"** He shouted.

Eventually I gave him a small reprieve as Titania agreed, yeah, she got into the spirit of things and sung Princess Jasmine's part.

A small bit of power was spent into amplifying our voices.

 **Mini Interlude: Investigation Team**

Investigation Team: "…"

Yosuke: "I-I don't even…"

Yu: "Most Japanese change dramatically when they start Karoake-ing."

Yosuke: "Partner… that's not the point…"

Yukiko: "Snrk… Ahahaha… I think that we, ahaha, found a new use for our Personas…Ahaha, Oh look! A different Persona is doing the princesses part!"

Yu: "I can't believe Izanagi is laughing…"

Chie: "I want to forget this."

Teddie: "Why? It's a beary good song!"

Chie: "Teddie… just stop, please…"

Yukiko: "Chie! We should try it out!"

Chie: "No… never again…"

Yosuke: "Jiraiya doesn't want to be used as a courier."

Yu: "I wonder if I can ride Pixie?"

Yosuke: "Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

Chie: "Can we please forget this?"

Yosuke: "For once, I will have to agree with you Satonaka."

Chie: "I'm happy that we have come to an agreement, Hanamura."

Yu: "A historic moment is taking place in the history of our investigation…"


	7. Kaleido Murder Cop Adachi!

AN: I'm glad the majority of you reviewers found the last chapter funny, that was very encouraging and I really appreciate the feedback! In any case, things in Inaba will start escalating behind the scenes after the next few chapters. Yeah, sorry for the drama and talky chapter. But yeah, Izanami will be calling in backup at this rate. In any case, Social Links really escalate quickly if one side already knows a lot about the other side.

Chapter 7: Kaleido Murder Cop Adachi!

Saying that Adachi was dumb would be far from the truth.

In terms of academics I can safely say that Adachi was way better than me at it.

I mean, having a high honours in Law from Todai says it all.

While he certainly was passed over commendations in the work place that was only after he made detective.

Heck, Adachi was a damn elite detective, at least until he screwed up with that one incident.

Honestly, in retrospect, the more aged detectives were rather jealous of Adachi's quick rise through hard work which later translated to making sure he couldn't get any accreditations. And soon after that, many other insanely talented people kept popping up as if they were super high-school level detectives (not really, the world can only handle so many Kirigiri's and Shirogane's).

"Tohru-chan!"

Oh fuck my life that's the old lady that cooks bad food.

I smile politely and accept the terrible lunch box she gave me while asking about her grandson.

She said that he lives outside of Inaba and only comes to visit every few weeks or so.

I spent some time chatting with her so that she wouldn't be so lonely and also made some offers to make her some food in return. When she declined I tried insisting to at least make some non-japanese desserts for her, which she thankfully agreed to.

After that, I promptly washed the lunch box with water and reused the ingredients, using gratuitous amounts of chili.

It took a few sessions of taste testing but I finally got the dish correct.

I packed it up and went into the TV world where I found Teddie and ate dinner with him.

We later went flying around on Oho Magatsu-Izanagi while I nuked shadows from above.

It was interesting to note that Megidoloan's full power blast range is about a few blocks wide while increasing the blast radius only marginally decreases its power.

It's a good thing that the TV world quickly reconstructs some structures…

Unfortunately, my brain can't stop absorbing bear puns the entire night.

May 1 Sunday (Cloudy)

FUCK YEAHHHHH! I have done enough duty hours this week, enough shifts AND there's no need for unsociable hours today so…. FREE DAY!

After showering in the early dawn of day, I quickly loaded up my looted materials and coins in my car, driving to the shopping district and parking near Daidara's place.

I was more than happy to settle with giving him nearly all the materials in exchange for only a set of armour and weapons made from the best of the lot. After that, I went to the Velvet room while dragging the sack of coins I had collected.

"Good morning! Wait, does time even matter here? Do any of you actually sleep?" That question came out of my mouth right as I walked in and pondered on the question.

… Wait a minute… isn't the Velvet room different from before?

Right now it looks like a large and expensive private jet, it feels as if I'm flying through turbulent weather and all the windows are closed.

"Well… this is different." I commented.

"My, my, what intriguing questions you have. And as for your recent observation, the Velvet Room changes from guest to guest in accordance to their journey. Since your destiny is far different from the other Wild Card, it is natural that this place manifests differently as well." Igor replies from a large purple chair while in-flight entertainment is going on.

I take a quick look at the screen and found him watching Yu Narukami sleeping.

… I look at another screen and saw my bedroom.

I don't think I need the previous questions answered when I knew exactly what they are doing in their free time.

Marie was in the room as well, she was flipping the channels while yawning.

I was quickly introduced to Marie's skill card registering service and had my skill cards registered for later purchase.

After having my Persona's updated by Margaret who thankfully DID have a monetary exchange service (HAIL MARGARET!), I looked towards fusing a few of my Persona's together.

I fused Garuda and Daisoujou together to obtain Seth.

I then fused Seth with Surt to obtain Saturnus, which levelled up once due to Yu's Star social link level.

I paid to summon Pyro Jack and fused him with Lilith to form Narasimha, who I then fused with Throne to produce Suzaku.

Suzaku was then fused with Nidhogg to form Jinn.

I re-summoned Archangel and used a triangle fusion with Jinn and Girimehkala to form Cu Chulainn.

Let's see, which personas do I have left…

Oho Magatsu-Izanagi (of course), Cu Chulainn, Saturnus, Kikuri-hime, Taowu, Kali and Titania.

I fused Taowu and Kikuri-hime to form Sui-ki.

Summoning Hariti, I fused her with Sui-ki to form Kartikeya.

Overall I would be weaker… but I have newer Persona's with Saturnus and Kartikeya being powerhouses.

Saturnus's Growth 3 and Kartikeya's Maziodyne skill cards would be useful, and if my theory is correct… hehehe!

That cost me quite a bit of money, but not too much. If anything, it simply negated the grinding that I done last night with Teddie on my Persona's back.

Which reminds me that Teddie wanted to learn more songs, huh, I guess I'll have to buy him a music player of sorts…

After an hour of fusing I exited the Velvet room with lots of cash and went to a bank where I deposited just under half a million yen to help avoid some suspicions.

I'm not stupid, as if I'm depositing the 8 million yen I have in cash all at once!

Next, I counted all the gemstones and other gem like materials I have before doing something rather insane.

Summoning Persona's in the real world require huge amounts of mental training, in which Evokers act as a short cut for it. In this case, I already have around 30% of my Persona's power feeding into me which most definitely isn't even the case for most Persona users who could probably only access their Persona's stats under restricted conditions.

Considering that the Investigation Team members can dodge natural lightning amongst other feats it's safe to say that in terms of speed they can be around supersonic level at max levels.

Hence, being around 30% of near max level (but not max stats) with Oho Magatsu Izanagi meant that I had superior reaction speeds and moving close to the speed of sound was more than plausible.

I really wish I had Hans Zimmer's Man of Steel soundtrack with me, especially the "Flight" soundtrack because this is going to be fun.

After driving my car home and grabbing my gems, I got some Daidara grade cloth armour to wrap around my possessions before stuffing them inside my light armour under my shirt.

I had to memorise the road using Google Maps but I'm pretty sure I have the right direction.

Making sure that there wasn't anyone around I put on a painted motorcyclist helmet to hide my identity, then I ran.

As in, I ran in a straight direction while minding the trees, mountains and everything in my way, running and jumping high up above most trees at break-neck speeds.

"Haaa! Hahaha!" I laughed with a childish glee as if, no, I laughed because a childhood dream of mine is becoming true.

If the feeling of wind against your enhanced skin at high speeds with the full knowledge that you've surpassed normal humans wasn't already something wonderful then you're probably more emo than DCEU's Superman at his worst days because there's no way anyone CAN'T find joy in having as much freedom as this.

"Haha… Ha, noAAAHHHH!"

I screamed as I accidentally landed face first into a hill before timbering down and landing in a pile of mud.

Stupid rainy season…

 **"Hehehe…." "HAHAHA!" "Pft…"** Titania, Oho Magatsu-Izanagi and Kartikeya laughed at my predicament while Saturnus said nothing. Cu Chalainn was rolling on the floor clutching his sides in my mind.

S-Shut up guys!

Still, I continued my journey as a mud covered man for over an hour until I arrived near my target city, where I slowed down and darted around the shadows of the alleyways until I reached the ocean.

Taking a quick check on my surroundings while removing and stashing the helmet somewhere, I took a deep breath and dove deep into the water.

And I kept swimming while taking air as needed, mostly keeping underwater.

Eventually, I darted out of the water into the trees near the island edge. Quickly, I concentrated on my Persona and managed to use a severely weakened version of Heat Riser.

It's funny how in Persona 4 Ultimax the buff is used as a fire attack by Adachi, might as well run with it and use it for utility.

Two uses later and my clothes were nearly completely dry… this was probably the most mundane use of an end-game spell.

What am I doing with my life?

Duh, winging it!

Sorta…

But here I am, it's still morning and I made it to my destination.

Tatsumi Port Island.

The location where nearly all the events of Persona 3 had originated from…

After recovering from my long trip, I swap Persona's to Titania since a sensor like Fuuka won't notice me so easily (weaker is better), after all, she should be in her third year right now so she's probably around the area.

I quickly went to the nearest clothes store (after a trip to the ATM of course) and bought some casual clothes, thank the multiverse that there is a Uniqlo equivalent in all versions of Japan - except Area 11, Fuck Britannia, Hail Lelouch!

After some more clothes shopping which consisted of buying some new suits, shirts, trousers and shoes, I went ahead and had everything boxed so that I could courier it back to my home in Inaba.

Ain't no way I'm carrying clothes everywhere I go, what am I? Some guy carrying clothes for a woman? Who the hell do you think I am?!

Anyway, time for the main objective to be completed… after I refreshed myself up and fixed my hair I went to Paulownia mall to take a bunch of selfies.

All done!

Not! That was just a side quest, but seriously, as a Persona 3 fan how could I not take photos?

You expected a fan pilgrimage through Tatsumi Port City? Too Bad!

It was me, Adachi! Murderer extraodinaire! WRYYYYY!

Ok, that was just bad.

Anyways, to the antiques store Shinshoudo Antiques I go!

"Right, so I have these gems and I kind of need them to be made into cards…" Ok, saying this to the old lady that runs the store just seems VERY suspicious, especially since it's Persona related stuff.

"… I haven't had a request like that for over a year, and that was from a pair of fraternal twins." The old lady said with narrowed eyes.

…Twins? Oh shit, what kind of parallel universe is this with two wild cards-

Oh wait… I'm included in that category. In any case, how do I work with this?

"Was one of them a very disinterested looking blue haired boy?" I asked innocently.

"Yes… along with his completely polar opposite brown-hair twin sister."

I made an expression while tapping my fist against my other open palm with an 'Aha!' look on my face.

"So it was this shop!" I say excitedly.

"Wait, what?!"

"The kid was carrying this really shiny card year back and when I saw it I just couldn't help but ask where he got it from. He was really shy about it but eventually told me that I needed real gems and to exchange them here!" I bullshit some excuse.

"You see… I kind of disappointed my mother recently and I want to make it up to her. I recently struck it big on real estate and I remembered that she liked the unique artistic kind of jewelry. Then blam! I remembered that kid's card and I thought? Why not get someone that can craft a really colourful card made out of pretty gems?"

"All right all right! Shut up, I don't need your life story!"

"Can one of them look like a Kaleidoscope?"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Come back in an hour." She said as she grabbed my stash of gems as I handed them over.

I spent an hour at Chagall Café where I enjoyed their Pheromone Coffee.

 **Your Charm has increased Greatly!**

… Actually, I don't feel a big difference. Sigh, stupid game and real life segregation, maybe I'm doing something wrong-

I quickly went and played the crane game at Game Panic, switching to a higher Luck Persona, I eventually managed to get a Jack Frost Doll after 4 tries.

I went back to the antiques store where I collected this really colourful Kaleidoscopic like card, along with other jewel cards that looks like two sets of the King of Swords, Cups, Wands and Coins.

I was then charged half a million yen - I paid by debit.

Fucking game and story segregation!

As I swapped to Oho Magatsu-Izanagi in the alleyway that would have led to the previous Velvet room entrance (which wasn't there), I wondered how to use the incense cards. Before deciding to fuck it and slapped a King of Swords on my head.

It dispersed into mist and entered my head.

Like, what the actual Fuck?! How did that fucking work?

I did the same thing with all the cards before slamming the Kaleidoscope-like card on my head.

My vision turned technicolour for a second before returning to normal. I had a good feeling about this…

 **Kaleidoscope Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 85**

 **Strength - 81**  
 **Magic - 79**  
 **Endurance - 79**  
 **Agility - 78**  
 **Luck - 42**

 **Physical: Repel**  
 **Fire: -**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: -**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

Move list: Kaleidoscopic Bloodline, Power Charge, Unshaken Will, Megidoloan, Heat Riser, Myriad Arrows, Debilitate, Return to Yomi

 **Kaleidoscopic Bloodline = Regenerate 3 + Invigorate 3 + Kaleidoscope (Enables interdimensional access at 50% of Max SP)**

 **Yen: 29,800,000 (Bank) + 7,160,000 (Cash)**

"Hhuhmm…hmphhheehahahaha….AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" ULTIMATE COSMIC POWER!

I quickly get calm and straighten my clothes as I walked with a purpose to a different clothes store and indulged in some shopping.

I bought myself a black suit, pants, shoes and a black Fedora.

It's time to celebrate my ascension to ultimate cosmic power!

Police sirens sound on the road as I saw a car speed past me with police cars tailing after the car.

…After I do the right thing and perform my civic duties. Sigh, and I just bought this suit-

 **Interlude: Fraternal Twin**

"Hi Mitsuru, you're up for Karaoke tonight?" She asked her dear friend as she walked into Mitsuru's office at the top of a building the Kijiro Group had on Tatsumi Port Island.

It was one of the bases for the Shadow Operatives, the Kijiro group funded (and government sanctioned) organisation for supernatural (and especially shadow and persona related) activity. Of course, in reality the building doubled for another purpose, mainly, it was for the property development and management for the region.

She wouldn't have thought that she would have an opportunity like this again. She and her brother were both equally resolved when they sacrificed themselves to become the Great Seal and all.

Although in hindsight the name was very presumptuous, but ah well, no one would sue us for saving the world so all is well! Hehehe!

Her friend looked up from the reports of various departments in the group she owned. Her friend brushed her long dark red hair across her pale face as she gave a nod towards the sister of her lover.

Of course, it was more than that since they were true friends as well, but Mitsuru and her brother had a relationship going on.

And so did her brother and Yukari… and Fuuka… and Chihiro… and she guessed that Aigis counted as well. Oh, and their shared attendant, Elizabeth!

Thank goodness Maiko was definitely outside his strike range. She swore that he was a complete womaniser.

"Of course Minako. I look forward to-" Mitsuru's was interrupted as her phone rang, her face soured before turning into her face of absolute shock of the absurd kind.

"What happened?"

"It-It's a human shaped mud shadow, at least, that's what the observation team is saying in regards to recent sightings on a fast moving monster made of mud." Mitsuru said in disbelief.

"That's… just gross. Where is it headed anyway?"

"It's apparently already at Tatsumi Port Island. Fuuka had sensed it earlier but lost its trail immediately since it entered the city."

"Awww! Guess this means our plans our cancelled for tonight." She pouted.

"Not necessarily. You can still go by yourself, normally I would not hesitate to have you at my side but-"

"I understand. The persona's I can access are limited right now so best not put myself in harm's way for now." She said with understanding, but with a little bit of disappointment.

It was a trade-off she supposed.

Quite frankly, they overpowered the Great Seal with the life essences of two Wild Cards that had been possessed by Death most of their lives.

Eventually, her brother kicked her out (of the seal) on the anniversary of their 'death' (graduation day) just over a month ago.

The conversation involved lots of arguing, crying and debating. With Elizabeth regularly destroying Erebus and having the seal unnecessarily strong, well, her brother argued that with some effort he could kick her back to the world of the living.

She said the same thing about him, and their arguments were essentially the same.

It could only be one of them, and each of them would prefer being the one to stay as the seal.

Ultimately, it boiled down to this (completely abridged) conversation.

 _Minako (Her XD): But Onii-chan, can't you see Mitsuru's hurting, you should go back to her. Besides, I already broke up with Akihiko. And Shinjiro, Ryoji too, are both gone."_

 _Minato (Her brother): But my dear imouto- you dated them one by one. And Ken-"_

 _Minako: "I did not seduce a ten year old boy!"_

 _Minato: "Sureeeee you didn't-"_

 _Minako: "Drop it!"_

 _Minato: "Lmao, ok. Anyways, I kind of… dated many more girls aside from Mitsuru."_

 _Minako: "… How many?"_

 _Minato: "… Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka, Chihiro, Elizabeth and Toriumi-sensei."_

 _Minako: "The last one was totally a lie."_

 _Minato: "We banged, it counted."_

 _Minako: "And how does wanting me to go back to the world of the living stop me from telling Mitsuru and everyone else about this?"_

 _Minato: "The dead tell no tales?"_

 _Minako: "…"_

 _Minato: "Look, it's going to come up eventually and I don't want to be executed immediately after coming back to life."_

 _Minako: "… The things I do for my stupid older brother."_

 _Minato: "Yes! Safe!"_

 _Minako: "Until Elizabeth comes up with a way to keep Erebus down for the count."_

 _Minato: "NOOooooo!"_

It says something that her dear brother would prefer being molested by an evil black cat-dog thing instead of dealing with the consequences… is what she would say if she didn't know her twin brother so well. Seriously, what happened to the whole 'accept responsibility' from your actions contract? Oh, right, fulfilled right before the sealing…

It was pretty obvious that he was just desperate and using every pitiful excuse that he had. So while both their statues still remained as the seal, her life essence was shunted into her body.

But her idiot brother forgot that their bodies were in coffins, thankfully, she wasn't buried too deep and through some burst of strength, she managed to punch her fist up into the ground above.

Oh, everyone was visiting her brother's and her own grave at the time.

Junpei screamed like a little girl while Yukari fainted. That was funny.

She also had to spend half an hour to prove that she was not a zombie.

After that, half of April was spent partying hard with everyone while sorting out legal technicalities.

It was a damn shame that her other relatives had taken the rest of the siblings parent's estates and their inheritance.

There was also something about continuing her third year but it'll be way too awkward and suspicious to turn back up at Iwatodai after so long. It wouldn't be a problem if she died her hair and used contacts to cover her unique blood red eyes but…

Anyway, back to the situation… her brother had apparently used most of her power to accomplish this and she got hit by the nerf bat.

A little, well, a lot actually. While her social links remained there were only a trickle of power from them, the Velvet room is gone and also, she only had Orpheus and three other Persona's, who were all pretty low tier.

Sorry Pixie, but you know that's true.

Hence, she was more of an honoured member of the Shadow Operatives Mitsuru was leading rather than an actual operative.

So going after dangerous shadows that could operate so openly were a no-go… and since there weren't any other Persona users in the vicinity except for Fuuka (everyone's working or went for an early Golden Week, that's what happens without Mitsuru's strict oversight!), it's up to Mitsuru to deal with this.

"So what do we know about this mud shadow?" She asked Mitsuru, after all, she could always help with strategizing considering the shared leadership role she and her brother had.

"It runs and jumps at sub-sonic speeds, it can apparently swim and is very adept at hiding in the environment. Not much else other than extreme durability due to a human shaped crater left on some hill. _Merde_!"

"Yeah… shit…" She swore at the insane abilities the shadow had and the limited information they had. "Do we know where it originated from?" She asked.

"According to the time of these incidents it's probably… somewhere around this region." Mitsuru gestures to a holographic map display.

"Yasoinaba region? Inaba? That's a small town."

"And also…" Mitsuru operates the futuristic technology easily and brings up some news reports and police reports. "According to the reports by a Detective Adachi, there were recently some unexplained deaths which are being attributed to a serial killer. And _\- Quelle horreur_!" Mitsuru exclaimed as she saw the bodies being impaled on the TV attennas.

"Th-That's sick!" She held a hand to her mouth as she recoiled in horror.

"This can only be the work of shadows or some insidious Persona user! What kind of fiend could have done this?!" Mitsuru slammed her fist into her desk angrily.

 **A short cut to our friendly neighbourhood murderer…**

That's what I fucking get for playing action cop!

"Good job Detective Adachi! Now you have to finish all of this paperwork even through you're off duty! Oh, nice job saving the hostage and nabbing those drug dealers! We're not even going to pay for your damaged suit." 100% legit words from the police department.

I think I'm going to visit the Hot Fuzz universe to get some proper action cop training. Sigh, time to get ready for boring old Sandford…

 **Back to the Shadow Operatives (formerly SEES)…**

"The investigation is being headed by Head Detective Ryotaro Dojima and Detective Tohru Adachi. The killer seems to be fixated on killing just as the fog clears while kidnapping the victims beforehand. Detective Adachi has been accredited with the discovery of the recent would-be victim Yukiko Amagi." Mitsuru calmly read and summarised the reports.

"Ah! I remember her!" She exclaimed.

"You are acquainted with Yukiko Amagi?"

"Yeah! I was with the volleyball team when we went and stayed at Amagi Inn. Rio and I met her for a while, although, she's was really busy helping out at the inn even back then."

"It's been said she's the heiress to the family inn. It seems that dealing with inheritances will always be quite the handful for anyone." Mitsuru says empathetically before turning to some other report. "It would seem that some of our devices have detected unusual brain wavelengths in that region as well."

"Which means persona users?"

"I'm not certain…"

 **Back to Adachi**

As he exited the room where he filed paperwork he was greeted with some light applause by the Tatsumi Port City police department officers.

It was a rather pleasant surprise considering that all he did was secretly outrun the car through shortcuts and rooftops, ran on some cars along the bridge, shot the front window of the criminal's getaway car while in mid-air before landing on the front of the car.

After that it was pretty much, punch glass, block shots (discreetly), get in the car, punch everyone, stop the car, save the hostage and then performed an impromptu interrogation with the 'Evil Smile' skill he copied from Shadows through 'Return to Yomi'.

Since the information was time sensitive I cuffed the criminals as the proper police came and gave them the information I got before diving into the ocean from the bridge. After that, I swam to a disused warehouse in the industrial zone and found myself in a stereotypical warehouse battle. I had to carefully limit myself, but I still shot most of their gun hands before taking them out with CQC, Batfleck style.

Yeah, when the police arrived they were somewhat surprised, angry, disbelieving and outright impressed.

And then the paperwork came.

Sigh, you can't just cause violence, property damage and trespassing without lots of paperwork.

Thankfully, Detective Kurosawa, who was fucking scary, got me off any charges through his authority.

What a reasonable authority figure! As expected of the weapons dealing officer from Persona 3!

But seriously, he looks intimidating as hell!

Unfortunately for me, some stringers managed to catch live footage and sold it to some news station somewhere. Oh, and someone had managed to sneak up on me going into the warehouse and recorded my fight. What the hell is wrong with people?

Thankfully, through skill and cunning there was nothing noticeably supernatural with what I did so that was a close call!

Ain't that right, Rainbow Izanagi!

" **I swear I will send you into the abyss of technicolour light until you die of epilepsy."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi says as he's clearly salty about the technicolour change. **"And don't call me Rainbow Izanagi!"** He shouts while the other Persona's snickers at this new look.

I managed to finish the paperwork by evening and was released into the wild, where the reporters were- oh dear gods!

I think I managed to stay humble while thanking my partner Detective Dojima for keeping me in shape through daily coffee deliveries and thanking the swift action of the local police.

Unfortunately, I think I just became some kind of viral meme action cop for the Japanese people.

I hope they don't make some sort of movie about me while extending its length to 2 hours with some meaningless and totally untrue romance plot.

I managed to run and dodge the crowd with my bullet-ridden fedora. I ran towards Paulownia mall wishing there was a Velvet room. Of course, I knew that was a false hope and so I used the misdirection and entered Mandragora, the Karaoke Bar.

I feel as if I forgotten something.

There might have been two Wild Cards in Persona 3? Nah, I remembered that! But there's something…

In any case, I want to salvage the day a bit. I always like Japanese Karaoke anyways and Adachi never had the opportunity so this is a great time to try it out.

"Eh? All the rooms are fully booked?" I ask in disappointment to the store clerk that shook her head in dismay.

I hung my head in despair and blame everything on E-Rank Luck. I slumped in the waiting room's chair in sadness while the person that seemed to have booked the two person room came.

"Wow! If it isn't the famous action cop of Inaba Detective Adachi! Why are you so down in the dumps?" A female voice asked with concern along with an unmistakably bubbly tone of voice.

How she managed to achieve such a balance is really beyond me?

Without looking up I groaned into my hands as I talked about crazy crowds, my first off day in weeks, how I (as Adachi) never had the chance to Karaoke before since I had no friends and no life outside of work.

"Mmm… there, there- You're actually in luck! A friend of mine couldn't make it so I could use a singing partner. Are you up for it?"

"Am I up for it? Heh, am I ever!" I look up with a smile only to find myself facing an auburn haired lady wearing a light orange sweater (that looked a little too tight), a red plaid skirt, black leggings and red boots. Oh, there was a red scarf and headphones too. If that wasn't a dead giveaway then the 'XXII' silver barrettes in her hair would have made it obvious.

Before I could regret my words I was happily dragged into the room as I was internally panicking like mad.

Oh shit! I forgot to de-equip Kaleidoscope Izanagi throughout the day! Have they found me out? Are they going to silence me? No, they sent the somehow living 'Wild Card' after me… they want me dead for sure!

It was only through Adachi's acting skills that I acted as if there was nothing wrong and karaoke'ed my heart out alongside the teenage? No, how old is she anyways? She should be like 18, right?

Anyways, only the Gundam and Mahou Shoujo series seem to be different in this world, most other anime's are untouched so here I am singing the opening to Guilty Crown.

I swore I just dodged a bullet when I just barely avoided singing "So everything that makes me whore!" at the start. I swear, that song and Attack on Titan's opening are so easy to get wrong!

Nothing to do with my personality at all, nope, not at all!

Oh, and we ate dinner there too.

Holy shit! She eats a lot… like, anime levels of gluttony.

She's a bloody good singer by the way. Although her voice does sounds like some other anime character that I'm familiar with…

Oh, I confirmed that she has the fanon name of Minako Arisato. Not the stage play name of Kotone Shiomi, which would have been a good name…

In any case, we sang for about two hours, ate and drank a lot as well.

Part of me was certain that this was a plot to get me drunk and make me spill the beans, too bad my regeneration makes getting drunk near impossible! Unshaken Will also prevents other status ailments!

Oh shit, that means I can't drink my sorrows away- NOOOO!

Hmm? Gurren Lagaan is untouched for some reason. Wait! That means my favourite Ani-song that hypes me up is here.

It's time to sing "Sorairo Days"-

"Can you hear it?  
This voice of mine was sucked emptily into darkness  
if the world has meaning to it,  
Then these kinds of feelings aren't futile

I was crushed by my longing and had given up  
without even knowing the colour of the endless sky

I began to run, because my feelings, even now,  
are definitely beating against my heart

The 'me' of today will continue towards our destination  
we'll amass our own tomorrows.

The answer, yes, is always right here"

If anything, this song had always inspired those 'shounen jump protagonist' sorts of feelings and always made me feel better. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be applicable to my own situation now…

Minako, I mean, Arisato-san went ahead and joined me singing that song later on.

After that was done with we relaxed through more eating and drinking. Urgh, I'm going to have to work out some more later… have to keep my 'super action cop' look going and all-

"You're pretty brave to sing so loudly for your first time at Karaoke, Detective Adachi-san." She complimented.

"Oh shucks! I'm not brave or anything, I'm just a passionate 'fool' when it comes to having fun. Never had the chance to have much fun when growing up so, well, when I got shafted by the higher up's to Inaba I decided to open up more when it came to people and things like this." I say while allowing her to know some details about my (Adachi's) life while also telling something true for the both of us. Oh, and I dropped the 'fool' hint seamlessly, I think.

"Heh? Really? I still think it's really brave of you. I wasn't like that for my first time, ehehe!" Damn she's cute when she giggles, wait a minute, wasn't her voice actor… Marina Inoue? That's also… Tohka Yatogami, Date A Live. Ah, so that's why her bubbly voice sounded so familiar to me.

Oh, she did Yoko Littner too.

"Welp! Everyone's unique so you shouldn't compare yourself with others too harshly. It's better to just compare yourself with the 'you' of yesterday and see how you changed from there. Well, that's just my unqualified opinion."

"That sounded like a motivational quote from somewhere."

"Meh, if there's a song for everything then there's a quote for everything. Oh, I almost forgot, drop the 'detective'. Adachi's just fine, not like I have any other siblings or anything." Oh fuck me, wrong topic! Abort, abort!

I could tell that affected her a little due to my experience as a detective and being a Wild Card and all.

"Eh? Well if it's okay with you then Minako-san is fine. I may have had a sibling but I'm more used to using my first name. You know, have to tell us apart after all." She replied.

"I… see. Well, I apologise for causing you discomfort, Minako-san."

"Aww, stop that. There's nothing to apologise for. You will have to search for another hundred years if you want to see a frown on my face!" She said proudly.

"… Look, I'm a detective for a reason. You looked downwards and stiffened when I mentioned siblings. Also, it's always the nice positive girls that tend to hide their suffering the most. So… again, I'm sorry for touching a sore topic. I won't inquire further if you're not up for it."

"… Sheesh, you're not a detective for nothing." She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes with her sweater's sleeve before plastering another smile, one that was softer than before. "It, well, it's not like he's dead but… we're- separated, I guess. He was my fraternal twin brother and we were never apart from each other for long so… I guess I just miss him now." She says, which I found to be really smart since that was seriously close to the probably truth that I have hypothesised.

But in any case, while I do want to ask her more about that… that would be just dickish. So I better change the topic…

"You're really strong." I say, catching her attention while channelling the pain I ignored about the whole 'dying' and not being able to see my family again. I also channelled Adachi's pain throughout his life. Perhaps the Kaleidoscope powers could help with the first one, but… I'm a different person now and I have to deal with being a murderer, sort of. "To be able to smile and care for others like that while carrying that kind of pain. I wish I was more like you, strong and dependable. All I have been doing is playing it safe all this time, avoiding responsibilities until it's foisted on me. If it was me back then I probably would have lashed out at the world." I say, while alluding to my efforts to keep canon intact along with Adachi's personality.

Glass cracks while I maintain completely unsurprised... physically.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana…'**_

…wasn't the commonality based on popularity, cheerfulness, and their emphasis on social interaction? Sounds like her.

Unlike her, I didn't react to the social link and simply continued my actions from before.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. You did some really awesome stuff today, and I'm not that as great as you think." Is the world's saviour seriously being modest? I would have laughed if I wasn't being a little emo right now.

"I just take my job seriously, that's all there is to it. I chooseth this fate of mine own free will. If anything, I will bear the consequences of my own actions. I only do the things I do because it's within my responsibility, if I was so altruistic then… ah, actually I don't really know. Sorry, for rambling." I say as I tried too hard to drop quotes while explaining myself.

She shaked her head before she replied. "I think I get it. But I still think you're being hard on yourself. You believed that you could make a difference so you joined the police but you don't enjoy the work itself. But still, you do your work to the best of your ability… because it's your duty." She explains, which is actually pretty much the truth other than 'me' not actually wanting to be a cop in the first place that was all Adachi.

"Hit the nail right in the head. You could say that I'm quite jaded for a 27 year old, which is honestly silly. I really shouldn't be sounding depressed towards a fresh graduate like you. We cops have to be a good role model and earn the trust of the community, which I'm not really doing right now."

"It's alright. You're not the first older man to give worldly 'wisdom'. But just so you know I'm technically a high schooler."

Acting shocked, I spit my drink in a different direction.

"What?! You're drinking alcohol at your age."

"Legally I'm 19, so it's okay."

"The minimum age is 20."

"…Whoops!"

"I should really be arresting you… but then I'll have to arrest myself for age related reasons." She let out a sigh in relief as I said that. "Heh! There goes all my talk about 'responsibility' and all!"

"It's still a good lesson…"

"Maybe… anyways, enough about me for now. How about yourself? You're 19 and yet you're still in high school? Let's see… did you happen to be in a coma for a year and was pronounced legally dead."

As I said that, she giggled before smiling to herself about something.

"And the detective solves the mystery! His prize? Absolutely nothing!" She said as she took the karaoke rooms tambourine and started hitting it against the couch.

"Nothing? Such Misfortune! It's like having your fortune told and your first card is the Reversed Tower!" I say dramatically.

"Oh? You know about fortune telling? Do you believe in divination?" She asked as she put her chin on the palm of her hands that were resting on her knees.

"Hmm, only if it's given by some old guy, more authentic that way." Yeah, I'm talking about you Igor. "I had my fortune told recently. For my immediate future, upright Magician. Opportunity that requires talent, it's rather ironic, actually, despite the events of today supporting it."

"Why is that?"

"… I dislike the word talent. Mainly, it was because I was never talented. I could work hard, study hard, but I was never good at making friends, opening up, accepting people. Until recently, I looked down on others, pushing them away. It works to a point, after I graduated from the police academy I was promoted to Detective within 2-3 years and was an elite detective for a while. That's where the 'talented' people came in, along with the old timers that were jealous. Turns out 'talent' also includes connections, because of one mistake that reached the ears of people that wanted me gone I ended up demoted and sent to a small town police department. Ah, I'm rambling again, sorry. I really should be letting you say your piece."

She shaked her head again. "Mhm uh! I like listening to others, I think it allows me to understand others better. And, well, I find people interesting so please, go on. Just a question, do you dislike Inaba for being a small town? Did you find it boring?"

Glass cracked as our social link advanced again, she reacted less than before, but it was still noticeable. I simply continued without giving any indication that I knew about it.

"At first I did. For the first month I hated it, I thought there was nothing out 'in the boonies'. But then… but then, the murders started happening and I started to realise… that I cared about the people, the town. I started to become worried for my partner, Dojima-san, and especially his daughter Nanako-chan. She's six years old, but she's so mature. You'll love her, anyone that doesn't would be a demon, heh. And his nephew just started to live with them too, I guess I care about the womanising suave deadpan snarker as well." I saw Minako smirk at that, she's probably relating him to her brother, or something. "Dojima-san saw that I was lonely from the very first day and opened up his house to me, by the time his nephew came to town, I realised that I was a little jealous of his concern for him. And that was when I realised, that I did care. That I cared for them, I cared about them treating me, the screw-up like-like family. My mother and father never treated me that way. They gave me some money and called me a disappointment. 'You graduated from Todai with High honors, why would you become a cop?! It's beneath you!' my mother would say. And when I got demoted, the both of them called me a disappointment. It was then I knew, that where I belonged is where my bonds are, the town where they lived in is my home. And it was my duty to protect it."

Glass cracked again. As soon as time continued, I continued to tell the truth.

The truth? The pain, the feelings, the way I could say those words so easily… who am I kidding? If I accepted the burden of being a murderer so easily then I might as well accept all of it. I'm neither the 'me' before this happened nor 'Tohru Adachi', while I'll still address myself by his name in respect for kind of eating him… the way that I feel about the town and everyone, for the characters I only knew as a game… all of it is me.

"That was when I changed, I started to care more. I made sure to get Dojima-san's coffee right! I came in on-time, worked harder, slacked off less, got in shape, and opened myself up to people. Come to think of it, why the hell was I spouting all that depressing nonsense? Heck, I'm all fired up to end this 'show' that's terrorising Inaba."

She started clapping at my speech, but I could see that she took what I said without dismissing them. Perhaps the social link levelling up indicated to her that she was understanding me better, although, she must be confused about how I understand her so much considering that Social Links are a two-way thing.

"And that's enough about me for now. If you're interested I could talk about the serial killer case with you, you know, insider information that the Inaba police department doesn't know. But first, I want you to talk about yourself as well." She looked really interested in the case before slumping a little about talking about herself.

But still, she did so. "Well, I can't say that my life was as dramatic as yours-" I immediately rolled my eyes as I called her bullshit without saying a word. She glared at me before continuing, "Ok, fine. It had lots of drama." She then talked about her parents dying when she was young (omitting shadow details, of course), her twin brother and herself being shuffled through relatives who didn't want them until they arrived at Tatsumi Port Island. She gave some rough details about her school life, the types of people she made friends with (e.g. Bebe, Rio, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Junpei, Yukari). I was surprised that she talked about two of her boyfriend's dying (probably Shinjiro and Ryoji) and she talked about how death always seemed to follow her around.

Glass cracked and I ignored it like a boss.

Perhaps she thinks that I'm rationalising opening up with the whole 'I'll never see you again' rationale since she talked about ending up in a coma and being separated from her brother who wanted her to go their separate ways.

"And you know what he said? He gave some lame excuse that he four, no, five-timed girls that we knew really well as an excuse for leaving."

Sensing something and getting a rather good gist about what was happening due to spoiler kinds of knowledge, I went for a guess.

"That sounds like a ridiculous and desperate excuse. It honestly sounds like he wants to give you a chance to start fresh, with how he's so insistent about going your separate ways he probably thinks its best that you live separately from him to, I don't know, find your own destiny apart from his. Although, I get the feeling that he doesn't want to be separated from you just as much as you do." I say.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I probably knew all that but I never said it, heck, he wouldn't have said it that way. I think I wouldn't want to have thought of it that way because everything, back then, was great and I didn't want to move on from that. To be honest, I'm not that great. I used to know what I wanted to do but now, it's funny… I achieved my goals but I don't really know where to go from there." She says, wait a minute, what happened to freeing Minato? Oh right, Elizabeth's on the job, never mind. Let's leave everything to the P4 Ultimax Plot where she'll learn something important.

…Oh shit, Ultimax… considering the role Adachi had and how I've replaced him… well, shit.

I'm not sure if they'll even survive that shit now…

I have to do something about that, and if it's anything I'm relatively confident in, it's winging it.

"You're amazing you know that? To be able to achieve something so important that you'll feel a bit empty after it… that's amazing. But don't worry too much, I get the feeling that you're the type to have strange events fall on your lap and you'll be on a new journey before you know it." I encourage her using a familiar term of 'journey' as it's used in the Velvet Room. "And you have so many great friends so don't worry too much, they'll be there to back you up whenever. I'm still at um, one, two and… I guess including you, three friends. So yeah, you're way better off than me."

"Ahahaha! If a popular detective like you says I'm better off than him then there's something really wrong."

"I'll have you know I can be a colossal screw up!" I respond to her laughter.

"That's not really helping my position rise any higher!" She protested.

"Well sorry, as a poor excuse for a social being I can only do so much."

"You're not that bad!"

"I freaked out when a beautiful woman with platinum-blonde hair put something in my hand, trust me, I'm that bad."

I probably said something wrong when I accidentally referenced Margaret since she focused sharply as she said her next question.

"Wait a second, tell me more about this blonde woman."

I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to lie… but…

"Well, she has uh, pale skin, golden eyes, really elegant and has curly hair. I didn't pay much attention to her clothes since her eyes were so… piercing, I guess."

"… Okay, sorry, I thought she was someone I knew. She might be a relative-"

"I… see. If I see her again then would you like to ask her? I could try putting you in contact with her. I think she lives somewhere in Inaba."

"Really? You'll do that for me?" She says while looking at me with those blood red eyes that somehow looked really cute on her.

"U-uh sure. I'll give you my number so maybe you can call me to check up on that in a few days." I say awkwardly as I continued to dug myself into a hole.

"That's just too annoying. We'll trade numbers." She says and immediately swipes my phone that I left on the desk. She later demanded my pass code which I gave without much of a fuss and soon had my first female contact (other than Nanako, which was the home number) on my phone.

"There! Now you'll have no excuse to not keep me updated! And also, you now have no reason not to talk to a friend now!"

"How was I seen through so easily!?" I say in mock surprise, honestly, my avoidance was pretty obvious. I mean, asking for a high school girl's number could get me jailed!

Well, not really. But still, there would be uncomfortable questions to answer…

"You said you took your job seriously right? That's why you can't ask for my number."

Yeah, she definitely has me figured out quite well.

After another glass crack which I somehow ignored, I decided to set up my contingency for the whole P4 Ultimax events, namely, get the Shadow Operatives more prepared for Inaba later on.

"Well then, let's talk about MURDERS!" I say in my Hiimdaisy Adachi voice. That prompted a sweat drop anime style from her…

I then went over what the police department knew about the case, from Saki Konishi, Mayumi Yamano and Yukiko Amagi (which she said she was acquainted to). I talked about the untraceable method and the fog related ritualistic killings (coincidence, all me), along with police theories.

"In the end, the police have no idea who or what, is causing this?" Minako asked.

"That's accurate. I think they're honestly looking to pin it on whoever's attention seeking enough to claim responsibility for the killings. That's how desperate they are. Personally I have my own theories but… you'll probably call me insane." I say conspiratorially.

"Indulge me. You know I like listening." She said with a smirk.

"Alright then… what do you know about the midnight channel?" I then went over the urban legend that Izanami tells everyone before turning my face serious.

"This… this goes out to no one you can't trust, okay?" I ask nervously, and with all the seriousness I could muster. She nodded seriously.

"I was on call duty on April 16th, the night after Saki Konishi, the second victim was killed. There was this weird call, I was really tired and frustrated at the time so I didn't think much of it until recently. Some guy called the police and said something about how the victims always turned up on the midnight channel before they are killed. He said that they were warnings and that he had put his hand on the screen, and to his surprise, his hand went into the TV. He also said he saw Mayumi Yamano and that Saki Konishi writhing in pain within the TV the nights before." Minako gasped, I continued with Namatame's tale. "I thought he was insane and said some nonsense about if there really was a world inside the TV then why don't you just go save the victims yourself. Don't waste the police's time with this nonsense, do it yourself if you actually believe what you're saying. I hung up then. But it bothered me, it really did. I stayed up for the midnight channel one day and saw Yukiko Amagi turned up on it, I put my hand through the TV and to my surprise it went through it! But it doesn't work anywhere else outside Inaba, I know, I tried the TV at Junes and at home but I've been tapping the Karaoke TV and it just doesn't work anywhere outside Inaba. I also don't think everyone can do it." She sat in silence as she listened to my story, I suddenly widened my eyes in realisation (that I already had). "Oh fuck, what I haven't noticed it before?!"

"What hadn't you noticed?" She asked with concern.

"Everyone that appeared on the midnight channel had appeared or at least has been mentioned heavily on local news. If anything, it's the TV exposure that pre-empts the midnight channel, which pre-empts the kidnappings that happen before the murders. But something's wrong… no, nononoNONO!"

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"No, it can't be… what if I? No…"

"Adachi-san, calm down! What's going on?"

"It's… it's my fault. What if that's where the missing people are going? The person I talked to was convinced that putting people in the TV would save them but if it isn't safe inside it then he's been doing the killers job instead while the killer's off laughing somewhere else. I mean, the victims all appeared on TV antenna's, this has to be related! And… and it's all my fault- I can't do anything about it because I'm the laughing stock and butt monkey of the department. Haha, they'll never believe me if they couldn't go through the TV but I can, heck, they'll think I'm the killer that's trying a desperate attempt to absolve himself from guilt. They'll think it's in character, I used to be some guy that pushed off work to others, they'll think it's the same. What have I done?! Stupid, stupid me!"

"Adachi-san! Get a hold of yourself! None of it is your fault and you're just going off on wild theories, right? Maybe you're seeing and hallucinating things that aren't there?" She says comfortingly.

"Ah, ah, that might be it. Yeah, sorry, you had to see that. I'm so sorry. I-I was just… trying to help the town, trying to help Dojima-san, ahh…. No, maybe I need to try going into this TV world myse-"

"Uh uh, no way! It's insane to go by yourself, and you're probably just hallucinating anyways. Better not get yourself killed by diving and crashing into a TV, ahahaha!" Minako quickly tries to dissuade me.

"… yeah, I guess you're right." She sighs in relief, but tenses as I continue. "Heh, thanks for, well, worrying for me. You do realise that I know that you actually do believe me, right?" I say as I call her out.

"… and what If I do?" She questions with a stern expression.

I shake my head while smiling. "It doesn't matter. You're far from Inaba, you're safe from the killer. And I know you don't want me getting in over my head, so… thanks." Yeah, she's caring like that, and she knows that I know that she cares.

The sound of the familiar cracking glass resounds once again.

"But… something doesn't add up. Yukiko Amagi turned up…" I say.

"You found her, you rescued her." She adds.

"No, her friends found her wandering around… Junes. The day before the fog would have set it. What if, they-"

"They what?"

"They saved- no, it can't be. No, you shouldn't be listening to this. You weren't supposed to know that someone else found her first and call me personally. Agh! Shit! Me and my big mouth… can we pretend that you never heard that last bit?" I say pleadingly.

"I… can't unhear it."

"Then just don't tell anyone you don't trust then. I'm sure I can trust you with that… but still, sorry for burdening you with those kinds of concerns. You really shouldn't concern yourself. You really have been through a lot of hardships and you truly don't need this looming above your life."

"… I'll have to disagree with that. I can't not care, because that would be apathy… and apathy, is something I can't stand." She says with resolution, the same resolution that could face off the end of the world.

The sound of glass cracking came about once again.

"… Heh! You're really something. Ah damn, it's getting late and our time is almost up. Don't bother paying, it's the job of an adult to pay for you kids." I say before quickly dashing to the counter to pay for the food, which was pretty expensive since she ate a lot of food, but ah well!

"Hey! I'm 19! And wait, you don't need to pay for me."

Muahaha, too late, for it was I, Adachi! That paid for the food!

Ok, that was lame. In any case time to GTFO out of this town and get back to Inaba by 'train'.

Yeah, that was my excuse. In reality? Swim, run and jump.

Whew, this day is tiring. I guess I can sleep a while and grind tomorrow.

As I looked back at Tatsumi Port City…

"I'm sorry." For lying through things so close to the truth, for speaking the truth from my heart but lying to sate my cowardice.

And yet, why did I feel so strangely at peace despite lamenting my actions?

Sigh, no use being edgy right now…

Back to Mitsuru and Minako…

It was natural that she told Mitsuru everything. After all, Adachi-san said it was okay to tell someone she trusted, right?

"So that's it then, this TV world might be the our Dark Hour equivalent." Mitsuru mused.

"And it's probably where the killer and the 'saviour' are doing the same thing, although, I think Adachi-san mentioned something about some friends being the ones that prevented the same rom happening to Amagi-san." She said to Mitsuru.

"… Minako, did you notice anything odd around Paulownia Mall?"

"No, nothing really…"

"Minako, the shadow's power was around the mall the entire time you were there."

"Then it's after me?"

"I don't think so, because just after you had finished your talk with the detective. The shadow seemed to have left in the same direction as him."

"Are you suggesting that-"

"Yes. It is an uncomfortable thought but that shadow or persona user might believe that the detective knows too much and followed him to silence him. But considering his recent popularity as being an 'action cop' then it stands to reason that his appearance would be next in this midnight channel."

"Then he's in danger! We need to- no, Mitsuru, let me handle this."

"Only if you take Aigis along…"

"I think she'll have no problems with that."

"- and continue your schooling there." Mitsuru finishes.

"… it'll have to be at Yasogami High." Minako says thoughtfully while thinking about how the would be victim and a victim came from the school.

"That will allow you to assess these 'friends' of Amagi-san as well. Well, I believe that we should get packing then."

"Eh? Mitsuru, you're coming too?"

"Unfortunately I have too much work to be done on my end, however, I might drop by from time to time."

Sigh, she'll have a lot of packing to do. And Aigis will have really heavy equipment to move there…

But still, she got something out of this more than she thought that she would have had just by reaching out to a dismayed detective.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to the truth…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Passion Arcana…'**_

She recalled those words clearly, her first Social Link in over a month in an Arcana that was the alternate to one of the Arcana's she was used to.

And it was raised to the seventh rank.

She wondered how? He had to be telling the truth and be bearing his heart out to her considering the mutual understanding they had to have in order for the Social Link to progress.

But why? How did he understood her that well? There was not a single moment that he did not look at her with respect and admiration. As if he knew what she and her brother had done, or at least, knew of the magnitude of the burden they had once held.

… 'It brings thee closer to the truth' huh? Well, she has a murder case to solve anyways. Might as well kill a few shadows with one spell!

Her Persona's say that's not how the saying goes, but hey, it was their AOE spells that started affecting my vocabulary first!


	8. My Neighbour Has A Teenage Robot

AN: Starting work tomorrow, first full time job. Man, I'm going to be busy from now on. Oh, and current crossovers I have planned in order are: 'Hot Fuzz', 'Zettai Karen Children' and 'Kuroinu'. Only one of them will have a Social Link but honestly I'm not going to focus on those settings since they're more of an exploration of how Persona magic interacts with psychic powers, weird magic and normal worlds.

Chapter 8: My neighbour has a teenage robot

May 2 Monday (Rainy)

Man, what bad timing.

I mean, rainy weather just after I became some sort of viral meme?

I guess I have to just suck it up and get kidnapped by Namatame or something.

I wonder if the investigation team will even try to rescue me or something… not like they need to.

Let's see… what to make for breakfast? Hmm, Golden Week is coming up and even if I don't get a holiday since it's likely that Dojima will have to skip his holidays for work (hence, me as well.) I suppose I will have to be a little nicer to him.

That, and the fact that there's a video clip where I apparently said that I was Dojima-san slave and that there are currently some insinuations about some BL S&M relationship with him.

Eech! Oh god, I can't imagine my midnight channel show…

I checked my phone and saw messages from Yu, Minako and Yosuke. All of them spammed GIF images of my various action moves with funny captions.

Yosuke sent one where it showed me using a strong right hook to face plant an armed drugs dealer into the floor with the caption 'It's past your bed time, motherfucker!'

I swore that wasn't funny.

Yu sent the video of me hijacking a car from the front window with some weird sound effects and a title called 'How police officers pull over speeding cars! 2011'.

Minako sent a video of me being surrounded by 4 armed fighters. The video was just me owning them by parrying, disarming, breaking their arms and legs. Oh, and taking them down too. Titled 'Typical Inaba Detective'… I'm so going to be blasted by the department for making them look bad in comparison.

I prepared myself mentally and made lots of Gyoza to appease the Dojima.

After I drove to work and parked my car, I took a deep breath as I entered the police department. Only to receive huge applause by my colleagues who were grateful that I had increased the fame of their town's police department that had took a hit in public trust due to the unsolved serial killings case.

My reward was that almost everyone had bought me a cabbage. I shit you not.

I have almost a hundred cabbages crammed in my car and I was told to drive back to dump them home first before coming to work.

I did so, and was greeted by a dead looking Dojima on his desk, murmuring the syllables for 'Coffee'. Sigh, the things I have to do for him…

After feeding him his Gyoza and coffee he was wide awake and proceeded to lecture my about proper protocols.

"-And that is why you don't fucking go in without a partner at the very least! How can you even act like a rookie sometimes, I don't even-" He continued to lecture me before deciding to eat more gyoza before it got cold.

"You're a real case Adachi. But really, don't do stupid things like this again. Got that? I don't want to have to explain to Nanako when she asks things like 'Why do you have a new partner?' and 'What happened to Adachi-san?'… Alright?"

"Yeah… I mean, Sir Yes sir!" I reply dramatically.

"Cut that out Adachi!" He says as he clocks my head and started complaining about my hard as hell skull.

The sound of cracking glass signalled a rise in our Social Link. Since I've actually known Dojima-san quite a bit before the whole Wild Card thing the Hierophant Arcana had started out at four, now it's at level five.

I tried to do as much work as possible so that I could help Dojima-san try to spend more time with Nanako. Unfortunately, with the local people and some paparazzi bothering me while I was having lunch, it made me spend way too much time answering questions on the way to getting back to the office.

Worse yet, the head of the department encouraged me talking to the public since I'm currently the newest 'fad' and they wanted me to be the 'model' police officer for a bit until things died down. Hence, they gave me a sort of license to get out of the office to 'patrol' around.

To top it all of it just had to be raining today.

I went ahead and bought some coffee before driving to the Moel Gas station to refill my tank while offering Izanami a hot can of coffee.

She snatched it out of my hand and drank It all in one gulp, before calmly walking to the trash can to throw the aluminium can away, after that, she disappeared.

Geez, this is what I get for trying to be cordial to the big bad…

In order to avoid dealing with people I decided to patrol the North of Inaba.

I was so, so wrong in my judgement when I saw an Inaba Credit Union ATM being destroyed by an earth mover far away through my superior eyesight. I saw the man grabbing all the cash and since I was at a place where I had to make a lot of turnings by car I went ahead and ran at him.

The security guards seem to have been slow to respond so the culprit was already quite far away. Still, not far enough from me!

I ran, predicted his movements and jumped. I managed to land a flying kick right at his left knee while sending the both of us crashing into a lamppost. I quickly cuffed the culprit and called for backup.

I had to explain that my car wasn't in the best position and I was patrolling by foot while happening to see the man running away while the alarms sounded.

Sadly, the local news station reporters got on the scene quicker and some teenager with no time had snapped a shot of my brutality.

Thankfully, that didn't really count as police brutality so in the end I had probably ended up reinforcing some meme of me jumping out of nowhere to apprehend criminals.

Sigh, the things I do for work…

 **Interlude: Yu Narukami**

Local celebrities seem to be a thing in Inaba, Yu thought as he finished watching a 'fight scene breakdown' someone made on youtube on Adachi-san's warehouse fight.

He was currently spending time with Nanako-chan in the evening while watching the news together. He had thankfully, managed to not show any reaction while watching the video, if he had then he would have to explain to Nanako about how she can't watch violent things.

"An Inaba Credit Union ATM to the North of town was destroyed today by an earth mover. The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, had been stolen by a local contractor. While the culprit had acted quickly and stole all the money before the security guards arrived on the scene, local detective Tohru Adachi had managed to intercept and apprehend the culprit. According to local sources and this picture taken, it would seem that Detectice Adachi had intercepted the culprit with a flying kick to the knee."

Holy shit… he'll have to try cool shit like that on some shadows one day.

Unfortunately, the enjoyment didn't last long as his uncle had called and said that he couldn't take those days off in Golden Week after all.

Some younger guy (not Adachi) got sick and had a case that only Dojima could take up. He promised to comfort Nanako-chan for him since she's sure to be upset.

He did just that.

After that, he turned off his TV as midnight had approached and it was still raining.

Sure enough, the midnight channelled showed the person featured the most on TV.

It showed a figure that was unmistakably Adachi-san who seem to be beaten people up left and right while standing on a pile of bodies.

That was rather morbid…

He quickly called the Detective and fellow Wild Card.

"Hello? Adachi-san?" He said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Yu! I guess we both saw that, right?" Ah, so Adachi-san was watching too.

"Yeah. Um, I know you can take care of yourself but… you know, be extra careful, ok?"

"…Heh, I'll try. Thanks Narukami-kun, you know, for worrying. Not many people does that for me."

"With how much ass you've been kicking I don't see why they would." Yu noted with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing about you guys. But still, I guess it's in our nature to worry for others." Adachi said as if musing about something.

"Well, I suppose I can't help but care."

"Same here Narukami-kun, same here. Anyways, get to sleep so you can enjoy your holiday tomorrow. Oh, and try to spend time with Nanako-chan or you know, introduce her to some friends. With how much Dojima-san leaves her alone…"

Yu felt great concern for Nanako from Adachi and was glad that someone else cared about her situation as well.

May 3 Tuesday (Cloudy/Clear)

There's too many cabbages. I like that, and all, for being a cheap vegetable that I could subsist on through my crappy pay. But still, I think there's such a thing as too much.

I guess its Cabbage Casserole for many days to come…

Hmm, is that a moving truck? A new neighbour at this time of the year?

Perfect opportunity to use up my cabbage! Muahahaha!

I quickly cooked up a basic cabbage casserole with meat, a Thai green curry chicken meal and stuffed a dozen cabbages into a sack.

Yes, it's my duty as a police officer to welcome people into the community!

This is completely not a ploy to get rid of excess cabbages, nope, not at all.

Just as the delivery truck had left in the early morning, I rang the doorbell as I carried two pots of my dishes, a rice cooker and my sack of cabbages.

"Coming!" A female voice shouted from across the home before the door opened, revealing the city girl that I had the pleasure of knowing before.

"Hi, how can I help yo- Oh hey Adachi-san! I didn't know you lived in the same neighbourhood, what a coincidence!" Minako said energetically.

If this was an anime my eyes would have three dark blue lines drooping down as my eyes were blacked out to show the sheer disbelief (in the negative fashion) of the situation.

"…After all I said about avoiding Inaba-" I said but was cut off by her quickly.

"Well, I do have to continue my third year of high school and due to some entrance bureaucracy I couldn't join my old school. And there so happened to be a place in the third year of Yasogami High-" She explained.

"-Which was vacated because of Saki Konishi's unfortunate circumstances, haaaa, anyway, welcome to the neighbourhood. Here you go, plenty of food to last you three days. The local police box is in that direction and if anything, well, you already have my number." I drawled.

"That was probably the most unprofessional police greeting I ever had." She quickly snarked while keeping that innocent (not really) smile on her face.

"Late night, busy day yesterday, boss wants to parade me around. Midnight channel showed a clear picture of me beating up human figures, I'm seriously expecting people to think I'm some sort of brute now."

"If you keep breaking limbs like that then it's you shouldn't really be surprised when it happens."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I have some time until work starts. Need help moving things around?"

"Aww, how thoughtful! Anyways come right in, but don't go anywhere near the storeroom. My housemate has private things there."

"Housemate?"

"One of my bestie's! Aigis! Oh, I should introduce you to her. You'll like her for sure."

Oh god there's an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon with Wild Card abilities living in my neighbourhood I want to run away from this cruel world-

 **Interlude: Boss**

Izanami slammed her (unreal) head into the ground as she noted that not one, but TWO, bloody Wild Cards had entered Inaba.

First an interloper hijacked the vessel chosen to represent emptiness and now there are even more interlopers.

She wished she had more of that hot coffee now since she could really use a pick-me up right now.

Ah well, they'll probably fail but she might as well send them in as distractions.

Time to call some of her grandchildren here…

Let's see, who can be a decent nuisance without ruining the experiment…

Ameno Kurado no Okami and Kunino Kurado no Okami will do, she supposed.

Honestly she didn't expect those arrogant siblings to actually win, but they're always eager and will reform anyways. It's times like these where she actually wished she had some more backup plans. Ah well, no time like the present.


	9. Chapter 9: Cooling off with the Police

AN: Yeah, been busy since I started work. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 9: Cooling off with the police

"Ah, these are… cabbages?" The blonde female robot teenager said as she examined the contents of the sack I brought.

"Eh? Yeah, what did you think they were? Then again, if you were some sort of rich ojou-sama or something you wouldn't have eaten a cheap vegetable like this…" I mused as I came up with an excuse to ignore Aigis's curiosity about the vegetable.

I forgot. Does she even know how to cook? Does she even eat?

Well, since I have to get to work soon I guess I won't find out the answer to that.

"Ah! I believe there is no correlation between wealth and the price of the food that people are willing to consume so I apologise, but I respectfully disagree with that notion." Aigis responds politely.

"… Okay… I meant that as a non-serious generalisation but I apologise if you found that offensive." I say bewildered by her response.

"There is no offense, therefore, do not apologise."

"…All right then. In any case, I think that's the last of the wrapping dealt with. Oh, the recycling location is just down the road, pick up times are on Saturday mornings." I say as I finished dealing with the unwrapping of furniture after we had moved everything into acceptable locations.

"Affirmative. You are very effective in the unwrapping technique, Adachi-san. Should I put in a good word to your superiors about your exceptional skill in stripping off covers? I have heard from Minako that commendations are required to advance quicker in the corporate ladder." She says sincerely while Minako, who had started eating (that glutton…) the food I brought, almost spat out the food when she heard Aigis's words.

I twitched and sheepishly refused as I held back my 'slams face into palm' reaction.

"T-That's alright. Something like that is not going to do much for me… and will probably land me jail time." I murmured the last part as I edged towards the door. "Ah, look at the sky! It's Magic Hour! I mean! It's time for work! You girls stay safe and enjoy 'Constitution Day'!" As I tell them to enjoy the rest of the holiday I dash my way back home and quickly drove to work.

Nope! Nope! Oh god that was awkward! I'm blaming YHWH!

Perhaps it was slightly rude without saying a proper goodbye, but I'm sure they understand the responsibilities of a police officer!

In any case, today was basically full time office work. After all, I have to help out Dojima with his other case that he had to take over from the sick younger guy. Sigh, what a pain in the ass!

Man this job is shitty! But someone has to do it…

The police department head then told me to go show my face in the shopping district by patrolling when it neared the evening before coming back.

I managed to find Yu and Nanako as they were walking back from Junes. Ah, right, Justice Social Link a go for Yu at the start of Golden Week! Now I remember!

"Yo! You kids want a ride home? The department head kicked me out to show off my thuggish face to scare off wannabe criminals so I have a bit of time before I need to go back to the office." I say to the members of the Dojima household.

"Nanako-chan?" Yu asked Nanako if she wanted to get in the car simply by saying her name. Man he's pretty silent, but he's good at that.

"Mmm… I think big bro and I will walk home Adachi-san!" Nanako says chirpily.

"Ok then. Stay safe you two!" I drive back to work and continue to work my ass off. Oh, and my boss handed me my paycheck as well… 350,000 yen, man that's shit for my kind of job!

During the night I ran to the shopping district and entered the Velvet Room. I might as well keep my promise and all.

"What seems to be the rush? Adachi?" Margaret asked as Igor seemed amused by my appearance, huh, looks like I'm rather messy now that I've had a busy day!

"Uh, things kinda happened and there are another two Wild Cards in the town…"

"Ah yes! They certainly were exceptional guests!" Igor says with fondness.

"Andddd- Minako-san wants to talk to Margaret, if you're interested then I have her phone number he-" She took my phone right out of my hand and went out of the Velvet room, when I tried to follow she kicked me right back into the room and shut the door.

I landed right under Igor's desk.

"I see my assistant is behaving rather unusually." Igor says without any surprise.

"That's rather tame coming from someone who's assistant just kicked their guest onto the floor." I said in a deadpan manner.

"Perhaps it is. But then again, your equally tame reaction suggests that it wasn't a surprise to you…"

"Meh, kind of expected it. In any case, I honestly don't think it's her time to find out about these things-"

"You seem to be handling things delicately enough. I am certain that my assistant will be sensitive to your decision to keep quiet on certain matters and will be patient enough to find her own answer." Igor says genially.

"… That's comforting. Although, worst comes to worst I would not have minded if she spilled the beans on me being a Wild Card to Minako."

"And why is that?"

"I guess I just have the utmost respect for her. If I compared myself to her then it wouldn't be a contest… I wouldn't have minded if my mountain of lies just unravelled now- Not that I don't care! I'm not… 'empty', but still, I don't think it's something major in the grand scheme of things." I rambled on my thoughts.

"Is it because of how wide you believe the multiverse is? Perhaps it's because you believe that you have many options to escape to should you require it? Or perhaps you are thinking with the perspective of an immortal that finds relationships too small for them to care about?"

"Since when do you try to put words into my mouth, Igor?" I ask.

"I'm not attempting to do so. You are a rather unique guest that would find the previously mentioned questions easily applicable to your situation." Igor continued.

"I think I'm genre savvy enough to know that those kinds of thoughts tend to lead to amorality among other mental problems so I have to disagree with every one of them." I say resolutely, which earns a nod from Igor.

"Well said. I had sensed your disagreement from the very start, however, I felt that clearing up your thoughts on the matter by letting you come to that resolution as necessary to your journey."

"… Thanks, Igor."

"It's of little consequence, dear guest. In any case, would you like to register your new main Persona into the compendium while my assistant is busy on the phone?"

"Sure." I shrug as I get up.

Turns out that Kaleidoscope Izanagi is different from Oho-Magatsu Izanagi, so for a rather hefty fee I summoned Oho-Magatsu Izanagi, which led to identity crises with the two Persona's.

Sigh…

Margaret entered and apologised for the rude display. She mentioned that she simply asked some questions and told the other Wild Card that I had happened upon her. Yeah, she didn't lie at all, but she implied that it was coincidence that I recognised her and asked her to talk to Minako.

Yeah, I think I'll have to be careful about entering the Velvet Room while she's at the shopping district…

Wait a minute…

GAH! I'm such a dumbass! I forgot I could just enter the Velvet room through the TV World instead of going through all this trouble!

What did I do tonight? I grinded in the TV World using some new equipment from Daidara that I had collected just now.

Oh, I passed Teddie some Cabbages as well!

I managed to level up Saturnus and Kartikeya until I got all their skills.

I left after I levelled up Kaleidoscope Izanagi once and had gotten a +2 in AGI during shuffle time.

May 4 Wednesday (Cloudy/Clear)

After I took a showered and counted my loot I went ahead to try my little experiment.

Swapping to Saturnus, I turned on the computer and googled for mandarin lessons.

After signing up for some online courses I found that my experiment was a success!

Growth 3 actually improved my learning rate! I mean, before this I could never imagine picking up a language this quickly, but at the rate I'm going I should be able to not fuck up basic conversations before I leave to work.

Excellent! Now I can go to China and try out some fried scorpions and grasshoppers! I always did want to try them, sorta, and I might as well build up my courage while I'm at it.

Well, I actually need to go on leave or something to do that. Or I could just run and swim my way to China, dodge some missiles and gunfire etc…

That would be around, maybe, three hours at running speed? But then again, I'm much slower when it comes to swimming…

I wish I could fly. Or teleport- Wait a fucking second, that's it!

Argh, its work time! I don't have the time to test it out! I guess I'll do it later…

I open the door and found Aigis standing there, staring deep into my soul with her robotic blue eyes.

"… U-uh, yes?" I gulp, fearing the worse.

"Good morning Adachi-san! You seem to have left your pots behind at our home yesterday. Here, I have come to return your empty pots. We have also washed them."

Ah, right! Forgot about that… I thank her and took the pots back before leaving for work.

After getting Dojima his coffee and all, I went ahead to fill out more paperwork.

Today was a busy and boring day. I'm also on call duty tonight. What a pain in the ass!

This world is full of shit! I mean, maybe not the whole world, but call duty is certainly shit!

I spent my time browsing my phone on places I wanted to visit in Japan. Hmm, I always wanted to visit Chiba, yeah, let's do that on the weekend. Oh, and testing out Kaleidoscope Izanagi too!

I check my messages and found a little thank you message from Minako for 'finding' Margaret. She'll probably find out the truth at some point and beat me up, but ah well, I was expecting Yu to do that as well.

If they try to drag me to jail for the unfortunate 'murder' of Saki Konishi and Ma- what's her name Yamano, man she's forgettable… then I'll just GTFO to some other world, kick some ass and get rewarded for saving the universe or something.

Then again, I'm pretty sure saving another universe doesn't prevent me from going to jail.

After all, Alba keeps on landing himself in jail in Senyuu even if he's the 'hero'.

Dojima and I went out to grab drinks at Shiroku's bar for the night.

I dumped the drunk Dojima back home while looking apologetic at Nanako. To be fair, I gave her a cabbage, which she sulked at as she mentioned that the fridge was really full from their recent trip to Junes.

I asked about the vegetable seeds, which Nanako happily mentioned that she already planted back in the backyard. After ruffling her hair a bit and dumping Dojima on the couch, I went home and spent the entire night learning Mandarin.

May 5 Thursday (Clear)

Alright then, I think I'm really proficient at simplified Chinese now! I'm probably edging on business proficient, but on a day to day basis there shouldn't be a problem.

Ha! If I'm being hunted by the Shadow Operatives or some other organisation, good luck finding me in China suckers!

A professional murdere- cop like me should be able to survive in all countries!

Work was shit as usual. Fuck my job.

Dojima managed to get back home on time in the evening after dropping by Junes to buy some gifts for Yu and Nanako. Ah, right! Today is 'Children's Day'! Hmm, I think he got Nanako a t-shirt with a funny picture and Yu would have gotten some swimming trunks.

\- Heh! Time to liven things up a little bit! This job is literally sucking my time and I need some entertainment after all since I'm not deriving sick enjoyment of MURDERS!

But then again, I'm not about to be an asshole or anything, so If I'm going to piss someone off with a gift I'm going to give a good gift with a terrible message.

I went to the bookstore and bought a storybook about a pink alligator. I looked the story on google before making a quick trip (by running) to Okina City to buy two plushies, of a bird and a pink alligator like the one in the story. Seems that it's quite popular to give to kids…

It only took an hour to go back and forth with my speed, I quickly bought some wrapping paper to wrapped everything. I then wrote out my message:

"HAPPY **CHILDREN'S** DAY! From your friendly neighbourhood detective, Tohru Adachi."

I then dropped the package in front of Minako's and Aigis's door, rang the doorbell and ran home before they arrived.

It didn't take long before I got a message on my phone. I was simultaneously thanked while being called an asshole. Yeah, good job me!

Whew! Got my kick for the day for a minor amount of money…

… I'm starting to wonder if Namatame just can't find me or he just thinks I can handle myself.

Or maybe he thinks that he can't handle me and is just leaving me alone…

Maybe I should just 'disappear' myself into the TV world for a few days or so…

I quickly check the weather report, and grinned deviously.

May 6 Friday (Cloudy)

I changed some money to British Pounds through Margaret's currency exchange which was surprisingly following current rates.

I went through work normally before spending the evening clearing out my home of my loot and cash stash. I stuffed everything into a huge sack and anonymously rented a storage garage by some company called Reise Boxu or something.

I dumped everything in there before running back home and hiding my running outfit by burying it under some tree (I marked it with my previous life's initials). After I went home I made sure to pack plenty of cash in my wallet along with some paperwork that could be useful.

Next, I cleaned my house further, removed some fingerprints and suspicious looking additional implements (intruder tracking techniques).

Late at night, I opened the window of my bedroom, carefully climbed down with my gloves on and without any shoes.

I then broke my own door from the outside through brute strength and raced to my own bedroom. After which I started punching myself while trashing my room, as if I was fighting myself, making sure to spill some of my own blood.

I had to swap to a weaker Persona to get injured by physical attacks but I think I made it convincing enough. I then 'fought' myself until I 'fell' down the stairs, crawled towards the TV while bleeding and threw myself into the TV. I made sure to touch the top of the TV on the way in, making sure that it's moved from its position right before I fully entered the TV world.

I quickly used 'Return to Yomi' to teleport faraway from here, and especially, far away from Teddie.

I took out my phone and checked the time, ingraining it into my mind. I then left my phone in the TV world after turning it off.

"Alright, let's do this. Kaleidoscope Izanagi!"

As the multi-coloured Persona materialised I collected power, which I felt coursing through my veins. I then focused on an image, before I knew it, I was somewhere else.

I found myself in a carpark in the middle of the day. It was the carpark of a supermarket called 'Somerfield'. I then saw police officers in full gear hiding behind some trolleys who noticed me and were ushering me to go over to them.

I was promptly interrogated by Simon Pegg- wait, no, I meant Nicholas Angel. I promptly 'proved' that I was just a cop on vacation through my badge and license to hold a gun (which was in Japanese). It was a good thing English was my previous life's first language!

"Right. To keep things brief the NWA-" Nicholas Angel says only to be interrupted by some police officer Nick Frost- I mean, Danny.

"The Neighbourhood Watch." Danny explains, only to be glared at by the blonde city cop.

"-has been murdering people for years and is guilty of conspiracy. Right now we need all the help we can get." He continues.

"I got a gun right here. Let's do this." I say as I took off the safeties of my gun.

"Glad to have you with us Detective. Let's do this." Everyone proceeded to cock their guns.

We moved to the entrance of the supermarket.

"Wait here." Nicholas said and ran into the supermarket.

"Don't leave on your own!" A British female cop said only to be reassured by Danny.

"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing."

Nicholas promptly was thrown back out through the glass door and was on the floor.

"Ok. They're in, you deal with the store-" He points to the rest of the police. "Tohru, you and me are going to deal with the trolley boy." He says, pointing to me.

"Eh?" I say at the same time as a moustached cop.

A HUGE bald man then came out, grabbed Nicholas and threw him across into the store.

"Ohhhhh…." We said together.

I rushed in and quickly noticed that I was slower than usual, about a third slower, which meant I only had 10% of my Persona's power in this world.

Huh!

I saw Nicholas crashing into the end of an aisle as the 'trolley boy' (fucking huge guy!) was walking towards his target. I ran and slide tackled his legs from his back, only to find that slide tackling doesn't really work if you starting sliding too early in real life when he barely budged.

I was then grabbed and flung into the refrigerator section for drinks. Ouch, I actually felt that a little.

He walked slowly towards me but was interrupted as Nicholas got up and punched him slightly without effect from the back. Before the large man retaliated, Nicholas tried to negotiate with him.

"Wa-wait-wait-listen-listen-wait-wait! Listen to me! Listen!" Nicholas frantically pleads.

The large man stops. "Is this what you really, really want?" Nicholas askes. Which the large man thinks over for a moment before nodding, "Yeah".

"Suit yourself." Nicholas says as he walks in and gives him a high knee kick. I followed up with a proper leg sweep and a knee drop.

We then laid the smackdown on the man by double teaming him with our CQC skills before I tossed him into the freezer, knocking him out.

"Cool off." I say after I did that.

We ran to where the shooting noises were where Nicholas took out two pistols and slide across the aisle on the slippery floor until he reached Danny who was taking cover from the gunfire by the NWA.

I thought that was cool, so I tried that and ended up slamming , making the Haggen Dasz Ice cream fall on top of me.

"Yeah, action movie things don't tend to work out so well in real life." Danny says. "So, How's Lurch?" Danny asks Nicholas.

"Oh, he's in the freezer. Tohru here tossed him in." Nicholas says.

"Huh! Did you say 'cool off'?" Danny asked me.

I nodded. "Exact words." I grinned.

"Hell yeah, motherfucker!" Danny said enthusiastically.

Nicholas then regaled a tale about where he did say a one liner.

Afterwards we easily dealt with the rest of the NWA and Nicholas caught the traitor in the end.

Oh, things happened and I ended up helping them fill some paperwork.

I stayed at an Inn with some British pounds and afterwards I was given some 'coaching' on taking 'shortcuts' in urban environments by Nicholas and Danny.

Oh, I was also taught some other police stuff since I made up some excuse that I've heard about Nicholas Angel through his stellar city record and came to learn more from him during my 'vacation'. Yeah, that worked out and I got some lessons on all sorts of things. Including how to do paperwork more efficiently…

All in all, it was some good fun and a nice vacation from full time work.

I could get used to this!

After a few days I decided to head back, I refocused on my phone and imagined the time, around the day later, evening. It was way harder to do without my Persona out, but it worked.

May 6 Saturday (Thunderstorm)

I arrived back in the TV world just as I envisioned. Strangely enough, I arrived just after my phone date and time had passed the envisioned time. This probably meant I had limited time travelling capabilities through multiverse travelling that's dependent on anchoring my 'time' through something…

Not sure if I could go into the past… In any case, going to a 'normal' world gave me something to think about in relation to the power my Persona has in different worlds.

I check the news and laughed as they actually believed that I was kidnapped from my own home. Yes, it worked! And it looks like their blaming the 'killer' too! Yes, good… good! Let the ignorance flow through you!


	10. Chapter 10: Wandering About

**AN: Well, I've had a busy second week of work, whew! Thanks for the reviews! Any crossovers will mainly be skimmed through, unless I'm commenting on it because of it's ridiculous premise. The Kuroinu part is probably offensive, but then again the whole premise was silly with how dumb and easy the characters were. I just needed to point that out. On the SI's status, I would say he consider's himself a 'new being' with two sets of memories where he embraces both, he's at the stage where he's winging things and his backup plans are basically 'grab more power' to solve 'problem x' while having loads of fun. Besides, he's got Adachi, the guy that craves something that makes him feel alive, surely you didn't think he wouldn't be spontaneous about it. I mean, Passion/Lust Arcana... Back to Persona 4 now, and it's gonna stick that way with some occasional mentions of crossover stuff.**

 **Chapter 10: Wandering About**

 **Interlude: The Musings of a Wild Card transfer student**

The first day Minako spent in Inaba had been great thus far. Aside from not managing to find anything unusual with the TV's in Inaba…

She had managed to talk to Margaret, Elizabeth's sister via phone call, she still wondered what's with Adachi's luck to find Margaret walking around Inaba the very same day she moved in. There wasn't much information we got to exchange other than some information about the Wild Card and talking about Elizabeth.

Yeah… she somehow got a fight scheduled in the future… these sister's really do think alike!

That call came at night and she had taken the call outside her home, Aigis was busy working on setting up some machinery in the store room and since she could find Margaret at the shopping district she could always introduce Aigis to Margaret later.

After the call that came from Adachi's phone had ended she continued to walk around the town.

The quietness of the town on occasion did beg for her to go through some introspection… which was something that she increasingly did not like to go through these days.

Why as that? She asked herself. Her Persona's have kept quiet on that topic, probably wanting her to come to that conclusion herself.

If she was honest then she will say that perhaps she did have an answer.

The answer… was that she didn't have a clear idea on what to do.

This was… a mystery. The whole 'killer' situation in Inaba, this was something that she never had to deal with before.

Well, that wasn't the complete truth. She and her brother had to deal with the Dark Hour ever since that fateful night, for years that had to grow up wandering in the extra hour in some measure of trepidation and fear. Admittedly it wasn't as scary for her brother since he didn't care much about things during those days, but it was really scary for her!

So that's one mystery that was quickly dispelled by SEES on her first few days.

But other than that she had always fought with a clear purpose the moment she had heard about the threat that the shadows had posed. Why was that? She asked herself in her moment of introspection as she walked along the Samegawa Flood Plain.

Ah, now that she thought about it… perhaps she wasn't as different to her brother as she thought. Perhaps she fought not because she cared about other's back then, but because she wanted to care.

That was an unsettling thought for her so she tried to take her mind of things.

Now, what was a good thing to think about? The mission? Meh, easy. Just stalk Yukiko Amagi, re-acquaint with each other and gather more info.

But she had always 'lived' for more than a mission, at least, that's what happened over time.

Hmmm- Making new friends at school, getting good grades, part-time work for some money…

She wasn't… particularly behind her studies, so that was okay. Work would come in time and making new friends at school should be a no-brainer.

And outside school- there's always Adachi-san.

The guy tries too hard to be this 'cool' cop and composed person too hard. If anything, she knew that he was a rather simple person who would rather have fun. It's very… Not-Japanese if she had to put a word to it.

Japanese people were conformists who always read the 'context' of the situation and valued 'normalcy' more than anything. Shintoism wasn't the country's religion, instead, 'Routine' was the God of the Japanese. Being a 'productive member of society' was probably the highest honour an ordinary citizen could aspire to… the more she thought about it the more she realised how stifling it was! The perpetually stagnant wages and long work hours were also a huge turn off. Oh, and the fact that work places will probably fire her the moment she got pregnant was also a huge minus for working in Japan! Well, not all companies, but many of them do… She supposed that she could just work with Mitsuru and things will be okay.

She remembered Adachi talking about his police responsibilities and how depressed he sounded while on the topic.

The office politics seem terrible, the pay seemed bad in light of his recent demotion and through some other readings she had dug up using the Kijiro Group's resources and asking Detective Kurosawa (Our favourite weapons dealer) she realised that it's unlikely that Adachi will get promoted again unless he has more 'influence'.

Now that she was in her third year of high school she had to start thinking about these things… sure she still had university to look forward to but it was all about saving the world back then.

Things were so simple, beat up shadows, Strega, rescue people, beat Nyx.

And then *blam*! Erebus! Turns out the very people we wanted to save were the ones calling out for destruction in the first place!

Just when she and her brother understood what it meant to 'live'… it was the 'world' that forced the both of them to 'sacrifice' their lives in the first place.

She shook her head and cleared those thoughts out of her mind.

She didn't like to think about that.

What else can she distract herself with… Ah, right! There's cabbage courtesy of the resident detective! She should probably cook something with it… oh, and clean the pots he left in the home she and Aigis were living in as well.

She went back home quickly so Aigis wouldn't worry too much.

Wednesday was rather normal, aside from finalising our transfer this Friday.

Turns out that Yasogami High would be holding their mid-terms next week… and me and Aigis won't be exempt.

She spent the whole day studying with Aigis, although Aigis was a cheating cheater with her super robo-memory! So unfair!

Aigis didn't share that opinion and told me to 'Git Gud!', a phrase she apparently learnt online.

Thursday was Children's Day, she remembered it because of a certain gift by the door. She reached for the card immediately and grinded her teeth as she read the message on it.

"HAPPY **CHILDREN'S** DAY! From your friendly neighbourhood detective, Tohru Adachi."

"You… complete… asshole." She recited as she quickly began typing her message after seeing the card on the gift box. Nineteen years old does not count as a child damn it!

"Minako, I think we should un-wrap the package before proceeding to send a response to the sender. I have already determined that the package is safe." Aigis said while shaking the box with her ear to it.

Aigis, I don't think that's the safest way to check if a box is dangerous.

She opened it and gasped as she saw the contents. A Pink Alligator plushie and a bird plushie, along with a storybook… the book that Akinari had written-

-She still had his notebook with all his writings! This was-

She began to tear up in gladness. Akinari managed to get his book published in the end, and to get toys based on it- it must have been popular.

It was times like these she wondered how and why the Detective somehow seemed to know her too well at times. Out of all the gifts he had to give it had to be this…

She was thankful, to know that Akinari would have his work published after his passing. And she was also thankful for a wonderful gift that allowed her to know that fact.

She wrote a quick thanks after calling him an asshole on her phone.

Minako also would read Akinari's story to Aigis as a bedtime story. Aigis would get the bird while she kept the Alligator.

It was a no brainer, the alligator was pink, that was all.

Friday's transfer was rather smooth. The third years didn't care all that much as they were busy going crazy over the finals. She and Aigis managed to catch Yukiko Amagi and her friends eating lunch on the room top.

They introduced themselves as transfer students from Iwatodai that took a break in their studies.

Yukiko Amagi was wayyyy prettier than Minako remembered, she mentioned that and they got along okay as she used their previous meeting as a topic to start with.

Chie Satonaka and Yosuke Hanamura were really fun. They argue with each other like an old married couple. Granted, a couple that loved to fight. The old married couple she knew back then weren't like that.

Yu Narukami … reminds her way too much of her brother. Except the guy is a little more expressive and overall 'cooler', somehow she got the feeling that he was literally full of swag. He says weird things on occasion with a straight face … that was really funny. Oh, and he got along with Aigis really well.

Most of lunch time consisted of them warning me and Aigis about how Morooka, or King Moron, was the biggest asshole in the school, along with some other information about school and the town.

If any one of them was a Wild Card she would go 'All-in' and put her money on Yu Narukami because if the facial twitches on occasion didn't give it away then his sheer adaptability at a social manner would be a strong point in his favour.

The rest of the day went by peacefully… until it was past midnight.

Sirens were heard as a police car was near the neighbourhood, that woke Aigis up first, who then woke her up.

She had quickly changed to see what had happened.

She briefly had panicked when she realised that it was Adachi's house that was broken into and that there were no signs of the Detective…

The assailant had broken the front door and the house looked trashed up, they were later shooed away from the crime scene.

Aigis would work with Mitsuru to get the information from the police, it's connections like these that are really useful at times like these.

She got the details later in the stormy afternoon on Saturday. There was definitely a fight within the house, blood that probably belonged to Adachi was found and the blood trail ended in front of a toppled television.

She wanted to dive in the TV world there and then, but she couldn't get in there if she hadn't even confirmed it existed. Perhaps only certain people can enter it… she followed Yu Narukami and the group she met yesterday discreetly. They seem to be talking about something urgently in the food court, Aigis joined her later but by then the both of them had to stalk the group into Junes.

She soon saw her underclassmen entering the large television in a Junes section that was devoid of people one by one. As the last person entered the TV, she raced and reached out to follow them, only to stopped by Aigis who grabbed her just as she managed to touch the screen with her fingers, which went through it, slightly.

Aigis apologised as they had drew some attention from a nearby staff from their observation activities so going into the TV world then and there would have caused undue suspicions since the Junes staff was walking towards them.

She then realised that she had forgotten to buy a large television (they only had the small one that was already in the home) so she couldn't just try to chase after them from home, ah well, time to call Mitsuru for some money-

-Which suddenly became a less urgent request when she watched the news on Sunday morning where a Detective Tohru Adachi was found by the manager of Junes earlier.

Turns out that Adachi was without upper clothing, looked like he was punched and kicked a lot, slightly burnt and somehow without memory of what had happened, or at least, that was what the news reported.

Oh, and he's currently in a local hospital.

She quickly grabbed Aigis to visit him, before stopping at Junes to buy him some cabbage- he probably likes them and she supposed it's a cheap get better soon gift that she could get on such short notice.

It was a good thing that the interrogations and questions were already dealt with, oh, and apparently Adachi complained about too much security so there weren't any police officers guarding him.

In any case, he was in good shape and was allowed short visits.

 **Meanwhile… the detective in question was…**

"Alright then, let's see here… oh, there's Nicholas becoming sergeant of Sandford and now we're back again to a few hours before that…" I mumble to myself as I noted my capabilities.

A few experiments later showed that I could view worlds I visited before so long as I'm not in that respective world. Heck, I just watched the ending of Hot Fuzz a few times before going back a couple of weeks and appearing before the ending.

Also, it would seem that I can choose to revisit the world in a time period where I don't exist and if the time period is set to the future of my most recent existence.

Long story short, I can only reappear in the future, but I can view a different universe whenever I want and at any point in time.

Oh, when I 'view' a world I experience it as if I was floating/standing in a designated location (which is movable), so no full clairvoyance of all futures for me. But still, 'viewing' a world comes with a Google Search function where I can find anyone or anything I want, so that's a huge plus.

I tried aiming for a world with 'ESP' just to test out the difference between the barrier of mind and matter. The Hot Fuzz universe has a high barrier where I could only use 10% of my Persona's power.

At first I thought of going to Kamachi's Toaru Majustsu verses but then I remembered that everyone there is OP shit and I would rather not risk it yet.

So I tried a lower level world with psychics, the Zettai Karen Children universe.

To be honest I preferred the Darker and Edgier spin off focused on the main 'villain', Hyoubu Kyousuke, international terrorist and one of the most powerful psychics in that world.

He's a fucking badass and super cool as well!

The moment I arrived was the exact moment where I developed a terrible headache which somehow caused the area around me being distorted with fields of gravity.

It was okay after that, aside from the police starting to shoot at me, yelling things in another language.

I wasn't terrified because I had Repel Physical as a trait of Kaleidoscope Izanagi, but I did 'reach' out with my hand at the bullets by reflex, and that somehow made the bullets freeze in the air.

I ignored that for the moment and pretended to know what the fuck I was doing.

After speed blitzing the trigger happy cops while lecturing them about being so trigger happy I realised that I was in some vaguely Middle-Eastern country with martial law applied.

Or at least, that's the impression I get since they have fucking tanks out on the streets.

Hmm? More gunmen… I can't understand what they're saying, although they did say something about an ECM- whatever that is. Oh, yeah, that's their esper suppression device!

I swap to Saturnus, and felt a pressure in my mind weaken, or rather, shifted and changed.

Hmm? I aim the power at their guns and twisted my fist, as if tearing it.

True enough, steel bent and the guns were rendered inoperable, but it was somehow- weaker than using Kaleidoscope Izanagi, even though it felt more 'right' than before.

I hear more screaming, and as I turn I saw men being splattered and blown up as they shot a gas canister that somehow appeared right in front of them.

And then the tanks started shooting at me- I swapped to Kaleidoscope Izanagi and-

Had my vision blocked by a man, or kid, wearing a black uniform standing in front of me. The silver haired man tanked the tank shells with an invisible shield as if it was nothing, and turned towards me.

He smirked as he stared at me with his pale green eyes, "You're far away from home, aren't you my fellow esper?" He asked before waving his right hand to the side, teleporting a tank on top of another tank, and allowed it to drop on the other tank.

They exploded into flames-

Somehow I felt very little emotion in just seeing soldiers slaughtered right in front of me… I blame Adachi.

"Yeah, well, I just got my powers so I've been playing around with teleportation and telekinesis. Then poof, this small town cop ended up in some Middle Eastern country and- hold that thought!" I say while stopping to test my limits to crush a tank behind me with telekinesis.

It was surprisingly easy to do so, and I got the feeling my power was tied to my Persona's stats and Arcana somehow.

"-that's better. Oh, and then inspiration struck and I remembered countries like these have strict anti-esper laws so I was like, fuck them! These assholes makes the world a shitty place so, meh! Stuff happened." I shrug as I finished explaining.

Hyoubu Kyousuke uproariously laughed at my explanation before settling on a confident smirk.

"Well said. Welcome to the fight against these 'normals'! Major Hyoubu Kyosuke, leader of P.A.N.D.R.A." He said while offering a hand.

"Detective Tohru Adachi, pleased to meet a world famous badass freedom fighter." I say as I shook his hand.

"Hmm? A detective? I don't think I recruited one before. How does a prison break sound as an initiation test?" He questions with a knowing smirk.

"I'll have you know I'm a professional at GTFO out of places." I say while smirking all the way.

"Is that so? Well, you're still a newbie and all so I'll show you the ropes with teleportation. The thing is if you want to be teleported along you'll have to ignore the spatial distortions that aren't harmful."

"Wait wha-"

I was promptly teleported with some minor resistance to an ice cream stall, where the esper grabbed two popsicles and teleported us to the top of a spire, or a mosque of some sort.

"Here, let's see if we get a winning one." He said while handling me a popsicle

I look at him incredulously, before accepting and enjoying the blueberry popsicle.

Three helicopters were circling around us…

"Damn. Not a winner." He says as he finished the popsicle, and telekinetically flung the popsicle stick at the helicopter which FUCKING BROKE THE HELICOPTER SCREEN.

He snapped his fingers which crushed THREE helicopter propellers, allowing them to crash into the ground.

"I can't read the language so I don't know if I won or not." I say casually.

He grabs the stick out of my hand and looks at it.

"Nope, this is trash too." He then flicks it towards a soldier down below, crushing the man's skull with the telekinetically enhanced stick.

Fuck that was hard core!

He then teleports us to right in front of a surviving soldier who was struggling to get up.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and capture us. But I, Hyoubu Kyosuke, and my associate-" He gestures to me.

"-Detective Tohru Adachi-" I say, and allow him to continue.

"-Invoke our rights under international esper rights laws to remain silent. As well as the right to wear a school uniform." He finishes as he smirks before glancing at me.

I return the smirk and gestured for a selfie, which the Major generously agreed without a word as he took a photo amid massive carnage of clearly anti-esper forces. Huh, I better go teleport this phone in a safe place, I rather not let it be confiscated. Well, multiverse time travelling is a really good way to solve that problem! Or any problem…

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana…'**_

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The Major and also my current employer in this world said to me while fishing for something in his pockets.

He took out a key chain that looked like a mini-him, in other words, chibi Major Kyoubu Kyousuke.

"All new members get this as a commemoration gift." He said.

It was so adorable.

"How do I sign up?" I quickly decided that this would beat my police job any day!

 **A few hours later…**

We chatted a bit on the helicopter that took the both of us to the esper prison called Deadlock.

I let things happen according to canon to a point I supposed.

I had to let Andy Hinomiya, that world government spy, lash out at the asshole prison warden who punched Hyoubu.

"Don't be so arrogant! You piece of esper livestock! You can't use those powers you're so proud of in hear." The asshole said.

To be fair, he did call the guy trash… but then again, the prison wardens and that general dude running the prison are illegally experimenting on espers, taking their cells and brains to make some hideous monster.

Yeah, these guys get no sympathy for me.

"Care to test that?" My boss said to the prison warden who he had earlier stopped from naming themselves since he didn't care about their names.

After threatening them, the guards started to point their guns at my boss, who I immediately got in front of.

"Hey! Cut that out. Come on, he's just a kid." Andy Hinomiya protested as he tried to 'protect' my boss.

And with that, the white-haired terrorist slash freedom fighter interest was piqued, and went ahead to chat with him. After pissing off the prison warden by walking and shoving past him as if he was trash…

I went ahead and tossed him way up into the sky before the warden tried to assert his pitiful authority on his soon to be esper overlords! (Actually we'll probably just kill him…)

Yeah, your pesky ECM's only block esper powers (to an extent) not Persona powers Bitches!

He went splat right after that. Or he would have if the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. did not save his life via telekinesis.

"Oh? You saved the piece of trash that punched you?"

"I did no such thing. I just thought it would be funnier if he had to live the next few days with the fear falling." The white haired esper said while smirking, he didn't make any mention with my demonstration of super strength under the ECM.

"You're so going to kill him later, aren't you?" I whisper to him.

"Maybe…" He says cheerfully before narrowing his eyes at Andy Hinomiya, the red haired Japanese man.

Just to scare them a bit more, the criminal boss also launched the helicopter at the prison with telekinesis. Only to be stopped by the guards raising the ECM to it's maximum output, yeah, the helicopter still crashed and exploded, but still it's the threat that counts!

We were then taken to solitary confinement, or rather, after breaking a few arms I managed to convince them to 'escort' us to solitary confinement.

It's much better when they're polite! Oh, and Andy's joining us in solitary confinement to.

Still, I would be way too bored in solitary confinement. So, I decided to go somewhere to entertain myself first, hence, putting this plot on hold.

 **One universe jump later… and a few hours later…**

I dump the red dragon which I punched and killed with one supersonic punch in front of the merchant guild in the capital city of this 'Cuntry'.

Yeah, that's spelled right.

I ended up in Kuroinu, yeah, that H-game.

It's post Volt's ascension and the transformation of the land into a country of service!

Hence, 'Cuntry', since all women had to serve men as sex toys.

While I was initially repulsed by the concepts I had to give Volt (not Guts!) credit where it's due…

The citizens were actually… happier.

Well, aside from the women, but even then living standards in general were way better than before according to the locals.

The 'Goddess' that was reborn into a high elf, Celestine, along with the other rulers who happened to be female were apparently incompetent rulers in general… and nowadays famine, hunger, and unemployment was a thing of the past... somehow, hell if I know how Volt runs his 'Cuntry'.

I think it was either Claudia… or Alicia… can't remember which blonde slut it was that actually surrendered when some female nuns were captured. Yeah, what the fuck was that going to do? Save them? Ahahaha!

Oh my gods were those bitches dumb as fuck! Bitches and Whores!

Heck! It was a common tale and a daily joke to the common man in this world!

But I digress, basically, after Volt had pooled the resources of the defectors from nobles he had them … replaced with more agreeable people. There was way less political backstabbing because satisfaction was so high among everyone (mainly men) since they had free sex every day.

Sure you had to pay a bit for bitches on the upper end, but other than that no one had the right to withhold their women from each other.

There was a bit of issues with people raping each other's wives, sisters, daughters, mothers, etc… at the start. But it's been years and everyone's gotten over it. Hooray!

Still, as a Japanese person I was big on cleanliness so If I wanted first dibs on women, it would have to be in the morning when a slut wasn't filled with the fluids of other men, and I needed to pay extra.

And since I was a foreign 'merchant' I needed to pay extra taxes for citizenship and all it's benefits. Oh, and my high standards demanded that I at least fucked a 'princess' for my first time.

I also didn't want to fuck up so I paid for some 'pro-tips' on how to properly … well, have sex.

Yeah, Volt occasionally gives public lessons and demonstrations. Oh, he licenses people to teach the proper way to 'make those pieces of meat crave your dick'.

To be honest, I was seriously offended by the mix of decadence and blissful nature of the populace throughout the entire day…

The world is running smoothly, but it's honestly fucked up!

No pun intended.

In any case, Prim, the pink haired princes- I mean, former princess, was going to be public property tomorrow.

I had to pay five gold coins for first dibs, I also paid some more silver coins so that I can use her for a full 30 minutes.

Sigh, who knew public utilities in the medieval era were so expensive!

I got 20 gold coins and 300 silver coins for the full dragon corpse. I decided to keep the gold coins to sell in other worlds. I spent the rest of the silver on registration, lodging, food, a blow job and some magic tomes.

I used Saturnus to quickly learn some basic magic, which was mainly intent and runic based.

It was bloody easy to learn, at some point I started wondering why my Persona's were so silent these days.

It turns out that Kaleidoscope Izanagi's colourful coat was a portal to viewing other dimensions for the other Persona's in my sea of souls.

So basically every one of my Persona's was TV addicts and couldn't stop watching 'reality' shows all this time!

Well, at least it kept them quiet…

Let's see hear, sex related magics, fireball, barriers… yup, all done with that.

I also practiced my ESP powers. It would seem that only some ESP comes naturally depending on the Persona, Titania, as queen of the Fae was specialised in tangible illusions and hypnotism. Surt (which I got from Shuffle time again) was for pyro kinesis, obviously. Saturnus, precognition and limited time manipulation. And many others…

But after practicing those types of psychic powers I could then use it with Kaleidoscope Izanagi, with more power but a bit more difficulty, well, a lot of difficulty for the illusion power. It's probably the Fool Arcana that allows me to use everything but at a 'lower' power than a specialised Persona.

This would be so useful in police work! I can't wait to get back to work and be a more efficient Detective!

I can't believe I actually thought about that with a straight face.

Don't get me wrong. Inaba… will be my home for a very long time. I like it, it's peaceful. Dojima, Nanako, Yu, Minako… they're all there right now and home is where the heart is.

That said, police work is crap and I need income for a high standard of living! Oh, and I need more powers to keep myself safe and save the world from the occasional deity trying to 'save', enslave or destroy humanity.

Those kinds of things must happen a lot if you consider the fact that Igor must have had many other guests before…

Ah, that's depressing, I should think back to how I should return to work.

Since I kidnapped myself I shouldn't just walk back in as if nothing has happened.

I will probably inflict some injuries on myself before using my psychic powers or my Persona abilities. But then again, I don't want to set a precedence of the 'killer's' victims being beaten up. So I guess I'll settle with ending up near naked, some pyro kinetic burns and acting exhausted will get me through this.

… I think I can get through with police work if I come back to this 'Cuntry' once a day to fuck my problems away.

The location for the public distribution was at a park in the capital city. There was a small crowd there early in the morning and I went to the front as my name was called by some guy. The man later signalled for some huge green orc to bring the slut in.

Part of me reasoned that I should not be doing this, but then I logically thought about it and came to the conclusion that for some odd reason everything is somehow fine and I wouldn't want to cause chaos by killing the leadership.

I was distracted from that train of thought as the green orc carried and dropped a pink haired female with large breasts onto the ground. She wasn't wearing anything other than a black animal collar with the words 'Prim' on it, her blue eyes looked up to me lustfully as she crawled towards me and began to took off my pants. Her large E-cup breasts swaying as she did so, taking away all my excuses as the sex-crazed slut started to suck my dick.

Just as she should! Wait, that sounded more sexist than it should have!

Maybe in the future I can do something about this, but right now, I'm going to enjoy myself!

May 7 Sunday (Rainy)

That was easier than I thought. Smack myself around, burn myself a little then choose the right moment to pop in and then swap out with a weaker Persona. Can't let myself regenerate right in front of someone can I?

Yosuke's father quickly called the police and I basically parroted whatever Yukiko said with some changes to context when Dojima questioned me this morning. Oh, and he brought Yu as well, who had wanted to visit.

And no doubt ask me questions. Yu stayed longer and we chatted.

As he asked about what had happened and mentioned how Teddie couldn't smell me, I off handedly said I winded up in another world and got caught up in some gunfights, esper liberation wars and somehow ended up having sex with a princess.

All true… to an extent. Well, what? I wasn't going to explicitly lie to him, I just needed to give him something. I mentioned that I had no control over what had happened and couldn't remember anything about the guy that broke into my house, except that it was a tall guy.

And the world jumping thing? I just said that it somehow happened and I didn't questioned it, I told him that I got some of the injuries in some adventures and had no idea how exactly I got back home.

Completely true, to an extent... I didn't know specifics on how the Kaleidoscope worked, and I didn't know much about my own ability. I managed to convince him that it was some weird Midnight Channel thing, I think…

The Star Social Link levelled up after that.

He left soon after. Oh, and then the next visitor came with cabbage.


	11. So my Persona's are scheming something…

AN: I need to progress Adachi's Social Links a bit so I might as well give him a housemate to help develop his character.

 **Chapter 11: So my Persona's are scheming something…**

"If I had to be completely honest I will have to assert that I mainly like cabbage since its cheap vegetable filler. The fact that is has no discernible taste is a good reason for me to eat meat with it."

"So… you don't like cabbages?" Aigis tilted her head a little in disappointment.

"I like it, just not to the extent that I expect it as a get well gift."

"If you can take the time to complain so accurately about your present then you're in way better shape than you look." Minako commented while sitting with a leg over her other leg on a stool next to my hospital bed.

"He-eh? Now that you mentioned it I guess I'm feeling pretty good. Thank you secret super cop training manual!" I clasp my hands and mock prayed to a floating book only I could see, or rather, imagined.

"If there was really such a manual I think you should share it with the police." Aigis mentioned without sarcasm.

"No way, I'll give up my secret to being a speshul snowflake. Jokes aside, thanks for the visiting me and uh, the cabbage I guess. That said, you kids should really enjoy life while you can and visiting police officers should not be included in the list of 'things to do before I graduate from high school'."

That prompted the both of them to talk about upcoming midterms which transfer students weren't exempt to.

Oi! Izanagi's, help me out here.

" **Urgh, fine."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi grunts and has his Oho-Magatsu counter-part, Cu Chalainn and Titania look through his technicolour cloak to observe the multiverse and future.

I continue to mouth of the multiple choice answers for the upcoming days while writing them down on a notepad I had with me.

"What… was that?" Minako questioned.

"I'm actually psychic. I just predicted the multiple choice questions for your mid-terms."

"Since when did you become a psychic?" She humoured me.

"Since I got into a fist fight and ended up on a multidimensional adventure involving esper liberation battles, fights against a psychotic neighbourhood watch and had sex with a princess." I said the truth with a straight face.

"Is that a new way of saying you don't want to talk to me?" She pouted after a small smile of amusement.

"Who knows? I could be telling the truth." I say cheekily with Archer's signature one eye closed look.

"Maybe. But what really happened when you were tossed into the TV?" She looked at me seriously when she asked that question.

"Eh… Nothing you kids should be worried about. Don't you have exams to focus on. In any case, I really appreciate the concern but please refer to the official police statement." I brush them off.

We made some small talk, and I insisted that they memorise the notepad full of multiple choice answers. They made an "okay?" kind of expression.

I can't wait to see what happens when they realise that I'm right.

In any case, I was kept under observation for the rest of the day until evening.

Still, I made sure to spend my time on the internet, using Saturnus to learn various languages and some science.

The evening was spent retrieving and hiding my stash back in my home. After that, I went and spammed long ranged teleports to Korea.

I exchanged my gold coins for US dollars there, earning myself $18000.

I decided to keep it in USD since it'll be more helpful to have a currency accepted in places other than Japan.

The thing about long ranged teleports is that there is a certain distance measured by spatial awareness for teleportation to places I have not been before. That is around two km for me.

But once you actually are familiar with the spatial co-ordinates, it only takes concentration to jump to those locations in one teleport.

Hence, heading home was easy.

"Well shit. My door isn't fixed." I grumbled.

I teleported to some forest no one inhabited and chopped down a tree with a karate knife hand.

A little bit of telekinesis to make some planks and done! I had some planks to make a make shift fence around my home entrance.

"Bugger me sideways fuck my ass I forgot this place was a fucking mess."

Stupid police crime scene preservation protocols! No one fucking cleaned up my mess!

Granted, it was my own mess so I shouldn't put responsibility on other people.

But it was nice to complain.

 **Meanwhile, In Adachi's Sea of Souls**

" **Pst! Bro! Got a minute?"** Incubus whispered from the deeper parts of Adachi's sea of souls to Kaleidoscope Izanagi, who was at the forefront of Adachi's sea of souls.

There were two sections to the sea of souls. The deeper section is where the Persona's emerge from and contains un-obtained or inactive Persona's.

Kaleidoscope Izanagi mused that if Adachi reached maxed level and had extra EXP to spare he could probably temporarily summon any Persona from there.

Also, Personas could communicate quietly with each other no matter where they were, although they preferred to just talk.

" **What is it you horny little imp!"** The colourful Persona whispered aggressively.

" **Dude. Don't you think that our boss needs more Social Links?"**

" **Of course I do. However, he's very careful on who he opens up to."**

" **I know that. But me and Mara thought about it, we realised that he opens up way more easily in other worlds. Probably due to lesser responsibilities and all… but still, we can exploit that."**

"… **What do you suggest you little devil?"**

" **Well, we've been watching some worlds through your cloak and found a world that the boss doesn't know about. It's likely that he will react genuinely and form really fast growing social links."** Incubus said conspiratorially.

"… **Tell me more."**

May 9 Monday (Rainy)

"Yeah… you get the week off Adachi. Don't you dare go around playing off your injuries." Dojima growled into my phone this morning while I was in the TV World fighting off strong shadows.

I was holding the phone in my left hand while preventing a shadow from eating me with my right hand and right leg.

"Ahaha! Don't worry Dojima-san, I'm really resting. AHHHH!"

"Adachi! What are you screaming about!"

"Uh, I'm playing a horror video game?"

He hung up after calling me a pussy, allowing me to free up my hand and punch the incoming Gigas that made me scream in the first place.

Bitch!

 **20 Hours later…**

 **Kaleidoscope Izanagi (Fool)**

 **Level: 99**

 **Strength - 94  
Magic - 92  
Endurance - 90  
Agility - 90  
Luck - 52**

 **Physical: Repel  
Fire: -  
Ice: -  
Electricity: -  
Air: -  
Light: Null  
Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Kaleidoscopic Bloodline, Power Charge, Unshaken Will, Megidoloan, Heat Riser, Multi-Refraction Blade Works, Debilitate, Return to Yomi**

YESSS! I finally made it to max level with Kaleidoscope Izanagi! And what's this new move? **Multi-Refraction Blade Works**? This is some Fate/Stay Night Sasaki Kojirou Second Magic rip off move isn't it?

Well, it's probably super awesome.

Thankfully I managed to get some good Arcana chances, increasing my stats further.

I went to the Velvet Door and had Margaret update my compendium along with some of my other Persona's.

May 10 Tuesday (Cloudy)

Today I spent my term learning martial arts from Cu Chalainn, well, it was mostly about spearing things but still, there were loads of good battle insights from him.

Saturnus helped a lot in ingraining some good fighting techniques into my form.

I bet other Persona users do this all the time considering that Yu managed to beat Sho who was a trained combatant.

May 11 Wednesday (Cloudy)

"Yo! How accurate was my fortune telling!?"

"Does being thrown into the TV actually make you psychic?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I say innocently to Minako who called me up today.

I was currently at Daidara's commissioning a long ass sword, specifically, Sephiroth's sword.

I spent the evening at Dojima's house after keeping a few bandages on to fake some injuries.

I spent some good time with Nanako at Dojima's place for dinner.

Justice Arcana getto!

Our mood was ruined, however, when the news reported that a cop went insane at Okina City and began shooting his colleagues.

… I had a really bad feeling about this and so did Yu.

I told him that I will go investigate about it since he had exams to focus on.

May 12 Thursday (Cloudy)

Well, I may have said that. But clearly I was feeling lazy and decided to follow some advice Kaleidoscope Izanagi gave me.

Basically, take a vacation in an unknown world.

"Ok, sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked and allowed Kaleidoscope Izanagi take the reins as I activated my power.

I landed in some alley corner. I looked around and saw quite a bit of sky scrapers. Is this Tokyo!? Oi! How is being in Japan supposed to be on vacation!?

"Now stay still bitch!" I see some typical no-name grunt looking asshole trying to force a kiss on a woman.

"I really can't get a break from my job, can I?"

I noted that I had 40% of my Persona's power right now… hmm, quite a magical world then?

I shot myself at the man with superhuman speed and punched his jaw with the back of my hand.

Cracking it and sending him crashing into some garbage cans.

"Ah? Sorry about that, punk. My fist went flying before my words." I quote best Lancer, Cu Chalainn (Fate).

"I saw you getting harassed by that punk. Are you alright?" I asked with genuine concern. Some parts of Adachi's many reasons for joining the police surfaced up as I asked the girl with light brown hair if she was okay.

Her clothes were a tad bit unusual for Tokyo people. She was wearing a tight thigh length white gown, black stockings and long black gloves.

If I was an actual misogynist I would have wondered if she was asking to be harassed but thankfully I did not actually inherit that trait from the original Adachi.

"A-ah…I'm alright. T-Thank you so much!" She says in a familiar voice.

Doesn't she sound like that voice actor, Yoko Hikasa? Meh, this is probably some anime world I never bothered to watch.

Hmm? Holy shit her face is flushed! Was that punk chasing after a girl that caught a fever? Or maybe this dumbass drugged her to force her somewhere and chased after her? With my police experience I do remember some crimes happening that way.

"Shit, you're either drugged or have a really bad fever. We should go to a hospital then… just let me kick that asshole a few more times." I say and kicked the man while he was down.

Take that you wannabe rapist!

I see her walking towards me.

"You want a kick at him too? Well as a cop I shouldn't allo-"

I was interrupted as she forced herself on me with surprising strength for a human, (but still weaker than my strength) before I could ask what she was up to I was kissed on my lips.

I could hear pleasured moans from her as she engaged in an intense lip-locking session for about a minute.

Bright blue wings emerged from behind her back and with a small amount of my power, I used mass hypnotism to make people ignore the occurrence.

I noted a small tattoo I didn't see before emerge behind her neck were the wings first came from.

I couldn't exactly hide my blush. Sure I had intense sex but I hadn't actually kissed anyone this way before! Was this girl this beautiful or did I just not notice before?

"Sekirei #84, Yashima. _The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!_ "

What kind of weird plot did I just dragged into?

Sekirei? Wagtail? What? Oi! Izanagi, Explain!

" **Nope! You will just have to trust my plans for now."**

He could hear his Persona laughing maniacally.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana…'**_

Uhuh…


	12. Accomplices and Progress

AN: Just a quick one! And I think that the bonds are more in the soul rather than the mind. In the case of winging, Esper powers are dependent on DNA and let's just say the Wild Card potential allow cheating in metaphysical ways.

 **Chapter 12: Accomplices and Progress**

I cuffed the guy and used hypnosis to fool the cops that I was one of them. After that, I had to fill in some paperwork and pretended to be one of their co-workers.

All I needed to do was stay polite and joke a bit with typical cop jokes.

They fell for it. Just goes to show how shallow relationships are in Japan where all you need to do is know the right Japanese customs and be polite to gain acceptance.

After the paperwork, I told Yashima who was following me for whatever reason after kissing me, about my thoughts about it until noon came about.

"It works to an extent. But honestly it's a leading cause for unproductive meetings, did you know that Japanese offices still use faxes when most of the world has moved on from that? It's all about the paperwork and 'showing' that they are productive. Most large companies are inefficient due to following out-dated working practices, anyone with ideas on how to work better or people that work harder tend to be ostracised. It's not a good country to work in unless you're in the food industry. Well crap, I'm rambling to someone I just met. Sorry… I tend to get like this after work, especially police work, urgh it's frustrating sometimes you know?"

The pretty girl nodded submissively although, she did it with a smile.

"There's no need to apologise Tohru-sama! I'm happy that you're comfortable with sharing your feelings with me!" She was… earnest in her words that I can trust.

It's rather strange. I could sense a tendril of sorts linking her to me.

I knew something of a bond had been forged between us aside from the Social Link.

When I wanted to find out more through the Kaleidoscope my Persona's heavily advised me to trust them and withhold from doing so.

…They've never failed me before so I don't see a reason not to.

Some semblance of power had left me in order to have formed the bond, well, it's more like a bit of SP, MP and PP (Psychic Power) had left me. It recovered quickly enough however…

-Dang, she's giving me adorable puppy eyes! Is this some genetic evolutionary mechanism found in cute girls?

"I see. Thank you then, Yashima-chan." I petted her head a bit as the puppy impression made me automatically went for that display of affection.

"Mmm…" She hummed in comfort while latching onto my right arm.

… Ah well, must be some function of her race.

She had filled me in that she was meant to find an 'Ashikabi', aka life partner, and as Sekirei, fight until one remains in this Sekirei Plan organised by some whackjob (my own description) that's the boss of MBI. Some mega-corporation that has enough money to buy over the capital of Japan…

If this is my Persona's idea of vacation I really wonder…

In any case, I'm not complaining about my arm being trapped between her boobs. Huehuehue!

"Let's go get some food. You look a little hungry." I say and suggested that we get lunch.

She nodded enthusiastically and eventually I wondered if her race were like the Saiyans in that, she ate a lot!

Bye money! Well, I carry a lot of cash so it isn't a huge loss for me.

I took her shopping while I bought some electrical appliances for accessing the internet here.

I still wonder how she carries that hammer of hers in public without anyone questioning anything about it.

Then I realised! Typical Japanese people! Ignoring anything unusual to get back to their ordinary days… Maybe this is one of those anime's where everyone outside of the protagonist's allies are douchebags?

We made sure that we both had a few changes of clothes. She had this black MBI credit card with no real money limit. I knew that it would be a method of tracking purchases and users… but does it really matter? So long as I keep Kaleidoscope Izanagi at the fore front of my mind I'm virtually invincible to physical damage. I don't mind letting people track me. Come at me asshats!

And besides! Free clothes!

Yashima had forgotten to take the card out at the restaurant anyways so my cash reserves had fallen a bit. I'm not going to be uber paranoid.

Later, my Persona's seem to be conspiring about something. They told me to do three things.

One of them was to memorise the layout of a park in the city, especially a specific spot to teleport to at a later date.

The second was to test whether I could bring other's through the Kaleidoscope. It wasn't difficult to ask Yashima to wait at the park for a bit while I teleported to the 'Cuntry', grabbed an obviously evil Orc and male guy. I brought both of them back to where Yashima was and found them completely healthy with no side effects. I told Yashima to wait for another few seconds while I teleported to the river in the city and incinerated the both of them with Pyrokinesis.

I allowed their ashes to fall into the water.

Yashima and I got to know each other a little better as we walked through the park. By that time my Social Link with her was at Level 3.

It kind of felt like we were a couple… but then again, isn't she around seventeen? I'm about ten years her senior, but it wasn't that weird considering that in my past life my father and mother was separated by a ten year age gap.

And my Uncle moved to China to marry a woman twenty years younger than him.

Age gap issues were definitely something that was not a family concern.

She had a lot of difficulties when it came to anything that wasn't complimenting and showing devotion.

I raised that issue with her and decided to tell her the 'truth'.

What did it matter to me anyways? She wasn't one of the more ordinary people, and better yet, she wasn't human.

So I told her about how I died, became the bad guy of another universe and started changing things up.

"I'm not stupid. I know that laziness and procrastination… and whatever pragmatism I have stems from the cowardice and emptiness I inherited from the old Tohru Adachi. I know that in a way I'm using the Kaleidoscope to run away whenever it's convenient. When I face an unsurmountable issue I won't always charge right in with determination like I did against Ameno-Sagiri. Most of the time I would prefer jumping to another world to find the right power needed to solve my problem. Even so, I believe I can change and improve myself from there. So really, I'm not a perfect being and I'm slightly sociopathic to anyone I don't sympathise with at the very least. And that is why, Yashima-chan, you shouldn't just follow and be submissive to me blindly. I know some of my faults and I don't want you to think that I would hurt you for pointing them out."

"Tohru-sama… I understand. I mean, I know my Ashikabi wouldn't be perfect but I believe in your desire to be a great person at heart! Even if you stumble I will be here for you… because I love you. And we'll be together forever!"

"E-eh, that was um, thank you Yashima."

I didn't really know how to respond to her statement. Honestly we only knew each other for half a day! Is this some kind of racial emotional empathic marriage bond like one of those Veela HP fanfics?

In any case, I hugged her and apologise that I'm not sure that I feel the same way for her. Yet, there's no way I wouldn't care for her deeply considering her dedication. So I promised to allow her to stick with me forever.

"Well, marriage back then in biblical times… quite often the parents would play matchmaker and the love would usually come after spending some time together. I'm sure that will be the case for me as well."

"I look forward to receiving your love then… Tohru-sama." She replied demurely.

While she was a pretty and rather sexy young woman I will be totally honest when I say that it was her submissiveness that was turning on the most. Perhaps it was my time in the 'Cuntry' that gave me a fetish for women who will let me do whatever I wish to her.

I thank my Persona's 'Unshaken Will' skill in giving me strong self-control.

"Hmm, we need a place to stay and my Persona's are recommending me a place somewhere North. Oh, try not to say anything about the dimension travelling thing when we're there. I'm pretty sure the place is bugged, well, according to Saturnus who's helping Kaledoscope Izanagi organise some things." I say to her as we leave the park with bags of clothes and other items in out hand.

"Yes, Tohru-sama! I read you loud and clear." She says with a quick salute with the hand carrying the hammer, which almost slammed into my face.

I hope she's careful with that.

"Ah, Tohru-sama! Could you thank Kaleidoscope Izanagi-sama for me? I believe we wouldn't have met without his power…"

Oi! Rainbow Izanagi! She's giving you her gratitude.

" **I can see that… and don't you dare call me that again or I'll give you bad advice. In any case, I saw her possible plight and decided to take action in a mutually beneficial manner. Her thanks is appreciated but unnecessary."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi protested but accepted her thanks.

" **So long as the bad advice doesn't involve him meeting that silver haired swordswoman then it'll be an acceptable punishment."** Oho Magatsu Izanagi said.

"They said you're welcome." I simplified for her, allowing her to smile brightly.

By then, our Social Link has progressed to Level 6.

Time for the third thing the Persona's asked me to do. Rent a room at this 'Izumo Inn'.

It looks slightly run down, and I sensed a hidden room with my spatial awareness with someone inside it. I whispered what I noticed to Yashima and told her not to do anything about it unless necessary.

Other than that, it was a typical two story Japanese house.

I knock the door a bit and waited.

The door opened a handful of seconds later, revealing a slender and elegant woman with waist long purple hair tied up by a white ribbon. She appeared to be wearing some traditional miko attire that consists of a matching purple hakama and a white haori sash-like belt. Hmm, she's even wearing wooden sandals.

If it wasn't for Unshaken Will I would have been afflicted by the charm status.

She was supernaturally beautiful. For someone that accepts the supernatural easily due to my experiences it was clear that she wasn't human, not to say the hair itself was a dead giveaway.

It wasn't just her slender figure and beautiful face that made her beautiful. But a natural grace and elegance in the way she stood and held herself would have given geisha's and queens of all era's something to strive for. That, was what enhanced her existing features that border lined the peak of humanity to a level that transcended it. Although a part of her grace gave of a sense of… battle?

No offence to Minako and Yashima, but she was simply a Goddess in comparison to the both of them. Minako had that everyday girl charm that was maxed out to the point where any guy would be called the luckiest guy on Earth if she were their childhood friend that eventually married them. Yashima, now that I thought about it, looked French. As in, the hot kind of French girl you would expect from a supermodel competition that was hidden under her plain and everyday (Slightly tomboyish, yet extremely girlish) styled choice of clothes. Her light skin tone and facial features definitely attested to that.

Thankfully, all my descriptions were done in my accelerated head time! Good thing I worked on that Thought Acceleration magic.

I quickly noted that she pretended to look at us while she was assessing us as if we were a potential threat. After all, that's the way I did it to other people on occasion.

Well, in a less subtle manner. I'm just trusting my Persona's here so I'm avoiding any suspicious actions.

"Hello, can I help you two?" She gives a beautiful smile, although I noted her gaze had lasted on me a second longer than on Yashima.

"We're looking for a place to live. Ah, Tohru-sama, forgive me for speaking out of turn." Yashima replied quickly, almost automatically, before apologising.

I sigh and rub her shoulders.

"Yashima-chan, please stop apologising for these kind of minor things. But yes, we're looking for a place to live. I am being let go by the police department after I… made some seniors insecure after a raid I conducted alone. Most complexes won't let me stay without a stable job even if I can pay the down payment. We were hoping you would let us stay here." I say sheepishly and gave a grin to Yashima to really sell the happy couple aspect, not that it wasn't the case for her already…

It was a sort-of lie using rearranged real facts plus Yashima's devotion and actual emotion towards the situation, which she knew actually sort of happened to be back in the Persona-verse.

The woman stared at us for a bit and bowed her head lightly.

"We do offer housing here for a monthly fee of 50,000 yen per room. However, I must ask, are you two in any kind of trouble that I should know of?"

As in, she's probably wondering about the Sekirei plan. I look to Yashima who looked at me, she fidgeted a little and lowered her head a little, as if to defer to me.

Part of me was disgusted that I could certainly get used to this kind of authority.

"I don't think so. I made sure that any enemies I made are behind bars, well, unless my superiors are jealous to the point where they sold my name to the mob bosses but I doubt that. Would being in some kind of trouble involving a Shinto Goddess that would want to blanket the world with fog would affect whether or not we're allowed to stay here?" I asked seriously, if, but a bit cheekily internally.

The woman blinked twice.

"I don't believe so? My husband believed in never turning a person away, even if they were in some kind of trouble. Still, precaution is always something to consider." The woman says with a kind if but a little confused, smile.

"Your husband sounds like the kind of man that makes humanity worth fighting for," I blurted out before quickly deciding on something lighter to finish of the conversation. I almost sounded like some fantasy Anti-Hero there! "Is he the land lord here?"

The woman shook her head and gave a sad smile

"No, he was… but my husband died a few years ago."

"Oh…" I looked down in shame while screaming at my Persona's for not warning me earlier. They stayed silent, however. And I felt like a huge jerk.

I did the only thing possible. I slammed my forehead onto the ground in a Dogeza.

"I'm terribly sorry! I had no desire to bring up past wounds!" I apologise with sincerity.

"P-Please forgive us!" Yashima joined me and Dogeza'd right beside me, although she was standing a little bit behind me hence she wasn't aligned with me.

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, before I hear the woman giggling a little.

"It's alright. It's not like you could have known so please, you don't have to bow your heads to me." She said with a sad yet amused smile.

"Now, I am the landlady, Asama Miya. We have two rooms available on the second floor, so long as you can pay you will be allowed to live here." She introduced herself.

"I'm Adachi Tohru, and this is… Adachi Yashima." I introduced us as family, I'll allow her to make whatever conclusions and roll with it.

Yashima's face looked up to me in adoration while being extremely flushed.

I might be a guy, but I'm not that dense to not know the implications of what I've said.

"Please to meet your acquaintance!" I finish, and Yashima echoed my words like the good little submissive girl she was.

Shit, that sounded surprisingly dickish in my head.

I might need to fuck someone in the 'Cuntry' to get it out of my system.

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance as well." Miya giggled lightly at how 'in-sync' we were.

It was less about being 'in-sync' and more of Yashima knowing when to follow my lead, most of the time.

I took out the cash needed from my sack of notes, which was a considerable amount considering that I had millions of yen in both my wallet and sack.

She explained the rules of the household, involving no violence and indecent acts.

Not that it will be difficult since I could just bring Yashima back to Inaba for anything related to that.

In fact, I did just that after packing up and right before we went down for dinner with Miya and the other guests.

Back at my home at Inaba, I apologised for the mess and with Yashima, did some investigation in Okina City on the case of the insane policeman who was later shot dead in self-defence by his colleagues.

I could sense some faint power that was similar to the fog, yet, both more solid and somehow more elusive. The Kaleidoscope was wonky when it came to this area so I couldn't rely on that, and my Psychometry couldn't pick out much. All I knew was that it probably started after the policeman went to the restroom.

Sad as it is, I need more data to form a connection. And unfortunately, I needed to wait for another rampage. Yu called me today to tell me about how he aced his exams and that Dojima had told him to occasionally check on him lounging around Junes whenever I felt lazy.

Oi! I've been working hard lately!

Minako and Aigis called to thank me for the answers to the MCQ's for their midterms since it allowed them to focus on essay writing.

Yashima and I ate dinner in Okina City, and watched the news back in Inaba. I noted that they began talking about biker gangs.

It's almost time.

May 13 Friday (Cloudy)

Huh! It's Friday the Thirteenth!

And instead of some guy with a chainsaw coming at me I have a busty pretty girl cuddling in my bed.

Yashima seemed to have snuck into my bed instead of the assigned room. Woah shit, she's really close.

Well, understatement of the month. She moved between my right arm and body, my right hand was currently holding her plump ass with only clue lacy panties being the only thing separating my hand from accessing the 30% of covered skin.

…Oi, I know that she isn't actually asleep from the small peaks she's taking with one eye.

In any case, she's asking for it and I don't mind obliging.

Acting as if I was half-asleep, I used her as a pillow and brought her body into my embrace using my right hand on her ass.

She made a small 'eep!' sound as I began stroking her back with my left hand.

Admittedly, it was probably more to do with the fact that I was stroking her inner thighs and ass with my right hand.

Having her large breasts pressed against my body was icing on the cake while the main part of my own pleasure came from the fact that she had submitted to being used this way.

I was so distracted I failed to register the spatial movements before it was too late.

"BAM! Surprise!" Minako Arisato shouted as she pushed through my open bedroom door along with Aigis who was pointing her arm as if it was a handheld cannon.

"Ah! Engaging Combat Mode! Surprise Attack!" Aigis said monotonously.

"Honestly! A weak fence like that shouldn't actually be considered a door! You're should count yourself as lucky that we decided to test your security and-" Minako was saying those words until she froze while she took in what she saw.

Oh crap! She's staring at me.

"She's French, seventeen and their legal age of consent is 15. She is totally legal!" I yell out immediately while holding up my left hand and accidentally gripping whatever was in my right hand.

"A-Ahhh…" Yashima released a moan as I grabbed her ass roughly by accident.

…You're not helping my case, Yashima!

Thankfully, the both of them were very level headed. Although Minako fixed a very scary smile at me the entire time I was explaining that Yashima didn't really have a home to stay in after I saved her from some rapist and wanted to stay with me for a bit.

I made some sob story about how she didn't really have any identification documents after she was robbed and her parents went missing quite a while ago.

I think I convinced them that Yashima was just being, uh, overly affectionate in gratitude without my knowledge.

"I owe everything to Tohru-sama and I love him very much!"

YASHIMA! You fucking ruined my entirely rational sob story.

I was less mad at her and madder at the fact that my efforts were wasted.

"Eh? . Sa. Ma. Huh?" Minako repeated syllable by syllable.

"As I recall, that is a honorific used for a person that someone respects greatly." Aigis gave some definition from some cheap internet dictionary.

"My master has never complained about it thus far." Yashima cheerfully mentions.

"Oh really? Wow! It seems that 'Tohru-sama' is truly a model detective! Tohru-sama is allowing consenting 'adult' women into their home so easily when he called 19' year olds 'kids'?" Minako smiles pleasantly while I feel a terrifying presence somehow bypassing my 'Unshaken Will'.

It's probably because it's weaker in reality.

"Wait, that's what this is about? That little joke?" I thought back to the children's day message I sent her.

"Oh? Isn't Great Detective Tohru-sama missing the point?" She sarcastically says.

I don't understand women at all. I would have thought this is the case where they would focus on a near naked girl being on my bed.

Then again, she could have been mentioning it and I missed it somewhere.

Uh… things happened but I wasn't arrested.

In the evening we watched the news about what seems to be Kanji being shown on TV.

It's almost time, huh.

After watching the news, I used the Kaleidoscope to go back to the world where Yashima originated from (Which I did not research at the behest of my Persona's), just in time for dinner with Miya and co.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone says as we dug in.

"This… this is heavenly." I say to myself and began to pray to Miya as if I was praying to a Goddess I'm not planning to kill. Yashima continued to eat while eyeing me intensely.

Miya giggled at my antics as the white-haired man looked at me strangely.

"I don't think we were introduced yet. Adachi Tohru." I introduced myself to him.

"I'm Kagari, nice to meet you." He later introduced himself to Yashima as well, who used my family name to introduce herself.

"Ah, I'm starving." A voice whined and I saw a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail on her left side.

She was very well developed and had brown eyes.

Oh, she was only in a frilly pink shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, and in a pair of panties.

I am starting to get the feeling I'm in the Highschool DXD version of Pokemon/Stay Night.

"Oh! Visitors!" She said after looking at Yashima and I.

"More like your new housemates. Adachi Tohru, pleasure to meet you. Thankfully for you, I was just let go from the force and I won't have to arrest you for indecency." I joked and introduced myself.

She also introduced herself while Miya reminded the now named Uzume about indecency not being permitted.

Accompanied by some evil Hannya mask thing that I managed to not be shaken by due to 'Unshaken Will'.

"Well, welcome to Izumo Inn! Home of the crazies!" Uzume said with a smile. "We're always looking for more normal tenants."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't really classify as normal. In any case, meh, normality is overrated in my opinion." I say with a light-hearted grin. Everyone else looked at me. "Technically, no one could really be considered normal due to individual differences. So there can't be a standard for normality anyways. And really, if everyone subscribed to the Japanese definition of 'normal' then I think the world would have all it's joy sucked up. It's the different people you meet in life that makes it so interesting and worth living." I thought about the people in Inaba, Hyoubu Kyousuke and the rest of the Izumo Inn.

Most of them looked a little lost before Miya giggled and agreed with me.

"I have to agree with you. Life wouldn't be so interesting without different people." Miya Asama agreed with me.

"Haha… I'm glad someone understands." I respond to her.

Glass cracks.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Arcana…'**_

A faint bond forms between Miya and I.

The next day, my Persona's told me to hand around and head to a specific spot in the park I scouted at 4 pm.

I wonder why?


	13. Wild Cards Everywhere

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope to slow down and focus on Persona 4 along with some more character development for Adachi as he faces off against the mystery of Okina City. Minako will get to face her own Shadow at some point while he comes to terms with Tartarus. Yu gets an extra follower/Social Link courtesy of Adachi's Sekirei dating service. If you have any suggestions to who would match up with Yu Narukami then do suggest one for the Jester Arcana. Preferably, not someone that would be in Minato's (Sahashi) harem and not Miya. (Love should be shared, if you have anyone for Yosuke then go ahead.) In this fic, the Passion Arcana only gives Oho Magatsu Izanagi at the end while Jester gives something else.**

 **Chapter 13: Wild Cards Everywhere**

I assumed that I would be meeting someone in the park. At least, that's what I could infer from my Persona's.

As such, I took the liberty of buying all sorts of little accessories, snacks, medicine and stuffed them in a suitcase in case anyone needs help. I also bought my black suit, pants, shoes and fedora combo.

I needed a replacement anyways. My previous Fedora was shredded by bullets in that warehouse showdown.

Besides, with Kuroinu magic I can now fix and destroy clothing! Sasuga H-game logic!

In the end, I ended up wasting time around the park until the skies began to darken. My Persona's said that I had to wait even longer.

Thank goodness I decided to leave Yashima back at Izumo Inn instead of this.

I decided to play around with the magic sigils that I bonded on a magical level to the palm of my right hand.

I had collected the replica of Sephiroth's Masumune from Daidara, who called it the most impractical masterpiece he had ever made. Heck, he would not even make a sheath for it since it wouldn't have been drawn properly anyways.

These sigils which I attached magically to the palm of my hand (invisible to the normal eye) would act as a summon/storage seal for the blade, like how Tenten keeps her weapons in Naruto.

Originally, the sigils I learnt from the 'Cuntry' was meant for increasing inventory space and also, for preventing overly large cocks from destroying the insides of a woman.

With Saturnus, I managed to decipher and reconstruct the spell into mini pocket dimensions attached to my body.

And so, I decided, why the fuck should I not be able to have a long ass Odachi appear in my hands whenever I want?!

The only real issue is making the summoning uber cool!

Eventually, by 7 p.m. I managed to tweak it just right.

Still, I get the feeling people will start to make overcompensating jokes at my expense considering that the sword is longer than my entire body height.

At some point, I noticed a young woman with short, light brown hair sitting on a bench wearing nothing except a doctor's coat covered in blood. She had grey eyes that were filled with despondence. She also had a familiar tattoo on her forehead that was similar to Yashima's crest on her neck.

Shit! What the fuck happened to her!? Did some doctor she trusted try to kill or rape her? Honestly, it wouldn't be too far fetch considering that most ordinary people in Shin Tokyo seemed to be assholes. I blame it on the genre, honestly speaking.

Well, it looks like she escaped.

I walked towards her at a brisk pace and used the highest amount of delicacy I could muster. I crouch to get to an appropriate height to face her.

"Uh, hi?"

FUCCCKKKKK!

I blame walking around for over three hours aimlessly working on nothing but my sigils (later on) while keeping a look out.

She gave no response.

"Is there anything I can for you? You don't look alright?" I pressed on.

Yeah, no shit Sherlock!

"Ah…I'm broken, a failure sekirei… I'll never spread my wings…" She said in a monotone and totally dead sounding manner.

This was definitely not something I specialised in during my police days. (Still technically at work!)

"Well, I'm an Ashikabi whose a little weird so if anything, let me help you."

"Ashikabi…?" She said slowly and looked up at me with hope, before lowering her head in despair again. As if she did not want to hope…

"…it does not matter… no Ashikabi would want trash like me. I can't be winged…"

If I had a sympathy gauge it would have been maxed out by now.

And also, her emptiness reminded me of my own…

Ah well, time to pull out some Adachi bluntness and some of my own motivational speeches that I ripped off from somewhere.

I opened my suitcase and un-wrapped a fried croquette, handing it to her.

She didn't react to that, so I cupped her face with my hand and forced her to keep eye contact with me.

"Don't ever call yourself trash again. Now eat up and listen to me."

Now that had gotten through to her and she did as she was told.

I quickly sift through my Personas.

Kaleidoscope Izanagi, Oho Magatsu Izanagi, Saturnus, Kartikeya, Taowu, Cu Chalainn, Titania, Siegfried, Melchizedek, Raphael, Daisoujou and Hariti.

I swapped to Hariti and casted a Diarahan on her while she ate, surprising her as she saw her wounds close. I swapped back to my main Persona as I took off my suit for her to put on.

"You are not trash. You are not a failure. If I ever find the idiot who told you that or if anyone dares say those words and its equivalent to your face then I will personally strike fear into their hearts for your sake." I say to her with conviction and partly, to myself as well. But I quickly refocused my attention to her, and her alone.

Honestly, who does this shit to pretty women who did nothing wrong? Are they asking for karma to bite them back in the ass? I thought to myself as I recalled her words about someone calling her trash and a failure.

I would only say shit like that if I wanted to mind break someone into subservient sex slaves. Doing it for no reason other than being an ass is just evil.

"But I can't be winged… I can never find an Ashikabi. I'm as useless as a discarded tool."

Oh geez someone give her a hug!

Oh wait, I'm here.

I gave her that hug, a comforting one if I say so myself.

"So what? Even if you can't be winged it doesn't mean you are useless. You are special in your own way and one single aspect of what makes you… you, should not and will not determine your value."

"But I-"

I put my suit into her hands as I continued.

"Put that on, stand up and follow me." I commanded and put forward my hand for her to take.

"Follow me and I promise that you can out do any other Sekirei out there. I will give you a place you can call home and everything you will need to be more than you are as of now."

Honestly I was laying it thick, but the spirit of the message was there that I would have supported her.

I mean, it's a simple matter for someone like me to provide for her. And considering how emotionally vulnerable she is I would consider the probability of some asshole taking advantage of her being very high in this world.

Better me than anyone else. At least I have plenty of morality pets like Yu, Minako, Dojima, Nanako and Yashima.

"Ah…Yes. My Ashikabi." She said as she did as I asked of her. After that, she was staring at me intensely.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana…'**_

I almost felt like I was the one being claimed for a moment.

My thoughts accelerated the moment I detected suspicious seismic activity.

I grabbed the Sekirei and teleported high into the sky. Just in time to note that there was a rupture in the ground back in the park where I stood, looks like someone was after us.

"Ah… we're in the air." She said slowly as she processed what happened.

"That we are. Oh right, what's your name? I don't think we've been introduced. Adachi Tohru at your service. Adachi is my family name and Tohru is my first name." I asked her as we began to descend into the ground.

I brought up my telekinesis and used it to allow the both of us to why in the direction of Izumo Inn.

I could have decided to retaliate against the attacker, but ultimately, I wasn't in the mood.

She tilted her head for a moment before replying, "Ah. It's Akitsu."

"Hmm… That's a beautiful name." I commented and levitated my suitcase to the front of our flight path.

I opened the suitcase in mid-air and got Akitsu to indulge in snacks as we fly home.

"Flying… it's nice. Even without wings."

"I'm not sure if a Sekirei's wings would allow them to fly in the first place but I'll take your word for it, Akitsu-chan."

"Alright…Tohru-sama, can I?"

"Eh? Can you wha-"

She pulled me into a kiss.

I felt a small amount of my power flow into her, although, now that I could compare this kiss and Yashima's kiss I noticed that my power seemed to be barred somehow.

As if it was rebounding back to me.

Well, I always wondered if winging depended on an Ashikabi's amount of power so I may as well find out.

I kept my psychic power separated to power my flight, but other than that I pumped her with all of my SP and MP through focusing on the kiss.

Her eyes widened just as an explosion of light occurred simultaneously where Akitsu's mark was and an even brighter light followed as large angel wings emerged from her back with the same shade as ice.

The wings wrapped around the both of us while the temperature dropped dramatically, the area around us began to produce fog before it dispersed within a couple more seconds.

Our lips separated, the both of us released breaths of fog. Man, that was cooling.

If kissing her is more refreshing than taking a mint I could do this all day.

"Huh. That tattoo of yours is gone." I remarked.

"It's gone? And… just now, I had wings?" She whispered while prodding her own forehead.

"Eh, yeah. I'm starting to think the not wingable bit was a bit overstated." I confirmed while commenting.

Only to find her eyes tearing up as she looked at me as if I was her world…

My Social Link bond was levelled up multiple times to Level 4.

After that, she kept on crying while mumbling her thanks in varying levels of vocabulary.

As if it was a mantra.

Well, we eventually made it back to the inn and there were some questions which I promptly deflected.

We ate a good dinner while I told some terrible story about how some doctor had abused Akitsu-chan here and that I'll be taking care of her for a while.

I had a feeling that Akitsu knew Uzume, Kagari and Miya for some odd reason.

Ultimately, I thought about how my Persona's set this thing up and decided that I was probably stuck with rather important characters. Hence, it was no wonder that I was the only one out of the loop.

Even Yashima seemed to know about Akitsu.

Guess I'll question her later.

 **Meanwhile at the Izumo Inn (2 hours later…)**

"What….what…" The red haired woman that styled her hair in braids repeatedly mumbled as she stared at the information she gathered as her glasses fell to the floor.

It was impossible! She had heard some tuner had ambitious tuner had messed with Sekirei #07 and made her wing herself, essentially making her un-wingable. They declared Akitsu a 'Scrapped Number' and she eventually escaped after the tuner came after her for revenge as he was fired from his job, blaming her for his mistake.

MBI records every winging incident and has identified every Ashikabi with the exception of #84, Yashima.

The employees at MBI were panicking as they found out Akitsu has gotten herself winged. Especially since they could not identify who had winged her.

Whilst they managed to get facial footage of the Ashikabi through their many camera's and matched him as the Ashikabi of #84, they couldn't find anything about the identity of the man.

It was as if he was a literal ghost in the system.

"But Yashima's Ashikabi is here and Akitsu's as well… Matsu needs to tell Miya-chan about this!" Matsu declared as she stumbled out of her hidden room to inform Miya Asama about Tohru Adachi.

It seems that Minaka would have to account for a new 'Wild Card' Ashikabi in his precious Sekirei Plan.

 **Back to Adachi…**

"I swear that every fucking guy out there is a douchebag…" I muttered as Akitsu explained her story with Yashima filling in some information using the POV of someone slightly aware of what had happened.

To sum it up, douchebag scientist blames Akitsu for everything, tries to strangles her for not tuning her right, Akitsu kills him in self-defence and escaped MBI whilst there was another breakout happening at the same time.

She was injured and found her way to the park where I found her. Or as she prefers it, we found each other.

If anything, this seems to have amplified Yashima's adoration towards me as well.

I sure hope this doesn't damage her little independence streak I'm trying to encourage.

Although in hindsight, I may have to punish her a little so that she knows her limits. I wouldn't want her to start talking to Dojima-san about how she's my wife and everything without my permission.

I brought all three of us back to Inaba for a long talk.

Well, a talk that explains everything about my origin story.

Akitsu's Social Link levelled up to 5 as she gave me an oath that she will serve me faithfully.

…uh, that's not what I asked for. In any case, I would have grinded for cash if it weren't for the fact that they said they wanted to sleep next to me.

I wouldn't be a man if I turned them down on the offer.

 **May 14, Saturday (Rainy)**

You know? Back in my other home country I used to sleep in air conditioned environments all the time due to my country being right next to the equator.

In other words, it was always fucking hot.

Unless it's the rainy season…

So strictly speaking, considering that older Japanese houses like mine do not normally have air conditioner… I am not normally enthusiastic about sleep.

Still, I will have to revise my assessment of sleep if I can wake up to two beauties every day.

The best way to describe Akitsu's proportions was basically, a few fingers worth of cm more than Yashima's in every way.

Huh… I realised that I need to get Akitsu some clothes.

I should be fair and contribute to Inaba's economy by shopping here.

Besides, I can always just spam hypnosis on everyone to ignore me.

I enjoyed my break from work as we shopped at Junes from morning to afternoon, despite the rain.

Dojima eventually called me to ask if I could keep Nanako company since he had to work late today, somewhat blaming me (or rather the lack of me) for his extra work load.

I happily agreed to see Nanako-chan.

I should have considered the fact more when it came to Yashima and Akitsu wanting to meet Nanako too.

We managed to shop for some more ordinary clothes while I bought some armour from Daidara for the both of them.

He gave me thumbs up. I nodded in a manly manner and left a big tip.

Hmm, I've been spending rather frivolously lately, I better do some accounting at some point.

Feeling a little bit down due to the rain and that Akitsu was slightly less comfortable with physical contact than Yashima (Damn you asshole scientists! I used the excuse of going to the restroom for this taking small detour in the late afternoon at Junes to go to the 'Cuntry' alone.

What? I wasn't going to take Yashima and Akitsu! As if I would give up their virginities for the sweet sweet pleasure of seeing their betrayed expressions even as they submit to my perverse orders to whore themselves out.

…Shit! I really need a good fuck before I really do some sick crap.

I look around and saw some guys fucking some woman in the middle of the city centre. Well, that was an understatement. It was actually around a dozen guys sharing around six women.

I threw some collector guy some silver coins, dropped my pants and used hypnosis to get them to fuck each other while I got some private time.

After riding and fucking the village bicycle, I mean, bicycles. I went and killed another Dragon for some more money.

By then, I think I got some reputation as someone that isn't to be fucked with. (Not literally, they knew I liked big boobed sluts).

Barely satisfied, I went to a vaguely catholic looking church that seems to have been converted into a den of debauchery. I found that many of the nuns are still dressing up as nuns even if they were just a bunch of sluts waiting to be fucked.

Oh, and they really know how to role play the innocent nun about to get raped!

I had my way with over ten of the nuns, using my hypnosis to make them see a crowd in order to enhance the exhibitionism and humiliation. Not that they could ever be humiliated anymore considering that their purpose other than being a public service was virtually non-existent.

Ah! Bitches and Whores! Well, make that Bitches and Sluts!

I spent some gold and silver on more magic books as well. This way I'll have some more advanced body enhancing, modification and healing spells that I can improve on.

I stopped by an alchemist's shop that sold some interesting reagents. One of them actually induced permanent lactation, well, I'm rather partial to that fetish but I would like to try it I guess. So I bought it and stored it along with some other stuff in an improved pocket dimension on my left palm.

Hurray for bullshit H-game magic with no limits!

I stayed a night there, sated my lust and depraved desires for the entire morning by fucking some MILFS, Widows and some women being walked by men as if they were dogs.

The last one was slightly less hygienic, thankfully, I have spells that clean people up.

How many people did I fuck again? I lost count after twenty. Ah… H-game logic… how I came to appreciate thee!

I cleaned myself up later and got back to Junes, waited for a few minutes to pass before meeting back up with Yashima and Akitsu.

I screamed internally as I saw Yu doing some shopping and began talking to the girls after they started espousing their love for me.

NOOOOO!

Eh? Who's that familiar brunette? OH FOR THE LOVE OF-! Why the fuck is Minako shopping for groceries at the same time?

Oh great. They all met each other. Time to bite the bullet.

Also, I needed to inform Yu Narukami about my findings in Okina City along with maybe 'accidentally' dropping a hint to Minako about something similar going on there to what's happening at Inaba.

I'm pretty sure that Yu will remind me to watch the Midnight channel tonight because Kanji might be in there.


	14. 7 Steps forward, and a big step backward

**AN: Took Mingyu's suggestion on Yahan, for Yosuke I picked someone else since there was another Wind user which I think would complement him. Will have Social Link sheets up next chapter along. Oh, and I decided that Adachi's Jester Arcana would be Aqua from Konosuba.**

 **Chapter 14: 7 Steps forward, and a big step backwards**

Yu Narukami first noted two rather out of place girls at Junes.

He had gone shopping for groceries before returning home. It has been a very trying week of midterm exams which he easily completed, or so he thought.

Tonight is the night he will have to watch the midnight channel to check for Kanji.

He had a bad feeling that his fears would prove to be founded.

But those concerns were temporarily put to the side when he noted to foreign looking beauties speaking perfect Japanese, albeit, one of them was speaking perfect Japanese.

He noted that the uh, less busty girl who looked like a French supermodel (He was very open-minded in his tastes, after all), was speaking a lot more than the other European looking girl.

"Akitsu-chan. What do we do? Tohru-sama went somewhere without us. Is he, do you think he's annoyed? Ooo, what did I do wrong? I better apologise. Yes, that's the right course of action! Isn't that right Akitsu-chan?" The girl talked to her bustier and more silent companion.

"Ah… I don't know…Maybe we should prostrate?"

Yu noted that the other girl was a bit slower, and a bit more melancholic.

Wait! What was that about prostrating? Who was this Tohru-sama? He sounds like some sadistic piece of shit if they seem so eager to apologise to whoever this was.

…What if the man was a domestic abuser?! Yu decided to interrogate the two a little.

It says something that Yu Narukami did not even consider non-monogamous relationships as something important to note when he came up with his hypothesis.

"Excuse me. The both of you seem worried about something. Could I be of service in any way?" He asked in the most delicate way he could ask since he had a feeling victims of abuse would react very defensively if he implied anything of that sort.

"Ah! You're… Yu! Tohru-sama says a lot of good things about you. I'm Yashima, please continue to be a good friend to Tohru-sama." The more talkative girl introduces herself.

No last name? Yu wondered. But he also wondered who the hell this Tohru-sama was? Did he know the man? Tohru is, after all, a common Japanese first name.

"Ah… Akitsu. Nice to meet you?" Akitsu introduces herself to him.

Yu is seriously wondering what was with the Japanese names both girls had and why did this Akitsu girl phrase her words as a question.

"Yu. Narukami Yu. It's a pleasure to meet you both but, sorry to be blunt, I have no idea how you both seem to know me and who this Tohru-sama is?"

"Oh… oh right. We were talking about Tohru Adachi, I guess you're more familiar with Tohru-sama's family name." Yashima explains which further confuses Yu on why they speak of him with such reverence.

Probably some hero worship, Yu thought as he imagined that as a cop that gets a suprising amount of action he probably saved the both of them like heroes or something.

Or perhaps that Adachi-san's story about interdimensional travel by accident had more credibility than he thought and these girls had somehow followed him here.

They do seem strange enough to follow these 'Isekai' trends.

Yu nods firmly. "I see. Adachi-san is a good friend… Is he here?" He questioned.

"Narukami-kun! Fancy seeing you here! Oh my, are you trying to pick up women in the supermarket? Wow! You really are a womaniser." Yu finds Minako waving and walking towards him as she said those words.

He shrugged. She was energetic that way.

Honestly, for a senior of his, she acted more like a little sister rather than a respectable older figure.

He noted that she froze for a moment as she recognised Yashima. Oh? Did they know each other from before?

"Hehh… Yashima-chan, who's your new friend? Is she freeloading at Adachi-san's place as well?" Minako asked.

By now she was extremely suspicious about the circumstances of the foreigner girl with a Japanese name.

She had already searched for (Perks of being backed by a Mega-Corp CEO) any French nationals named Yashima along with the Japanese registry for a girl matching her description, but apparently she didn't exist at all.

And for this strange girl to pop up almost a week after Adachi-san had been tossed into the TV? Suspicious… Or perhaps she could have been there all along without her knowing considering that they were busy with mid-terms… Still suspicious.

"Umm? It's not freeloading if we're serving him, right?" Yashima responded obliviously to Minako's slightly aggressive questioning.

Now that made both of the present Wild Cards gape... Well, it made Yu Narukami widened his eyes to the point it was as if he saw a gigantic fish jumping out to eat him.

"Hey guys! Are you all shopping at Junes too? What a coincidence!" The four individuals turned to find Tohru Adachi walking to them with a pleasant harmless smile.

For the grey haired Wild Card, it reminded him of the more care-free Adachi he remembered before the murders began. Granted, the man had somehow grown more confident, imposing among other things, but the goofy and harmless smiles that he had still remained.

Yashima suddenly disappeared from her previous location and grabbed onto Adachi's right arm. Before Yu and Minako knew it, Akitsu was already grabbing his left arm.

The both of them could see Adachi twitching slightly in minor annoyance. Nonetheless, he pretended things were normal. They also noted that no one was paying attention to them, even though the situation was a tad bit unusual.

Adachi had to give frantic assurances to the two girls that he did not go off somewhere because they were annoying. Meanwhile, Yu breathed a sigh in relief as the two girls were not in some abusive relationship as he feared.

"You're looking healthier. Buying groceries?" Yu broke the ice while ignoring the two girls latching onto Adachi-san's arms.

"Yeah… Real healthy, I'm getting some cabbages for cheap vegetable filler and lots of meat. I've been here since the morning getting clothes and all sorts of stuff for these two. Yourself?" Adachi replied while asking you the same question.

"I'm buying extra to make lunch for next week." He remarked.

"…Look, I have a really strong tolerance for strangeness. Well, not as much as my brother. And if anything Narukami-kun here has equally if not more tolerance for weirdness than him, but Adachi-san… what the hell is going on?" Minako asked while rubbing her forehead as if the situation was giving her a huge headache.

"Ah… Tohru-sama told me to follow him. So I'm his servant?" Akitsu phrased and ended her words as if it was a question.

The detective's calm visage was cracking even further as the other two Wild Card's remained wide-eyed as Yashima nods fervently.

To their surprise, the detective slipped his hands out of their grasps and placed one on each of the girls shoulders.

"Ahaha… sorry, these girls just watched way too much anime. I'm kind of responsible for them now so let's leave it at that so that we all can have plausible deniability."

"You do realise you're making this seem even more criminal by saying things that way. Are you really a police officer?" Minako tsukkomi'ed quickly in response to his words.

"Ok then." Yu agrees and places trust on Adachi.

"Wait a second! Are you seriously ignoring the fact that he's all but admitting he's living with two under aged girls?" Minako tsukkomi's against Yu.

"I heard the legal age of consent is lower in some European countries." Yu replies dryly while nodding to himself.

Adachi somehow looked thankful while Minako began shaking Yu furiously.

"WHY! ARE! YOU! SO! WEIRD! You're just like my damn older brother!" Minako shouted while the other visitors of Junes seem to not notice anything unusual at all.

"Is he a siscon too?" Yu asked calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU ADMITTING TO BE A SISCON? OI! DETECTIVE! ARREST HIM!" She yelled, only to find Adachi doing something that should be illegal, or at least frowned upon greatly.

Specifically, he had his right hand on Yashima's right hip and his left hand on Akitsu's left hip. He was holding them close to his body that way while both girls were embracing him longingly with flushed faces.

What happened in a few seconds would definitely be sexual harassment, not that both Sekirei's would mind at all. Although in the end all Adachi did was caress them a little while giving them a peck on their cheeks.

Yu gave thumbs up while Minako struggled to comprehend what was happening.

Using the confusion, Adachi then continued to make small talk with Yu whilst groping various parts of both girls bodies, much to their pleasure.

Yu noted that his techniques were rather aggressive, yet practiced. Personally, Yu had good experience in seduction thanks to his good looks, but he never truly got to know the women he had short relationships with. Neither did he have sex with those women, but he did get a lot of practice on everything else.

Yu sent Adachi an approving look, as if he recognised the man as an equal when it came to certain techniques. It was as through a manly conversation was taking place with just their eyes as Adachi had somehow conveyed that he'll help Yu out in procuring some meaningful sex soon.

His Social Link with Adachi went up twice to Level 4.

Minako was feeling left out and actually repulsed by what was going on. She wondered how did she ever tolerate her brother considering that he did similar things, albeit, more discreetly.

At least she had the decency to not brag or go for one guy at a time. Albeit, she tended to 'jump ship' rather quickly considering how Shinjiro died, Ryoji became the Avatar of Nyx, and Akihiko being her rebound guy which she broke up with quickly for both their sakes. (Ken doesn't count as much as she knew he wanted it to.)

At this point, she was going mad with the weirdness with Adachi being a professed psychic and the mystery of the TV world increasing her stress levels. Not to mention, worrying over Adachi when he was thrown into the world, her own issues over Tartarus and the Great Seal, among many other issues.

So she cracked, or rather, literally demanded that the both of them just come clean about what they know.

She already knew that Adachi's way of dodging the truth was by literally telling it to her straight in a way that sounds completely unbelievable. Admittedly, she didn't think they were half-truths but rather, embellishments to the point where they sound so weird.

Yu was rather stunned that Minako knew about the TV world, although he took a look at Adachi's unsurprised look and ran his own hypothesis that Adachi must have ran his mouth or used his 'tell the truth in an unbelievable manner' trick one too many times.

Even Yu knew that Adachi dodged answering at times using that method, although, he considered the majority of it the truth and wouldn't press him for answers until Adachi was ready.

Yu felt panic rise as Minako was comically strangling Adachi while he held up a hand to stop the two foreign looking girls from doing anything. She was doing this in public for goodness sake.

However, literally no one gave a shit.

"Right. Can we all just calm down for a bit? Hypnotising so many people to ignore us is pretty difficult when I'm being shaken." Adachi said with strange anime swirly eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do you depraved criminal sexual offender lying idiotic excuse for a police officer!" Minako goes through her female rage mode which she rarely goes through in her life.

"To be fair it was consensual. And everything I said had truth in it!"

Adachi was suplex'ed by a high school girl five seconds later.

Yu could sense immense rage from the two beautiful girls that Adachi prevented from coming to his defence.

At some point, Minako just ran off after throwing kicking Adachi's face with a high kick as he stood up.

"… That escalated quickly." Yu remarked.

"… You think? Word of warning by the way, excessively bad dialogue choices can cause a Social Link to Reverse." Adachi said dryly as Yashima and Akitsu was fussing over him like proper servants.

As expected, Yu ignored their byplay and calmly continued.

"Noted."

"Yeah, you better note it. If anything, it goes to show you can't please everyone. People have different viewpoints and just because we understood each other better didn't mean it wouldn't have repercussions on others. I guess that's the dangers of putting on a Persona that caters to one person and not the other." Adachi said his piece.

Yu nodded. "Sorry. If I wasn't here then you could have behaved in a more appropriate manner. You were trying to deal with my worry that you weren't treating the girls right?"

"Yeah, I was. Although your definition of 'right' is warped as fuck you know!?"

"Ok."

"…You are the weirdest mother fucker I have ever known."

"I think that's why my father gave up on us living together."

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels." Adachi replied the other Wild Card, who shrugged in response.

Eventually they left towards Dojima's place where Adachi-san would cook them all dinner.

During that time, Adachi-san seemed to elaborate on the truth of the matter. He said that he had some control over world jumping and picked up a few things like esper powers, hence, how he made everyone ignore the madness at Junes.

"So basically, you can sort of see into the future and past with great concentration but finding the murderer is impossible because some being of higher power makes your power fuzzy. And to top it all off, you got hitched to hot alien girls due to being a Wild Card."

"Well, I checked with Rainbow Izanagi- Yeah, not going to stop calling him that- and he said that it was a Persona user related phenomenon. But being a Wild Card raises your options more and it depends on the world."

"Hmmm… so we're not any closer to finding the murderer." Yu mused.

"If you count alternate worlds where anyone including Yukiko, Dojima, Nanako, yourself and I were the murderers then I suppose that we're not any closer to find the truth." Adachi said.

"What was that about me being the murderer?"

"It's kind of where you got a kick from tossing people into the TV and I ended up being a Wild Card after I got over a lot of my issues. Trust me when I say I'm sort of messed up but I'm getting better."

"Ok. I will. So hypothetically, using the Kaleidoscope theory you briefly talked to me about, there's an infinite number of parallel worlds and completely different worlds."

"Essentially yes… it's…" Adachi paused for a long while as he walked in silence.

Yu waited patiently before Adachi showed a slightly defeated face.

"It's like that-yes… Now that I think of it, it's fucking depressing. Think of it. The Kaleidoscope existing essentially says that every significant decision simply splits off into another parallel world. There are infinite worlds, with billions of people making different decisions every day that could greatly change the world. And on top of that, there are probably at least millions of multiverses with bastard gods and Earths where World War Two happens. Imagine the countless deaths. And even if I did anything it will simply create another reflection in the Kaleidoscope… nothing will truly change. Holy shit! Why did it take me so long to realise that?!" Adachi ranted while laughing like a mad man, Yashima and Akitsu who were behind him didn't know what to do aside from hold his hands tightly.

Yu had quickly pondered on it and realised something.

"Yet- I don't think that's grounds for indifference, at least, not totally. You probably feel helpless and I don't think I can truly understand that feeling. I think I know it, but knowing and understanding is two different things. I can only say if you think any suffering you see is due to Fate then to hell with it. So what if there's an infinite amount of worlds? What matters is what you care about and there's only so much you can do. Besides, I don't think you're actually wailing in despair or something." Yu sympathetically and bluntly ended his choice of words.

"Yeah, yeah… Geez, I can't even bask in a bit of hopelessness? Really?" Adachi returns to normal quicker than Yu expected, although he did gently held the two girls by his side.

Their bond strengthened to Level 5.

"You're overdramatic. Did you act that way with Minako back then? Try not to mislead women by the way. As for me, I make it clear I'm a womaniser." Yu says with a surprising amount of honesty.

"Heh… I really underestimated you. I thought you were some kid and turns out you've been doing adult things without me actually knowing it."

"Looks like you have a long way to go in Detective work Adachi-san." Yu quips.

 **Back to Adachi…**

"Man I fucked that up. That's what happens when my plan to slowly reveal the truth by using half-truths blow up in my face. Honestly what the hell was I thinking bullshitting my way through everything that was definitely Jester Arcana worthy actions instead of the Fool Arcana." I grumbled after cooking up some top level meals using cheap ingredients.

I used the Kaleidoscope to copy off Yukihira Souma's recipes, resulting in many food-gasms at the Dojima household. Thankfully it doesn't really apply to under aged kids, on the other hand it was fucking weird when Dojima tried my food after he came back from work.

"A-ah, Tohru-sama! I think you did the best you could." Yashima tries to reassure me.

"Nope! I was truly winging it. Seriously, I was being greedy and I tried to prepare for the P4 Ultimax events by getting SEES here early but overdid things. The Okina City events are definitely the work of some gods like Izanami. I connected and got along with Minako too quickly which resulted in a fragile bond. The problem was that I really do care and admire her lot, which probably made me overestimate her patience among other things. I had unrealistic expectations that Yu and I could continue upping the 'swag' without retaliation from Minako. While I did improve my understanding with Yu by quite a bit it might not have been worth it. Sure I texted Minako a censored version of my interdimensional adventures along with the whole Kaleidoscope rant but it haven't repaired the reversed Social Link." I continue to lay out the issues.

"Oh! And I promised Yu that he can grab Yosuke when I check if any Sekirei would like to be winged by them. Great, by revealing some of my powers I'm now Doraemon. Now I have to plan situations to put them into so that they will grow strong enough to smack Izanami. That's what I get for trying to play chess master. The original Adachi tried too hard as well and looked where he ended up! Fucking Jail! I will never go to fucking jail you hear me!" I shouted to no one.

"Ah…" Akitsu raised her voice, Yashima and I looked at her.

"Is jail bad?" She said after a pause.

I groan. "I'll tell you later, and yes it's bad. Especially if I plan to get rich, powerful and satisfied in this world… I'm fine with committing the more socially unacceptable crimes elsewhere since I tend to aim for acceptable targets but not here damn it! Ruining my relationship with Minako could put that plan in jeopardy considering her connections."

"Also, she's suffered enough with the whole Great Seal problem." I trailed off.

"Sorry, for venting on the both of you. Granted, I didn't do it physically or mentally but it must be painful to hear your Ashikabi making so many terrible mistakes." I said without looking at them. Honestly I should be ashamed, but-

Yashima walked in front of me to look at me.

"Tohru-sama! Even if you make terrible mistakes or vent your frustrations on us we will always love you! Right, Akitsu? See, she said yes. There really was nothing to be sorry for! I'm really happy that my Ashikabi is willing to share his pain with us, right Akitsu?"

"…Umm!" Akitsu said after a long pause while nodding even as Yashima didn't give her a chance to talk before.

-Once again, I have to say love says the day.

Do I love them? Not yet.

However, after opening up the emotional bond between us as I got overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the Kaleidoscope in response to Yu's words, I truly did feel something that mattered to me a lot, and that was my bonds with my Sekirei. Those bonds then reminded me of the other bonds I had!

So what if there are infinite amounts of suffering in the multiverses?

Meh, just doing some good and living your life reasonably correctly is the way to go in that sheer scale of hopelessness.

Besides, things aren't all that bad considering there's also infinite amounts of good and peace.

I teleported to my bedroom with both Sekirei's and pushed them both into my bed.

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." I say in response to Yashima's reassurances and smiled genuinely. "And I can't thank the both of you enough. I may only know you both for a few days but just knowing that unconditional love exists in this manner, well, it means the world to me. So let me thank you both a bit."

I didn't have sex with either of them that night.

Oh, no. I was saving that for later. I still had to foster some independence in both of them, especially Akitsu. Let's see, give them a few hobbies along with learning more about their interests aside from myself would be my priority. The few things I do know about them… I know the both of them love good food, Yashima likes to play those strength test carnival games even if she breaks the machines and that Akitsu is probably kinky.

The last bit was because she bought chains from Daidara with my money as part of her armour.

And I have the strangest feeling that it wasn't meant to be used on her enemies.

In any case, I stripped them naked and used my 'Volt's Acedemy of Groping' (VAG) trained hands to bring them great pleasure for the night.

I brought the both of them up to Rank 7.

 **May 15, Sunday (Cloudy)**

Well, I took Yosuke and Yu to Shin Tokyo after Yu mind broke his partner through the multiverse theory. I dropped Yu and Yosuke off at different places with teleportations to where the colourful Izanagi said they would find the right Sekirei. I also gave them the address to the inn.

It was early morning at Izumo Inn where I had earlier bought lots of ingredients and politely commandeered the kitchen from Miya to make us all a large breakfast.

"Adachi-san, I must insist you allow me to cook breakfast. I couldn't possibly allow a guest to cook for me. Your help in cleaning the dishes after every meal is already more than I expect from a guest." The purple haired landlady gently insisted while thanking me for being helpful around the inn.

"Please, Asama-san. I'm making breakfast to treat everyone to some very special food. Now, watch and learn!" I say as I tie a white headband to my forehead ala Yukihira Souma style.

She tried the Hannya trick at some point but I just brushed it off. Unshaken Will FTW!

I served Erina Nakiri's Eggs Benedict, I had quickly learnt it using the Saturnus Kaleidoscope combo. Thankfully, Kaleidoscope Izanagi can project video feed to my mind which allows me to use it with Saturnus's Growth 3.

Needless to say, I ripped off the dish as if I had Unlimited Cooking Works!

"H-How can Eggs Benedict look so beautiful!" Kagari, the silver haired man exclaimed.

"It dazzles like a shining gem!" Miya gasps.

"T-There's no way… I can't stop my hand from reaching out!" Uzume fails to not reach out to the dish.

"Ah… What is this deep taste?" Akitsu questions intensely as she stares at the golden powder in the dish she began to eat.

"Karasumi powder! The muffin is covered with Kawasumi powder!" Yashima explains as the others and herself dug into the dish.

Huh, looks like I learnt that Yashima knows a LOT about ingredients.

'It can't be! This dish is fitting of royalty! It causes servility immediately!' Miya thought to herself.

I grinned as he enjoyed the foodgasm image of the Sekirei (My Persona's finally told me Uzume, Kagari and Miya were Sekirei) who ate the dish.

"There are still seconds." I said. After all, Sekirei ate a lot more than normal humans.

I kept making more Eggs Benedict, using up most of my ingredients.

I grinned as I put the final touches on my special dish that I needed to use the Kaleidoscope to make since the inn did not have the right equipment. I had to use the Kaleidoscope briefly to jump out of this reality, back to my home to make and transport this dish.

"I hope you all enjoyed the food. I'm afraid the rest of the Eggs Benedict will be kept for a bit since I'm expecting some of my friends, I hope you don't mind, Asama-san." I say while looking at Miya, who smiled gently.

The rest of the Sekirei praised and nodded enthusiastically. Miya thanked me as well for the wonderful breakfast while approving of my guests.

"As much as I loved the wonderful breakfast I must insist that you don't force yourself to be helpful. I would rather not lose my work at my age."

"You misunderstand me, Asama-san. Rather than forcing myself to take over your duties… I just wanted to lighten your burden while livening up the place with new dishes."

"Oh my! Please don't say such sweet things to an old widow like me, what would my dear Takehito say?" She teased in response to my words.

Glass cracks and our bond strengthens.

I grin. "He would say to you 'Keep quiet and enjoy your dessert'."

"W-What?" She exclaimed in surprise to my answer.

I reach to the back of my kitchen and brought up my special dish.

"Three-Layed Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo, made especially for the lovely landlady of Izumo Inn." I present Mimasaka's improved 3-layed semifreddo to Miya.

I could see her waring between her dignity and her hidden sweet tooth. Finally, she took a bite of it.

"!" Her eyes widen right as the bite entered her mouth, and I smile as I can see her enjoying it.

'The lemon's refreshing sweetness is filling my mouth! It's overflowing! And the Almond's fragrance is tickling my nose! It's both mild and sweet… ah…it's as if my maiden's heart is reacting…! No! Forgive me Takehito! It's just dessert, just dessert! No…! Why am I eating all of it! Why is he smiling like that?! I don't want to accept it! He's being so mean to me! I hate him for doing this to me but why does he look so cool like that, his smile is just so…' Miya's thoughts continued even as her body automatically reacted, showing Kagari and Uzume a side of her they never seen before.

And an adorable side I never thought I would see as well.

"I-It's…so…good…" Miya had a blissful smile on her face until she finally regained her senses and blushed in response to all the eyes on her.

"It wasn't much!" I said as I turned around while simultaneously taking off the white headband.

Miya's social link increased again!

At some point, the door was knocked and I opened it to find Yu, Yosuke and two other Sekirei's.

Yu's clothes were slightly damaged and Yosuke's were rather dirty with mud.

"Y-Yo! Adachi-san, um, this is Kaho-chan and we kinda clicked." Yosuke said while blushing, which also caused the black haired Sekirei in a Yukata to blush.

"I hope you made us breakfast. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Yu said to me before turning to the dark-skinned Sekirei who confidently introduced herself.

"#57, Yahan. So you are the Ashikabi who managed to wing #07 hmm?"

Well… things happened after that.

And eventually we returned back to Inaba, we arrived back after a few hours since we needed to excuse the emergence of Yahan and Kaho to Dojima and Yosuke's father later. Thankfully, I had improved in my compulsion spell skills.

I immediately sensed something was wrong when I arrived. Someone I didn't expect was in the TV world.

After I sorted out the Sekirei's residences, well, my fears were confirmed when Aigis was at my home entrance.

"Adachi-san… Minako went into the TV World and we were ambushed by a powerful shadow… there's a tower in that world, I require your assistance to scale it to retrieve Minako. I have reason to believe that it is Tartarus and that you know more than you let on."

Well shit, that, I did not expect.


	15. Climbing up a tower the hard way

AN: I thought about including Adachi's shadow, but then realised that it would be better to save him for later. I have a kick ass personal persona lined up for him with a good ultimate persona for that. As for Saint's comment about Kaleidoscope Izanagi, well, remember that Izanagi no Okami was Yu's World Arcana, now, see the missing words from Kaleidoscope Izanagi. Note: See EMIYA (Kiritsugu) Noble phantasm page for the psychic magic combo move used in this chapter. I might put Yosuke as the Magician Arcana or some other guy.

 **Chapter 15: Climbing up a tower the hard way**

We still had time. That was what I thought of when Aigis came by.

It was Sunday Afternoon and as much as I wanted to try going after her myself, I knew the difficulty will probably be ramped up to eleven.

And even with my additional powers, I will probably need some help.

All of the Sekirei, who didn't mind not taking part in Minaka's Sekirei plan for as long as they could afford to, join the Inestigation Team in my excursion into the TV world.

Perhaps it was due to them not being human that there weren't any Sekirei shadows popping up.

There was no need for Teddie to track Minako down when Tartarus stood high and clearly visible with Teddie's glasses.

We all easily made it to the entrance with Aigis explaining that Minako had sort-of cracked and dived into the TV world.

That was very uncharacteristic of her and my paranoid side tried to link it back to what had happened to the cop that went mad back at Okina City.

On the other hand, a lot of it was probably my fault so I can't just go blaming Izamami or whoever is up to this.

"Remind me why bringing your new girlfriend into the TV world is supposed to be a good idea again!?" Chie shouted as she kicked a Hablerie and jumped of it to kill another shadow.

Yosuke turned away from the Gigas has dodging to respond to her, "Kaho-chan is not my girlfriend!"

"Yosuke-sama is correct. I am his wife, and I can take care of myself so please refrain from dismissing Yosuke-sama's decision on baseless assumptions." Kaho corrected as she cleaved through two Wheel type shadows easily with her Naginata. I was pretty sure they were on the strong side for Shadows.

"Huh! She's really strong!" Chie said as she was surprised at the alien girl's strength.

"Yeah, take that Satonaka! Eh, isn't wife a few steps higher than girlfriend!?" Yosuke remarks with pride in his Sekirei before processing her words further.

"Congratulations Hanamura-kun, but please consider getting a stable income before you-"Yukiko began but was interrupted by Yosuke.

"I know that damnit! I'm not an idiot!"

"If it helps, I believe that MBI had placed implants to prevent pregnancies for about a year." Kaho supplied a tibbit of information.

"That's helpful yet disturbing." Yukiko muttered.

"Yuki-chan! What's pregnancies?" Teddie asked while dodging the Shadows elemental attacks.

"Not now Teddie!" Chie shouted.

"I seriously think all your shouting is attracting more shadows." I deadpanned while casting a Megidoloan and punching a Shadow to death.

"According to my observations, the frequency of shadows does increase along with conversational levels." Aigis said as her Persona Athena striked down multiple shadows with Akasha Arts.

"Duly noted…It's no wonder then that those two have so little shadows drawn to them…" I said and looked to the front.

Yes, Yahan and Yu worked silently and efficiently.

As in, holy shit what is this combo!

Yahan's ability to teleport through the shadows and attack with her knife worked in tandem with Yu's Mudo skills.

For when his Mudo skills failed to kill the shadows, they provided enough darkness for Yahan to teleport and backstab them with her powers.

Aigis was handling the sides while Yashima supported her with her large hammer.

Akitsu took down and flying enemies with her Ice attacks. If they were immune to ice, well, Yukiko took them down with her fire attacks. The two girls that represented the Priestess Arcana worked efficiently together.

As for myself, I was spamming Megidoloan at the farther regions.

Why? It was because Tartarus attracted shadows like nobody's business, not to mention that shadows were literally marching out of Tartarus to meet us.

And we were still five minutes away from reaching Tartarus after a 25 minute trek.

I could have blitzed my way through it, but that would mean I will have to deal with a possible Minako's shadow along with an army of shadows.

Also, this was Persona 4 not 3. I don't have 999 SP to spend and in-story wise I bet it was because the twins had Death sealed into them. Hence, they were much stronger than everyone else.

"Uh, Aigis? What are those shadows?" Chie pointed to Tartarus.

"Chie-san. Those are Reapers. As experienced as I am, I would be hard pressed to take down even one of them." Aigis answered Chie.

"There are twenty two of them flying around the tower! How the fuck are we supposed to do this!?" Yosuke complained and was slapped at the back of his head by Kaho.

"Language!" She admonished him like a strict wife.

"Aigis and Yu can take the long route. I can see the normal shadows avoiding those reapers and I doubt there's many in the towers. I'll draw their attention and fly up to the top of the tower from the outside whilst you guys take the more manageable route." I supplied my suggestion.

"Oi! Oi! There's like twenty two of them, ya know! I get that you're strong but…" Yosuke protested.

"We'll leave it to you then." Yu nodded and agreed with my plan, albeit, with a pained expression.

He knew the limits of the team's ability to handle powerful shadows. Aigis would allow them to get to the top at the cost of total exhaustion, but they needed the powerful Wild Card in better condition than at empty tank.

I unsealed my supplies from my pocket dimensions.

"Akitsu, carry this sack of supplies. I have everything from spirit restoring items, pretty much everything that can be bought from Shiroku's and every useful item I found in chests. There are runes to expand the space and there's at least 50 of each item. Don't be afraid to use all of them up." I tell them.

Yashima is a melee fighter but since Akitsu is weaker at melee yet still strong she should be able to carry the enchanted bag of holding I made.

"Adachi-san. How do you intend to deal with so many reapers?" Aigis asked with concern.

"Heh! By going all out! Kaleidoscope Izanagi! Heat Riser!" At the same time, I unsealed the 180 cm long Odachi from my right hand Sephiroth style.

Next, I reinforced my body with MP and accelerated my body's time with time manipulation (Psychic Powers) learnt from Kartikeya (+ Saturnus).

I reinforced my blade with MP and teleported into the sky.

The reapers were rather spread out while flying around Tartarus, I picked an isolated reaper and teleported behind him.

And I sliced it with all my strength, cleaving it in half.

Damn Daidara does good work! I must have easily scored a critical hit with all my buffs!

Multiple loud screams erupt from the other reapers and the dangling of chains became maddening as they rushed at me with supersonic speeds. I obliged by jumping off the protruding design of Tartarus and teleportation.

The dead reaper dropped something and I teleported it to my hand.

It was a gun. It was an ornate gun.

A six shot double-action revolver with gold engraving on its grip and barrel. On its frame is a triangular attachment that bears the Roman numeral XIII on both sides.

I was falling down and I shot at the Reapers that were closest to me, teleporting and slashing away.

My power recovers at an incredible rate due to Kaleidoscopic Bloodline. My MP increases a bit more as I use it intensely, but it doesn't change no matter what Persona I use, in other words the only thing that changes is its power. My Psychic power is the same as well, it recovers very quickly.

And this gun, allows rapid fire. There's a cooldown of 6.66 seconds after firing all six bullets before it's replenished automatically.

There was no need to reload manually.

Thankfully, I could accelerate the time of the pistol and bullets using my psychic power to speed things up.

The Reapers swarmed me, and I couldn't get of any Megidoloan's due to the possibility of losing concentration, and accidentally damaging Aigis, Yu, Yashima, Akitsu and the others.

Thank fuck I'm a damn crack shot!

And I've only improved more thanks to Saturnus along with practice.

I've never missed since holding this gun. It was, after all, my ultimate weapon.

And with every shot there was a small chance of inflicting ailments on them. In addition to that, each shot was like firing an anti-tank sniper gun, or it would have been without my enhanced strength.

I think I'll call this baby… Hades.

I took down another one after focus firing it. It dropped a colourful robe, I immediately grabbed it and put it on.

Godly robe, +10 to all stats motherfucker!

By then, everyone had gotten inside of Tartarus. Fucking finally!

"Nuke everything! Kaleidoscope Izanagi! Megidoloan!"

And then the world turned white.

I had already teleported far away from the fallout location.

Oh, the Reapers were durable I'll give them that but still-

"Megidoloan! Megidoloan! Megidoloan!"

Nuke after nuke. Shot after shot from Hades.

All of my shots augmented with Precognition guiding them.

One by one they fell due to attrition. I could just nuke, teleport, shoot and recover. Avoiding confronting a swarm of them and focussed on ranged warfare.

I was basically kiting them.

It was the scummiest tactic I have ever come up with.

And it worked.

It took half an hour before I finally killed them all.

It dropped more ultimate weapons. Specifically, a hammer, a staff, twin blades, a naginata, an Odachi, katana, a western long sword and the rest were Godly robes.

I get the feeling they were for Yu's, Yosuke's and my own Sekirei along with some other weapons that I like to use.

I teleported them all to me and stored them first.

Now, it was time to teleport my way upwards.

I have a feeling her Shadow would be strong and preferably, I would not allow the others to face her.

Besides, perhaps Minako would feel better if Aigis wasn't there for her hypothetical shadow to blurt out whatever hidden feelings she had.

Why am I so reasonably sure that her shadow would appear?

Come on. Tartarus has got be her dungeon.

… Hmm? What's that orb lying over there? Did I miss loot? Better go grab it.

 **Meanwhile… with Yu and Aigis**

"So this floor is supposed to be safe? It makes no sense." Chie remarked as Aigis told them that the floor leading to the next block was safe.

"I agree that there is no logical explanation. Still, Chie-san, this rest period is required." Aigis answered.

They had cleared through the first three blocks of Tartarus at insane speeds, quickly reaching the end of the Yabbashah block, stopping for a longer break.

"…Will Adachi-san be okay?" Yukiko asked with a worried expression.

"Ah…" Akitsu raised her voice and paused as everyone paid attention to her. "He's bored."

… 'What?' was nearly everyone's thought to her words.

"He's um, dodging with teleportation I think, and attacking whenever he can." Yashima tried to explain.

"So… he's kiting them?" Yosuke asked.

"Sounds like it." Yukiko responded to Yosuke, which caused everyone to look at her.

"Wait! You understand that term!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"What? I have hobbies as well." Yukiko retorted.

"…You never told me that you played video games." Chie remarked with a tinge of sadness.

"You would have insisted on buying those fighting games like Street fighter." The fact that she didn't like those kinds of games was implied by Yukiko's tone.

"Hmm? So humans have their own 'games' to simulate battles? Interesting…Kukuku…" Yahan mused to herself in a rather villainous like manner.

Yu began to think that she was a little bit of a chuuni, before resolving that she simply has an alien sense of these things.

"After all this is done with I guess I can buy us a console, we can play lots of games together." Yu said to Yahan in a slightly seductive manner, as if implying something else.

"I-I would like that very much Yu-sama." She shyly said.

"Oooh! Sensei! Can I play those games too?" Teddie said with his puppy dog eyes.

"U-uhhh…" Yu trailed off and looked to Yosuke, who was having some medicine being applied by Kaho.

"E-eh? Me? Uh… Oh wait a second! How did Yashima-san here know what's Adachi-san up to?" Yosuke raised a question.

"All Sekirei have the ability to feel the emotions and some impressions of their Ashikabi thoughts. Likewise, they too can feel our love for them through the bond." Kaho succinctly explained to everyone.

"Mmmm… I think it's a bit of a one-way road for Akitsu-chan and me." Yashima remarked.

"…Tohru-sama's feelings towards us are muted." Akitsu continued.

"Hmm? That's not too surprising. Adachi-san isn't the type to let people in easily. And more importantly, he isn't the type to abuse anything that might influence anyone's emotions." Yu explained.

When everyone urged him to continue, he decided to use some examples that was much more personal.

"Let's pretend that someone gets stronger based on someone else's feeling towards them just as Sekirei get stronger based on their bond-" Yu looked to the Sekirei who nodded to confirm his assumptions were correct.

"-Then let's assume that someone also has a power that helps them find the right words to get closer to someone. What should that person do, then?"

"Well, just say the right words then." Yosuke answers.

"And if the person can repeat that process countless amounts of times with different people."

"Then keep sayin- o-ohhhh…. That does sound sinister."

… That was the situation Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi find in common.

"Adachi has a bit of a knack for that, and with the Sekirei bond, well, he would like to get to know you two without being spoon-fed the 'right' way and instead he wants to be himself. He's probably manually blocking the emotional bond from his side so that he can learn to interact with you two normally." Yu explains to Yashima and Akitsu who nod appreciatingly as they thought about it.

"… " Aigis stayed silent and pondered on his words for a bit.

"Hey Sensei! The explosions from the outside stopped. It's beary quiet outside…" Teddie said.

"Tohru-sama is feeling rather relieved and happy right now. As expected of Tohru-sama!" Yashima threw her hammer up and caught it as if she was performing a victory pose.

"So he won then…" Aigis trailed off while the rest of the group smiled.

"…Thank goodness." Akitsu said to herself with more emotion in her voice than before.

"Then we better keep climbing to catch up. Knowing him he'll just teleport his way up." Yosuke got up from the floor after being fussed over by Kaho.

"That, or he's riding his Persona up there while singing." Yu said.

"… I thought we decided to block that memory out." Chie reminded them.

As the fighting got more intense, the group began to switch out resting and offence between the Sekirei and the Persona users to give each units time to rest as they fought swarms after swarms of Shadows.

The group had never level grinded so hard in their life.

Thankfully, Yu's and Aigis's Arcana Chances allowed them to recover and gain many advantages as they climbed the labyrinth.

Yu's party was about Level 65 by the time they reached the top.

And as for Yosuke, he levelled up his kissing ability as he activated Kaho's Norito about three times.

 **Meanwhile, with Minako**

Frustrating

Why is everything so frustrating?

Things were so much easier back then.

No strange mysteries, just plain old dungeon crawling (climbing) and smacking down anything that stood in her way.

And then there was nothing. Everything was done.

She completed her journey, sacrificing her life along with her brother's for humanity's sake even though they were the ones yearning for Nyx to end it all using Erebus.

And here she was now.

"U-uh, what happened?" She groaned as she tried to move, but was restrained. All she could see was a red sky contrasting with the bright green spires on the small stage she was on.

…Ah, this was the top of Tartarus, wasn't it?

Wait! Why couldn't she move again?

She looked around a little more and found herself restrained on something very familiar.

Seriously? Why does Tartarus seem to have these weird crucifix things everywhere?

First that traitor Ikutsuki puts everyone on these cross things and now someone else does it to her again?

"Why yes it's the top of Tartarus, silly useless version of me! Isn't it nostalgic?" A voice cuts through the silence, Minako turned to the familiar voice and saw… her.

Well, a shadowy version of her with yellow eyes instead. She was also wearing her old school uniform as she stood right below her.

"Who… are you?" She asked as she wondered how she got here in the first place.

"Who… me? Gah! It hurts so much to not be recognised. Then again… why would anyone bother remember someone that's not needed anymore." The… other her replied with a sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about? I've had it with these riddles! Can someone just speak Japanese clearly anymore?" Minako growled in response to her doppelganger.

"Huh! I was pretty sure I was direct in text messaging." A different voice interjects.

Both the shadow and Minako turned to one of the edges of the top floor.

The space around an area cracked as if it was a window, revealing Detective Tohru Adachi behind it, wearing his work clothes and a robe on top of it.

"Oh? Hello Hentai Detective! I didn't expect you up here so soon! Did you have fun playing with my babies?" The other Minako cheerfully greeted him.

Wha-What was going on? Minako was confused. She remembered venturing into the TV world to investigate and blow some steam before blacking out.

"If you're talking about the twenty-two Reapers I'll be happy to tell you that they joined my loot stash." Adachi casually mentioned and pointed a strange revolver at the… other her.

"Uh-Uuhh!" The other Minako wagged her finger as if scolding him. "If you shoot me as I am now then you're going to hurt the both of us."

"Tch… no wonder no one attacks before it happens." Adachi grumbled, but did not lower the gun.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She insisted with anger in her tone.

It was getting extremely frustrating to not know what was going on.

"Hmm? Let me think… well, since I'm going to do a lot of talking later… why don't you explain how things go, 'Tohru-sama'?" Her doppleganger said in a sultry tone which embarrassed and angered Minako. Why was she using those foreign girls way of referring to Adachi?

"D-Don't call him like that using my voice, bitch!" She protested.

"… So mister eyeball tattled eh? Then again, you're all connected and I bet you're some distant relative of our 'examiner'." Adachi talked about things that she couldn't understand.

"That's right! You're really smart you know? 'Tohru-sama'… it's no wonder those two inhuman bitches like you so much. Well, you're caring and gentle as well, but oh so aggressive, it's a rather nice change from all those 'nice guys at heart' types that I've dated-"

*Bang* Adachi shot the ground underneath the other Minako that had blurted out her opinions on Adachi.

"Answer my question you stupid Shadow whore!" Adachi commanded.

"Oh fine~! Well, I may be a little super informed and powered by a distant relative of you know who, but other than that, I'm still everyone's chirpy Minako-chan!"

…What? She's me? No way! It can't be!

"It's your turn to do the explaining before I go through the whole routine. You wouldn't keep a lady waiting would you?" Minako was getting angrier as this… this Shadow Minako used her voice in a teasing manner.

"Fine then. Minako-chan, she's your Shadow Self. It's her job to kill you. And it's also her job to force you to face all the parts of yourself you can't stand."

She blinked a few times at Adachi's statement. H-How can this bitch be her?

"Ding ding, we have a winner! And your prize is nothing! Unless you want me to strip right now, I can do that too, but then you'll have to arrest yourself for witnessing public indecently. Japan is funny like that since it's normally the guy's fault."

Adachi groaned at her Shadow who giggled at his response. Minako couldn't see the comedy in this at all.

"And now it's my turn. To be honest, I'm surprised you got here so quickly 'Tohru-sama'? Did you care for little old me so much? Ah, I don't see why you would care at all. It's not like we're any use to you, or anyone for that matter. Oh! Maybe you just like playing the hero? Or was it detective? You're secretly a workaholic aren't you?" Her shadow self-ranted her inner most thoughts along with saying some uncomfortable things.

Tohru Adachi, merely stood there silently.

"Aww… spoiling my fun. Maybe you don't care after all? Or is this some sort of ignoring play? I'm sorry but please do this kind of thing after the third fate, my heart can't take it."

Minako all but spluttered in indignation! What the fuck was she saying!?

Meanwhile, Adachi was eh, cleaning his long ass Odachi while waiting for her shadow self to go on.

"Party poopers. All of you. But especially you Adachi-san, I mean, what was it? Infinite worlds? Did you know the implications of what you did, huh?"

"… I essentially implied that there are infinite amounts of worlds that needed Minato's and Minako's or whoever that needed to be sacrificed for humanity." Adachi said slowly, with a bit of shame.

Minako reeled as she realised that was what she was thought about, but didn't really let the thought sink in by throwing herself into the TV world to avoid that line of thought.

"We have a winner! You still get nothing Hentai Cop! Well, it's not like there's anything worthwhile I could give you anyways. Isn't that right? Me?"

Her shadow self finally engaged her into the conversation. But Minako simply glared at her Shadow self in response.

Her shadow smirked, infuriating her further.

"You can't deny it can you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That you're a used and unneeded tool that shouldn't exist."

She trembled against her shadow self's words.

"Let's be honest here. Your journey is done. This version of Tartarus was shaped by your own mind. No one has need of you once the Great Seal was formed. Everyone of your Social Links has moved on without you, and everyone else thinks… why couldn't Minato-kun come back instead of you?"

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Wouldn't Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Elizabeth and Aigis want your brother back instead of you? They loved him, and let's be honest… he did too. But who do you have left? Aigis is following you because of her self-imposed duty instead of going on missions. No one wants you to go on missions with them because you don't have your full power anymore. Igor and Margaret are only giving you token support. You have no more money left and you're a drain on Mitsuru's bank account. There's no one you have to go back to since Akihiko and Ken are doing just fine. The only reason you came to Inaba was to chase after the one Social Link that gave you a slight hope that you're… still… needed."

"Shut the fuck up! That's a lie!"

"Then prove it. Humanity already doesn't need you since it only needed one sacrifice. The rest of SEES would prefer having their boyfriend back instead of his twin sister. And Adachi-san over there has two alien girls that have already given him his love and everything else that you could possibly offer him. Your social link with him is meaningless, it's pointless. Just like everything else about you. Any 'bonds' you made in Inaba merely added a trickle of power to your already completed Social Links. You're worthless to them, you're powerless, there's no reason for you to even live."

She was stunned, it felt so true. What her shadow said was everything she tried to avoid thinking about… but still, she couldn't let it be true.

"Let's face the truth. The only worth, the only purpose you ever had was as Humanity's shield against their self-destructiveness. But that job is done… by your brother. You're all alone, and everyone is fine with leaving you alone."

But she didn't want it to be true!

"No! I refuse to believe that! There's no way I could think that. You! Are! Not! Me!"

She shouted with all the strength her throat could handle.

"There it is…" Adachi said as he brandished his long blade.

"There it is indeed. Thank you, old me! Well, since you're not me, and I'm not you. I guess I'm the new Minako-chan! So **DIE**!"

And with that, her shadow transformed.

It transformed into a grotesque combination of her more powerful Persona's.

Helel, Lucifer, Messiah, Orpheus Telos, Beelzebub, Chi You, Shiva, Saturnus, Asura, Sandolphon, Alilat, Sacthach.

The best way she could describe the monstrosity was that most of her Persona's had fused as additional limbs onto Lucifer's body with Messiah, Helel, and Orpheus Telos forming three heads on top of it.

She felt weak for a brief moment.

" **I am a shadow… The true self…"**

*Bang*

"… Ok."

Adachi shot her Helel's face as soon as she said that.

A large hole formed and it was slowly being regenerated by black motes.

" **That was rude."**

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, man, I can't wait to deal with this and go travel somewhere. I still need to make some more money you know." Adachi said casually.

Her shadow responded with charging up a laser at him, which he dodged by… teleporting? Before she knew it, she was on Adachi's shoulder as he flew around dodging fire, ice, lightning and wind. Did he teleport her out? He could have done it sooner! Bastard!

"Alright… since she's aiming for you as well this will be a lot tougher than I expected…"

"You think? Just put me down, I can take care of myself." She grunted with indignation as she struggled to get out of being carried in an awkward position.

"We're kind of floating out in the air on top of Tartarus so maybe you should delay that for a bit." He said as he dodged a few more lasers and elemental attacks by flying.

Minako was getting disorientated with the teleportation and flying to the point where she was feeling sick.

Giant blades appeared as her shadow self-attempted to slice them into pieces while they were in mid-air.

Adachi merely batted away the attacks with his arm at lightning fast speeds.

Repel? But there were all types of attacks, piercing, slashing and blunt force! How was he immune to all of them?

"Right, Minako-chan, hold this please." He handed her an orb.

An Omnipotent Orb! How did he get one? And how was he flying and teleporting without a Persona?

Eh? Why was she back on the floor of the top floor?

"Look, Minako-chan. You'll have to accept yourself, if you get what I mean. Heat Riser!" He called up his Persona to strengthen himself as he continued to deflect and divert the attacks her shadow self was launching at him with some invisible force.

She felt betrayed, for a moment until he continued.

"Perhaps you're feeling a bit lost and purposeless. But that's alright, you've been through a lot and you're not even 20 yet. Honestly, saving the world was kind of like reaching a life goal to make a billion yen before you reach 30. And the aftermath? It's sort of like a mid-life crisis where you find out you have no one to share the money with and have no idea what to do with it. Power Charge! Body acceleration, activated! Factor of three!"

"And even if you feel that way? Well, that doesn't mean it's true at all. Aigis cares about you a lot, she came to me immediately after you were ambushed by miss big and scary there. Yu, Aigis, Yashima, Akitsu and everyone else is fighting their way up to help you. You matter to them, and to the other people you care about, they care for you to. As a psychic and wielder of the Kaleidoscope, you have my guarantee. Also, I admire you a lot! You're really smart, charming and compassionate. Time Alter, Square Accel!"

" **Just die already!"** Her Shadow Self screeched.

"Can you keep up with me? **Chronos Rose**."

And then he was gone. Or rather, he was at almost every place she could see at once. She could see dozens of afterimages at a time slashing at the shadow with his glowing sword while bullets tore the shadow apart, appearing anywhere and at unpredictable angles.

Moving, running, jumping, teleporting, slashing, piercing, shooting… all of those movements could barely be captured by the human eye. For every twelve after images she saw, she easily counted at least three dozen more wounds accumulating on the shadow every second.

And finally, he stopped in front of her shadow who was buffeted by bullets and the sword attacks that were delayed due to some sort of time manipulation.

" **Multi-Refraction Blade Works!"**

One sword became nine, and her shadow was sliced apart at a single point in time.

She was astounded at his strength while still trying to process his words of encouragement from before. She also noticed blood pooling from nine parts of Adachi's body as the man's robe was damp in blood.

The shadow was dispersed, leaving behind her human shaped shadow self.

"…" Her shadow self said nothing.

"Minako! Are you alright?" She turned and saw Aigis running towards her, Aigis had puffs of smoke coming out of her body. Ah, she just used Orgia mode, didn't she?

"Aigis… Yeah, I'm alright now." She said softly.

"Thank goodness…. Thank goodness… I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again!"

Ah… again? She really was being silly in thinking that just because she was weak that no one wanted her.

Why was she being so dumb again? Since when did all her resentment over humanity and her paranoid pessimistic assumptions made her come to this point again?

"I-I'm not going anywhere Aigis. I won't do something like running off somewhere again."

"You better not. Or I'll restrain you to your bed every time you start panicking."

Somehow she could believe that Aigis will sneak into her bed and manually restrain her.

"Eh!? Is the fight over?" She heard Yosuke yelled from a little below some stairs.

"It was just over a few minutes ago. You guys sure took your time!" Tohru Adachi yelled back good heartedly.

"Well, all's well that ends well. Almost…" Yu Narukami said as he coolly walked up the stairs, sparing a glance at her shadow self.

"Right… Minako-chan, you still have something you need to say to her." Adachi urged her on to her shadow self.

… Might as well get this over with, and besides, it needs to be said.

"Well, you're right about some things. Sure I felt worthless, but in the end, that was just me being really lost and moping around. I have lots of time to really find where I belong, and even then, there are lots of people who make me feel like I belong. You're… the side of me that's just frustrated when life just seems to like to pound me into the ground. And that's ok, everyone has a side like that I think. And even then, even if all the things humanity heaped onto my brother and I still make me disappointed, I still cherish them, because this was the world that gave me the people I care so much about … so… I understand now, you're me."

Her shadow nodded with a content look in her face and dispersed into blue light, forming a Persona like entity.

It looked similar to Messiah, except it wore a robe that covered it's body and was without the coffins chained to its hand.

" **So you call to me… you, who is still willing to of forgive… I shall shower you in my compassion. I was once called El Rachum… The Compassionate God shall be with you…"**

The persona then began reforming into the form of a tarot card with the same Arcana as Yukari's. It's no wonder they get along so well. Minako wondered as the card sunk into her sea of souls.

It was… powerful, and so comforting.

Yet, her feet and mind felt weak at that very moment.

Before she fell to the ground, she found herself looking up to the dishevelled looking Detective.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… all right. Just a little tired. But your hair doesn't seem okay…"

"She's fine!" He said to Aigis while rolling his eyes at her observation.

"Hey…" She began and quirked her lip upwards, "Tohru-sama-"

"Oi! Not you too! Are you trying to get me arrested!"

"-Just kidding, Tohru-san! Just wanted to say thanks for the quick recue!" It was fun messing with him on occasion, she decided.

",,, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't go all out, would I?" He smiled back.

"Well then, I guess you're a great friend then." She mentioned.

"If I was on the job taking a statement then I would like that with your signature and in writing." He quipped.

The sound of glass cracking was the second last thing she heard and saw. The last thing was their Social Link progressing to the Eighth stage.

Ah… she forgot to ask how he got so strong… maybe after a little nap.

 **El Rachum (Lovers)**

Level: 77

Strength - 77  
Magic - 77  
Endurance - 77  
Agility - 77  
Luck - 77

Physical: Absorb  
Fire: -  
Ice: -  
Electricity: -  
Air: -  
Light: Reflect  
Darkness: Weak

Move list: Salvation, Reinvigorate 3, Regenerate 3, Megidoloan, Mind Charge, Spell Master, Samarecarm, Victory Cry

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 7/10, Yashima

Priestess: 7/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 8/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 3/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke


	16. Kaleido Blessing on this Wonderful World

**AN: Just started playing DOA 5: Last Round, my dick… It's actually a good fighting game, but seriously how can I concentrate with my dick so hard? Maybe I should start playing against male characters, NAH! Featured characters: Aqua and Iris. Little Sister getto!**

 **How should Adachi spend his stat points on the Adventurer Card? Let me know! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 16: Kaleido Blessings on this Wonderful World**

 **May 16, Monday (Cloudy)**

"I-I'm sorry, Dojima-san. Could you, uh, repeat that again?"

"… Yeah. Sorry pal, but you're fired. The higher up's, well, apparently you make them look too bad and their using your recent kidnapping as excuse to fire you."

"That makes no sense."

"I know. Their saying some stuff like how you've compromised or you've too many enemies. Although all they did was made some false claims over misfiled paperwork to well… get you out of the force."

"I see."

… The both of us stood in silence for quite a while.

"Well… heh! I always wanted to be a private investigator, or a professional cook. I guess I got more free time now."

"Yeah, haha, I can see you doing that. You better make Gyoza is on your menu if you do make a restaurant. Don't disappoint me when I come to eat there, got it!"

"Shouldn't be too hard, Dojima-san."

"Of course not! For what it's worth… you're one of the best partners I had in the short time we've been working together. Sorry I couldn't do much to let you keep your job. If you have any problems then come by my place, alright? I could use someone keeping an eye out on my nephew, god knows what he's doing with that foreigner girlfriend of his. Sometimes I don't even know why I let him have her sleep in his room."

"Ahaha…Yeah… I'll do all of that."

I left the police station in the morning after I was told of my sudden dismissal.

And to think the morning started extremely well for me.

First, I went back to the TV world and made a spell that summoned money, just to pick up the loot left behind by everyone yesterday. Next, I made a spell that actually sorted and counted the coins for me! Hurray for no manual counting!

Did you know that hundreds of billions of dollars are wasted on unnecessary administrative work every year? Well, I stopped factoring into that number ever since today morning.

Next, Yu told me that Kanji was shown in the Midnight channel and that they would plan to do something about it today, Minako was well enough to go to school, most things were explained and people got acquainted with each other.

Everyone got fucking stronk by the power of level grinding.

And to top it all off, as per my new usual, I had two warm and comfy hot alien girls to feel up.

And then this happened.

Sure I wanted out of the job, but not when it would cut me out of the loop!

Then again, I could always bullshit my way through magic and psychic powers.

But to be honest, it was the principle of it all. I've been doing a better job at work due to the extra powers and especially, more effort. Yet this is what happens in the end?

This world is really full of shit!

Well, if they want to play it that way then I'll just have to make up some excuse to do some investigative work.

And I have just the plan for that.

While gambling may be illegal in Japan, lotteries are not. I jumped in and out of the world several times while buying very specific lottery numbers each time, and yet, the winning number hasn't changed.

Loto 6 draws around 3 times per 7 days. I went ahead to buy a top prize winning combination for this Thursday. I'm lucky that the top division winnings has been jackpotted for the past two weeks, meaning that since there were no winners, the next winner would have a bigger prize pool.

That'll show them! I'll use the money to make a private investigation firm and use my powers to become THE BEST DETECTIVE ever seen!

And I'll make them all regret kicking me out of the police force!

Is it petty? Of course it is! I never remembered being this petty in my previous life, and the old Adachi might be petty but he often never had the drive nor courage to get back at people until he was sure he could get away with it.

Huh! Since I'm so sure I can get away with it I guess that makes me a little closer to Adachi than I thought.

That's a little disturbing.

In any case, I was still a little depressed. So here I am, in the Samegawa River Plains with two of the hottest girls I have ever met-

Fishing

Yes, I'm such as ass by taking out girls on a much more MANLY activity than they should be doing.

Wait a minute! That sounded extremely sexist.

Admittedly I was sort of cheating by buying up good baits (I could have caught some bugs, but I am not a plebeian!) that no high schooler would bother wasting their money on and using Precognition to pick up the best spot to throw my line in.

"Now, all you need to do is wait for the rod to sink into the water, don't pull to quickly because the fish might be testing things. Then again, I'm not an expert so try your luck." I say to my fellow fishermen (women).

Yashima had a look of concentration, I dare say she was looking at the water as if she wanted to kill it.

Come to think of it, she was pretty fucking merciless to the shadows. As in, ice cold type of killer.

No offence to Akitsu, but Yashima made the better Ice Queen when it came to 'I will kill you!' kind of looks.

Akitsu just looked spacey as normal while she sat at the side of the river with her fishing rod in her hand.

It was time, and I tugged at the rod while reeling in my catch. It was a tough battle, but I came out victorious with a Huge Fish.

I put it in the cooler I just recently bought.

… Wait a minute, I think I forgot to buy some ice.

"Akitsu-chan, could you do me a favour?"

"Ah… anything."

"Can you make a few small blocks of ice and put it into the cooler for me? I don't want the fish to spoil."

Ah, I love the perks of having a personal ice maker. I could have done it myself, but I might as well let her feel as if she's doing something other than being my personal sex toy. Granted, the thought of doing so hasn't crossed my mind since she still could use more independence before we have some real meaningful sex.

And as hot as it is to turn a woman with low self-esteem into a dedicated sex slave, it's much more hotter to do it to a strong independent woman.

However, In all honesty the feeling of remorse and utter soul-crushing guilt to do it to someone with such pure love for me far outweighs any perverse desires I have.

How could I possibly do something so self-serving to someone so selfless to my well-being?

She nodded her head and did so, at the same time Yashima began to reel her own catch in.

It was a Red Goldfish.

She looked… disappointed.

Is she trying to kill it by staring at it? I swear if I was a normal guy I would just commit Sudoku fright there and then if she stared at me with such hatred.

Now what do I do…

"Great job Yashima! Toss it into the cooler, if I remember right we should be able to exchange the Red Goldfish for a special gem at the Shrine." I praised her, which turned her killer scowl into an adorable smile and she began to hum as she went back to fishing.

Too easy… but I better not get too heavy with praises or they'll be too dependent on them.

And also, the Kingyou Stone we get from exchanging a goldfish only gives shitty exchanges at the Shiroku pub, not worth it in my opinion. Still, I could use the gems for something else or spend some money to use them in jewelry to give as gifts.

Hmm, that's an idea.

We continued fishing to late afternoon, in total, we caught 2 Huge Fish, 2 Genji Ayu, 3 Amber Seema, 3 Inaba Trout and 5 Red Goldfishes.

"Ah! Adachi-san, what are you doing fishing?" I see Yu calling out to me, with him was Minako and Aigis.

Hmm, wasn't today the day they began discussing stake out plans and visited Tatsumi textiles?

I shrugged and put on a slight frown while scratching the back of my head.

"Eh? I didn't have much to do so here I am, fishing with two gorgeous girls. Fishing is quite fun when you're not doing it alone." I say to them.

"But aren't you supposed to be at work, Adachi-san?" Aigis asked.

Yu had this look on his face when he looked at my fishing rods, and then Yahan suddenly teleported behind Yu and started to whisper something to him, freezing his face into a shocked expression.

I couldn't tell what she said, but it was stalker-like for sure… and it probably has to do with his late night fishing excursions.

"Meh, got fired today."

Cue shocked expressions. I quickly gave them the rundown of what Ryotaro Dojima told me and what I plan to do afterwards, not the abusing the lottery system things, of course.

In turn, they told me that they discussed things like other Persona users, along with their deductions into the killer case (I'm standing right here!) that I already knew but gave no indication that I knew about it.

"Well, good luck with your stake out then."

"You're not joining us?" Minako asked.

"Paperwork, I did most of them this morning but there are some formalities I have to deal with tomorrow afternoon. That, and I have all this fish to cook. And the taxes, accounting, and-"

"Okay, okay, we get it. Working adult stuff is annoying." She stopped me right there.

Works every time, just as planned!

I practiced some top tier Shokugeki no Soma level cooking with the fish I caught and discreetly teleported to Dojima's place, delivering dinner for the family before going to do the same for Minako and Aigis.

I was lying on my couch after I FINALLY fixed the door that I broke myself.

It's a damn good thing that no one suspects me of actually breaking my own door down.

Yashima and Akitsu were just staring at my half-nap form.

… Oh my gods, please get some independence. I can't be giving you two girls things to do every waking second of my life.

I opened up my wallet and handed the both of them a substantial amount of money.

"Yashima, go buy whatever ingredients you want and start learning how to cook. Buy some cookbooks if you want, just… well, you're good with ingredients so do something about it."

"Akitsu, um, buy whatever you like."

The both of them charged out of my house to go do some evening shopping.

Maybe I should let them suck my dick when their bored, at this rate I'll be random-ing words on Google until I find things for them to do.

Hmm… Yashima is part of the Strength Arcana so maybe some sports would be good as well, aside from cooking.

However, the better commonality between characters of the Strength Arcana is their strength of heart. They are not usually upset and have great emotional fortitude.

It fits her quite a bit, I think.

" **It does indeed. If you had not winged her then she would have suffered silently in an abusive relationship."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi informed me.

"… So she would have went through a lot, I guess I can say I have no regrets in what I did then." I smiled with relief. "Thank goodness."

I decided to go to the shrine to exchange some red goldfish with the ghost.

I was not prepared.

I teleported back shivering under my blankets after the exchange was done.

My Personas are laughing at me, I don't have to take this!

I teleported and jumped into the TV World, and rushed into the Velvet Room, which was like a luxurious private jet for my case.

I saw Margaret giggling while Marie was laughing hysterically at me being scared at the ghost.

Time to curl up and cry some more, not!

I spent some time fusing some Persona's to record back into the compendium for later use whilst upgrading Titania's skill set by re-fusing.

That costed a bit of money. When I got back, I saw Yashima trying to make some kind of dessert.

Akitsu was, what the fuck, is that a book about S&M?

I inched away and dodged into bed.

 **May 17, Tuesday (Cloudy)**

I opened my eyes and hoped I wouldn't find myself chained up as I remembered Akitsu's reading material.

Thankfully, I was not chained up. And I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not but Akitsu managed to chain herself up improperly while lying on one side of my bed. Yashima was sleeping at the other side as if everything was normal.

I stood up, placed Akitsu so that she could stand, and tugged on one end of the chain.

She ended up spinning like a spinning top.

How the hell did she tie herself up that badly again?

I took my favourite Persona's (Sorry Titania for my infidelity!) suggestion to Kaleidoscope my way into to this white space.

I looked around and heard a munching sound; I looked and saw an office desk and chair.

More importantly, I saw a tall and beautiful girl. She had long, straight blue hair and matching aqua blue eyes. She had a piece of her hair tied into a ponytail-bun with a hair clip. In addition, she wore a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. To top it all off, she wore a light purple Hagoromo over her clothes.

If there was a Goddess than she'll look like her.

"Pft! Another death by truck-chan!? Never change Japan, never change. At least this one was funnier, the idiot actually was knocked onto a tree and died with his ass sticking out! Hilarious! AHAHAHAHA!"

She was eating chips while watching a monitor where a young man died in an embarrassing way.

I would have laughed as well. As much as I hate to admit it, I probably have a similar sense of humour as her.

This was very disturbing because my first impression was that her personality was absolute trash!

No matter how I look at it, she's a total bitch!

Now I remember… this is Aqua, from Konosuba.

Oh my God!

I mean, Oh My Goddess!

"Yo!" I greeted casually, frightening her as she did not expect me to be there, making her fall off her chair in a way that had her ass sticking up of the ground.

Eat Karma Bitch!

"Wahhh~! Who the hell are you? When did you get here? I swore I scheduled the next batch of souls until next Tuesday! Fuck stability of the cycle of reincarnation! I'm taking my annual leave no matter what!" She ranted.

What a huge bitch! My face couldn't hold back from sneering slightly.

"I'm not sure why I'm here either. Name's Tohru Adachi, and I'm not dead. Just your ordinary interdimensional traveller."

"Eh? Planeswalker, R.O. , Jump-Chain or Kaleidoscope?" She asked with suprising amount of experience.

"The last one." I answered.

She pumped her fist up.

"YES! I am so getting Goddess of the Month! Listen up! I have this sweet deal, all you have to do is to go to this world and kill some demon kings. You see, the people who died in that world were killed by the demon king army, and were very afraid, saying they don't want to die like that again. And so almost all the people who died rejected reincarnating in that world again. More specifically, that world would end if this continued, since babies would cease to be born there. Hence, it could be solved by sending the dead from other worlds over right? That's how it is."

This sounds more horrible than any liberal's immigration policy.

"And since we are sending people over, we should find people who died young and still yearn to live, sending them over with their original body and memories. But really, once in a while we get dimensional travellers like you. But I never got one, all the other Goddess's brag about their oh so handsome Gary Stu like dimensional travellers and how they fulfilled their demon king killing quota so easily by sending them to the world they are responsible for. But you! Yes you! Ahaha! You're mine now! So here's the deal we will grant a privilege to you to take a powerful ability, an exceptional talent or god level weapons… to that world in exchange for a demon king kill! Easy right!? You're a Kaleidoscope user, this should be a piece of cake right?! Please tell me this will be easy for you!"

What the fuck, why is she shaking me desperately like I'm her life saver.

Is she that keen on bragging to other Goddesses or just plain old desperate for a Demon King kill?

"All right?"

"Great. Hehe, here's some books, please pick one special gift to pawn the demon king with. It's on loan, however, until you grab at least one kill. After that, we'll give you a wish for every demon king kill you get!"

She continues to sell to me like a desperate sales person trying to get me to pick a better package.

"So I could theoretically take another powerful gift for a wish?"

"YES! That will be great! That way you can kill more and more demon kings! Hey Hey! If you kill demon kings in my name and get me more worshippers I'll cut you a deal and give you an extra half a wish per kill. What say you? Sweet deal right? All you have to do is praise Aqua the most beautiful Goddess of all!"

Can this bitch shut up and let me pick my gift already?

I half pay attention to her describing her future benefits after I kill some demon kings in her name while focusing on the list of gifts.

I couldn't care less about the powerful weapons.

Even if they have a Keyblade and Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory offered. No way, I'm not some Weeb!

The Science skill that the guy used to make that mobile fortress in Volume Two is essentially a Tinker rating so that's something I might pick.

But there are loads of powerful skills mixed in with average ones.

There's fucking Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and some lame ass Weapons Proficiency skill.

Eh? What is this? These are Re:Zero authorities!?

Authority of Sloth, Unseen Hand.

Authority of Greed, Stillness of an Object's Time.

Fuck yeah! But I need supplementary gifts to prevent insanity from using them, that, and my heart will stop if I use the Authority of Greed without it's supplementary authority.

It makes sense that these would be included as Konosuba's author and Re:Zero's author are good friends that also contribute to each other's work. Like how Konosuba's author wrote the preview for an episode of Re:Zero.

Oh cool! The Kaleidoscopic Staff! A staff that allows the channeling of Infinite Mana, and for others, only enhances mana regeneration.

Most of the super weapons only work for the initial users.

Is that World Rejector? Holy Right? And Imagine Breaker!? What the fuck is this collection of right hands!

…Oh!? What is this!? Absorbtion Consumption! This is Rou's skill from Re:Monster!

"Hey! Aqua? What's with this crazy powerful skill doing here? Isn't this a legitimate God killer type power?"

"Oh! That skill might be strong but there isn't much divinity to eat down there so we're fine. And even then, we gods are hidden behind 7 proxies, I dare any cannibal asshole to try come after us. Besides, most people that take it end up eating something way too toxic before their power could absorb it's properties." Aqua provides some insight.

"Hmmm… I'll take this then, might as well try my luck. And besides, this way I'll never have to deal with overly spicy food killing me." I say.

"Ah, I know that feel bro. I would pick that ability too, although it will be just so I can eat more junk food! GAHAHAHA!" She says while putting a hand over my shoulder.

What is this? Please don't touch me you bitch!

Yet, I can't help but understand where she's coming from. She's scum, but she's my type of scum.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Jester Arcana…'**_

… Damn it, now I have to get along with her.

"Well, since you're a Kaleidoscope user, there's no way the process of adding the language of the world to your brain will turn it into mush."

"Wait, this sounds exceedingly dangerous."

"What's that!? I can't here you over the sound of my increased paycheck!" She shouted and tossed me a bag of currency.

Go to hell you shitty Goddess!

In any case, I ended up in the Beginner's Town. I quickly registered myself at the Guild and started off at Level 1, with some pretty good stats.

It pains me to know that Aqua had a higher STR stat on the card, but this seems to be based on my stats without any Persona equipped.

 **Name: Tohru Adachi**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: 45**

 **Health: 50**

 **Magic-Pow: 40**

 **Dexterity: 50**

 **Agility: 50**

 **Luck: 250**

There were also other stats like intelligence and other statuses at the side. I was very high in most stats.

The hot receptionist was begging me to not take the Adventurer class since I was eligible for every other advanced class but I was a Jack of All Stats at heart, so I refuse!

After that, I followed Kaleidoscope Izanagi's instructions and teleported my way to the capital.

There were sirens going off at every moment and soldiers scrambling off somewhere at every point in time.

I entered their adventurer's guild and took three requests for the subjugation of some isolated demon kings.

One of them was the Sea King who united the Merpeople and some giant fish. Another was the Sky Queen who united the Harpiers and Wyverns. The last one was the King that sleeps Beneath, some giant mole demon king.

Oh, the people were laughing at me, thinking that I was some stupid new adventurer in over my head.

Two hours later I used magic to enhance my mind and parted the ocean where an army was battling the forces of the Sea King. I parted it in such a way I exposed the Sea King, I sent Kaleidoscope Izanagi to kill it via Multi-Refraction Blade Works.

It was much weaker without water, so it was a one-hit kill.

I dragged the body to the capital with my super strength and slammed it at the entrance of the adventurers guild.

"So… where's my money?" I say with a vicious grin.

The receptionist screamed and got dozens of people to cart my reward to me.

20 Billion Eris. Equivalent of 20 Billion Yen, or 200 million dollars.

They gave me 20,000 Mithril coins (Magic Silver), each the equivalent of 1,000,000 Eris.

I asked if I could keep the Sea King's heart and brain, they gave no protest.

So I ATE it's brain and heart in front of everyone, with my [Absorbtion Consumption] I gained a fuck ton of skills and power from it. I also ate some of its hide, tentacles and electric generating glands.

I then did the same with the Sky Queen and that Giant Mole King.

Tripling my money, skyrocketing my skills and power!

I was then known as the 'Hero' that took down three Demon Kings in one day!

And all in the name of Aqua!

Yes, I decided to go with Aqua's deal.

When they asked if I had anything to do with the Axis cult I denied it and said I had a personal devotion to her.

I wanted to bite my tongue off as I said those utter lies.

Still, my Social Link with Aqua increased to three.

How shallow can she be?

The next day, I was told that the royalty had requested an audience with me.

It was boring as fuck and I wanted Aqua to come quickly to give my reward so I can go back to Inaba.

I smiled and used all the tricks I learnt in social navigating.

At some point I managed to distract the nobles thanks to Kaleidoscope Izanagi digging up some gossip. Leading to the royalty needing to mediate between them, I wandered around the opulent castle by myself while they were distracted.

Hmm? Is someone following me?

I turn and saw some blonde hair and white cloth sticking out behind a corner.

Sigh, man I'm too nice sometimes.

"You can come out you know? I know you're there. I won't hurt you, I promise."

A young girl popped up from the corner. She was a beautiful young girl with straight, long blonde hair with a braid to the right of her face. Around her head, she wore some sort of green headband, decorated with grapes and leaves. She has beautiful blue eyes and fair skin.

She was so adorable I wanted to take her home with me.

Her white dress was also very cute, uh, yeah, that.

"Hello. I'm Tohru Adachi. And who are you?" I ask gently as if I was dealing with Nanako.

"…Ah! I'm Iris. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I apologise for following you earlier."

Oh god my heart!

"No harm done. What can I do for you? Are you lost as well?"

"Um, I'm not lost, I know the palace rather well. I just wanted to get to know you."

…Curious… And so CUUUUTTEEEE!

KAWAII!

Must, restrain my lolicon instincts!

"Ask away then. You can ask anything and I shall do my best to answer."

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana…'**_

Although I did wonder why she wanted to know more about me…

"W-Why did you decide to kill the demon kings?"

"Well… Aqua bugged me into doing it. She's actually a total bitch but we had a deal and I decided to give her some publicity."

"EEEHHHH?"

I then explained to her the thing about the Reincarnators and how they are all from Japan, explaining to her why so many 'Heroes' have black hair or brown hair.

She seemed to be glad that she follows Eris since Aqua sounded like a huge bitch.

I told her that I was actually a seasoned interdimensional traveller who Aqua was all but begging for me to kill some demon kings.

As much as Iris respected Aqua for going all the way to get some demon kings killed, she lost that respect when I told her that she would be getting a lot of benefits from it.

"I have suddenly lost a lot of my faith in how the divine works." She said in a monotone manner.

"Well, most gods aren't that benevolent. To be honest, your worlds Gods are actually really nice. No matter how arrogant Aqua sounds, she genuinely does care for your world a lot. If she were down here she would be using her reviving abilities non-stop." I assuage her worries.

Hmm, I still wonder what she meant by knowing the palace well.

"There are a lot of terrible deities out there in the vast universes. If you would like to know more, I can tell you more stories. I'll be like your older brother telling my younger sister special stories." I offered.

"Really? I would like that very much. Ah, I mean, thank you very much for your kind offer brave hero. Should it not be inconvenient, I would take you up on your offer."

She went from excited little sister mode to model royalty mode.

Wait, what?

"Ah, I wanted to ask you, could I call you Tohru-niichan?"

"Of course you can, Iris-chan!"

"Iris-sama! There you are! So this is where you ran off to! Ah, Tohru-sama, thank goodness you've found the princess!"

A female guard says to the both of us.

Princess?

…Oh… right… I forgot about Princess Iris.

"You didn't tell me you were a princess." I say blandly.

"You didn't ask. Hehe!" She giggled cutely.

Ah! All is forgiven!

"Would you both please follow me back to the main hall? We would like to finish up with the engagement party."

Iris's mood drops at the guards words.

… I'm missing something here, but it sounds like Iris is going to be married against her will to someone.

When we reached the hall, the King said some things about bringing legendary heroes into the bloodlines and awarded me some formal award of being some mega hero for the feat of killing three demon kings in a day.

"May you two have a long life together!"

"I'm sorry, you lost me."

"GAHAHA! Well, I mean, princesses have to marry 'heroes' that defeat demon kings."

The king bellowed and showed his daughter Iris to me.

Holy shit, I've just been conned into a forced engagement party.

I was about to kill him in anger, but Iris gripped my hand tightly until it almost broke her own hands, the fact that Repel Physical was hurting her to that extent made me quell my anger.

So this is the nobility of the world, trapping its powerful heroes into marrying into their families.

Hoping that it'll tie them to their families, gaining their loyalty and power for themselves… It was a sound plan, I had to admit. I mean, the offer of a life of decadence, prestige and a usually beautiful spouse? Anyone sane would take them up on that offer.

The crowd dispersed later and I was allowed to roam in the palace. I went to the palace gardens with Iris.

"Did you know?" I asked her.

"I did not expect it to be so soon. But when I heard about so many demon kings being defeated I knew what to expect." She said with a sad smile as she looked up to the moon.

I looked up to it as well.

"… This isn't right you know. You should be able to marry someone you love."

"It's alright. I think… I mean, it's my duty…"

I heard her barely holding back some tears.

"Diarahan." I healed her hand that she broke under her own strength and patted her head gently.

She cried into my shirt, after that.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I have more than enough power to force them to reconsider this."

"I don't want to hurt my parents, so please don't use violence."

"There goes Plan A…" I grumbled, eliciting some giggles from the young girl.

"There's… still another 4 years. I'm only twelve and we will only be required to marry when I'm sixteen."

"I think the point of you being forced into any of this is the main issue here."

We sat together in silence for a moment.

"You're strong you know? You're able to accept such hardships with that amount of conviction. It's admirable." I say to her.

She blushed in embarrassment for that.

"But… even if it might be the correct action for you, doesn't mean it's right! So let's run away!" I declare.

"W-Wha-What? What are you saying Tohru-niichan!"

Eh? What's so shocking about that?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a dimension traveller. I can take you anywhere and any when you want to be in. Although if you don't want to leave your home behind I could always help you get more power."

"Oh, that…" She said in disappointment.

Oi! Why so sad Iris-chan? What did I do wrong?

Uhh, what to do…

"Well… think about it. How about I tell you a story then? One about my world and one about how a young boy save the world?"

"…I would like that very much, nii-chan."

And then I showed her, I swapped to Titania and made a world of illusions. I showed her my trip to Tatsumi Port Island, explaining the vehicles and modern things of the world.

Then, I showed her with the help of Kaleidoscope Izanagi, the story of Devil Survivor 2, where a boy usurped Canopus, took the power of the 4 Prime Factors and the authority over the Akashic Records.

I told her that it was these kinds of Gods that I'm training to one day fight and rid the universes off.

I made a magic notepad for her to communicate with me like the two-way mirrors in Harry Potter, except through writing.

Basically, chat log in magic form.

Aqua took a long time, but that was okay.

With teleportation, I snuck us out of the palace and disguised her, allowing us to take quests together.

She was really power, almost HAX level.

Breaking the speed of sound and cutting down monsters like no body's business.

Why they don't send her after the Demon King's I will never know…

And every night, I'll take her to beginner town to socialise with the less arrogant adventurers, after that, I'll use Titania to show her little stories about both my childhoods and adult life. Along with the occasional animeverse stories, I made sure to show her Madoka Magica since I did not want her to make any strange contracts with mascot pets.

Better traumatise her now before she makes a mistake later.

And so we had fun and deepened our sibling like bond over a week.

It was cathartic. I had a little sister in my previous life and I missed her dearly. I also wished I could have been a better older brother.

I told Iris that in a way, she was my redemption for my perceived failures as an older brother. I couldn't be dependable as I got to the university level and I slacked off whilst she became the reliable one.

But Iris berated me that she became reliable due to emulating me from back then, and also, because I showed my sister a lot of love.

We never did have dysfunctional bully like relationships that a lot of the siblings I knew off, we always were very close and shared many things, including our interest in anime. (Albeit, we had different tastes and only some shared ones)

Iris shared about how she never had any playmates her age and had been very lonely until I came along.

We travelled all around, fighting monsters that satisfied Iris's curiosity and spent rather frugally.

She always popped back into the capital saying that she was getting to know her fiancé as an excuse.

Of course, I planned to break of the engagement when we could, she needed a real prince, not some happy go lucky wannabe god killer perverted murderous bastard like me.

Not that I told her yet.

On another note, I think some bits of my scummy tactics rubbed off on her since she started kiting by throwing cheap rocks at supersonic speeds against strong enemies before swooping in for the kill.

We cashed in our reward for slaying a Kowlon Hydra. Another 2 billion Eris shared between us.

As we were watching the stars out in the fields we cleared earlier, confetti dropped from the sky and Aqua popped into existence wearing a Hawaii shirt while slurping from a coconut.

"Hihi! I've come to give you your reward!"

"You're a week late!" I yelled.

"Yeah, whatever! I was having the time of my life! A week-long vacation by the beach, seeing the look at that flat as a board Eris's face when I waved my Goddess of the Month award in her face. GAHAHA!"

What. A. Bitch.

She sounds exactly like I would if I wanted to be infuriatingly smug about something. Only, I would do it more subtler and with a matter-of-fact tone as if it was just another day for me.

Iris looked at her with the blandest look I have ever seen on her pretty face.

"Anyway, I got the books and I have clearance to give you three gifts. Since the first kill was to clear off the loan on your ability and the other two gives you 3 wishes in total."

I looked through with it alongside Iris. She suggested the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception since it scales a lot, after she read the description. She also suggested something which I hadn't payed much attention to before.

Draupnir, the All Creating Gold, a spiritual item created by Marian Slingeneyer, that could freely bring together any magic sword or divine spear on a level a human can use.

So long as they knew the process to making it.

"Iris, you're a genius, what would I ever do without you."

"You'll be, um, what did you call it? A noob!" She said cheerfully without any malice.

If it was anyone else I would have punched them for calling me that, but if it's Iris it's okay.

We searched the books more and found a whole section on divine blessings from Re:Zero's world.

Too bad we couldn't find Reinhard's auto-win blessing. But we did find some interesting ones, in the end, Iris said she didn't want to see my die so asked me to take the Blessing of the Phoenix.

It was the ability that instantly revived Reinhard when Regulus killed him, although it was only supposed to work once… still, I took it for Iris.

"Well, have your blessings! Now why don't you go kill some more Demon Kings so I can make Eris lick my feet!"

"You're ruining the moment, Aqua!"

"Show some respect! I'm a Goddess!"

"I'll show you some respect once you actually do something useful!"

"What was that!? Just you wait, I'll get some unlucky schmuck to go after you! Watch your back asshole!" Aqua retorted before going back to where she came from.

Our Social Link… levelled up.

What the hell Aqua?

"Um, Onii-chan?" Iris asked as she pressed her body against me, looking up at my face.

Ah, my heart!

"Yes, Iris?"

"I still want to stay in my world."

"I see."

"But I want to come live with you too!"

"…I see?"

"We can just come back within a few minutes right? I want to spend time going to school in your world! There's no school in this world because of all the monster attacks."

Oh right, I forgot how fatalistic this world is to the point where education is seen as a waste since anyone can die tomorrow.

"Of course you can. Anything for you, Iris-chan."

"Hehehe… I will hold you to that, Tohru."

"?" That was a really strange way of referring to me at the end. What's that supposed to mean?

Our Social Link was at Level 6 by now.

When we arrived back at Inaba in the late evening, I was exceedingly pleased that Yashima was cooking up lots of things with gusto!

I was also proud of Akitsu for trying very hard… even if she's binding herself in kinky Shibari methods.

Well, good for me later I supposed.

I introduced Iris to my housemates, and eventually received a call from Yu that Yukiko called to say that Kanji seems to be missing.

We watched the Midnight Channel to confirm, and I had to cover Iris's eyes from looking at Kanji's show while she sat on my lap. Akitsu and Yashima who sat at my sides helped by covering one of Iris's ears each.

I was twitching so badly when the thing was going on.

I assigned Iris a room, but she wanted to sleep next to me since it was scary to be in a different home on her first night.

Well… this is okay I guess.

It's a welcome change from waking up to the near naked forms of my two Sekirei, but it's worth it, I think.

My new little sister wormed her way into my heart really quickly.

 **May 18, Wednesday (Sunny)**

Minako came by to tell me to teleport onto their schools rooftop for a meeting on how to rescue Kanji.

She had a rather serene expression as she saw Iris using me as a hugging pillow in the morning.

"…Why should I not call the cops on you?"

"Uh, because Iris is a little sister to me and I can explain, I swear!"

Our exchange was interrupted by Iris almost crushing my rib cage with her strength. Damn it 10% powered Repel Physical!

Oh wait, it's probably because of Iris's defence piercing power skills she has.

Turns out she wasn't as asleep as I thought, but why did she have to try to break my back?

"You know, as a little sister myself, I can tell that this isn't normal." Minako said to me.

"Please don't even compare yourself to a little sister. Look at Iris, she is a model little sister! At your age and body proportions like that you're way out of the little sister category." I shot back without restraint, only to realise too late that I spent so much time with Iris I neglected to return back to 'polite' speak.

I swore I saw an anime tic mark on her forehead. "Go to hell you sexual harassing siscon lolicon perverted molester." She said as she slammed my bedroom door.

"…Wait a minute, who let her in in the first place?" I asked.

"Ah… it was me." Akitsu raised her hand.

"We are going to have a long discussion on why you should not open the door to everyone. And you will be punished for this." I say as I rubbed my forehead as I braced for an incoming headache.

"…Will you spank me?"

"… It's not a punishment if you want it."

I say in response to her question.

She kept quiet, but I could see her disappointment.

I sigh, "Fine, just this once." I resign myself to Akitsu's desires.

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Jester: 3/10, Aqua

Fortune: 6/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 7/10, Yashima

Priestess: 7/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 8/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 3/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke


	17. Preparations and the Princess

**AN: Corrected the stats page according to the 'Gifting' fanfic. Next chapter, some Sekirei and rescuing Kanji, possibly deal with Teddie too. Also, there was an error where Aqua's SL was listed as 3 not 4. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter features a certain text adult game mentioned and some Re: Monster OP references. Note: Tohru Adachi is protective of the princess who is Fantasy Australia's version of World's Strongest Girl.**

 **Mingyu: Adachi will have to face his own shadow before that happens. I have plans for that. Thanks for the review. On another note, Sekirei are notoriously easy to 'bond' with, especially since they're lack of development meaning that there's little to understand of them.**

 **Minaly22: Yeah, they'll get along. Adachi will get along with 'The Devil' Kazuma just as well.**

 **Davy: Thanks for the comment!**

 **InfinityMask: Miya will need a lot of work. And it'll require Adachi to do everything to get her husband back, and fail. Maybe… still a work in progress. Minako always has her Wildcard, she's just really low levelled.**

 **Saint: Trying not to go too OP. At best, he'll be OP for mook fights, real meaningful boss battles are always hard because SMT verse is HAX.**

 **Reishin: So long as you don't put all your skill points into Gram like Mitsurugi does in Konosuba you'll be fine.**

 **redDaeth: Sudoku is basically the joke version of Seppuku to mock Weebs. Thanks for the review, good luck and god bless too.**

 **Chapter 17: Preparations and the Princess**

 **Still the same day… Wednesday May 18**

"Onii-chan! I made everyone breakfast! I worked hard!" Iris called out as she knocked on my bedroom door.

I look behind me and see Akitsu still magically chained to the air, breathing heavily with a content expression on her face.

I toss a towel over her naked body and released her restraints, telling her to clean up after herself.

The whole punishment I gave her was way too arousing for me without any of the release, such a shame. At least Akitsu enjoyed herself.

Wait, that sort of defeats the purpose of a punishment, doesn't it!?

I open the door as soon as I can and thanked Iris greatly while patting her head gently.

Best Imouto ever!

Aside from the occasional breaking of my limbs, that is.

I decided to get the illegal parts over with and teleported to Tokyo, hypnotise the civil servants en masse and attain some documentation for the interdimensional immigrants.

It's a good thing magic and psychic powers are so convenient!

Now I have to get Iris transferred to a local school…

Hmm, since she's twelve I guess I'm putting her at the last year of elementary school.

I finished up the paperwork while directing Iris to watch some television.

Hmm, I should really set an allowance for Yashima, Akitsu and Iris.

While I can trust Iris to be financially responsible, I can't say the same for the other two and it's something they need to learn anyways.

What's next? Oh right, the forms to become a 'Detective', as if I wasn't one already.

Thankfully the process is a lot easier for former police, and especially an actual former Detective like me.

All I have to do is register with the police, which shouldn't be hard thanks to Dojima being there.

True enough, it was a simply matter to fill in the form and hand it over to Dojima this afternoon.

I decided to take Iris along to show my new 'adopted sister'.

I had to 'convince' him that there was nothing wrong with me having a blonde girl as a little sister.

It's a good thing Iris was such a pleasant girl that she won him over.

"Tohru-sama! I made… shaved iced." Akitsu spoke loudly in her deadpan tone as she appeared behind me-

-Whilst Iris and I were still talking to Dojima…

"Adachi, who is she and what the hell is she doing here!" Dojima starts to get angry.

"Tohru-sama! I made you lunch please try my bento!" Yashima yelled throughout the police station and presented a lunch box to me.

"ADACHI!"

"RUNNNNNNN!" I yell as I grabbed Iris with my Sekirei following close behind, I absentmindedly made the rest of the police ignore what had happened, unfortunately, it's too late for Dojima.

I may have made compulsion spells but memory manipulation is not something I have made!

I wish my [Absorption Consumption] had given me mind controlling abilities!

But nope!

All it provided was bullshit amounts of stacking resistance skills to the point where I have headaches.

Ok, that was a lie. It provided way more than that.

I was technically OP based on versatility alone nowadays.

[Octopus King Ink that should be Avoided], [Suction Cups Creation], [Electro-Master], [Hydro-hand], [Talk to Fish], [High Speed Regeneration], [Hyper Speed Regeneration], [Strong Vitality], [Rapid Recovery], [Ultra Recovery], [Echolocation], [Dark Eye], [Water Seeking Octopus], [Sense Enemy], [Sense Trap], [Sense Area], [Hawk Eye], [Sticky Tentacle Hand], [Wind Reading], [Aero-Master], [Escape], [Flight], [Silent Flight], [Super-Sonic Flight], [High Speed Swimming], [High Speed Digging], [Feathered Wyvern's Wings], [Armoured Feather Charge], [Armoured Feather Launcher], [Armor Pierce], [Venom], [Mole King's Explosive Roar], [Earth Control], [Crystal Claw], [Intimidation of the Strong], [Sense Presence], [Enslave], [Predator of the Sky], [Predator of the Water], [Predator of the Earth], [Mana Operation], [Internal Mana Control], [Shortened Incantation], [Parallel Casting], [Self Body Fluid Property Manipulation] and [High Potion of Blood].

Admittedly I had more skills, but the last two of the list were the most intriguing ones.

I seriously wondered how well I could heal people with my blood or even how poisonous I can make it to others. Maybe, if I keep on consuming more powerful potions and poisons then the skill would evolve…

Although the body fluid skill is extremely versatile by itself considering I can make myself sweat aphrodisiacs.

I had some weaknesses, but I could just switch them off.

This skill is OP as shit, but still, my absorption wasn't as efficient as Rou's considering how little skills I got from killing Demon King level opponents.

I guess it's because I only ate the brain and heart instead of everything.

Still, it was worth it to frighten the populace as they watched their 'Hero' eating the corpses of three minor demon kings in public.

At some point, Akitsu, Yashima, Iris and I stopped at the Samegawa Flood Plain to have a small picnic.

I was rather peeved that they didn't think to make any food for themselves and Iris, good thing I had instant ramen in my storage!

A little bit of magic and hot water was easily made.

"And now, we wait for three minutes." I tell Iris whose eyes were sparkling at the innovation of quick food.

"What happens then Onii-chan?"

I tell her and demonstrate, ah, it's the little things like this that makes spending time with Iris so nice.

She's such a curious girl. Considering that she's been pampered at the castle so much and how she's not allowed to go outside without royal guards… it's unsurprising that she's ignorant of many things outside the palace, and hence, she rectifies it with listening to my stories and explanations.

"Oh… Tohru-sama, can I be fed as well?"

"I would like that as well, Tohru-sama!"

Eh, what is Akitsu and Yashima saying?

Huh, since when was I teaching Iris how to use chopsticks? Eh? I'm feeding her instant ramen?

I'm way too much of a doting brother, I suppose.

"Mmm! It's really good Onii-chan!"

"I'm glad you like it. But you really shouldn't eat too much of this in the future, the nutritional value is actually quite bad."

"Alright then…" She looked a bit sad at that point, ah, don't cry Iris-chan!

"Tohru-sama! Why don't you teach us things like the way you do with Iris-chan?" Yashima raised her hand as she asked me a question.

"Oh? Iris is young and needs to be taught many things. Adults don't need to be spoon fed every little thing… so if you want me to treat you as an adult then you'll have to stay curious and learn by your own. Iris already has the curiosity part down pat." I say as I rubbed Iris's head.

"Y-Yes, I understand." Yashima meekly responded, with Akitsu nodding along with her.

Yes, just as planned. This should encourage them to be more independent if they ever want me to do adult things to them.

I wouldn't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of naïve teenagers, especially considering the amount of years these Sekirei's actually spend socialising.

Based on their stories on being in a lab, that time is essentially zero. It's better that they become confident women before I introduce them to the D.

I teleported us to the top of Yasogami High after scouting it with my [Hawk Eye] ability, after all, I had to make sure no one else was there.

After all, I had to introduce my new little sister to everyone.

There must be something about Iris's royalty training that made her go full model royalty mode.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. Onii-sama has spoken highly about each and every one of you. My name is Iris and I hail from another world. Onii-sama is a great 'Hero' that has slain three Demon Kings in one day and is engaged to me, the princess. Erm, I hope that we all can be friends."

She introduces herself formally while ending it with a cute tone. I noted that she used the less endearing form in calling me her big brother, probably because she wanted to save the 'Onii-chan' for private use. (Apparently, in the presence of Akitsu and Yashima, she counts it as private)

"…So cute… wait, so this Onii-sama is… Adachi-san?" Yosuke asked slowly.

"Yes." She replied immediately.

Yosuke pauses for a moment, "… And you're getting married to him."

"Once I turn 14, yes, I will." Iris smiles brightly as she says those words.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say 16?" I asked with confusion.

"14 is the marriageable age, but 16 is the preferred age for male nobles. I spoke erroneously back then." Iris elaborated.

Minako had this defeated and resigned look, as if she had been expecting something absurd and got it.

"Haa… congratulations on your graduation to lolicon." Minako said without any spirit.

"Onii-sama, what does lolicon mean?" Iris asked me with a determined and cute look.

"I wish Nanako-chan would look at me like that-" Yu said.

Which caused literally everyone to look at him with an expression of disbelief, Yahan (who teleported up there) fell on her knees while mumbling something about being in despair.

"-more often… these days she just ignores me. She said she was angry about Yahan and I being noisy at night."

He continued, which made Chie, Yukiko and Kaho (who stalked Yosuke into school) blush as they realised the implication.

"R-Right, let's move on from Yu-kun's love life for now. We'll get on to the rescue Kanji discussion after Tohru-san explains some things to us." Minako sets the agenda.

I try to deflect by taking a small bag of coins out of my pocket dimensions.

"The copper coin is worth 100 Eris, The Silver coin is worth 1000 Eris, and the Gold coin is worth 10,000 Eris. The most precious and valuable coin, the Mithril Coin is worth 1,000,000 Eris." I explain Fantasy Australia's currency as Iris nods along.

"No one cares about another world's currency right now. Explain how you know the future and know so much about the past. Also, how are you so strong?" Minako rebutted.

I decided to sit down before explaining some stuff, Iris sat on my lap whilst my Sekirei took my sides.

"All right, I only got psychic after I was thrown into the TV and began my interdimensional adventures. I picked up how to use magic, have sex, and some cool police skills which I will get to use once I start my Private Investigation Firm. With both my psychic powers and the Kaleidoscope, I can see the future and past whenever I'm not in the world I'm looking at. I can come in at any point where I don't already exist and only after my latest appearance in a world. You already know I'm basically married to really hot and awesome alien girls, and aside from a jaunt in a really deadly world, here I am back here."

"Oh, I think you had a different Izanagi too!" Chie points out.

"It evolved."

"Didn't you change Persona's too?" Yukiko says, probably thinking of the time with Titania.

"I'm a Wild Card like Yu, Aigis and Minako."

"So that's the multiple Persona thing… huh!" Chie remarks.

"I still can't believe there's so many Wild Cards. And I thought two was more than enough considering that Aigis-chan inherited my brothers ability."

"After averting The Fall?" Yu questioned.

"That is correct." Aigis confirmed.

"Man, to think that the end of the world was happening right under our noses. I kind of feel bad that I could have played a part in the whole apathy thing." Yosuke says with a tinge of guilt.

"I'm certain that Yosuke-sama has changed greatly from then." Kaho says reassuringly like a good wife.

"Heck yeah, ever since Kaho-chan came along my house has really liven up. Hell, I think dad likes her better than me! He talked about writing me out of his will and leaving everything to Kaho so that I'll be forced to marry her."

Everyone shared a laugh at his expense, Yosuke laughed along.

"Well, that'll be quite easy now that I have this!" I say triumphantly and revealed their new identification documents.

"Is this legal!?" Minako exclaimed.

"Well, I went through official channels didn't I?" I smirked.

"Somehow I feel that the legal system has still been trampled on." Aigis said while pitying the system as if it was a beaten down dog.

"Heh! Great! Now we can great married easily! My father says we should just get married once I'm 18." Yosuke said without any sarcasm at all, he's genuinely happy to do so.

"June 22, 2012. A little over thirteen months to go." Kaho smiled gently as she spoke her much awaited date.

"You're seriously counting down to my eighteenth birthday!?" Yosuke Tsukkomi'ed.

"Oh? You two do that. I don't need a human civil ceremony to determine whether I'm married or not. And I'm sure that Yu-sama will bring in plenty of new wives for me to play with." Yahan licked her lips as she said those words behind a petrified Yu.

Well, looks like it'll be a fun household.

Thank goodness Iris is such an obedient child. I dare not even think of Yu's future household.

In any case, they thanked me for the work I put in.

"Don't stop your thanks yet! I still have lots of gifts for a few of you."

I gifted the weapons I got from the reaper to the Sekirei and Iris. Kaho got the Naginata, Yahan the Twin Blades, Akitsu got the staff, Yashima was given the hammer and Iris got the western long sword. I had a total of twelve Godly robes, including one for myself. I gave everyone in the meeting a Godly Robe as well.

There was just enough for everyone, including me.

And then, I had a thought.

I still had the Omnipotent Orb I lent (to protect her) and took back from Minako.

"Oh, right. I got this awesome power when I made a deal to kill the demon kings. Watch my new trick guys." I say and got everyone's attention.

I took the Godly Robe, and stuffed it in my mouth. Eating it, and absorbing it's power with my ability.

"Okay? You can eat clothes now?" Chie was confused.

I smirked.

I took out the Omnipotent Orb, and ate it.

"Iris, shoot me with a lightning spell. Akitsu, Yashima, just watch."

Iris, who had the base stats to easily fight against a maxed level Persona user, casted her Anti-Unit magic.

Lightning Spear.

Which was basically Sasuke's Chidori spear thingy…

And it was completely nullified as it hit my skin.

Minako explained to the gawking crowd what exactly I had swallowed and they eventually put the dots together.

Eventually, we begun discussing canon stuff. Like how did the Midnight Channel come about…

"*sigh* Adachi-san and Yukiko had a show too, but none of them remember doing anything like that, and even before they were tossed in, there were hints…" Chie said.

Yukiko had a thought that came to her. "Um, this might be a little off subject, but… The culprit is probably watching the shows that come on, right?"

Yep, I'm definitely watching! And I can't wait to watch Rise's show!

Oh, I'm getting a little aroused. Shit! What if Iris starts feeling something poking her! Stop boner stop!

Why is Yashima and Akitsu wiggling about? Please don't tell me they're aroused from my previous emotions! Their juggling boobs are only making things harder!

"No doubt. He's probably sitting back and enjoying-!? Wait a second… I bet he IS enjoying it!" Chie came to a huge realisation.

And she's right. I am enjoying the hell out of this.

The fact that I have a cute little sister on my lap, yes I'm enjoying it. I'm not about to enjoy anything if she starts complaining out loud about my dick poking her.

Things were said, "Ugh… Now when I think of the killer, I get this image of a total sicko!" Yosuke says with disgust.

Hell, he's sort of right. I cover Iris's ears for a moment.

"I bet the killer enjoys raping and demeaning women. I've seen some sick shit in my time as a cop you know. And there was this guy that admitted to building up strong and independent women so that he can betray them at a later date, keeping them locked up and breaking them mentally until they become obedient sex slaves."

Chie looked horrified at my 'story', which was essentially my life story. "Ugh! If you're trying to sell the idea of being a cop I don't think you're doing a great job."

"Um, Adachi-san, that was too much information." Yukiko said with a clear and decisive tone.

"Suckers bet." Yosuke said quickly.

"Utterly deplorable, yet, sounds likely…" Kaho voiced her opinion.

"If it's Yu-sama I wouldn't mind him doing that to me." Yahan admitted.

I used hypnotism in order to communicate with Akitsu and Yashima privately.

"And that is why I have to hold back any sexual advances on the both of you. Until I'm certain that I love the both of you more than I could ever love my sick desires I gold back, I don't think I deserve to be that intimate with the both of you." My illusion self said to them, as I put on a small silencing spell on Akitsu and Yashima so that they don't say anything that will be incriminating.

Our bond strengthened as they understood me more.

"… There really are all kinds of people out there." Minako sighs as she said those words, before looking at me with narrowed eyes. "But really, you could have picked a more relevant example… unless there's another reason you're saying those words."

I use hypnotism to put the illusion that I was apologetic about my horrible example.

I couldn't help but grin evilly for a brief moment and needed to take the time to control my facial expressions.

"That sounds truly evil! We must bring the killer to justice!" Aigis said with conviction, riling the group up.

You may try Aigis, you may try.

In any case, we discussed some stuff and went to the TV world, where Teddie was being despondent.

Incoming Ameno-Sagiri possession! But this was probably more temporary, so we'll see what happens. I doubt that he'll take Teddie.

In any case, Teddie needs more details to smell Kanji out, and so everyone got to do some investigation. I quickly provided what I knew about Kanji that we never actually picked a fight with biker gangs for no reason.

Iris had a lot of fun asking around. Although, all the people told her that she shouldn't associate herself with Kanji. I later told her that Kanji makes adorable little things that she'll love and he's a real swell guy.

The real rescuing will happen tomorrow, so I won't be doing anything to change that for now. Even if I could sense where Kanji was, no one else knew that.

In terms of who knew what, only my Sekirei knew the complete truth. Yu did not know that I deliberately raped nuns, but he knew I had lots of sex. Iris had a censored version of most of the things I did.

Miya and the guests, according to Kaleidoscope Izanagi, knew that I could teleport and all due to the cameras in the cities. So I'll probably casually reveal that I'm psychic to them.

Minako, well, she's still under the impression that I hadn't known about her past until after my little jaunt in the TV world.

 **Name: Tohru Adachi**

 **Level: 70**

 **Strength: 259**

 **Vitality: 250**

 **Magic: 279**

 **Agility: 264**

 **Speed: 273**

 **Luck: 504**

I was playing with my Adventurer Card while wondering how to assign my skill points after dropping off Iris in the TV world.

She wanted to face her own Shadow.

She truly was amazing.

I was in the Corruption of Champions world eating the various 'demons' and creatures here while watching Iris.

The Minotaur gave some really good skills like [Addictive Fluids], [Lust Inducing Pheromones], [Bull Vitality], [Bull Strength], [Greater Virility] and lots more skills.

Unfortunately, the environment in Mareth made me a lot more lustful as I watched Iris through the Kaleidoscope.

Ah, she's so kind and pleasant to the point where even her Shadow was civil and without malice.

Instead of fighting, they bickered like children. Her shadow was complaining about responsibilities and how she wants to be free, whilst Iris countered that she could simply make changes until she was free to act as she pleased whilst keeping up her responsibilities.

So she did take my recommendation to mind, by gaining enough power she can make any changes she likes.

It makes her fit the Fortune Arcana so well.

"Fortune Arcana representatives are usually individuals who attempt to seize their own destiny in spite of fate and are typically involved with making important choices and decisions in response to what life throws at them." I mouth of as I killed the demon queen Lethice by shooting her to death.

I ate her and the rest of her demon army whilst I watched Iris.

Hell, she was becoming friends with her own Shadow. What the heck?

It's adorable. And she even got her own Persona, Esther. Based on Queen Esther of the Book of Esther, ah, my bible study classes are coming in handy again.

Now if only my dick isn't so damn fucking hard. Worst yet, it's only getting harder the more I watch Iris.

I quickly left Mareth and went back to country, paid for Celestine and raped the fucking elf Goddess until evening.

I needed to use hypnotism to make the other men fuck each other by making half of them look like Celestine, but it was so worth it when my dick wasn't hard anymore.

Sure, it took almost an entire day and due to my skills, the entire plaza was flooded with my body fluids. But hey, results speak for themselves.

"I am so, so proud of you Iris. I haven't seen anyone accept themselves that way before, you're truly one of a kind, Iris." I hug her strongly after cleaning myself up as I picked her up right after she got her Persona.

"Really? You're proud of me Onii-chan!? It was really difficult actually, and it hurt a lot, but I worked really hard so… this way I can join all of you in the TV world, right?"

"Yeah… I won't ever leave you behind when I can help it."

"So we can be together forever just like Akitsu and Yashima right?"

"Anything you want Iris, anything you want."

Our bond strengthened then.

Well now that her Shadow is a non-issue, of course!

She slept in my bed again.

It was very worrying for me when I realised that my body was attracted to her now, damn, Mareth did a number on me.

I slapped a 'Sleep to 7 am spell' on myself just as I swapped to Oho Magatsu Izanagi instead.

Forgive me Iris, for being so sinful.

But even so, I'll protect you no matter what.

Even from myself.

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 7/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 8/10, Yashima

Priestess: 8/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 8/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 3/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke


	18. Humans are still…kinda good?

**AN: The first part might be slightly preachy, because it's resolving some SI issues, but I hate angst, so that's dealt with rather easily, later on. I'm avoiding the Kanji Dungeon for Adachi since it's honestly the weirdest and most controversial dungeon ever. Iris still needs to learn Japanese writing (is she spoke Japanese, I'm hand waving it as translation spell), so I'm using the Sekirei plotline as an excuse for her to learn. Also, might as well curb stomp Minaka's evil plan. Minako's SL is more focused on mutual understanding and acceptance rather than the unconditional love from Yashima and Akitsu. Miya's one will require a lot of actual interaction too. Still Yashima's and Akitsu's can only be maxed after certain conditions. Hyoubu is his taking over the world partner, so that will be one Wild ride. Aqua, hahaha, mutual burns. Btw, Iris's status at level 1 is around 700+ in each stat. I will elaborate in another chapter on how much each stat is worth.**

 **Chapter 18: Humans are still…kinda good?**

 **May 19, Thursday (Sunny)**

It was nice to wake up to an adorable blonde girl in my bed, even if she's twelve.

I think Yashima and Akitsu are trying to tell me something by asking if they could wash my back.

No doubt to get me involved with the classic naked boob back press technique.

As much as I can't get enough of their large breasts I would rather keep my distance from them until I deal with my own issues. I still gave them a kiss on the cheek, come to think of it, I haven't kissed them on the lips in a long while.

I took a step back in introspection and realised that whilst I treasured the people I knew, unless someone looks desperate for help I'm likely to not give them any of my time.

And whilst I accepted and acknowledge Adachi's memories, and embraced he murderer in me… it didn't mean I liked it.

To be honest… it bothers me.

It bothers me a lot.

Before this, I wouldn't even thought of having sex before marriage and here I am casually raping (technically not rape) willing sluts like no one's business. On the sadism and depraved fantasies… well, that was always a part of me that I still feel guilty about. To be fair, I never condoned them, but I can't help but get hard at the thought of it. It bothers me.

I barely considered anyone that shot at me as human, considering that I blew up humans as if they were ants before I met Hyoubu Kyousuke. It bothers me.

I should have been more horrified at the whole Sekirei Plan, but then again, I only heard small amounts of information from the girls without the whole picture. It bothers me.

Eating the hearts, brains and parts of monsters in front of a crowd just for kicks should not be something a 'Hero' would do. It bothers me.

I still hate lying to the people I care about even if I know that I HAVE to, or else, Izanami will take drastic action. It bothers me.

I can't reveal the details of her experiment no matter how genuine her desire to make humanity happy. It bothers me.

A part of me wants to NTR Minato and betray Minako by raping Aigis, which will also fulfil my pretty robot girl fantasies too. It bothers me.

A nasty part of me wants to fuck the landlady Sekirei that I barely know about in front of her wonderful husband's grave because it will be entertaining as hell. After all, I had plenty of lust inducing magics and skills. Just the thought of making her unwillingly admit to liking being raped to her dead husband's grave turns me on. It bothers me.

It bothers me that I want to exploit Yashima's and Akitsu's pure love for me in so many ways just because I can. It bothers me.

Part of me hears the whispers 'Why not?'

After all, can't I get another Akitsu or Yashima from the infinite number of worlds where they are? That thought is weakly countered by the fact that their experience with me makes them different.

The sheer potential for evil that I have bothers me.

And the fact was that I only prevent myself from committing great evils by doing morally grey yet entertaining things.

… I would never have done that if… if I still believed that there would be a reckoning for me one day.

But now that I'm in a world where the evil YHWH is more than real… I just have no motivation to be as morally good as I can be.

After all, why not become evil if this 'God' is evil.

I hated being religious, what I believed in was a single truth that gave life meaning. I was nihilistic, but I believed that there was no meaning in life without an afterlife.

Dust to dust, ashes to ashes.

What would having a legacy or children ever do in the long run as everything will eventually be forgotten through time?

So I decided, if there was an afterlife then I'll pick my favourite God. And preferably, I would stick with a God that actually knew what it was like to be human and suffer human problems. Hence, might as well go with Jesus since he had to starve, get his body shredded by lashes, garbage thrown at him, insulted at, betrayed, beaten, tortured and killed by ignorant people that at any time, he could have dealt with using his godly might.

It was a situation of where someone took the high road no matter what anyone else did to him, and ultimately, won.

Sure there was the whole internal debate of why does evil exist and a bunch of stuff, but I got my own answers for that- more importantly-

My situation was as if Canon! Naruto was reincarnated in a world with an evil and manipulative Third Hokage.

Or like those manipulative Dumbledore fics where Harry relives his life and finds out the horrible truth.

Basically, this universe bastardised something important to me.

And I lost all my reason to be good.

Right now I have almost descended into hedonism, it's only people like Yu, Minako and Iris that keeps me going.

Why?

It's because despite their flaws (Heresy! Iris is Perfect!), the three of them were the people I admire the most.

I admire Iris, she was both wise and strong. She wasn't conceited, sure she was childish but that could be excused… but ultimately, she is the most pleasant and good out of everyone I known.

I admire Minako, who forgave and sacrificed herself for humanity despite humanity being the cause for Erebus, and hence, the Fall, her parents death and all the shit that happened to her. And even then, she's caring and cheerful for other people's sake.

And Yu? He isn't perfect by all means, but he cares a lot for everyone despite his stoic nature. He would be a person that will stand up and face the truth no matter how harsh it is. And he WILL come out on top. He's someone that believes that men like me are still good. I know, because he's the type of guy that has always reached out towards the man known as Tohru Adachi despite everything.

I admire them, because they are the people that I can never be.

I won't say shit like it's too late for me. That's bullshit.

But I do have my own sinful nature that won't go away, I will still find breaking women insanely thrilling despite finding it sickening at the same time. I want to kill people on a scale I haven't done before just because I want to test my limits and squash people like a bug.

I want to LIVE! I want to live completely free of every responsibility.

Yet, the best things in life come with responsibility.

With Great Power comes – You know the quote!

With Pure Love comes the responsibility of reciprocating it.

I could go on and on, and I can sum it up as 'No one gets a free lunch!'

I know that I'll be crossing a line if I went to commit genocide just because I WANTED to see what it would feel like.

To be able to know I have the fate of billions in my hands, yet, terminate all those lives because I can. Yet, I know I will feel immeasurable guilt by doing so.

Just one time.

It's like smoking or taking drugs.

Just once, I hear the voice telling me.

Try it once, then never do it again.

I don't want to fall into that trap.

Note, 'don't want' is not the same as 'won't'.

I already have fallen into the trap of having sex for no good reason.

And I can't stop, now I want to see the betrayed expression of every women I encounter because 'Why not?'

There's infinite worlds, and I'm likely to live a long time.

So why not? Why not sample every little piece of pleasure?

"Onii-chan… are you alright?" The sweet and still innocent princess who had enough credentials to be Fantasy Jesus asked out of concern as she sat on my lap.

No, I'm not alright… Iris.

I never was.

"I don't know, I don't know… And I'm not sure if I ever will be."

"Why?"

"… The best answer I can come up with… is because I'm human."

"Can I help?"

"Hahaha…. Not in any way that will do us both any good." I rub her head in false assurance.

Not when I want to chain you up and deflower you just because I can.

Is Ameno-Sagiri right?

All of this desire for entertainment, to try things out… is it because I'm empty?

Or is it some form of boredom?

I wish… If only… if I could just feel a love so strong that I wouldn't want to desire anything less than that, then I wouldn't have to deal with these carnal desires.

But I died.

I died and my spirit was sent somewhere far away until there wasn't a 'truth' for me anymore.

In the vast expanse of the multiverse, there is no truth when everything is possible.

That is the dark side of potential. A human might have 'unlimited' potential (admittedly it's because they never live long enough to achieve their full potential), but it can go the negative direction way more easily than the positive direction.

"Yashima, Akitsu… Iris, stay here for a bit. I need to think for a bit."

I was under no illusions that my Sekirei could feel the dark emotions I was feeling. Iris herself was very worried.

Kaleidoscope Izanagi? Please find me an utterly hopeless and despicable world that is about to end anyways? Like, some zombie apocalypse where every survivor is an ass, or some mega grim dark Worm verse. Or those Naruto-verses where literally everyone is irredeemable and evil…

" **How about a dying Krypton where the only good Kryptonians, Superman's parents, are already dead. Kal-El is already sent on his way to Earth as well. Oh, General Zod and his cronies are already in the Phantom Zone. In addition to that, everyone else is stupidly evil or plain old apathetic."**

"Is this the DCEU? If so, I'm definitely taking it because there's no omnipotent space god to stop me." I say to myself after I teleported myself out of town.

" **Who do you think I'm talking to? I'm your Persona, of course I know your preferences."**

"You could have just said 'Yes, I used the DCEU' instead of sounding indignant about it."

" **Baka!"** Titania yells out from another corner of my mind, cutting Kaleidoscope Izanagi off.

"Oh gods please don't do the Tsundere thing…"

 **Somewhere in the worst Krypton ever…**

"Is that intruder eating our Genesis Chamber?" A kryptonian soldier points out on his visual display device.

"Yes, he's also seemed to have eaten some of the guards."

"Shouldn't we report this to the authorities?

"Nah… I want to cum inside Jor-El's wife."

"… She's a corpse."

"Exactly."

"You're sick, dibs on using her mouth."

Five minutes later, Tohru Adachi dug his way to the planet's core with [Earth Control] and spammed Megidoloan from a reasonably safe distance.

Heat wasn't a problem thanks to eating the Omnipotent Orb, inheriting the [Over Mortal Damage] skill.

Krypton exploded before the exploding red sun did its job.

 **Back in Inaba (10 minutes later)**

Ok, ok, focus my senses, come on!

Note to self, do not activate [Kryptonian Physiology] without better control skills.

It fucking hurts, but I got used to it, mostly.

I can't wait to try out flying later.

But seriously, it bothers me how I feel so little about eating live 'humans' (well, human like aliens, but I consider them the same thing).

… I feel sick now, and it's not because my eyes were just about to fire laser beams at Inaba.

I just kept my eyes closed since I'm invulnerable to my own attacks now. (Except Almighty)

Well, that passed quickly.

Still, I better deactivate this thing because this shit is too much.

"Are you feeling better, Onii-chan?" Iris asked with concern.

"I don't know Iris, I feel even worse, I think."

Or rather, I feel so empty about it.

It was fun killing 1.4 billion Kryptonians along with devouring many of their technologies to get extra superpowers, but still… even if their deaths were inevitable and that they were sick fucks, I still should have been better.

And that bothers me, a lot.

"You can talk to me about it, Onii-chan! I'm a really good listener!"

"I know you are, thank you Iris… but this is something you shouldn't hear about until you're older."

"Mmm…"

Her pout is so adorable.

… Ah, I want to protect her so much.

… Huh, to think I've almost forgotten this feeling in the midst of my little depressive episode.

"Iris?"

"Yes?"

"If you could hurt someone for no reason at all… why shouldn't you?"

"That's a silly question Onii-chan! I won't fall for your trick question. The answer is because if you do it, then everyone will be hurt. You'll be hurt, and they'll be hurt. If it was me, then I want people to be happy because that'll make me happy as well."

…Ahhhhh, how short sighted I've been, to think I forgotten my own answer.

No matter how sadistic I am, I'm also equally empathic, and I hate causing people pain just as much. Why else would I find my thoughts so sickening.

As much as I enjoy killing, I also want to keep people alive when I can.

Even if I want to tear away people from their families, I love it when families reunite.

I want to rape women, yet, I find it a disgusting and an abominable act to the point where I'll kill rapists on sight. And I'll always hate myself should I truly commit such an act.

I'm a hypocrite, and I hate hypocrites even as I acknowledge and accept myself (And many others) as one.

Even then, I like to work against being hypocritical.

Even if I don't care about people all the time, I still can care, and I will always care about people I'm close too.

God, I'm such a mess… I'm so human it's stupid!

"Onii-chan… are you crying?"

"Am I? Heh… I guess I am. Hah…. What will I ever do without you, Iris?"

"Not cry?"

Got me there!

I'm human.

And humans are the most balanced mix of everything you can possibly think of.

Evil and Good.

I've been focusing too much on the negatives that I forget that in the end, I actually prefer being 'good' when it comes to the people I'm close to.

It's not fair to the trillions of people I will sacrifice for their sakes… but playing the numbers game never gets anyone anywhere.

A thought came to me.

I pulled up my phone, and told Yu and his group to save Kanji without me.

I guaranteed them that they will be more than strong enough to do so.

After all, I did mix things up. Shadow Teddie only comes in when Rise comes in.

I decided to open up my connection to my Sekirei.

Who the fuck cares if it messes me up emotionally? There's nothing wrong with bathing myself in love, why the hell not? If I can desire to bath in the blood of billions of kryptonians then there's nothing wrong with desiring love.

I'm not about to go into the whole 'I don't deserve it' Angst'ing phase!

As if I'm trying to unnecessarily delay the plot just because I want to 'develop' my character!

Fuck that!

That only happens in long ass angst fanfics with immortal Harry Potter's, Naruto Uzumaki's and pretty much every Ichigo Kurosaki, just because he spends all his life scowling.

Fuck angst!

I just got Kryptonian physiology! It's time for some HOPE!

I quickly Kaleidoscope my way out and back, bringing along the Man of Steel soundtrack with me, I call for Akitsu and Yashima to come along.

I swiftly ate the speakers I had attached to my TV, giving me the [Sound Production] ability to make sounds from any part of my body.

Placing the soundtrack disk in my laptop, I privately listened and remembered one soundtrack before going back to the confused sekirei's and princess.

"Akitsu… do you remember that when I gave you your wings?" I asked her, and she smiled so brightly, my heart just melted.

The light brown haired Sekirei that wore a kimono that I just noticed (which was bought with my money, I better discipline her on buying expensive clothes!) fitted her very well, had ran up to me to hug me as I asked her the question.

"Yes! I will always remember the moment. We were flying, and before that… I was without purpose, hope and I felt useless… You told me to follow you… Tohru-sama, you never failed to make me feel wanted… my Ashikabi. And when I just wanted to feel the warmth of your lips… you winged me. It was the happiest day of my life, to know that I'll be with you, forever and ever."

I was so surprised by her eloquence instead of her slowness I almost stumbled. Yashima was enthusiastically explained to Iris about how important the winging process was to Iris, who had stars in her eyes as her maiden heart obviously found it romantic.

In that moment, Akitsu had no traces of melancholy or depression, just the bright smile of a maiden in love.

"That-That really- I'm sorry, that truly means a lot to me, Akitsu. And I, well, I was planning to re-enact that for you. After all, even if we were bonded, I haven't kissed you that way again… and I want you to know that I do appreciate your love."

Damn, I'm a fucking mess when it comes to pretty women. How I managed to bluff my way through Miya I will never know!

Her smile was so bright I almost didn't dare to say the next part.

"But there's an order to everything… and I need to perfect my flight skill a bit. Yashima? You can manipulate gravity to an extent, right? I'll need you to help get the feel of manipulating gravity first."

Akitsu's smile didn't dim. Hmm? They are closer than I expected, then.

"What do I need to do, Tohru-sama?"

I re-activated [Kryptonian Physiology] and used me [Sunlight Absorption] skill I got from eating plants to absorb sunlight faster.

Come to think of it, it was pretty embarrassing to bend down and eat flowers like an animal.

I should have just plucked them up before trying, but [Absorption Consumption] works best on fresh rooted plants, when it came to organic foods.

I started playing Flight, by Hans Zimmer.

"Yashima… I wanted to be fair to the both of you, so you'll have to bear with a kiss in the sky. If you'll have me." I say to Yashima, who had blushed heavily as I pulled her towards me, gripping the ends of her white gown.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Akitsu giving Yashima a thumbs up, which I think Yashima returned discreetly.

I used a bit of [Suction Cups Creation] on parts of my arm, good thing they were too small to be seen, to help hang on to Yashima.

I teleported Iris, Akitsu, Yashima and I out of town, telling Iris and Akitsu to stand behind a barrier I made. I placed some 'Don't notice' magic on us before continuing.

And then, I jumped.

I jumped out of town with a single leap.

"AAAAHHHHH! AHHAAAHAAAA! HAHA!" Yashima screams at the top of her lungs before she starts laughing.

"HAHAHA! I love this too! But really, please start lowering gravity so that we don't crash too hard."

"Yes!"

She neglected to tell me that she only practiced it with using her hammer as a catalyst.

So we began to fall…

Before we fell down, I threw her and used Telekinesis to keep her floating safely to me as I fell.

I crashed landed in nowhere important.

...Ok, that was a lie. I smashed into a tree and rolled down a hill, eventually falling into a mud pile.

"NOT AGAIN!"

I shout, leading to the snickering of my Persona's for the SECOND TIME this has happened to me!

"Tohru-sama! Oh gods, are you alright!"

"I'm okay Yashima-chan! I'm nigh-invulnerable after all!"

"Thank goodness…"

"… Yeah, thank you for worrying."

"How can I not? When you've been broadcasting so much sadness to us?"

"… Man, I've been a terrible Ashikabi."

"To me… even if you're not a perfect person, you're still the best Ashikabi for me. And you'll always be perfect in my eyes."

"T-Thanks, man, if you were a normal human girl I would have had to beat the guys off you."

"Aren't the both of us lucky, then."

"Even when I'm evil…"

"And even if you're good."

It was then, I knew, that I wasn't that great at hiding my feelings from empathic hot alien girls.

This time, I remembered that I had a [Flight] skill from eating the Sky Queen. Even if it was meant for wings, I used it, and it worked surprisingly well to help me learn how to fly properly.

As we flew at breakneck speeds that were fine for Sekirei, I kissed her as we flew way above the oceans.

Beautiful bright blue wings of light erupted from her back, and we were just so lost in the kiss, and indulged in our mutual feelings of care for one another.

Ah, it was certainly love…

It didn't matter if she would probably never understand the sheer depths of my faults, but it was fine.

As a Sekirei, she was meant to love me, and that was fine. I'll return her unconditional love back with whatever I can manage.

It wasn't my most ideal relationship, but I will- no, we will make it work together.

I flew back to Inaba, back to where Akitsu and Iris were.

I took Akitsu with me next, and we flew quickly, although I kept it slow as we flew right above the ocean.

We both stared into each other's eyes before kissing. Her ice blue wings erupted protectively from her back, freezing the waters below us.

We stayed that way, and noted there was a frozen shark within the glacier that Akitsu had made after we broke away from the kiss.

I used [Hydro Hand] to manipulate the water in such a way to design an ice rink, frozen by Akitsu.

I don't know how, but Akitsu made ice skating shoes with ice.

But logic didn't matter for a loving couple (polygamous) like us.

And so we skated, fell and laughed.

There was also no way that I'll miss out on giving my little sister a ride.

Well, she's sitting on my back while pointing in the direction where she wants to go.

"Iris? Want to do a sing-a-long?"

"What's that, Onii-chan?"

I started playing Aladdin's 'A whole new world' with my sound producing power. I used Hypnosis to make an illusionary paper with the song's lyrics for Iris, all in her home language, of course.

"You sing the princess's parts and I'll take Aladdin's parts, are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Of course you were, you're an actual princess!

 _Tohru:"I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
 _Tell me, princess, now when did_  
 _You last let your heart decide?_

 _I can open your eyes_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder_  
 _Over, sideways and under_  
 _On a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world_  
 _A new fantastic point of view_  
 _No one to tell us no or where to go_  
 _Or say we're only dreaming."_

Iris continues where I left off perfectly as we flew over the ocean.

 _Princess Iris: "A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

I noted how fitting the last line was considering our circumstances before saying my line as she continued.

 _Tohru: "(Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)"_

 _Princess Iris: "Unbelievable sights,_  
 _Indescribable feeling_  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_  
 _Through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!"_

 _Tohru: "(Don't you dare close your eyes)"_  
 _Princess Iris: "A hundred thousand things to see"_  
 _Tohru: "(Hold your breath, it gets better)"_

She climbed onto my front, and I obliged by carrying her the way Superman typically carried Lois Lane.

 _Princess Iris: "I'm like a shooting star_  
 _I've come so far_  
 _I can't go back_  
 _To where I used to be"_

 _Tohru: "A whole new world"_  
 _Princess Iris: "Every turn a surprise"_

 _Tohru: "With new horizons to pursue"_  
 _Princess Iris: "Every moment red letter-"_  
 _Both: "I'll chase them anywhere_  
 _There's time to spare_  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you"_

 _Tohru: "A whole new world"_  
 _Princess Iris: "A whole new world"_  
 _Tohru: "That's where we'll be"_  
 _Princess Iris: "That's where we'll be"_  
 _Tohru: "A thrilling chase"_  
 _Princess Iris: "A wondrous place"_  
 _Both: "For you and me"_

As we finished singing, I was surprised by Iris's quick movement to assault my fac-lips?

"I asked Yashima what the both you talked about."

Before I came to any conclusions, she silenced me with a finger over my mouth.

"It's alright, Tohru-niichan. More than a so called 'Hero', or demon king killer, or anything else… you'll always be the man who taught me of the world, the man who played with me, the man who indulged my every whim… do you remember your promise? I said I'll hold you to that."

… Promise? Did she mean-!

"'Anything for you, Iris-chan.' And 'Anything you want Iris, anything you want.'"

She repeated my very words to me.

"Of course I remembered."

"And I said I'll hold you to that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Hehehe… that's why…" Iris giggled and lifted her left hand.

She removed a ring on her left hand's ring finger, revealing a small part of her skin that was paler than the others.

"Every princess wears this ring until a certain time. And since ancient times- The hero who defeated the Demon King and return victoriously will earn the right to take the Princess as his wife— And also, the princess is meant to give this ring to her husband-to-be."

She placed the ring into my hand.

Part of me wanted to return it, but with the way she looked at me lovingly, I knew I couldn't do it.

"Defeating three demon kings and accepting my ring… hehe, Tohru-niichan proposed to me four times…"

I didn't know what to say, although I was sure I was blushing.

GG, I just became a lolicon.

"Will I need to say what is the 'anything' I want, Onii-chan?" She asked cheekily.

"…I'm not that dense…Iris… when you turn fourteen, will you marry me?"

She probably didn't expect me to say it so directly, or at least, she still wasn't really prepared for it yet.

"E-eh? I mean, Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Wait, with those last words of yours you proposed five times didn't you? Ah, Yes! I agreed five times!"

I would probably look back at this and wonder why the heck did I agree in the first place… but I always wanted to marry a princess…

And, if anything else… I'll make sure to protect her smile.

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 8/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 8/10, Yashima

Priestess: 8/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 8/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 3/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke


	19. Worst Superhero Ever

Persona List: Kaleidoscope Izanagi, Oho Magatsu Izanagi, Saturnus, Kartikeya, Taowu, Cu Chalainn, Titania, Siegfried, Melchizedek, Raphael, Daisoujou and Hariti.

 **Chapter 19: Worst Superhero Ever**

Taxes

The bane of all working adults, while it wasn't exactly tax day I still had to set aside the amount I was going to be taxed.

Why was I doing this?

Well, I DID buy the winning lottery ticket after all.

After taxes I had around 180,000,000 yen to play around with after I took the pay-out.

Paperwork is still mind numbingly boring.

Still, I wouldn't say I envy being dependent on parents or anything since I had huge amounts of leeway in what I can do by being financially independent.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for a long trip I planned to take along with Yashima, Akitsu and Iris.

I killed a few Voldemort's and Death Eater for shits and giggles.

Okay, maybe not for shit and giggles, but in those worlds, Harry Potter had the deck stacked against him so badly due to the usual Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley and every other British Wizard tropes.

Granted, it wasn't out of altruistic purposes.

I only helped out in worlds that had what I wanted.

Specifically, the worlds where magic actually ran on those magical core thingies, along with having super convenient magic for everything.

Oh, and 'nice' goblins too!

I made some quick money by selling some pretty gems made out of my [Crystal Claw] skill.

Who knew I could make diamonds and sapphires out of that skill?

Oh, and I guess I shouldn't have tried making Kryptonite with that skill.

I felt really sick, to say the least. I should have turned off [Kryptonian Physiology], unfortunately, the weakness wasn't really a weakness and more of a by-product of the entire package.

I'm digressing. I basically bought five connected charmed mega trunks that are essentially a self-repairing mega mansion along with a huge area that I can use for training, all in one pocket dimension opened by stepping into the trunk.

Sometimes I love the crazy tropes of the fandom.

I also ate one of the suitcases, giving me the [Trunk World Access] Ability, which was basically the discount and more useless version of Obito's Kamui.

No intangibility, sob…

Well whatever, I still bought shit loads of spell books and random wands all over the world.

And I ate them.

Admittedly I tried eating a more canon compliant Voldemort and co… but that was useless as infinite magic stamina had more to do with an inborn connection with magic than anything else.

Having such a connection apparently made you susceptible to the rules of magic, which made me decide to turn it off immediately and get the fuck out of that world.

"Titania? Can you do that thing for me?"

" **Aww, you're such a cute silly child for wanting this…"** She cooed.

"L-Let's just get on with crossing out something in my childhood to do list."

She materialised easily in one of the worlds where it was easy to do so.

" **Yer a Wizard Tohru!"** She giggled like mad afterwards.

"Annnndddd that's done. Oh, hell, it was less funny than I thought." I murmured.

" **Speaking of lack of humor… I believe that you should consume the M.B.I. cards. A look into Izanagi's colourful coat shows that it can be used as a tool to break the connection between Ashikabi and Sekirei."** Saturnus said seriously.

I freaked out. Holy shit, did we have a guillotine on top of us without us realising?

When I get back to Shin Tokyo, Shinto Teito… however they call it, I'm going to be more careful with M.B.I. technology.

"And no one told me earlier?" I asked with a wry tone.

" **It was more of a force field generator anyways. To be honest, it was a minor yet important issue we should have taken care of."** Taowu elaborated.

I ate the card that Yashima had brought along, I'll have to take Kaho's and Yahan's cards later on.

The ability was totally weak through, I think it had to be on some special frequency for it to break those bonds.

That, or cause enough damage to terminate the Sekirei…

I didn't know much about how Sekirei worked to be honest, with only small information from my Persona's and my own Sekirei to work with, it's like fighting in the dark without using my skills.

One of the only titbits of information that my Persona's had given me was that M.B.I. had some giant LAZOR 'Kill Sat' in space.

Not that it'll do anything to be since I'm invulnerable to weak ass shit like that.

On the other hand, that can easily kill most people that are not Iris or I.

Which is why I got these concept powered shield charm enchanted necklaces made!

Hurray for overpowered wizard verses!

I used the Kingyou Stone for the Yashima's necklace since it was a bit sentimental. It was gained from the ghost incident that I'm still embarrassed about and it means something since it was the first fish (Red Goldfish) that Yashima ever caught.

Akitsu, who caught an Amber Seema, would have a necklace made around the Yazu Stone.

I made some random gems with my skill to provide the magical jeweller/enchanter, cutting down my costs considerably, although I had to give some extra gems as 'samples'.

So many Galleons down the drain…

It's too bad.

Galleon's actually taste quite good!

Who knew these goblin enchanted coins would taste so good!

It was also nice to learn some magic from eating it.

Hurray for [Absorption Consumption]!

Blah! In any case, I have dozens of these Shield Charm enchanted necklaces, which I'll be handling out to literally everyone since I don't want people dying due to sniping and sneak attacks.

It won't do any good against most attacks since it's spelled specifically for energy and projectile attacks, along with some good sneak attack protections.

I'm not going to coddle the investigation team, but I don't want them to die due to unexpected reasons.

 **May 20, Friday (Sunny)**

Kanji was rescued yesterday, yay!

I wanted to speed things up a bit, so I went to his hospital bed and spammed some recovery magic on him in the morning.

The next thing I did was to present the protective necklaces to my new family.

"It's beautiful! And this stone… you're the best Tohru-sama!" Yashima exclaimed as she remembered the fruits of her fishing effort, jumping and hugging me.

"…Thank you… Shiny, bling… bling!" Akitsu hugged me on the other side while trying to reflect the sunlight into my eyes with the necklace.

Oi, this isn't what I bought it for damn it!

But please, keep pressing your breasts onto my body, I have no regrets, this is my only path.

"Wah! Onii-chan got me a present! Thank you!"

Yes Iris! Keep hugging your big brother/fiancé more!

Also, everyone went shopping today for more clothes since we had to prepare for a long trip, which would be useful since Iris really needed to learn English and Japanese if she wanted to be in Inaba for a year.

English and Mandarin would be useful most of the time, but that comes later.

I ran into Yu today as he exited the Velvet Room, we also talked over books as I purchased the Easy Origami and English Made Easy books for him.

He tried to pay, but I didn't let him.

I used the excuse I won the lottery to force him to accept my generosity.

He talked about how we started getting to know Margaret, aka, Social Link Yeah!

Using the chance, I asked him to pass my Yahan's M.B.I. card and get Yosuke to hand over his due to its dangers.

He readily did so.

I ran into Minako later in the book store as well, it seems that Wild Card habits of going to book stores seem to be a constant.

For some reason, she cringed when I levitated a BL manga near her. She slapped me for that.

Such is the horrors of the Kanji dungeon.

Eventually, we decided to get Kanji up to speed before going on a 'training trip'.

To sum it up, Minako and Yu believes the Sekirei Plan is obviously evil, and needs to be stopped.

It would be a side detour, but also it would be a rest and recuperation for the high schoolers.

Sort of…

Honestly? It meant more work for me since I had to fake identities and implant compulsions in people to 'prove' that we all existed in that version of Japan.

What a pain in the ass!

Well, time to buy another lottery ticket, better win a small prize instead of the big one so that there's less suspicion.

 **May 21th, Saturday (Cloudy)**

Yu went to the day-care today, probably advancing the Temperance Social Link.

I sure hope he doesn't seduce Yuuta's mother or something, since that would be very bad.

Early the day, Minako, Aigis, Yu and the rest of the team explained to Kanji about what they've been doing, Kanji is all on bored.

I still think he has a bad impression of me since I was fired from the police, and in general, he doesn't like the police anyway. He probably thinks I was fired for being some pervert or something.

"Tohru-san... what exactly are you up to?" Minako asked with a dry tone.

"Uh… Akitsu is really interested in art and wanted me as a model?"

"And that is why you're dressed in a toga while being fed grapes by Yashima-chan?"

"She wanted something representative of our relationship."

"She's wearing a skimpy harem outfit that looks like it came out of an ero-manga."

"Look, I get that there is an obvious culture clash with Roman and Arabian themes but it's the thought that counts." I explain.

"Be quiet." Akitsu says curtly to Minako, while turning back to me. "Stay still, or I'll have to freeze you."

Right, Art is serious business for Akitsu.

Where's Iris?

*Snap*

I see that Iris has taken up photography as a hobby…

Minako gave up and started doing her homework on my dining table, Aigis came by later and started folding Origami.

Apparently Aigis wanted to do some part time work.

May 22, Sunday (Cloudy)

Yu packed up some stuff and met up with everyone at the Samegawa Flood Plains.

He ran a bit late since he helped replant some seedling with Nanako.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! A whole new world and it's like in 2020!" Chie was eager.

"Well… training sounds really good, but I don't get why I need to learn from a cop!" Kanji grumbled.

"Former detective, use the title right damn it." I shot back.

"Mmm, the prices of Shin Tokyo are really high." Kaho commented.

"Eh? Why?" Yosuke asked.

"It is because MBI has been buying up the whole city, forcing prices up. It's more of a control measure to be honest." Yahan explained with her arms crossed.

"That's not right! A company shouldn't be allowed to buy out a city, they're destroying the culture of Japan's capital!" I admit, I was surprised that Yukiko felt so strongly about it.

Yu agreed with Yukiko. "It isn't right, that's for sure. I'm not sure what we can do, but we should stop this plan."

"The main issue is how should we go about doing it… Kaleidoscope Izanagi suggests preventing forced winging's first and foremost while Siegfried is suggesting we just kill everyone involved." I added.

"Kill everyone." Yahan raised her hand as if she was voting on something.

"That will mean that the Sekirei will have no protection against the other governments and groups that want them for their experiments or worse…" I rebutted her.

"So unfortunately, we need MBI in power or at least, placed the Sekirei under some serious protection." Aigis said with a sad tone.

"Couldn't you just evacuate all the Sekirei here? I'm sure the Kijiro group can protect them." Minako suggested a rather easy way to do this.

"Workable, albeit extremely tiring and tedious… Although we can't do that until all the Sekirei have been winged and we have to take into account their Ashikabi's decision as well, who might not want to leave their world. In addition to that, some Ashikabi's are not the best people to bring here… "I mused.

The thought of not allowing a Sekirei to find their 'soul mate' did not cross my mind considering how important it was to Akitsu and Yashima.

"Onii-sama, do you have any skills that might help?" Iris asked.

Which was weird considering that she knew most of my skills…

"I do have [Enslave] and I could mind control Minaka with the Imperious curse… but that will set a dangerous precedence. I'm already skirting the line by using compulsions and memory manipulations. That's way too far for me."

We all looked down in sadness and frustration as we knew that this was a moral vs pragmatic dilemma that we couldn't solve now.

"I say we run with it, find the true reasoning behind Minaka's plan and convince him to not go through with it." Yu said with conviction.

No wonder he's my Star Arcana, such optimism.

"Doesn't he have a God complex and wants to right a chapter in a history book, or something?" Minako recalled.

"We could offer him something more… like say… a new world." I say in realisation.

"If we offered him something better than he'll probably take it, although, he will be sceptical about it." Minako remarked on my idea.

"If he's rambling on bringing about some age of gods crap, then we'll just have to go full god mode on him! I mean, partner here has Izanagi, you have another Izanagi, Aigis-sempai has some Greek Goddess as a Persona and Minako-sempai has freaking God as hers." Yosuke ranted.

"… That's might actually work." Minako grinned.

"Summoning a Persona is still extremely difficult with training." Aigis provided the reality of the task.

"It's about four times easier to do it in that world. But I do have these protective necklaces and super time dilated training mansion in a magic trunk thing that might help." I offered.

I later told them that we could probably find some method or magic to help out in summoning a Persona.

Later, we discussed our alibis and our cover story for appearing in Shin Tokyo.

Our summary was that Yu's and Yosuke's friends from their hometown are coming to Shin Tokyo for a long break and I'm treating them by using my new wealth (lottery gained).

As for accommodation, only Iris, Yashima, Akitsu and I would be staying at the Izumo Inn.

"Tohru-sama, I have an apartment I managed to rent, I believe that it could accommodate a handful of us." Yashima explained.

"Eh? You do? Why didn't I hear about this sooner?" I asked with surprise.

"I didn't think it was important. Nothing else other than your happiness will ever be important for me."

I see… that kind of devotion will need to be rewarded will all of my efforts.

"I also had a job early, I worked in a restaurant. That… man was a friend of the restaurant owner who had come to know about the Sekirei Plan from another friend. When he found out I was a Sekirei he cornered me back then… In any case, since he's in prison my previous boss would probably blame me for it, and I would have lost my job anyways." Yashima continued to explain in a 'Meh, no real loss' tone.

"I see… but either way, I'm sorry that I neglected to think that you had our own life before me. I should have been more considerate, so please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive! I count everything as worthless compared to being winged by you!" Yashima protested and smiled as I blushed.

We were interrupted from our lovey dovey scene by Yu and Minako, who were still waiting to be transported.

 **Shinto Teito, April, 2020**

It took a few trips but eventually I placed everyone near the Izumo Inn in early morning, that is, after I had bought a lottery ticket before midnight the day before from an ATM.

The 'guys' (Kanji, Yu, Yosuke) would stay in Yashima's apartment whilst the girls would stay in a large penthouse at an expensive hotel.

I provided each group one of the trunks that would connect to our training place which also served as our secret hub.

I began cooking breakfast for the tenants of the Izumo Inn, copying off some world-class breakfast recipes from the world of Shokugeki no Soma.

I'm a faker, sure, but there's no rule that a fake can't surpass the original.

Admittedly, I was cheating a bit by using some Archpriests Luck Buffs learnt from my Adventurer Card to make my cooking a little more successful.

…Yeah, it's definitely cheating. I think Aqua would have used it a lot to beat people in games.

After finishing cooking, I introduced Miya to Iris, the Sekirei playing the role of a landlady took a shine to her immediately.

I noticed her checking the back of Iris's neck… probably wondering if she was another Sekirei or not.

I played dumb and watched as Miya began her morning sword practice with a wooden sword, she was a bit of a glutton for my food, and had delayed her practice for an hour after she ate the breakfast I made.

I don't know why, but Akitsu and Yashima seemed to be planning something about a special outfit for me to see them in.

Since I've gotten used to [Kryptonian Physiology] I could easily hear their words, but they also knew I could hear them, so it was definitely some teasing between us.

Uzume came down wearing only her panties, resulting in the Hannya and ladle of doom by Miya.

When did she get that ladle? I'm pretty sure I just washed it and left it in the cupboard.

Maybe she has some secret teleporting power I don't know off…

I heard some growling noise coming from above me and used X-ray vision to see what it was.

Turns out it was some red-haired Sekirei hiding out there, clearly hungering for the food I made.

Kagari came down later, still stinking of alcohol from his job as a host, he happily indulged in my food and doted on Iris.

"Bro! You're the best thing that ever happened to this inn I swear. How about you make breakfast for me every day?" Uzume praised enthusiastically.

"You do realise that can mean you want to marry me for my cooking?" I questioned with a bit of snark.

"Eh? That wouldn't be so bad don't you think? Well, I actually have a girlfriend but if I can convince her then you'll get the two of us for the price of one." She says while crossing her arms and pushing them up, against her breasts.

Her remarks made Yashima, Akitsu and Iris hug me protectively from the perverted woman. Now I had two large pairs of breasts in my face and an arm of mine has been immobilised by Iris.

I tried to manoeuvre my other hand to my cup of tea for a drink before I replied Uzume, it was a task of great difficulty.

"Ara… Did you forget the rules Uzume? No lewd acts are allowed…" Miya says from behind Uzume.

Seriously, is this some teleportation power? I didn't feel the spatial distortions that come along with it.

Considering it bypassed my super senses it was probably some sneaking power… maybe it phases her out of reality or maybe it's something like a 'notice-me-not' type of spell?

A Hannya of Doom later and I could calmly drink my tea without difficulty, for whatever reason, I think Miya's eye was twitching at my reaction.

I really don't understand women sometimes.

"You have a girlfriend eh? Congratulations. I won't say anything about the offer but I'll like to meet her."

Uzume's mood plummets immediately.

"Uh, well, she's sick right now so maybe some other time?"

" **Her Ashikabi's name is Chiho and she's being kept as hostage by some douchebag in a hospital, taking advantage of her treatment costs of a strong illness to blackmail Uzume into dragging Sekirei back to be forcefully winged along with assassinating the competition."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi informed me, suprising me with how open he was with the information.

My concealed anger was felt by Yashima and Akitsu… I would handle this.

With the [Genesis Chamber] skill I got from Krypton it would be a simple matter to fix any illness, even if it was genetic. I would sort this out when it's convenient to do so.

Miya eyed me suspiciously before Kagari suggested we host a party tomorrow night for the new guests (My group).

"Is this some plot to get me cooking for all of us?"

"Yes." He said without shame to my question.

"Kagari, you shouldn't be so shameless when asking a guest to cook for their own welcoming dinner!" Miya said to him.

"Well, at least I was being honest! It's obvious that you want him to cook for you, or are you trying to steal some of his recipes?" Kagari said slyly with a smirk on his androgynous face.

"You…you, it's not like that at all Adachi-san." She said as she fought back a blush.

"Uh-huh." I say with a teasing and totally unconvinced look on my face.

Eventually, Miya went to do some sword practice while Iris took some notes.

Hmm, I would have to get Akitsu some staff fighting guides along with teaching Yashima how to use her hammer defensively.

I collected my lottery money which I won through Kaleidoscope shenanigans, winning myself 110,000,000 yen after taxes.

We didn't do much today, other than Yashima and Akitsu doing some recon with the Investigation Team whilst I was busy setting up our fake identification.

Hurray for magic! Magic solves everything!

Except Death, but usually that means you're not meta gaming enough.

I made a quick stop in the Final Fantasy 7 world where everything is A-okay. Specifically, all the main characters have already died after a happy retirement and where I could loot their Materia.

Oh yes! The Master Materia taste so good!

Well, now I have MOAR magic that will increase the chances that I can help out Chiho safely.

It was raining in the evening back in Shin Tokyo after I had finished all my deliveries of fake identification and had finished cooking dinner for all of us.

I sat at the porch with Miya as we both drank tea whilst looking at the bright moon in the sky.

It was still raining rather heavily.

We talked about little things, although she seemed to be trying to find out about me, probably heard some stuff from that Sekirei who's busy hacking stuff all the time when she's not reading porn.

That red haired Sekirei is pissing me off since she's masturbating while I could see her (X-ray), and I can't get myself off in the inn without layering lots of spells to keep the place hidden.

I had to resort to using the Trunk in order to get myself off without trouble.

I digress. I told Miya little stuff about how friendless my childhood was, making friends in a small town, getting fired, winning the lottery today and setting up my friends in Shin Tokyo. All technically true, just not the whole truth…

Eventually, I heard a scream with my super hearing.

"Miya-san, something came up and I'll be right back, I hope you don't me excusing myself for the moment." I say with a little urgency.

"Ah, I don't mind. Although I hope you do return soon, it's been a while since I had such an interesting talk with a guest."

"I'll try my best." I say with a grin to the beautiful landlady with purple hair.

I made my way past Iris, Yashima, Akitsu and Uzume, who were playing Monopoly in the dining room.

I smirked to myself as I used a spell to instantly swap my outfit to a costume I prepared in my pocket dimensions.

It was a replica of Superman's suit from Man of Steel.

Until the rest of the Investigation Team was ready to summon their Persona's in the real world I decided to hold back on showing my Persona powers in public as well, so my Kryptonian powers will be more than sufficient for the time being.

A quick use of magic made me look like Henry Cavill, although I felt like I was missing something I couldn't afford to waste any more time, so I teleported out of the house, was drenched in rain and left a sonic boom as I flew to the source of the scream.

 **Kujou POV**

The day could have gone better.

"Give up and come quietly!" Ichiya, some Sekirei who dressed herself in a purple yellow outfit yelled at her.

"Stop putting up a fight already, although I wouldn't mind cutting you up a little before dragging your pretty little ass to Higa-sama!" Kaiha, a Sekirei wearing a Miko outfit yelled at her while coming at her with large blades on her hands.

Kujou was tired, she had been running from them and tried to lose them without getting into a fight for two hours.

It should have been a great day. She had found her Ashikabi but had been too shy to approach him after seeing him with another Sekirei. Thankfully, No.55 Saki had been kind to her and gave her the address of her Ashikabi, telling her to come by tomorrow late evening when her Ashikabi is free. Also, Saki had to properly explain that having more than one Sekirei was a good thing to him.

But then here she was, fighting off three Sekirei from taking her to be forcefully winged against her will. She had managed to injure one of them enough that they had to be left behind.

Her ribbons were good for that, she had long ribbons tied to her arms which allowed her to use her tactile telekinesis through them to an extent.

Allowing her to shred the skin off her enemies, unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to do the same with steel without being winged.

"Hah…never, I'm so close… just when I found my Ashikabi…" But she was way too tired to put up a good defence now.

She could only let out a scream as she dodged with all her strength, she managed to jump a few rooftops more until she was totally exhausted.

The two of them were gloating and saying some things, but she couldn't hear them when she was pleading for any kind for help.

She wished the Guardian of the unwinged Sekirei's would come to help her, but at this rate…

*Crash*

She was shaken out of her despair as she saw Kaiha punched by a man in a blue suit and red cape, floating in the sky with glowing red eyes. And a Huge 'S' symbol emblazoned on his chest.

Was that?

She had read some comics in the labs and surfed the internet a bit, she remembered seeing that suit before.

It was Superman! He's real and she could scarcely believe it!

"What the! Who the hell are yo-" Ichiya began, but couldn't continue as Superman appeared in front of her and threw her across the city casually.

He turned to her and Kujou couldn't help but thank him profusely.

"No need for thanks, miss?"

"Kujou."

"Right, you take care of yourself Miss Kujou." He looked towards another part of the city, she followed his gaze and she saw what seemed to be two people flying in the sky, or rather, they were falling.

"Looks like I'm having a busy night, take care Miss Kujou and let me know if you need any help." Superman said as he departed in a sonic boom to catch the falling couple.

She decided to get things over with and rush to her Ashikabi's place as soon as possible.

She couldn't wait to tell them that Superman was real!

 **Back to Adachi's POV**

I'm seriously forgetting something but I can't seem to remember what it was.

Still, I just managed to catch the Sekirei and Ashikabi right before they crashed in a tree.

"While I admit that flying is a wonderful thing the two of you should take necessary precautions if you try something like that again." I say with a kindly smile.

"Whoa! Y-You're Superman. You're real!" The black haired ashikabi looked at me with wonder.

"Thanks for catching us! But what's a Superman, is it yummy?" Oh shit is this girl for real?

"Excuse me… but who are you? And you're?!" Miya looked on guard with my appearance.

"WOAHHH! That abs! And in that tight suit in the rain, where's my camera!" Uzume said while admiring my Kryptonian form.

Wait, shit! This is Izumo Inn! What the fuck is with this coincidence!

Calm down Tohru Adachi! You look like Henry Cavill, everything's okay.

"You can call me Superman for now, I'll be letting the both of you down now. Sorry for the trouble Asama-san, I'll be getting off your yard now." I let the two people I caught down gently and flew off into the sky and teleported back to my room at Izumo Inn.

I quickly changed back into my dry clothes I was wearing earlier and rushed back down after releasing the disguise spell.

"Whoa! What was that loud noise? It sounded like a jet passed by!?" I said as I entered the dining room where the young man and woman were drying themselves off with towels.

"Ah! Hi Superman-san!" The young brown-haired Sekirei waved towards me whilst all the dining room members looked towards me.

"Uh… did she watch too much cartoons or something?" I said nervously.

"…You do realise your voice sounds the same." The black haired Ashikabi pointed out with a bit of nervousness.

"… Ah, Onii-sama, your hair is wet." Iris pointed out.

Fuck! I forgot about that. Oh fuck, I forgot to change my voice damn it!

It's no wonder they recognised me so easily. Especially when I came back down when Superman wasn't here anymore…

" **You also called Miya, Asama-san, back there when you should not have known her name."** Titania reminded me before she began giggling like crazy.

"Adachi-san, is there something you're not telling me? I won't judge you for wearing such a tight suit in the rain." Miya said as she held her ladle of doom.

"Of course you wouldn't Miya. I mean, that abs…" Uzume interrupted Miya with that, causing some 'Imagine Spot' resulting in Yashima, Akitsu and Miya to blush somewhat.

I couldn't really enjoy the attention since I was apparently the worst Superhero ever considering that I was outed on my very first night.


	20. Bleach Training Montage

AN: Bleach powers here! Hollowfication FTW! Aizen gets robbed, but he's okay with it. Everyone gets some level of explanations, Miya attains Shikai, everyone powers up but the battle against the final boss has just started.

Just kidding… Adachi is faking being a mid-boss, I have plans for him to be the True Final Boss or some weird thing like that. There's some Persona 5 elements for the Investigation Team to power up

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Yeah, Adachi is a neglectful narrator at best, but is generally reliable. The next chapter will be entirely in other POV's, with some reflections along with current and future plot happenings.

If you have any ideas for a Zanpakuto for Tohru-sama, Akitsu and Yashima then do tell. Still figuring out a Bankai for Miya… Any ideas would help, and let me know if you have any 'human' power ups for the Investigation Team.

Changed the name and description of the story a bit, btw…

 **Chapter 20: Bleach Training Montage**

Some introductions (Not that Kagari, Miya or Uzume revealed themselves as Sekirei's) and an attempted battle initiation by Musubi vs Yashima and Akitsu (Which I foiled with telekinesis) later….

"To sum it up, I heard someone scream and went to investigate. I spent around 30 seconds saving a girl called Kujou from some Sekirei yelling about taking her to some 'Higa-sama' nonsense. Then I saw you two falling from the sky, I just managed to catch you two before you two would have smacked right into the tree. Man, first night out and I'm already outed… I should have worn glasses if I knew I would be going out so soon."

Fuck secrecy and all the drama shit, better be seen as some honest but still mysterious good guy then some paranoid dark past sort of guy.

"Oh? You weren't in the business of flying around in a costume before today then?" Miya asked.

"Not explicitly. It's tough to help out as a cop due to having long worked hours and lots of protocol. Once I got fired I decided to play hero for a bit and picked the most inspiring one I could find." I admitted.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! You just 'decided' to become Superman? And you're involved in the Sekirei Plan, I mean, you're saying this stuff out loud." Minato Sahashi, the black haired Ashikabi, raised some questions.

I shrugged. "Yeah… If I'm going to be admitting stuff then why not reveal more? I always hated those super mysterious protagonist types that keep way too many secrets, so yeah, I got involved and I'm planning to take the whole plan down at some point, somehow."

That got quite a range of reactions.

I could see Kagari baring his teeth in a vicious grin for a moment before composing himself.

Miya hid her mouth behind her hakama's sleeve and giggled a little.

Uzume looked a bit worried while Iris and my Sekirei smiled with approval.

"Mou~ But I wanna fight…" Musubi, the recently introduced Sekirei pouted.

"Well, it would be better if no one had to fight at all." Minato remarked, what a peace loving guy!

"Considering that the whole premise was to force soul mates to fight each other I can safely say that it's not the most conductive environment for enjoying fights… that said, I have a magic training ground in my trunk that you can use if you want to train or spar. Yashima and Akitsu will need some training, and so does Yahan and Kaho." I pointed out.

"Oh! You know Kaho-chan? Is she one of your Sekirei too?" Musubi enthusiastically asked, I chuckled and shaked my head.

"Nah, she's with a friend of mine. Funny story, his dad actually likes her more than him and went ahead in rewriting his will to make her the main benefactor." I chuckle as I recall Yosuke's laments.

"Not to interrupt but we aren't supposed to get ordinary people involved in the whole plan thing right?" Minato asked meekly.

"No worries, I believe that everyone here is aware of the plan in some capacity." Kagari told Minato, I was actually rather surprised that he was admitting to even some part of the plan, then again… I do have that skill permanently on since I ate one too many slaver demons back in Mareth.

[Acceptance Inducement]

Whilst it was usually more of a result of convincing rape victims that they were meant to be nothing more than sex slaves, there were just too many demons that went ahead in committing such an act that it eventually conceptualised as a skill.

[Absorption Consumption] OP!

Well, maybe not as much as Regeneration OP! levels… but just slightly below the [Kryptonian Physiology] and Growth 3 learning abuse levels of OP.

Either way, I have it on at a level where it's easy to induce 'acceptance' of my explanations and concepts.

It's so convenient to just get people to accept that I'm a psychic or any of that crap. It's also particularly good in making sure certain people know their place!

More importantly, I can easily get rid of disbelief and misunderstandings… most of the time.

"Hmm, Kagari here is correct." Miya remarked.

"I see… hey, haven't I met you somewhere before?" Minato asked Kagari.

"You don't remember? We were supposed to go drinking the next time we meet." Kagari replied.

"Ah! Ehh… From Yasaka's Host club of Tokyo!" Minato came to a realisation.

"Oh? So that's where you work? It must be pretty busy considering how late you come back every night." I commented.

"It is busy. Oh, and I use the name Kagari back there as well." Kagari mentioned. "However, do you mind explaining how the two of you were falling from the skies?"

"Ehh… Musubi-chan was cheering me up and flung us both into the skies, but she didn't have a landing strategy." Minato answered with a tinge of despair.

"Hm? Question, would you prefer being caught by a flying blue alien or being pinned to a tree by a spear in order to survive a fall." I asked Minato.

"Flying blue alien, a spear would be too close to comfort." He answered quickly.

"Definitely not 'Arc' material..." I murmured to myself.

"Minato-sama! What's this?" Musubi asked while pointing to the dining table.

"That's a board game Musubi, I believe that's Monopoly." He answered her question.

"Who's winning by the way?" I asked since I wasn't paying attention back then to the game when I was talking with Miya.

Iris had the majority of the paper money in her hand and waved victoriously.

Uzume, Yashima and Akitsu slumped in despair.

Honestly, they had no chance considering Iris's luck stat level.

I praised Iris for winning easily.

"Oh! We really should get the both of you a change of clothes." Miya pointed out to them both.

"If you don't mind me helping out, I could dry it now for the both of you." I offered, taking out one of the Elder Wands I collected from those Harry Potter fanfic verses.

This one didn't have any of the whole Master of Death nonsense and was just an extremely powerful wand that wanted to be used to kill.

"I'm getting Deathly Hollow flashbacks…" Uzume muttered softly.

"Please don't tell me that the Rowling was a squib theory is actually true." Kagari groaned.

"I won't tell you then." And with a flick, I coloured Kagari's hair into rainbow colours.

"Pft! Ahahaha!" Uzume laughed at Kagari, who raised an eyebrow before Miya somehow took a mirror from somewhere, showing him his changed hair colour.

He fumed in embarrassed raged.

"Change my hair colour back damnit!"

"Language Kagari!"

Miya chided Kagari, she seemed to have an inner prankster within her.

"Woah! Magic IS real!" Minato said with awe.

"Pretty sparkles!" Musubi was concerned with something less important.

They accepted my offer to dry their clothes, and I did so after changing Kagari's hair colour back to silver.

Funnily enough, Minato was still terrified of the Thestral tail hair wand when I pointed it at him.

Was he expecting me to Aveda Kedavra him?

At some point Miya lent Minato her husband's old clothes since his clothes had some tears in them.

I would have fixed them, but decided I wouldn't want to be the Doraemon to everyone's problems.

"You must be pretty tough if you can handle being flung into the sky by her." I praised Minato, I mean, she looked like a tough Sekirei.

"U-uh thanks, I don't think I'm that tough through. I'm just average and my arms are pretty sore from it." He sure wasn't used to praise, still, I saw an opportunity in this.

"Is that so? I can fix that."

I used my [Armor Pierce] skill to empower my telekinesis, making a small cut in my finger while pulling out a trickle of my blood, concentrating it into a pellet.

"[High Potion of Blood], so long as the blood is freely given it can be used as like a healing potion. Swallow it."

"Wha- Uh, you don't need to trouble yourself with me, honest!"

"Don't be a wimp and swallow!"

I 'convinced' him to take my blood, immediately, he seemed full of energy and was hopping around for a few seconds before stopping to thank me.

I could already see Uzume tensing as she looked thoughtful, just as planned.

"Alright, you're a magician, super human and your blood can heal… what's next?" Kagari asked in a joking manner.

"I'm psychic, I can teleport and kill people with my mind."

"I'm out. The Sekirei Plan is won. Suck it Minaka Hiroto!" Kagari yells victoriously for some odd reason.

I don't know why, but Miya seemed a little smug and wasn't chiding Kagari for foul language.

"Onii-sama, I'm *yawn* sleepy."

"Then it's time for bed then."

"You'll show me a bedtime story again?"

"Yes, yes, I'll show you a story. If anyone wants to come along and watch Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman vs Doomsday you're welcome to join."

I pick Iris up to the room we are sharing. It's two people to one room in the Izumo Inn, having said that, I rented two rooms where Iris and I would stay in one whilst Akitsu and Yashima will share the other.

"Is that really the type of story you tell to young girls?" Miya seemed aghast.

"She was raised on killing monsters, trust me, it's a long story."

With Titania equipped, I made an illusion using the scenes fed to me by Kaleidoscope Izanagi. Along with that, I used the [Sound Production] ability to play Hans Zimmers & Junkie XL's 'This Is My World' soundtrack.

Since they didn't have to deal with bad editing most of the watchers found it very emotional, I think only Kagari and I didn't cry when Superman sacrificed his life. My excuse was because I was concentrating.

I tucked Iris into bed (futon) and decided to do a little adventuring for something I think might help in allowing the gang to use their Persona's easily.

 **Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen POV**

At last…

All the necessary Arrancarification's have been completed.

With Wondeweiss Margela specifically empowered to deal with the old head captain's flames victory is all but assured.

Sosuke Aizen paced towards the small box specifically made to contain the Hogyoku.

It was time to fuse with the Hogyoku.

To become it's one and only master.

To transcend to a higher state of existence.

"! This can't be!"

He was shocked.

The Crumbling Orb was gone!

In its place was a vial containing a shining light… which immediately broke out and entered his body!

Suddenly, he found himself seeing what seems to be the future! Of how he did transcend but was ultimately defeated and sealed away by Ichigo Kurosaki!

The Wandenreicg, Yhwach's 'The Almighty' and his final incarceration!

And to think the Soul King was this USELESS lynchpin that was never replaced in the end…

What a waste, this entire pursuit was a waste…

But he found out something, the Wandenreich was in a dimension right next to Seireitei!

He could use this as a bargaining chip, or better yet, an opportunity.

These memories of the future and the disappearance of the Hogyoku has to be linked… perhaps his future self-had devised time travel and decided that the transcending through the Hogyoku was not the path that should be pursued.

He would have to plan further… Hmm, perhaps he could arrange an attempted recruitment by Yhwach to place him under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence whilst orchestrating the Gotei's preparations against Yhwach.

Mobilising the Espada could help turn the tides enough, so long as Yhwach is taken down before he regains the Almighty then it's within the possibility that he could sweep in and take over after the fighting was over.

The memories were not over, suddenly, he saw that damn Urahara working on his Hogyoku…

This…this is it! This is what he needs to complete his own Hogyoku!

All he needs is time…

He supposed it was about time he used his Bankai.

 **Shin Tokyo, Izumo Inn**

[Masterful Reiatsu Manipulation], [Desire Materialisation – Guidance], [Overwhelming Reiatsu], [Transcendent Evolution – Primal Fear induced], [Hollowfication], [Arrancarification], [Shinigamification], [Hybrid Form], [Full-Bring], [Soul Manipulation]

Fuck. Yes.

Unfortunately, this highly suggests that Unshaken Will is likely interfere with my evolution into a transcendent being… still, it's a step in the right direction to reaching the point of defeating beings like Izanami, Kagutsuchi, Nyx, YHWH and others.

At some point, Minato and Musubi left the house only to return immediately to hash out a deal to rent a room.

Hmm? Is Minato trying to ask me something?

"Uh, Adachi-san, Yashima and Akitsu are both your Sekirei right?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't they, I don't know, really quiet?"

"…Mmm, it's more of the case that when it comes to explanations, they know better than to speak out. I handle most of the explanations, if I want them to contribute I'll let them. Trust me, they are way more active in their hobbies. Akitsu really likes art and Yashima is quite passionate in the kitchen, although she's not that good yet she's much better at being a food critic."

"Should Ashikabi and Sekirei relationships… really be like that?"

"Hmm, to each their own. I'm more domineering so …" I trailed off at that, Musubi came by and dragged Minato to bed.

I listened in a bit with my super hearing whilst I was practicing precognition so that I could play Superman a bit better.

I also noted down some times and locations of disasters that will happen soon in America, after all, I wanted to be a global presence just to mess with people.

"My problems are piling up. This is gonna be tough."

"Minato-sama. I'll try hard, too. Let's go work part-time together."

"Musubi…"

"You're gonna have to study a bunch, too."

"…Sorry…I…talked like I was giving up, back then…"

"You mean…from before?"

"…Yeah."

Man, Minato really sounds down on his luck.

I hear some shuffling and eh? Oh, Musubi kissed him, I could note some small amounts of heat and light emanating from her room.

Eh? She fell asleep right after giving him some really touching words.

Sucks to be him…

The next morning was rather peaceful, I sent Yashima and Akitsu to help Minato move some of his stuff to the Izumo Inn whilst Iris was sparring with Miya in the morning within the magic trunk world. Well, her excuse was that she just wanted to see if it was a safe place, but Iris took her blade I got from the Reaper to pick a fight with her. And at some point, Miya grabbed some katana from the inn before going back in the trunk.

At this point, Miya and I hashed out a deal that I'll do breakfasts every day while splitting dinner duties, Miya will handle all the lunches.

I snuck Eggs Benedict on a plate to a certain corner of the inn, and grinned at the hidden camera, I saw with my X-ray vision a red haired Sekirei crawling and snatching the food from where I left it.

She was simultaneously frustrated with me finding out about her and grateful for the food, as shown by her food-gasm.

I'll let her sneak around a bit longer since Miya didn't talk about her.

"Onii-sama! I'm hungry, is breakfast ready yet?" Iris came running into the kitchen where I was finishing up breakfast.

"It's ready, but we should wait for Yashima, Akitsu, Musubi and Minato to get back. That said, where's Asama-san?"

"Ah, Miya-neechan is resting in the dining room."

"Oh? So you tired her out then, your big brother is so proud of you!"

I took a peek in the dining room and saw Miya with her head planted on the dining table, muttering repeatedly in disbelief.

"Twelve years old…twelve years old…"

I also noted her Katana was… uh, broken… at the side. I guess I'll get her a replacement then.

I guess it shouldn't be a surprise. No matter how strong Sekirei are it's not like they'll stand a chance against Iris.

The thing about the adventurer card statuses is that whilst they rise slowly, at higher levels, the level of power rises exponentially.

I had my Persona's run the calculations for me.

15 in one status is about average. 100 are around comic book peak human.

101-200 is about superhuman level, at 200, the stat denotes around 5 times the level of a peak human.

This rises exponentially, with another *5 added on top of the previous bonus.

I would say that each 100 in each status denotes a whole near Tier of bonuses.

At 300, this means the person gains *10 Peak human power in one status, in addition to what they have previously, which means a *1 and *5 in peak human strength.

At 400, the total is *31. After reaching 500, the user is at *46 Peak human ability. 600? 66 times Peak Human ability…

700 is about where Iris began at Level 1 due to her lineage of overpowered heroes and princesses… that's about 91 times human ability.

She gains about 7 stat points for each level, in the time we spent hunting monsters, she gained thirty levels.

When she reached 800, she was 121 times stronger than DCEU Batfleck.

And when she reached Level 31, she had at least 910 in each status, meaning she was at least 156 times faster and stronger than Batfleck. (She's at least Mach 5)

In the Fate system, each Servant Rank starting from E is about 10 times a peak human.

Berserker from Fate has an A+ Rank in Strength with Mad Enhancement, if Iris were to throw herself into a fight against Berserker she would be swatting his attacks with relative ease.

Most people in Fantasy Australia would be extremely powerful to make it over 200, quite a few Reincarnators that Iris told me about would probably reach up to 600 due to their 'cheats', and can go further if they are buffed or have certain magic items made.

Most of the Demon Kings are at least that powerful too, and the Demon King with multiple generals that Kazuma would face was one of the stronger ones.

Although Vanir, a Duke of Hell should be stronger than that Demon King…

Kaleidoscope Izanagi is about Mach 20 and could smash a town in pure strength, his strikes and my strikes by extension are comparable with low end nukes.

With Iris's Armour Piercing skills and her own Persona she could probably kick my ass if I was only using Kaleidoscope Izanagi.

Her own Persona was pretty overpowered in my opinion.

 **Esther (Fortune)**

 **Level: 80**

 **Strength - 85**  
 **Magic - 85**  
 **Endurance - 77**  
 **Agility - 85**  
 **Luck - 77**

 **Physical: Null**  
 **Fire: Strong**  
 **Ice: -**  
 **Electricity: Null**  
 **Air: -**  
 **Light: Null**  
 **Darkness: Null**

 **Move list: Hero's Blade, Heat Riser, Unshaken Will, Megidoloan, Power Charge, Arms Master, Angelic Grace, Salvation**

"There, there, have some breakfast." I don't know why Miya is so down about having her katana breaking in a spar, it's probably Iris's weapon breaking skills working its magic.

She ate furiously before everyone arrived.

I sighed and retrieved Draupnir, the All Creating Gold from my inventory.

Using the cheat item along with the bonus 'blueprints the gods that run Konosuba had included, I created an Asauchi from it.

The nameless Zanpakuto which all low-class Shinigami wield, although this version seemed to be weaker, generic and can be used by anyone with some sort of special energy.

The gods that run Konosuba are kind indeed.

On the other hand, it's these kinds of cheats that are left behind by failed reincarnators that end up being used by all sorts of terrible people.

"Uwah!" Iris looked at me with amazement, hmm… I seemed to have been too focussed as to have missed the little light show that occurred.

"You made a katana? Honestly, is there anything you can't do?" Miya said with some exasperation.

"I can't kill certain gods and I can't bring back the dead."

"It was rhetorical."

"I know. Never mind that, here, take it. You need a replacement katana and I think you'll like this weapon."

"Oh my! Offering your 'sword' to a widower like myself? What would my dearly departed Takehito say?"

"He would say that the woman known as Miya Asama can't go wrong with accepting someone's sword."

"Somehow I doubt that. You really don't think much about the act of giving, do you?" She hid her giggling expression with her hand before accepting the sword.

Our social link strengthened to level 4 after that.

"I try not to be a cost-benefit analysis type of guy. By the way, you might want to google the term 'Asauchi' for a 'how-to' guide in using that special sword."

"I don't believe I've ever used the internet before."

…How old fashioned…

I grinned. "I'm sure that there's someone willing to help their landlady out." I looked towards where the red-haired Sekirei was with my X-ray vision before smirking to myself.

"Yes… I'm certain that 'some' people would gladly to some research to earn their stay instead of being a freeloader." Miya says those words with the passive aggressive tone along with a scary smile.

The magic trunk opened to reveal Yu and Minako trying to get out of it at the same time.

"You guys could have tried going out one by one." I said drily as I served breakfast on the table.

"We were racing to the exit." Minako explained.

How competitive!

Eventually, the whole gang emerged from the magic trunk just as Minato, Musubi, Yashima and Akitsu arrived back.

"I don't think the dining room is big enough for everyone."

"Don't worry pretty landlady! A wizard is here!"

A few waves, swishes and flicks of the Elder Wand later…

The room was enlarged without any other repercussions to the home, along with the size of the dining table.

There was a really busy breakfast table.

Yosuke and Kanji apparently had to share a bed due to the size of Yashima's apartment whilst Yu was on the couch like the 'bachelor' he was.

So apparently Yosuke wasn't feeling safe around Kanji with his sexuality in doubt…

Kaho was too busy catching up with Musubi to add anything to Yosuke's issues.

Yahan apparently mugged some thugs that tried to mug her some time ago and was appraising the 'loot' with the resident adventurer, Iris. Aigis added her professional appraisal skills to their endeavour.

And no one gave a shit, except Minato who was afraid.

Uzume shot me a few glances as we ate.

Minako and Miya got along very well, maybe it's because they both had suffered losses in the past.

Yukiko and Chie were getting tips from Yashima about cooking ( I don't know why they're not asking me, the certified faker master chef).

Akitsu had her head rested against my shoulder after she ate her share of breakfast, and we enjoyed some quality physical contact.

Kagari dropped by for a bit to eat before crashing in his room, no doubt exhausted from his host club work.

I could hear some cries of suffering from the hidden room.

No doubt that red-haired Sekirei is feeling deprived of good food.

 **Magic Trunk world**

"I did not expect that at all."

"You mean you didn't make a sword that would fly to a prospective owner?"

"No, no… the Asauchi wasn't supposed to fly into your hands… then again, considering that you've hosted Death before it shouldn't be such a surprise."

Yes, I made an Asauchi with Draupnir that somehow flew and bonded with Minako instantly.

"Oh man oh man! This is gonna be awesome, I mean, it's a freaking Zanpakuto! I still read Bleach and I can't wait to go Bankai on everyone's asses!" Yosuke said with excitement.

"Actually, since Persona is a human only power none of you will become Shinigami anytime soon." I inform them.

Yosuke fell into despair.

Kaho rubbed his head in a motherly fashioned to ease his despair.

Yahan who was next to Yu, looked at Yosuke with disappointment until Yu gave her a look, which made her cease her actions.

Minato, Musubi and Miya (Uzume went to sleep as well), came to watch our training after breakfast. Yashima, Akitsu and Iris were also participating in the training, Iris did have her own Persona after all.

"So… what are we doing here?" Chie asked.

"I swallowed the Hogyoku, so I can kick start the process to utilising your Persona powers… I'm guessing I can at least impart some degree of [Soul Manipulation] to the point where you can fuse with your Personas."

"That does make a lot of sense since our Persona's come from the Sea of Souls." Minako remarks thoughtfully.

"I also have a potential way to accelerate your growths."

"What's that?" Minako asked.

"I can combine the Desire Manifestation parts with the Transcendent Evolution parts of another skill to a minor extent, there's a small caveat through."

"Meh… we can take it." Minako dismisses.

I grinned and activated [Overwhelming Reiatsu], bringing about immense spiritual pressure while using my [Masterful Reiatsu Manipulation] to lower it to the point where I would just cause fear rather than erase their existence.

Reiatsu at its most basic level can instil fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it).

Most of them were completely paralysed with fear, with some of them finding it hard to stand.

Miya could handle the pressure fine, but seemed to be having flashbacks of some sorts that prevented her from moving.

Minato and Musubi were handling it rather well, they were only extremely fearful and paralysed but weren't on their knees.

Perhaps Ashikabi's have strong spirits?

Kanji, Chie and Yukiko were all but struggling to stand up and had almost given up.

Aigis, Minako and Iris were pressured but just about fine.

Yu, Yosuke, Yashima, Akitsu, Kaho and Yahan had this feeling of certain defeat, yet they were still standing, although they were finding it hard to move.

Good luck guys, your desires would only be manifested if you have the strength to carry them out.

" **Now come at me! Show me the strength you had to face your true self! Show me the façade you use to face your hardships!"**

I went full final boss on them.

I placed a hand over my face, and pulled it down in a 'ripping' manner.

Tearing space while bringing into existence a mask of spiritual particles.

[Hollowfication]

I couldn't lose control, but that didn't meant I couldn't fight in a feral manner while controlling the fight.

Using my hollow form just made things easier.

I couldn't see my own form, all I knew about it was that I was going on all fours as I altered the strength of my reiatsu and attacks accordingly to every individual.

My hearing didn't have time to adjust to the quick change but I could tell that Minako, Aigis, Iris and eventually Yu were giving motivational speeches of Shounen Jump proportions.

Eventually, everyone began fighting against me.

Even Minato, Miya, and Musubi…

They co-operated as I held back against them.

The only people that could really damage me were Yu, Minako, Iris and Aigis due to their Almighty Attacks. I took those attacks since I could regenerate from it as if I wasn't damaged in the first place.

Everyone teamed up in helping each other 'block' my attacks (I pulled back at the last second before striking any of them, letting my Reiatsu damage them a little), 'distract me' (Please…), and 'dodge' my attacks (Don't get me started on how slow they are, Superman body OP!).

People that couldn't damage me were relegated to supporting everyone else.

Eventually, they managed to summon their Persona's.

I focused on maximising the primal fear in each attack, for Iris, I had to combine [Intimidation of the Strong] and my psychic abilities to overpower her 'Unshaken Will' skill from her Persona.

I escalated.

I started to blast Cero's in a manner that would only injure, but not kill. I had to flare up my Reiatsu to give them the impression that I was going to kill them, however.

They eventually evolved again, with the Persona users moving forward to tank the attacks with a new form.

They still had their Persona's summoned, however, they now had clothing reminiscent on their summoned Persona's along with wearing masks.

Yosuke looked really cool in his Jiraiya fused Ninja wear, Kanji appeared macho, Yukiko has the appearance of a red tengu princess and Chie looked like a female samurai.

Oh? A fusion form that gives them more durability and access to their Persona stats?

Just as planned.

Hmm? Did my hearing return?

I could hear Iris using Salvation on the party, healing them all up.

"-hru! Stop this already!" Minako was… shouting at me? She looked like a real saint with her Persona's robe on her.

"Stay still so we can bring you to your senses." Yu said calmly in a determined manner, looking like a total badass in his Izanagi long coat.

"Tohru-sama! It's enough! / Cool off…" Yashima and Akitsu declared.

"Cooling Down…" Aigis seems to be deactivating Orgia Mode, her fusion form includes a white dress and a blue shield.

"Enough is enough, let's end this dance…" Kaho said as she stood by Yosuke, her clothes slightly torn.

"Hmph! If you think this would be enough to keep any of us down then you're sorely mistaken!" Yahan was trying way too hard to be cool.

"Adachi-san… Musubi, let's save him." Minato manned up and was about to kiss Musubi for her Norito.

"Onii-sama… you can stop now…" Iris says as if she knows… oh wait, Yashima and Akitsu doesn't seem to be a nervous wreck, maybe that's what gave it away.

Oh? Do they actually think I'm mad, gone crazy or something? I was just acting retarded.

I noted that they were in surprisingly good shape.

"…We may not be in the bounds of the Izumo Inn, but I think we've had enough violence for today." Miya, who's hakama had suffered quite a bit of damage, was holding her glowing Asauchi pointed at me as she was filled with DETERMINATION.

Wait… glowing?

Alright now that has got to be a record breaking time for learning how to use-

" **Fall from the Heavens!"**

-Shikai!

A long katana that was pure white, with the exception of light purple lines that formed an indescribable pattern along the blade…. It reminded me of Kanshou, Emiya's black Yang sword's pattern.

" **Tenshi no Hane!"**

Angel's feathers… or was it wings?

! Since when did she get so close!

Was it some unconscious use of the leftover spirit particles from my Cero as a crude use of Flash Stepping or Bringer Light?

In any case, she was in front of me, and I decided to throw her a bone by allowing her to strike me.

She slashed!

At the air in front of me…huh?

A closer look showed what seemed to be white feathers with a purple outline separating from the blade as she swung it.

Oh… I've seen something like this with Senbonzakura, if my hunch is right then the feathers will-

Turn into blades and cut me.

I stood still for a moment.

She actually managed to make shallow cuts on me despite my physical repelling skills.

My analysis powers deduced that the feathers turned blades had a minor concept of 'cutting' attached to it, bypassing my immunity and allowing her rudimentary use of whatever Sekirei energy she had to damage me slightly.

Impressive.

But it's not enough… I reached out my hand? Claw? I grabbed her face with it, lifting her up in the air while using telekinesis to prevent her from cutting me again.

"MpphHH!" She could barely curse as I held her up.

I hear the rest of the party calling out Miya's name… hmm, should I give them despair?

[Feathered Wyvern Wings]

A sharp pain shoots through my back as six pairs of white feathered wyvern wings form behind me, I took to the skies and tossed Miya down into the ground lightly, allowing Minako to catch the landlady.

I summoned Sephiroth's Replica Blade and began to play 'One-Winged Angel'.

I can still push them harder, and if they are on the verge of exhaustion? I'll heal them myself, again and again until they transcend.

This is for their own good.

They'll thank me later.


	21. Through the eyes of others (Part 1)

AN: Made a poll, please vote on the numerous backstories I had planned (either on my profile or on reviews)… Depending on the winning vote I'll change this to the respective crossover category along with basing future threats on the votes. Anything to do with Zelretch goes to Fate, higher power manipulation goes to Sekirei (and will include W40K enemies later), Just Lucky and Mutated Planeswalker well.. I'll take all your suggestions on it, but I'll at least include DnD stuff.

In any case, viewpoints and unreliable narration by Minaka, Minako and Miya (With a bit of Aigis), next chapter will cover Saki, Minato (Sahashi) and maybe Yu before going back to our dear Tohru Adachi SI (Lol, Adachi actually was third most popular character of Persona 4 the Golden, Japan vote). As for the Fool Arcana… I'm thinking a misunderstood Villain's league called the Kaleidocorps (tentative idea).

 **Through the eyes of others (Part 1)**

 **The Delusional Game Master**

He loved Sekirei.

They were like his children, orphaned children that he found after a long journey.

Hunted children, for the world's governments wanted to study and dissect them, repurpose them for their ugly uses.

It was a waste, it was cruel, and it was so very human…

Minaka Hiroto looked over HIS city, Shin Tokyo, the city he bought over with his own efforts.

Well, with the help of some favours, way too much wealth and alien technology, but nonetheless, with his personal efforts.

This was now a battleground for the race he so loved.

The Sekirei Plan which began as an effort to protect the Sekirei from outside forces… will fulfil its purpose.

Was it a waste to force Sekirei to fight each other and possibly risk further extinction through Level 5 Termination, nigh-permanent killings?

Yes, it was.

Was it cruel to bring together and tear apart the bonds made by Ashikabi and Sekirei?

Yes, it was.

Was it oh so very human to believe that he couldn't protect the Sekirei forever? That these wonderful beings NEEDED a way to be free from a world that was not ready for them, that this world would want to use them for their own purposes?

Kouten, the final stage.

The lands which holds the key to the absolute power of the Gods, that can only fully be controlled by the 8 Jinki and the Queen of Sekirei.

In the end, Kouten was the only way that the Sekirei could be free and only one of his little birds could wield it.

It was necessary.

In this stage where bonds would be tested by conflict… would true bonds prevail? Would fragile and false bonds be able to reach Kouten? Would cowards prevail? Would the rule-breakers prevail?

It was a stage where blood and tears would be spilled.

And it would be the only way to truly secure the future of the Sekirei.

In the end, this entire game came down to one thing.

To write a chapter in history, to write an epic-

To allow all 108 Sekirei's to shine and display their powers whilst they still can.

He couldn't hold back the governments of the world forever, he was powerful, he had contingencies for almost every eventuality.

And also to attain great amusement before Takami kills him.

… Or Miya, or Karasuba, or whatever other enemies he has.

Now where's that list of people that wanted to kill him again? Better ask Takami for it…

Ah, there goes his epic monologue… now where was he, ah yes!

…

But in the end, he was human-

He was fallible.

Such was the purpose of his existence as ordained by the Gods.

He would never shine like his little birds-

But it was fate that led him to them, and it was his fate to allow them to live and fight in peace for just this short while.

He had to keep them here, in HIS city, where they could at least have a semblance of 'normal' life as they fought for the right to be with their Ashikabi, and ultimately, survive till the end of time.

Anywhere else and they will have to live in fear of pursuit by outside forces.

He needed to be in control. He was needed.

He needed to be the Game Master.

The Game Master who sets the stage and moves the pieces of the chessboard!

Yet, these days, it's as if his control slipped.

The most recent example was where Yahan, Kaho, Akitsu and Yashima often dropped off from his sensors. Not to mention their Ashikabi's that had blatantly false yet legal records!

The adult Ashikabi was of greater importance due to the fact he seemed to have special powers, possibly some esper powers or some latent Sekirei genes expressing itself in teleportation and telekinesis. Also, he managed to wing #07 Akitsu, which was impossible!

On his list, the next big affront to his control was the blatant hacking and bribery of some grunts had allowed Hayato Mikogami and Higa Izumi to cheat.

They had winged a huge number of Sekirei forcefully due to their information on WHEN the next batch of Sekirei would be released.

There were only a few reasons why he allowed these blatant rule violations, on a surface level, it would make the game interesting… but honestly? He wanted to see whether these false bonds would produce any fruit.

Ever since Kakizaki, Higa Izumi's personal fuckboy, had winged Kochou… information security wasn't the best at MBI.

Even more so when #55 , Saki, MBI's special spy that protects Shin Tokyo from subversive forces had found her true Ashikabi a year ago.

She had been extremely competent in the few months as a spy with her ability to manipulate light, using it to become virtually invisible and was very good at sniffing out certain unwanted elements.

But now she was with an Ashikabi that was hugely competent as well… he would certainly become an interesting faction of his own so long as more Sekirei joined him. That seems to be the case when Kujou managed to be winged by him…

Still… Superman? He knew that the False God operated in a world with parallel worlds being the norm, could this mean that there are infinite worlds out there as well?

…It was the night after #108 had sealed herself in with her powers.

And the whole world was all raving about Superman being real.

Of how he shifted a tectonic plate to stop an Earthquake, of how he interfered in the Middle Eastern conflict, of how he rescued dozens trapped in a burning building, of how many crimes were stopped and a few cats were save from trees.

The False God was stealing the spot light of his little birds.

Yet, there was some good to this. If he could get the False God's co-operation and if the False God could gain the good will of the human populace at large, then there might be more tolerance for his little birds…

Until then, the plan must go on.

It was well after the special event he held with Kusano as a prize, he relaxed into his chair and-

*Crash*

He was startled out as the glass of his office building in the middle of Shin Tokyo was broken.

He looked up.

And his eyes met the blazing red eyes of a False God.

The god descended slowly and tore his desk into two, throwing the expensive metallic desk to the back of the office.

The glowing red eyes of doom faded to give way to black eyes.

"I'll let you explain yourself without breaking you! Which is more than you deserve!"

Minaka Hiroto may be mad and Takami may have called him delusional… but he certainly wasn't stupid.

So he rambled on and on, partly stalling for time while also trying to convince the big blue alien about the plan of the Gods!

Why could the man not see that the Age of the Gods was a necessity!?

Eventually, Karasuba with her typical blood lusted expression came through his expensive door to his office, and right behind her was the heavily enhanced Sekirei, Benitsubasa and Haihane.

Superman turned back, spared them a glance and ignored them in favour of him.

He didn't need to be a genius to know that the Discipline Squad was fucked.

Karasuba as usual, had charged in with maximum speed with her blood thirsty grin, striking Superman from behind with all her might.

Her blade broke once contact had been made.

Superman turned to look at Karasuba again-

And grabbed her face, slammed it into the floor and stepped on her body with such force that she went through a few floors from his top floor office… that's going to be annoying to repair…

Before the pink haired harpy, aka, Benitsubasa could scream something stupid-

Superman was already in front of her and Haihane.

He didn't know how, but they were knocked out after he told them to "Sleep".

Less than half a second later Superman was back in front of him.

"Please continue before we were so rudely interrupted."

Well shit…

 **The Conqueror of Tartarus (Between May 21 and 22, and later...)**

'Vexing' was the best word she could describe the person in front of her.

"You are probably the worst liar and the best actor I have ever met, Tohru-san."

His eyes widen, and he scratches his cheek with his left finger in nervousness as he was figuring out how to respond.

It was a far cry of the usual confident and professional demeanour he had when he was employed as a cop.

If she had to describe the 'real' Tohru Adachi to herself, she would say that he was a bunch of contradictions stuffed into a human body.

Then again, it wouldn't be so surprising considering his Wild Card status.

On the other hand, she knew that the man almost always had his main Persona at the forefront of his mind. It was either that, Saturnus or Titania.

From her time traversing Kanji's… dungeon, as a team with her handsome junior Yu Narukami, she couldn't help but notice similarities and differences between the Wild Cards she knew.

Aigis almost always stuck with Pallas Athena and only swapped Persona's when necessary.

Yu Narukami was probably THE fastest Wild Card, he could swap between Persona's while fighting with his own body seamless whilst performing all sorts of combos.

Tohru Adachi was similar to Aigis, with a bit more creativity in using his Persona but always sticking to his most powerful one. (From her rescue)

On the other hand, she was the only one that could summon two Persona's briefly at the same time, and was quicker than Tohru and Aigis in changing Persona's.

"Eh? I'm not that bad of a liar, then again… Considering how shit I am at keeping my own secrets I can't see how I'm the best actor ever, so you have a point there."

She didn't like when he was deflecting questions that way.

Then again, everyone had their secrets, and Tohru Adachi had a nifty trick of drowning people in so many truths that they tend to forget to ask the most important questions.

It was obvious in hindsight.

How he rambled on about all sorts of things that were at least 75% true before doing something or saying something that was immediately more important…

She took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips, bending forward and glaring at the former detective.

"…Did you think I'll be letting you off the hook on some seriously important questions?"

She decided to cut to the chase considering that it was already late at night and that they had plans for an interdimensional training trip.

Aigis had already left for home earlier on, the two alien girls went to bed (reluctantly) and Iris had been tucked in already.

He looked away for a bit and scratched the back of his head.

After that, he placed his left knuckle on his chin… his usual thinking pose, she was sure that he wasn't aware of subconsciously doing it whenever he didn't know how to answer something.

In fact, there was a lot of things that the man named Tohru Adachi did not notice.

She supposed a lot of it explains why he was suited for being the Passion Arcana.

She did some research on google and found a rather succinct explanation on the Arcana.

 _The Passion is the step into the second decade of the Major Arcana, the point where the journey into the inner depth begins. In other decks, it can be called 'The Power', a symbol for the mastery of our own animal side. Crowley named the card 'Lust' for those people don't really think of mastering their inner animal, but enjoy it full tilt...  
In a combination of both, the animal side shouldn't be 'mastered' in the meaning of 'suppressed', nor should it be let out to 'romp around'. It should not be ignored, but accepted as a natural part of oneself. In that manner, one will not only be able to profit from its instinctive natural power, but also to save the power needed to 'master' it.  
The Passion implies vitality, energy and power. The card tells us to use these riches. In most aspects of life, an endeavour will have much more success when passion is put into it._

There were some parts of the details that she didn't understand-

 _Drive: Energy, passion, charisma, joy of life_

Light: Power, vitality, unconditional devotion

Shadow: Weakness, insatisfaction, depression

There weren't many explanations she could find on the site for this, but using common sense she could see all these things were what the former detective often showed.

It explained so much in her opinion.

She could see that he often looked at Yashima and Akitsu as if they were lust objects, often having a sleazy smile on his face that was definitely fitting on criminals, before quickly schooling his expression with a quick guilty look.

She noticed that he often brings in new people, new powers and all sorts of new things into his life.

It was only recently that she found that he seemed more at peace with himself, looking a little less depraved and guilty whilst going into things.

He was 'mastering' his 'inner animal' if she was taking a wild guess… his huge strides in power were due to not wanting to be weak and he seemed to always put in great efforts to gain power.

On the other hand, he seems to have tunnel vision, most of the time-

The man had tunnel vision on his immediate goals that he constantly forgets or neglects anything too far back.

Yet, he had an end game, that, she could tell. He had plans that he wouldn't share with anyone.

She knew that his Sekirei knew most of his secrets, but even then, they didn't know all of them.

All in all, he was a mix of things.

An honest man who lies by omission and information overload.

He's an obviously perverted sexually aggressive man. Who happens to be a gentleman for the most part that deeply respects women.

Or at least, strong women.

Actually she was less sure about that.

He was someone that cheated his way to power, yet, worked very hard on his own body and powers.

A lazy person that complains about the hardships of being an adult, yet, he would take on those burdens as much as he can for others so that they can enjoy their own lives.

A man committed to solve the mystery, yet, kept a distance from the Investigation Team.

He was a man that respected the truth but obscured it for a purpose that she didn't know.

"What else do you want to know?" He asked.

"Who is this 'Mister Eyeball' and the 'Examiner'?" She asked, remembering what he said at the top of the tower.

He paused, she could see his hesitation and conflicting desires.

"…Mister eyeball was the shadow that fried my dick off with lasers."

"…You're a EUNUCH!?"

"I grew it back."

"What!?"

"Wanna see? It's harder, better, faster and stronger."

"That's sexual harassment, you pervert!"

"Well to answer your question, Regeneration OP!"

"That was not the question! You're deflecting again!"

"Obviously." He smirked after our little banter.

Well, even if she said all that, she trusted him to not touch her inappropriately.

"… The 'examiner', while not on the level of Nyx, is still more powerful than anyone can take on right now. I was apparently one of the test takers, but I strayed from my role… The Examiner could easily kill the both of us is, I deduced that your recklessness was due to the influence of the Examiner's relatives, but there's little else I can do but to support from the sidelines. If I take any overt actions, my life here is essentially forfeit. The only reason I can tell you is that you're as much as an outsider as I am, but if you try to tell the 'test takers' of what I just told you, then you're just as dead as I am."

What? She didn't know what to think.

There was some deity out there that is responsible for the events, and for all of Tohru's current power he would be wiped out instantly?

The events were being influenced and only certain people were allowed to play a role in it?

And apparently, the both of them were too weak to directly inform those being 'tested' without risking instant death?

"It's Narukami, isn't it?" She asked softly.

"He's only one of them, I know the other one but there's no meaning in telling you if you'll do something reckless with the information."

"I-It's alright."

"Such is the burden of truth, but it's all about taking responsibility for our actions huh?"

"Must you reference the room so much?"

The both of them remained in silence.

"It's stressful isn't it? Its times like this I find the act of demon slaying to be a nice past time. If it makes you feel any better, they actually took out their own souls to make some source of power and actively corrupt everything in sight."

"I'll take you up on the offer."

And she did, he brought her to this world called Mareth, specifically in a desert area.

A curious thing was that it was easier to come into the world than to get out, except for Kaleidoscope users like him.

He made some magic seal for her to store weapons in, she had brought along the Vel Vel Muruga, her ultimate naginata. After that, he explained about the world they were in, which disgusted her a lot.

"There are demon-morphs and all sorts of demon sub species, those are our targets. As for the more monstrous races… I'll leave that up to you, Minako-chan. I have to tie up some loose ends somewhere else, will you be okay?"

She wondered about that, she twirled her Evoker and summoned her Persona with it.

It was difficult to summon El Rachum under her circumstances as she still had to regain more power, and her Persona's level was higher than her own currently…

Still, she could still receive most of the benefits of having El Rachum at the forefront of her mind.

"Geez, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself!"

"I know that… I always knew that, but there are some worlds that are just dangerous in ways you don't expect. Just remember, you're dealing with soulless but possibly sapient demons here, don't show mercy."

"…You leave that choice up to me."

He teleported away after giving her a concerned expression.

It didn't take a genius to know that Tohru was more than capable of killing people, and with his consumption ability… she'll trust that he had good reasons for killing, for now.

Minako Arisato and her brother had never truly taken a sapient being's life, shadows were an entirely different matter.

She wasn't sure if she could kill at all, but she could damn well maim them and make them regret removing their souls.

Although, he really should have warned her about the heat… knowing him he wouldn't have just left me in the middle of nowhere so there must be some demons around.

She wanders in the desert for what felt like half an hour, sweating profusely in the sweltering heat. Eventually she came across a small watering hole surrounded by scrappy trees and shrubs.

Why not take a quick break? Hmm, no one's around so it's fine to just drink up and paddle her legs in the water for fun. Might as well enjoy the oasis experience!

After a while sitting in the small shade provided by one of the bushes she saw figures that grow more defined and more numerous until finally a group of vaguely humanoid shapes emerges from the heat haze.

There were about twenty tan skinned demons who seemed humanoid but had demon like high heels, twisting horns and – Eep! They were hanging their cocks right out there! There was no way there were cocks that shape and that size, what kind of fucked up world was this?!

And wait!? Are those a dozen naked slaves? How is it that some of those breasts are so big they need someone to carry them?

Oh, these demons are going to die!

She dashed with her Persona enhanced speed, easily reaching them within a second, and sliced with her naginata, tearing apart their limbs.

They fought with claws, hands and axes. But they were too slow to even hit her, and even if they did, she would have been healed by physical damage anyways.

Even as they missed they managed to close in on her, and she felt strange as their skin brushed against her clothes.

Why does it feel so erotic? Wait, why is she even thinking of something like this at this time!? There's something wrong with this!

She decided to end this quickly and lashed out, eventually she stood above 20 unconscious demons like a boss! It actually felt really relaxing to take out her frustrations on obviously evil beings.

Ah, but she better get on with helping the slaves!

She tried freeing or speaking to the slaves but they were just so… so out of it, and they tried to strip her naked to have sex with her, what the hell?

"Oh? So you didn't kill them?" She hears the former detective voicing out his thoughts, in a completely unsurprised tone.

She didn't want to bother with that question right now.

"Where-no, what did you do? Where have you been?"

"… I just took care of a corrupt hermaphrodite demon and an asshole centaur that warped the minds of those around him. I never did like slavers." He said and looked towards the slaves left behind, he linked them up with some chains and teleported away?!

No, he disappeared in a small flash of colours… a different dimension then.

He reappeared a few seconds after he left.

"What did you do with them?" She asked with suspicion.

"I took them to a place where they belonged, where they'll be wanted and happy." He said before teleporting her away from the oasis.

What?

He was back a minute later.

She wanted to know what did he do… but then again, the answer was obvious.

Part of her wanted to say that it was wrong but she couldn't seem to criticise him for it.

There were no prisons here as far as she knew and they could definitely heal from those kinds of wounds.

If she let them live, they would repeat what they did for certain. After all, they didn't have a soul and didn't seem like the remorseful type.

Tohru just went ahead to finish the job.

… No, they had no souls and were utterly corrupt, they didn't have the morals to be judged by death the same way humans did.

"I won't ask what you did to the demons, but seriously, where did you take the slaves to?"

"… The same place where I learnt magic."

"So… these mages will fix them? Right?" She asked with a hopeful tone and a smile.

"Hmm, no, but they'll be happy." He said with an utterly convinced casual expression.

Minako paled, she wasn't stupid, and she knew what he was implying.

"Why?" She asked with a hurt tone.

"The thing about the multiverse is that morals are always something flexible. The laws of the universe often discriminate for and against certain values. For example, a society where mind broken sex slaves are greatly valued can also be found as easily as a world where women would rule over men as if they were garbage."

"What are you getting at?" At this point it was frustrating with how he seemed to be rambling about some concepts that was difficult to grasp.

"You already know the answer to that question."

Or did she?

"… And you learnt your magic from this place? Take me there, I want to see the place for myself."

"That place is… where I indulge in all the dark desires of my heart so that I won't be tempted to inflict them on everyone else. Hah… Every friend has their own dark secrets Minako, do you really want to know mine?"

She knew that this was a turning point. It would be easier, so much easier just to say no, to turn her eyes away from the truth.

She already knew that he was flawed, manipulative and perverted whilst most of the time he was being brave, honest and kind.

He… was always someone that was conflicted, it was already clear from the fact that he was of the Passion Arcana. And always brought something… new to her life, if she dare say so herself.

Part of her feared being locked out of joining him on these kinds of adventures and other kinds of interdimensional trips… if only, because she wanted

So she said yes.

And then she saw the 'Lust' part of his Arcana.

He had first applied a magic on her that made her look and sound male, she didn't realise how important that was until she witnesses dozens of women being part of a public mass orgy.

She saw Tohru being applauded by the crowds as a dragon slaying mage and being welcomed to fuck each other's family members.

Every single male in this 'Cuntry' considered females to be nothing more than sex toys-

And it was completely fine.

No matter who she talked to, everyone said that it was better than the female led regime from before.

Hell, aside from the clear 'rights' violation towards woman and all sorts of crimes against them, the economy has never been better for the people.

Apparently, being able to get laid whenever they wanted so long as everyone contributed to society was more than enough motivation for everyone to get along and work hard.

"It's just the way some worlds are, trust me, I've seen worlds where the exact opposite happens."

"And you're … allowing this to go on?"

"I have no real stake in this world. Their society is actually useful to me, considering that just recently the scholars and mages made an 'All-cure' spell just to deal with STD's and unwanted sicknesses resulting from their debauchery. It's interesting how the prospect of sex keeps people innovative and motivated."

She didn't understand how he could sound so clinical about it.

…But she wanted to understand him, he was her friend and she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't.

She had to hold back on her outrage, however, and took many deep breaths before she asked him.

"It's utterly pointless. And I personally hate it myself. If I take down the regime then it's likely the next one would be inefficient among other things, for all his sins, Volt is essentially the perfect leader, unfortunately. I already used my Precognition and found that any change of regime would result in chaos, anarchy and massive deaths at an unrecoverable level. This universe is just biased towards the bad guys winning, just like how Lugnica has a huge amounts of world ending timelines."

He then goes on and on about how many dead end universes out there, and how some universes actually fight back against positive change. Apparently, he mainly only goes to worlds where he CAN make a difference. And this world… was where he goes to for all the spells he wants, along with satisfying all his kinks so that Yashima and Akitsu won't pay the price for any of his power trips.

Yes, power trips. Who knew that being able to run away into different worlds would give someone immense potential for abuse and consequence free crime?

Even as he admitted indulging himself, she tried to understand where he's coming from…

It felt like a missing piece to a puzzle.

A man that didn't care about many people due to a friendless and fun-free life becomes a cop due to conflicting reasons, both altruistic and selfish, border lining on sociopathy. Things get better when he meets people he cares about, things get worse when he gets involved in the murder cases. Cue being given immense powers and the killer inadvertly allowing him to indulge in more power later, we have someone that WANTED to inflict great evils just because he could.

Only the friendships and connections he had with a few people (and alien wifes, it still miffs her that he essentially got married so quickly) keeps him grounded, but he still needs to vent his dark urges elsewhere.

… Perhaps this was what he meant by admiring her, back at the Karaoke room and at the top of the fake Tartarus.

" _Also, I admire you a lot! You're really smart, charming and compassionate."_

He also seems to place respect on Yu Narukami, along with Aigis as well.

Perhaps there was quite a bit of jealousy there, with the Kaleidoscope thing he could see great threats and many injustices out there. He knew himself that whatever was happening at Inaba was due to forces out of his ability to fight against, hence, the massive power gain through exploitation of loopholes.

On the other hand, he increasingly felt empty and despaired from it. At least, that's the impression she's getting from him.

We Wild Cards usually overcome great hardship along our 'journey' and quite frankly, he feels left out from it due to his own actions, he doesn't feel like he deserves his power along with the love from his alien wives and a magical princess from who knows where.

If she felt purposeless, then he felt as if he wasn't good enough.

In a way, doing less moral actions in other worlds was a way of punishing himself without tarnishing the view others had of him back in Inaba. He knew he would feel guilt from his actions, and he wanted it.

He wanted it because it was his way of knowing he still had a conscience.

She shared her understanding of him with him, he… sat silently and listened.

"I never thought about it that way, I realised some of that along the way, some things are correct, some are wrong… I'll think about that, but, thanks Minako. For you know, not going ballistic and judging me."

Glass cracked, and her Social Link with him advanced to 9.

They talked for a long time.

Later, they spent a night in an inn (separate rooms), he made sure to recast the disguising spell just in case.

The next morning, she woke up to find him missing from the inn. A man who was getting blown by some thirteen year old girl and was answering her questions as if it was just another occurrence.

"You're looking for the guy that rented the other room? Oh yeah, he went to the mages college to buy some spells and fuck the female mages there. I would have gone to give them some dick, but I went there last weekend already."

She is seriously questioning why the offensive setting of this entire world is not making her nuke everything in sight.

Then again, that would make her a genocidal maniac if she did so.

I mean, who does that?

After getting some directions from friendly citizens (apparently every male), she made it to the mages college, where she wandered across some busy hallways until she heard some, uh- obvious sex going on.

It didn't take long to see her friend shouting demeaning expletives at a glasses wearing woman while thrusting from behind the woman.

She sighed softly and wondered when the hell did her life become so random?

Before she knew it, she was smiling a little. It was kind of exciting in a way. At least nothing is ever stale when it comes to her adult friend.

She briefly wondered what it would be like on the receiving end, only to shake her head after reminding her that Mareth probably has lingering effects.

Eventually, he was done and went ahead to learn that 'All-Cure' spell before they left for Inaba.

She learnt a bit of the local magic, mainly, the ones focused on convenience.

She can now kiss ironing goodbye! Clothing magic is so convenient!

Mini-Interlude: Aigis's listening

"And then that jerkface went ahead to have casual sex, right after waking up! Can you believe that?! What an asshole! I mean, who does that!?"

"Who indeed…" Aigis agreed with Minako as she ranted on during the morning.

Aigis had the sinking suspicion that she was the designated female friend to complain to.

"I don't even know why I'm so angry! At him, I mean, I'm surprised I'm not angry at the entire world instead of just him! It's crazy right? Who wouldn't be mad about a world full of rape? Apparently me? Tell me Aigis, what's wrong with me?"

"That's a difficult question. Skewed priorities?"

"Yeah, maybe… I think all of Tohru's craziness is rubbing off on me. Do you think I'm going mad?"

"It's more of the case that you are becoming more accepting of interdimensional norms."

"Yeah, could be that, but back to the that world, I really should be more angry at the whole 'Cuntry' concept… wait a minute, why aren't you angry?"

"My physical body isn't human? I mean, I have no orifices to be sexually violated with."

"… makes sense."

 **Back to Minako, briefly**

The trip to Shin Tokyo started off really well, the group had split up after meeting up at the hotel Yukiko, Chie and she was staying in.

She and Kanji generally went around shopping with Tohru's stash of cash, which he looted from the TV world and from some lotteries he won.

Kanji was interested in a few cute things, so after he overcame his embarrassment of his sempai knowing about his hobbies, they eventually had fun doing some shopping while keeping an eye out for things related to the Sekirei Plan.

Once they manage to get their Persona powers in the real world like Tohru she guessed that they'll be able to take action against that madman.

On the bright side, there were a lot of cute new headphones to buy in Shin Tokyo!

2020 FTW!

The annoying thing was that our phones had different service providers in different worlds, so it was either buy some new phones which MBI could hack into to, or find another way to communicate with.

After shouting for Tohru to solve our problems, we ended up with magical notebooks where we could essentially have a chatlog to ourselves.

As expected of Tohraemon, yeah, if he keeps pulling out crap to solve every problem then I'll keep referencing Doraemon.

"Hey Kanji-kun?"

"Yeah, sempai?"

"Can you make a Doraemon key chain but put Tohru's face on it? I want to get back at him for a certain gift he gave me."

"Hmm, yeah sure. Anything to stick it in to a former cop."

"Great! You're the best Kanji-kun!"

"B-Bwah! Don't say things like that in public sempai!"

Oh gods, Kanji is so flustered! I don't know why he's so worried about sexuality and all that when he reacts like this.

 **Just an ordinary widow**

It was another ordinary morning.

Without Takehito.

Every morning she would open her eyes, and stare at the empty other half of the large futon, just wishing that everything was just a bad dream.

But alas, today was another day, another day without Takehito.

Once again, her wish of waking up to see him at her side and for everything to be just a bad dream didn't come to pass.

She got up and prepared herself for the day ahead, just as always.

As she began to head towards the kitchen she noticed that something was different.

Someone was in the kitchen, ah, it was him again.

It was annoying that she couldn't make him squirm with her teasing or Takehito's technigue, but she supposed that a tactical retreat was in order since she wasn't going to be able to convince him to leave the cooking to her.

On the other hand, she was very eager to try his dishes, perhaps 'learn' his recipes as well.

"Good morning Miya-neesan!"

"Ara? Good morning, I don't think we've been introduced."

She was rather startled by the adorable blonde girl that addressed her like an older sister, it was rather flattering in a way.

It was a little strange when she introduced herself as Adachi-san's little sister and future fiancé. But she supposed that children can be precarious at times…

Then again, she could have been serious, or at least it could have been closer to the truth considering that Adachi-san wasn't exactly normal. Matsu had footage of him apparently flying and teleporting from a park into the sky, dodging an attack from that pathetic trash Mutsu.

Honestly, what was he thinking by winging himself to a brat like Mikogami?

As expected, breakfast was heavenly.

Unfortunately, she still couldn't get him to react with her lade and mask directed at Uzume. Well, at least she managed to torment Uzume a little.

After breakfast, she went ahead with her morning practice. It was a little bit distracting when Adachi-san started to watch her with an intense gaze.

That was rather unusual for her. Kagari and Uzume occasionally watch her practice and she had never been distracted by them thus far.

There's something about his presence that sets her off in strange ways.

After playing with Iris a little, Adachi-san left Yashima and Akitsu to their own devices at the inn.

Yashima opened up a cookbook by Gordon Ramsay and was marathon'ing Master Chef episodes on her laptop, oh my, Adachi-san loves to spend on his Sekirei, doesn't he?

She couldn't help herself from joining Yashima once in a while to observe the judging sessions.

Iris was at the dining table, learning the Japanese language. Definitely not a Sekirei then, just a foreign girl that somehow speaks the language perfectly fine yet can't read it, she helped a little in teaching the girl.

Akitsu… whilst she found her Ashikabi vexing, she was truly happy for Akitsu. Considering that the idiot adjustor back at MBI had made her unwingable until Adachi-san came along, she could have just wandered around without purpose before committing suicide. Or worse, someone could have taken advantage of her emotionally vulnerable state, as the reports that Matsu retrieved had suggested was very possible.

Thank the gods for small mercies such as Adachi-san finding her just before that brat Mikogami found her. It's Ashikabi's like that Mikogami that enrages her to the point where she would contemplate on breaking her agreement of neutrality and levelling the area where the man lived.

But unfortunately, that would also deprive the Sekirei under him of their life partners, and even if they were forced to be winged by him…

"Ah… could you move the left please?"

Oh my! She seems to have wandered right in front of Akitsu, blocking her vision of the yard.

It looks as if she's practicing painting landscapes and buildings.

"My apologies." She moved out of obstructing Akitsu's vision, she noted that there were some finished paintings in one corner, perhaps for reference. "Akitsu-chan, do you mind if I take a look?"

"Please… go ahead."

Hmm, well since she got permission-

… Every single one of these paintings had her Ashikabi in it.

There was one where Yashima was in a l-lewd outfit feeding a toga clad Adachi-san grapes as he sat in a manner that showed his muscular chest.

A different painting had a picture tied to the corner of it, so the painting seems to be based on the picture… it was a scene where Iris was sitting on Adachi's lap as they played a board game together against Yashima and Akitsu, in what seems to be a modern home.

But when did this happen? It couldn't have happened so soon if they had only recently been winged. Something was up…

Another picture attached to a painting, an ice rink over a turbulent ocean, with two skaters, Adachi-san and Akitsu-chan skating together without a care in the world.

But MBI wouldn't have allowed any of the Ashikabi pairs out of Shin Tokyo, how could this picture have been real?

There was something really off about the whole situation.

The door opened.

"Miya-chan! I'm home!"

She didn't know why, but she almost stumbled as she ran to the entrance.

It was Adachi-san with a LOT of groceries.

It was… ah, she didn't know why she reacted so desperately like that. It's just, those words were so familiar-

-or rather, they were the words she wished to hear from Takehito just one more time.

"Oi! Are you alright? Asama-san?! You almost tripped! Sorry for surprising you like that, I just did that on a whim and-"

Ah, since when did she need to be held before she almost tripped over herself?

"I-It's alright, I don't know what came over me."

"Ah… sorry, I did something wrong then. I'll make it up to you, promise!"

She didn't bother to punish him about the 'Miya-chan' thing, she didn't want to remember it.

Not because it was painful, but for a moment, she was glad to hear those words from another man.

She meditated in her own room until dinner, or at least, until she remembered that she needed to cook dinner.

But that was already taken care of, Adachi-san had made another delicious dish for everyone once again while talking about how he hit the jackpot today.

"Here you go, Asama-san."

"Ah? What's this?" She stared wide-eyed at the huge wad of yen handed to her by Adachi-san.

"50,000 yen per month for two people including meals is way too low, since I can afford it you I may as well contribute to the cooking budget."

"I can't possibly accept more from my guests! Much less from a guest that has cooked so many meals out of his own money."

"Nonsense! I struck gold didn't I? I may be self-employed right now, but if I have money then why not share it? Besides, you shouldn't need to live so frugally by charging so little every month."

Ah well, she might as well accept the money and be done with it.

While Takehito left some money along with buying the house, there was still only enough for her to live off on if she spent the money frugally.

At least this way she could treat herself once in a while.

All whilst making Matsu cry 'Unfair!' of course! She still needed to punish her for whatever indecency she gets up to every day!

After the table was cleared by Adachi-san (he's stealing my housework!) he went outside to sit and watch the rain.

Hmm? More like watching the sky… It's a good time as any to ask him some questions, she supposed…

It's time to brew some tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked as she brought a small pot of green tea and two cups.

It probably would have been less suspicious if she brought out more cups, but she forgot about offering everyone else some tea to make it seem as if she wasn't giving him special treatment.

He turned around, glanced at her for a moment and smiled brightly.

"Yes please, thank you."

They sat in relative silence after taking a few sips of green tea.

She noted that he was looking up to the sky, specifically the moon.

It was a full moon.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, despite the rain." He remarked softly.

She turned away from looking at the moon.

"Yes, it is." She smiled sadly. The full moon… it was like that the last time she spoke with her dearly departed husband when they sat outside like this.

Unfortunately for her, he seemed to have noted her sombre expression.

"Did the moon do something to you? If you would like, I can probably blow it up one day." He grinned a little.

She giggled at his silly attempt to cheer her up, it wasn't a funny joke by far…

Although, she had the sinking suspicion that he wasn't joking at all.

"Fufufu, there's no need for needless violence against planetary objects. After all, the moon did nothing wrong to me."

"Alright. Then you'll tell me what actually made you sad so I can blow it up?"

If she told him to blow up Minaka, MBI and every other organisation that seeks to exploit the Sekirei, would he do it?

She wanted to say that, but chose otherwise.

"There is… a lot of things that makes me sad these days." She replied without giving anything away.

He looked aghast at her response.

"This is serious then! If there are so many things making you sad then we'll have to find double the number of things that make you happy to balance things out!" He said with gusto!

It was rather adorable, actually.

But she could sense he was serious, so she stopped giggling soon.

She looked at him again, and found him smiling.

"Well… made you laugh, so that's progress I suppose."

"Oh my! Making a poor widow like me laugh this much… are you sure you aren't trying to seduce me? What would Takehito think if he sees this?"

"He would probably say 'Keep up the good work! The more Miya-chan smiles the more at peace I will be!" He said with a mix of cheeriness and seriousness.

"…That, does sound like something he would say." She said slowly, her smile turning a little sombre again.

Takehito wouldn't want her moping and mourning his passing every single day.

And he would certainly want her to smile even without him, but yet, everyday there's just this hole in her heart that needs to be filled…

The man named Tohru Adachi talked about his childhood, university and becoming a cop to fill in the silence, along with some stories about travelling across Europe and parts of Asia.

"-and then one of my colleagues who took a vacation in Thailand said "It sucked. The king just died and then no one was working. Everyone was crying, there was no local food places open, and it was raining for days without end." Needless to say, it was a wasted vacation. That was in… 2016, so almost a full four years ago."

He told many different stories as we sat in comfort for a long while.

And then, his eyes widened and his expression became grim.

"Miya-san, something came up and I'll be right back, I hope you don't me excusing myself for the moment."

She decided to excuse his slight mistake in referring to her with her first name, although she honestly didn't mind it much.

"Ah, I don't mind. Although I hope you do return soon, it's been a while since I had such an interesting talk with a guest."

"I'll try my best." He said with a grin, before turning serious and running up to his room.

Before even half a minute passed she sensed a presence departing the place, and almost instantly she noticed a fast flying object in the sky.

…It had to be related, she just knew it!

Three minutes later, she saw two figures falling towards her yard, specifically about to hit the tree planted there!

Only to be caught by – Superman?!

She saw a comic or two about the character back in Takehito's stash of collectibles.

She was on guard against the being, or whoever was impersonating the being, only to recognise the voice.

Also, he called her 'Asama-san', which meant that he knew about her…

She let out a sigh as she led the two visitors' in, Adachi-san always was the type to throw himself into action with passion, missing key details like changing his voice. Her conclusion was confirmed when the former detective came in with his hair wet, missing more details and was probably horrible at keeping his own secrets.

She was quickly given the run down about interdimensional travel with his friends, and them coming here to mess with Minaka's plans, she could barely hide her glee at what they could accomplish. Although, it would be nice to test them and get to know them at the same time…

Perhaps the 'test them' part came too soon the next morning when she was utterly beaten by the twelve year old Iris… she had even used a proper sword this time around.

Maybe she should go torment Takami's son for a bit to make herself feel better.

Well, at least she made a deal with Adachi-san about dividing meal duties.

"There, there, have some breakfast." He said to her comfortingly, while patting her shoulder gently.

Oh, early breakfast! And so much! A gentle touch works wonders for her sore body, somehow… some healing abilities perhaps?

And she also got a new sword out of it after breakfast.

A printed paper from Matsu gave her nearly all she needed to know about this 'Asauchi' Zanpakuto item.

Whilst she didn't relish having a killing tool, at the very least it's one that grants peace to those that have departed.

It's also of very good quality.

She later had the pleasure to meet the rest of Adachi-san's friends.

Minako-chan was her favourite due to her cheeriness, but also because she intrigued her a lot.

Namely, she had seen great loss and hardship. Eventually they talked and she could certainly empathise with her many losses of loved ones, along that, she also admired the girl that saved the world once, granted it was a different world but it still counts.

She would have found it hard to believe were it not for Adachi-san's Pensieve item that allowed them to explore each other's memories.

It was… humbling in a way, to see a girl younger than herself battle against such odds whilst sacrificing herself.

She felt… guilty, for certain reasons after seeing those memories.

After that session, breakfast and lunch, Adachi-san had taken us all into the magic trunk world (sans Uzume, Matsu and Kagari).

Minako-chan was now dual wielding one of those Asauchi's with a Naginata? How that would work she wouldn't understand…

But training… do they even know who exactly she was?

Her brief moment of indignation was shattered the moment Adachi-san put that mask onto his face.

And she felt pressure pressing over her body, onto her very soul.

The mask was half pure white and half blood red, with the left side of the mask being totally red and the other side being white.

It looked plain, but it's designed looked like a cheap mask for kids pretending to be Satan.

And then his skin changed, turning pure white, and a hole appeared in the area where his heart was supposed to be.

His body had grown, changing into a monstrous form, with his right hand becoming gigantic with muscles. His left hand turning into sharp bird like claws, his left leg had white scales covering them whilst his right leg… was hard to describe.

And he had a tail with spikes.

And then the battle began… the monster, the hollow roared in a feral manner whilst attacking everything in sight, switching from one target to another, never finishing anyone off as if it just wanted to lash out.

She couldn't fight against that… that killing machine. It reminded her too much of Kamikura island, the blood dyed mask, the way the monster seemed to relish violence just like Karasuba…

But she saw… she saw Minako, that robot Aigis and Yu Narukami rising up to the occasion… even the weak son of Takami seemed to have risen up to help however he could, even managing some quick movement technique centred on his feet to move Musubi out of the way a few times.

" _Are you just going to stand there again? Doing nothing while everyone around you fights for what they care about?"_ A melodic yet malicious voice resounded in her mind.

Of course not!

What? Did she just argued inside her head?

And finally, the monster that Adachi-san turned himself into attacked her, she could only narrowly parry the attacks, slowly being damaged by the same strange force that was pressing against her.

He swapped targets soon after, it was during the reprieve that she noticed that Adachi's Sekirei were not panicking at all. As if Adachi's emotional state wasn't affecting them… something was up.

" _As if you know anything about such bonds…Hahaha…"_

The voice was irritating her now.

But soon enough, as the 'fight' (if you call this utter stomp a fight…) progressed, the voice became helpful in an unfriendly manner, before she knew it she could manipulate the same force that seem to exist in parallel to her own tama.

Right as the being charged some sort of red attack, she was pulled into…somewhere.

A desolate wet land, with a dull grey colourless sky, filled with all sorts of stones impaled into the ground of various shapes.

Like graves…

She felt as if rain as falling on her, and it was.

It was raining in this world.

" _Pathetic, isn't it? This world of yours… where the only light comes from that dull moon."_

She turned towards the voice, and finds a lady covered in only the simplest of a white gown, reaching up to her thighs. Her face looked like one of her predecessors, as the oldest of the Sekirei and the one in charge with protecting them, she had the memories and lives of 7 Sekirei who had the role before her.

And this woman looked just like her previous predecessor, if not for the blonde hair…

And of course, the twelve white wings on her back.

"Who… are you?" She asked while pointing her sword at the being. "Send me back there." She wanted to go back to the fight.

" _Ahahaha… oh, that's rich! You want to go back there to a fight where you can do absolutely nothing. Hilarious! Why don't you do just that with Minaka's plan then?"_ The being said with utter contempt and derision against her.

"Y-You! How dare you imply that I'm not doing any-"

" _Because you're not even trying… please be honest with yourself. Or at least, be honest with me. In a way, I'm a part of you."_ The angelic being said without any derision to her, for the first time since she was spoken to…

"… You're… the Zanpakuto's spirit?"

" _I'm YOUR Zanpakuto. Get it right next time before we talk again. Or else I won't lend you any more of my power."_

She was thrown back in the real world soon after she heard her name.

" _You can release 107 feathers that can turn into blades of equal size to the blade you wield, at least, at your current level that is all you can do. Good luck controlling them prude!"_

Why did her Zanpakuto have to be so rude!

" **Fall from the Heavens! Tenshi no Hane!"**

And she felt power, she no longer felt powerlessness!

She hated the sense of powerlessness… it always reminded her of how she could do nothing to stop Takehito's death, which she knew it had to be either Minaka's or Karasuba's doing!

The hollow that Adachi-san had turned into simply stood there and allowed her to cut through his defences!

Her brief sense of victory was cut short by being grabbed in the face and violently thrown, only to be caught by Minako's Persona.

Music started playing from somewhere and the hollow had sprouted out twelve feathery wings.

" **Not bad, not bad at all. Still, I'm sure you all could be pushed harder."** A raspy deep voice echoed from the being.

"Wait just a second… you've been in control the entire time?" Minako raised a question.

" **Obviously… Did you actually think I turned myself into an uncontrollable monster? I'm so sad that you all thought so little of me… Boohoohoo…"** The monster cried in over dramatic acting.

Yu Narukami and Minako rolled their eyes.

"We've trusted you 100% Tohru-sama!" His fangirls, aka, Yashima and Akitsu said in sync.

Unlike them, there was massive outrage of going too far.

Until Adachi-san revealed he was literally pulling back his punches, using only 5% of his max spiritual pressure, did not use Persona powers at all and did not activate his Kryptonian Physiology all whilst adjusting his power output per individual.

"Sasuga Great Teacher Adachi…" Yu Narukami starts clapping, ruining the mood of the ominous song that the man had begun to play.

" **You just had to ruin my song pick didn't you?"**

"Yup."

Such was the banter with the grey hair teen and the former cop.

And then Adachi removed the mask.

"That's Arrancarification!" Minato exclaimed.

She didn't actually know what that was about. All it seemed to do was seal up all that white mass from being a hollow into a Zampakuto like sword. Adachi seemed to look back to normal, except the hole in his heart was still present along with parts of his mask remaining over his left eye.

" **Resurrección Time! Assimilate! Quimera!"**

After another light show, he returned to a slightly more monstrous form, a more… compact version of his previous form.

"Wait, this training isn't over yet?" Yosuke asked.

" **Look… I have another two hours of free time until I have to shift a tectonic quake to stop an earthquake, do you want more power or not?"**

"Uh… Onii-sama?"

" **Yes my dear Iris?"** He said so enthusiastically she could see some of the girls wanted to puke rainbows.

Also, his Sekirei glared at the blonde haired warrior as if they wanted to gut her.

Hmm, Iris-chan does take the place of his Sekirei when it comes to bedtime… better than indecency happening for sure but…

"Are you getting any stronger?"

" **Not really no… unless I have some primal fear I'm not going to well, level up like you kids… and Miya-san. I will probably do my own private training to raise my base Reiatsu, psychic power, magic power etc… but I'm not getting anything out of this except helping all of you defend yourselves."** He said, rightfully remembering that she was the only adult in the room except him.

She guessed she could let it slide that he used her first name.

"That hardly seems fair…" A tired Minato Sahashi said as he was on his last legs.

"… You don't really like that fact, do you?" Minako asked him, there seems to be some sort of things only the two of them know.

Ufufu, interesting…

Hmm? When did she get so relaxed?

"Onii-sama! I haven't tried my 'Hero's Blade' technique! It's some sort of single target Almighty attack, want me to try it on you? Considering that you have 'that' it should be all right…" Iris suggested.

What is 'that'?

"Tohru-kun… what is 'that'?" Minako asked with a smile that rivals her own when she's tormenting her guests.

Oh my! What is this aura?! It seems that we'll be getting along well together.

" **It's our little secret, just between Iris and I."**

"You do know how wrong that sounds…" Chie managed to produce a large sweatdrop at the side of her head! How is that possible!

Before anyone could react, Iris's Persona was already upon him!

In that split second, the blade was cleaving apart his brain with a diagonal cut!

Judging by his facial expression, even he did not expect that speed!

"No!" She didn't know why she shouted, was she that worried?

No, how could she not be worried for her new found friend…

A sonic boom was produced as Adachi seem to have propelled himself backwards whilst having his head cleaved in two, alongside most of his chest which was smoking while repairing itself.

" **T-That… all my defences… I should have known, Almighty attacks can't be predicted by precognition,hahaha… you got me there Iris, I almost died there!"**

"Iris! How could you almost kill Tohru-sama!" Yashima angrily pointed her hammer at the sword princess, who smiled innocently.

"Skill?" She said while smiling, as if she knew he wouldn't be killed.

"Leave it Yashima-chan! Thank you for worrying, but I would have been fine even if I was killed."

"Somehow I'm pretty sure people die when they are killed." Yu commented loudly.

"Did you have to make that reference!? Killing is serious business!" Minato yelled loudly, not bad for a soft spoken boy.

"Snrk! A-hahaha! People die when they are killed... Hahahaha!" For some reason, the black haired girl in red, Yukiko Amagi seems to find it amusing.

"Yukiko… not again." Chie places a hand against her forehead.

" **Oh? Heh! I can feel it… the fear of almost dying, the flaws of my abilities against the concept of the 'Almighty'… that needs to be rectified. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa!"**

A burst of light envelops the man, before it fades, revealing a bare chested pale version of the ordinary Tohru-Adachi, with the same hole in the heart.

Well… that and twelve wings with strings of flesh extending from them that constantly fluctuates between different limbs of creatures.

" **Devorador de Dios… so this is what having the energy from Almighty attacks in a body feels like… hmm?"**

He waves his normal human hand, and instantly, the entire trunk world was fixed to the way it **was before.**

" **So there's a limited amount that needs to be refilled… hmm? For another time then… It is-chan you're the bestest little sister slash fiancé I ever had!"** He suddenly went from serious to comical!

"Ehehe! I just tried my hardest!"

" **And your hardest was certainly good enough! Mmm!"** The man said while nodding in agreement, patting Iris's head lovingly… when did he suddenly get right next to her?

Then again, there's teleportation and high speed movement… this is giving me a headache.

"Hey! That's enough training, we have things we want to get up to this afternoon!" Minako exclaimed.

"Yeah man! It's a whole new world for us, I mean, it's 2020 here." Kanji yelled out.

"Correct. And for emotional trauma, we demand monetary compensation." Aigis demanded.

" **Gah! My wallet! My heart!"**

"Ara ara, Adachi-san, you seemed to have ruined my clothes a little. I expect them to be fixed." She chuckled darkly while reminding him of the many damages he did do while training.

" **Does it make you feel any better that you look good even with ruined clothes?"**

She threw her blade at him, which shaved the hair of the top of his head.

" **NOooooooo! My hair!"**

Serves him right! While flattering the remark was way too indecent! How dare he imply that she looked good with more skin exposed!

Well, the day passed by more quieter… with exception of Minato hearing a voice coming from the tree, and the news stations going wild from 'Superman' appearing everywhere.

The next day had more Superman appearances along with Superman apparently laying hands on those that are ill and maimed, healing them.

It's probably magic, and it happened to be the only piece of news that got Uzume paying utmost attention to.

That night, Minato recruited people to search and rescue #108, Kusano from being forcefully winged by asking for help from that trash Seo, his two Sekirei, and the investigation team. Adachi-kun was busy with some international heroics, healings and interrogating Minaka.

"He's a total nut case. He actually thinks the entire plan is for the Sekirei's greater good while in reality he just wants an exciting game. He actually thinks he's entitled to deal with the Sekirei as he pleases because he was the one to find and 'protect' them." Adachi regaled his talk to Minaka with her listening.

"I thought that was the case… what else did you do?"

"He threatened complete permanent termination of all Sekirei if I interfered, he didn't seem to make the connection between Tohru Adachi and Superman, which is fine since I made sure to change the voice this time."

"And how did you respond?"

"I told him. 'You should be glad that I have bigger fish to fry than you, little man. If I wanted it, you'd be dead already. Keep thinking that your plans will keep you safe, I'll find a way… if you know what's good for you, end this nonsense. Bury it, consider this mercy.' I flew out after that. By the way, I stepped on some grey haired crazy woman and sent her through several floors, you okay with that?"

She laughed like a crazy woman, by her standards at least.

Oh, his words would have bruised Minaka's ego like a burning plasma whip to his back… That bastard always liked being in control of everyone, being the 'Game Master', and now he's told to shut it down and that as a 'little man' he's nothing but small fry!?

Hysterical! She knew that Minaka would be absolutely livid and humiliated being treated that way by what he considers an 'alien', which he probably classifies at the same level as the Sekirei.

The best part was that horrid bitch Karasuba being stepped on and defeated like the bug she was! Take that bitch!

"Hahahaha….fuahahaha! Haha…fufufu, I'm more than okay Adachi-kun. You seem to have begun giving them their just desserts."

"And it's only just begun. I'm thinking of initiating a prank war against MBI whilst I garner some good will across this world. I think I'll tear everything that he holds dear from him considering that he's willing to do the same to over a hundred Sekirei."

"Yes, yes, you do that… no, we'll do that. I think I have some ideas to contribute."

Besides, she was certain that Matsu, Uzume and Kagari would be a touch happier if she redirected her efforts to tormenting Minaka through her more… inventive ideas.

That night, Minato came back with Kusano-chan, who started calling Iris and herself her big sisters. Oh my, Iris must have made an impression by joining the rescue!

Uzume came back asking for some of Adachi-kun's time… she came back an hour later with her Ashikabi, Chiho Hidaka, the both of them looked so happy together.

Ah, once again, it seems that Adachi-kun has been charitable and helped someone with their problems.

Now, if he could only be less rude at times and stop the occasional leering at his Sekirei… He could at least have the decency to divert his gazes elsewhere.

…On second thought, she better stop right there.

The next day, Adachi seemed to be arranging some dates with Yashima and Akitsu, much to their great joy. It was, however, irritating to see him agree to accompany Chiho and Uzume on a trip to the aquarium four days later.

"Yo, Miya-san?"

"What is it?" She said with a little irritation.

"Well, since I've got tomorrow free, want to do some shopping together? I mean, with the magical expansion of the dining room we could use some new furniture."

Hmm, that's certainly true…

"Well, my budget is a bit-"

"-Irrelevant. I'll be paying for everything."

Oooh! That man makes her so mad at times by continuing her sentences that way!

"Fine then. Just be prepared for me to bleed you dry." She said with a challenging smile.

He returned it.

" _In other news, Superman creates water and eases the droughts in the African continent. Please stay tuned for tonight's special feature: Should there be a Superman?"_

She turned the television off, it was same old news. Always the next controversial piece along with some random news of Adachi-kun going around healing the sick and helping those in need.

She was pretty sure he was carefully picking when and where to help.

He wasn't the real Superman who still had to pick who to help but was working non-stop, it was more like, some part of a plan that he's improvising along the way.

"Pst! Miya!" She heard Matsu whisper after Adachi-kun left to spend time pranking MBI with Minako-chan.

"What is it Matsu?"

"Come up here! There's this funny video of Minaka being uncomfortable in a meeting after Adachi-tan spiked his coffee with laxatives!"

Now this, she had to see!

The next day, she was prepared very early in the morning, getting ready to shop until he had no money left.

Although, she had to admit to herself that she was uncomfortable with going out, considering that those around the neighbourhood might notice that she hasn't aged one bit since all those years ago.

Adachi-kun came down clad in… a black Hakama? Isn't that a Shinigami uniform?

"Eheh… thought we may as well go in matching clothes."

She huffed and began leaving the inn, making him hurry to catch up.

Somehow, even after several hours of expensive furniture buying and needless expenditure, he still kept pulling out more and more cash! Most of the furniture was placed into one of his 'pocket dimensions' so that we could easily shop for more. At some point, they stopped for lunch at an expensive sushi restaurant.

She wasn't very happy that she couldn't make him squirm and beg for her to stop spending his money.

"Hey, Miya-san?"

"Ye-"

She was interrupted when her mouth was stuffed with some tuna sashimi.

"You should start eating. The fish isn't going to eat itself you know."

Thi-The gall of this man to stuff food in her mouth!

She savoured the delicious sashimi while glaring at him, and slapped the back of his head in retaliation.

His head slammed the table, and somehow, the soy sauce boy had flipped and landed on his head.

S-She didn't actually mean for that to happen, honest! She thought her hand would have just bounced back without harm!

"All right, all right, I went too far then… sorry, Miya-san."

"It's… alright. I may have overreacted."

"Nonsense… guess I'm trying too hard to get you to smile."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean? I smile plenty."

"Yeah, but that's more of an amused smile rather than a… content smile."

She could see where he was coming from.

Nothing had ever been the same since Takehito had been lost to her.

He cleaned himself up with magic and we continued eating like nothing had happened.

She eventually told him that they already bought what they needed, but he disagreed.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as she followed his lead.

"Getting you some new clothes." He finally said as they ended up in a non-MBI owned traditional kimono store. "Buy all you want."

She gasped. She always wanted more kimono's and hakama's, but they're all so expensive and she could barely afford anything other than food with the rates she charges.

It was… fun.

Trying out and getting fitted to so many pretty kimonos.

She was sure that he had left her for a few minutes at a time for some heroics and all, but most of the time he spent commenting on her clothes.

It was… flattering.

Well, at least she now knew he wasn't some perverse male that was only obsessed with big breasts. That's one more thing she could add to her mental list.

Before she knew it, it was evening and she had purchased an entire wardrobe's worth of clothes.

She actually wanted to carry some of them by hand since it was her favourite type of clothes.

"You do realise that you're swinging those bags like a happy child out of the candy store?" He remarked, which embarrassed her since she HAD been swinging the bags like an undignified lady.

What would Takehito think if he saw her behaving like this with another man?!

"He would think that his dear wife is the cutest no matter what."

"I swear if you're reading my mind…"

"I'm not. Promise."

"Fine then."

Honestly, this man flips from irritating and pleasant whenever he likes.

She remembered that Minako-chan mentioned that he was the best representation of the Passion Arcana and had Matsu do some research on it.

She could certainly see it, like this… where he could go from malicious, to kind, to irritating, to sarcastic and do all these actions with all his efforts.

He certainly had tunnel vision, his 'Superman' antics weren't well thought out and he's often swamped with things to do, but he still does it anyways.

She remembered him contemplating on getting some Shadow Clone Technique just to handle more things.

We made it home without issue.

Eh? That should be 'she' made it home without issue. It wasn't 'we', he's just a guest, why did she think that?

"Come on, you shouldn't just blank out right in front of your own doorstep." He smiled and pulled her in by the hand.

She felt warm of a sudden and tripped by the entrance, but was caught by his arms.

"You alright?" She could only shake her head as her breath started becoming heavier and the warm feeling wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Right… so apparently shopping tires out a master swordswoman. I'll take you up to your room to rest, alright? You need lots of rest, and we'll sort things out later. If you're not feeling well I'll bring dinner up to your room, okay? Do you want me to prepare the bath for you?" He began fussing over her, she just nodded dumbly.

This wasn't a good sign. Not at all. She didn't know when, but she had nearly passed out in the bathtub. A look in the mirror showed a dark tinge of red on her cheeks.

No, this shouldn't be happening… Takehito…

Something was covering her up, it was a towel.

"What happened to the no indecency rule? I'm sure that applies to you too. If you're not feeling well then call for help, you shouldn't be walking to your room naked."

"Aie! L-Let go!"

"Uh, I'm not-"

She ran into her room and closed the door shut quickly.

How could her reaction be this strong…no, nonono…

She didn't want this kind of change in her life. Even if she wanted something more out of it-

A few minutes later, something appeared in her room. It was a plate with food and utensils, along with a small note.

He had teleported dinner into her room for her.

"Get well soon! Miya-san! From your friendly neighbourhood interdimensional (former) detective! And all the guest of Izumo Inn!" It read, along with the signatures of Musubi, Uzume, Chiho, Minato, Kagari, Akitsu, Yashima, Iris and of course the letter writer.

He really does go overboard with things, doesn't he? Just like Takehito… No! Don't compare them!

She ate and rested for a few hours before walking down, her body was calmer now. Still warm, nonetheless…

She saw him waving goodbye to the boy, Yosuke, as he handed him a huge freshly baked cake to share with the rest of his friends.

It didn't help her body's reaction get any better… for her.

"Oi! What's with you? You should be resting."

"Quiet, I'm the landlady I'll do what I want."

"You do realise you're sounding like a child. Come on, what did I do to make you angry? I'll make it up to you, promise."

"J-just leave me be. I don't want to talk to you tonight."

He was about to say something, only to suddenly walk out into the yard, looking at something.

She followed him out of curiosity… and saw a bright light in the sky, shining a symbol shaped like a 'Bat'.

"… Huh, so this is fate huh…looks like you'll get your wish." He said to her with a grim smile, as he changed to his 'Superman' disguise.

She couldn't help but worry for him.

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 8/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 8/10, Yashima

Priestess: 8/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 6/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke


	22. Through the eyes of others (Part 2)

AN: Slight change of plans in regards for Saki's POV, saving it for another time. Back to Adachi before another POV shift in coming chapters. Welp! The voters have spoken, reincarnation of Zelretch it is!

Mango eater 24: Thank you for the compliment, but I still have a long way to go as a writer. The only reason why I don't write seriously serious stories (SSS) is because there's plenty of grimdark stories out there and too much angst for my liking. Might as well brighten up someone's day with some cheer!

Infinity Mask: Thanks for the long review. I appreciate the comments and I really like learning what people find interesting about the bits that I write. In Minaka's case, he probably tells himself he's doing good so many times that he actually believes he's faking being a bad guy with good intentions while actually, he's just a narcissist with a god complex pretending to be a more complex character. I would add more Minako fluff when I can, but I also want to progress Yashima, Akitsu and Miya. Iris, well, I'm just waiting to use the 'Sasuga, Onii-sama!' line from Mahouka. Miya is essentially, prime corruption bait for Tohru Adachi, I can see him thinking - "Genuinely get to know her, help her, understand her and if I'm lucky and we get into a relationship, corrupt her morals into a lewd person for kicks!"

 **Through the eyes of others (Part 2)**

 **The Twice hollowed Ronin!**

"Amazing… then again, I shouldn't be so surprised that you could figure out the spirit ribbon technique so quickly. Heck, you figured it out quicker than me, and that's after I applied special learning buffs." Tohru Adachi praised him genuinely.

"It… It was a fluke. It's just that I felt something, I think it was my bond to Musubi, then I just had that ribbon in my hand. After that, I could see every other ribbon rather easily…" He said modestly, he didn't actually think he would be good at anything.

Especially when compared to his mother and sister.

The man merely shaked his head with a relaxed smile, almost messing up his hair while doing so.

"Believe what you want. The spiritual ribbons can only be seen by high level Shinigami, as a Full-Bringer for about two hours, you're doing insanely well. In any case, you should be able to track the Sekirei that called out to you now, give it a go."

Minato did so, and touched the tree again. This time he sensed something… in a particular direction. He could see a green coloured thread, well, many of them, all converging into one direction amongst the many other coloured threads.

During this time, he did noticed that most if not all of the area's spiritual ribbons were white, with some of them having varied colours. Some of them seem to be leading to a particular person, and some were reaching out to someone…

He could see the green ones reaching towards him, he took a peek back at Adachi-san, only to see a multi-coloured ribbon extending from the man to two other people in the inn.

He also noticed a purple ribbon trying to reach out to Adachi-san, albeit, at a weaker level than the other ribbons that were searching for others.

He wasn't that dumb, he could guess that it had something to do with the Ashikabi/Sekirei bonds…

Almost… he almost wanted to bring up his findings with Adachi-san, but then he thought that the former cop would have already noticed considering that the both of them could perform the technique. So he decided not to press it.

Well, he had the direction to where Ku-chan was, and according to Adachi-san, she'll need his help.

Now, what do do? And where exactly was she?

He asked Adachi-san, who simply told him that she was at the Arboretum.

"And… you're not going to rescue her?"

"It'll bring attention to the Sekirei plan if Superman made an appearance, and drawing unnecessary attention with my current identity as the Wild Card teleporting Ashikabi will be equally bad. Besides, from what I can tell, she lashed out due to strangers coming after her, I don't think she'll react positively to anyone other than you."

Adachi-san explained his reasoning in a manner that he couldn't beat.

In any case, he would need to prepare himself to help Ku-chan, the girl that called out to him.

But how? Sure, Musubi will probably help… and he knew how to use Bringer Light and 'pull' on other objects souls… but it probably won't be enough versus whoever who forced Ku-chan to defend herself to that extent.

"Thinking of getting your own Fullbring?"

"Yeah… but I don't have anything well, sentimental enough to use."

"Give it time. Hmm, but even if you can't get a Fullbring so soon, it's never too late to start. You and Musubi are technically married so here's some cash, you know what to buy."

He spluttered, he couldn't possibly be suggesting-

"Get her a wedding ring."

"That's too soon!"

"Get used to it."

"You didn't give a ring to um, the other two."

"We're taking our relationship slower, but you might as well get an engagement ring at the very least."

He had a huge wad of cash shoved in his hand, and before he knew it, he was teleported somewhere else. He placed the money in his pockets while groaning about the insanity of his life, along with how outclassed he was in every single way.

It was difficult for him not to be depressed with all the shit going on.

Well… at least Musubi well be there for him.

In the end, he bought her a diamond ring. He didn't really see the need to buy another actual wedding ring since that will mean an extra cost.

Also, he didn't actually think of buying a pair of wedding rings, mainly because he thought he was way too young to be wearing one.

Whilst he wasn't a cheapskate by all means… considering that his mother cut his allowance and he's without a job, he's not really that optimistic about his future prospects.

So if a large windfall like this hits him-

He'll at least spend it on someone that matters, in this case, Musubi.

It took a long while to explain the concepts of marriage to Musubi, but it was certainly worth it.

Granted, the bone crushing hug wasn't the best hug ever, but well… boobs.

"Minato-sama! Minato-sama! You make me so happy! You're the best Ashikabi ever I'm so happy that you're my Ashikabi! Hey! My heart is beating so fast because of you, I'm your wife now! We should celebrate! Celebrate!"

Ribs, no… they're gone now. Must… get help!

But alas, Adachi-san was out doing what a Superman does, the landlady merely giggled (I swear she's secretly sadistic), Yashima was too busy watching her cooking shows, Akitsu was painting, Kagari and Uzume were asleep.

And Iris… too busy studying.

Help!

Well, at least he got some extra training from Adachi-san at night today, along with some healing… He also was given some gifts that fitted him rather well.

Well, I managed to somehow get a part time job the next day, meet some guy called Seo and his BDSM twins, recruited him, the entire investigation team, Yashima, Akitsu and Musubi to help Ku-chan.

Somehow… he didn't actually think that would work out.

It almost didn't since Minako-san, Amagi-san, Satonaka-san and well, everyone female was about to beat Seo up for sexual harassment.

As for Adachi and Iris? They were busy.

They ran into some destroyed vehicles around the botanical garden area, the investigation team immediately went to secure the area and end the fighting around it.

Now that I look at it –

Oi, the size of the plants is totally intimidating! What the hell is this?! Some jungle dungeon level of a typical RPG?

I didn't get born in this world to go through dungeons!

Eventually, they ran into a silver haired man with a black mask, facing off against three female Sekirei and what seems to be a male one.

"…You came… you pest, No.43 Yomi. Tch! And with backup too, why are you here Mutsu?!" The silver haired man growled.

"Isn't it obvious, Homura? My Ashikabi wanted to ensure No.108 is added to his collection. He wanted victory to be assured after missing out on the scrapped number. I'm rather surprised to see her here of all things." The male Sekirei suddenly looked in our direction, specifically focused on the accompanying Akitsu and Yashima.

The now named Homura, turns around and seems a little shocked to see us.

He seems familiar, now that he thought about it.

A quick dive into focusing on the spiritual threads confirmed it, that the man was likely Kagari-san. Still, he resisted the reflex to blurt out his name.

"Ah… your information is outdated." Akitsu commented without emotion, although he could notice her Reiatsu spiking in response.

"Musubi, I'll head for Ku-chan, can you make sure no one comes after me?" He whispered to Mussubi, who unfortunately did not know anything about subtlety.

"Hai! Minato-sama! Hi there! Let's fight, I'm No.88 Musubi!"

Noooooo! Musubi!

Yashima looked at Musubi as if she was an idiot, please don't be so mean to her.

Well, Yashima shaked her head and immediately used Bringer Light? The training was so chaotic that he didn't keep track on who learnt what… But some random female Sekirei got smashed across an entire block with Yashima's hammer strike, that seems to have made a trail of black light.

Oh right, Reaper weapons, whatever that was…

Yashima proceeded to brutalise the Sekirei, much to everyone's shock. (He couldn't really tell with Akitsu, her face doesn't seem to change)

"Well shit, she's hardcore as fuck…" Hikari, one of the lightning twins commented.

"I pity her Ashikabi, holy shit I would have been so dead so many times." Seo shivered as he said those words with fear.

"… As unfortunate as it is, you can only die once." Hibiki cruelly stated to Seo, who acted as if a dagger was shot straight through his heart.

"As entertaining as you clowns are, Yomi, go retrieve the green girl. I'll deal with these interlopers." Mutsu said.

"Hikari, Hibiki! Go after her!" Seo shouted.

"Musubi! Lets-" He was cut short as Musubi was engaged in a different fight.

Well shit… things went wrong so quickly.

Maybe if he yelled hard enough 'Superman' will come save the day?

No! Minato Sahashi you have to get a grip!

Although, after the brutal training he did have to ask a question in his mind-

Honestly, what was so scary about Sekirei fights again?

Adachi-san was the scariest thing he ever saw.

Quimera, meaning Chimera in Spanish,

Devorador de Dios, meaning Devourer of Gods.

So what if tanks were decimated, sliced into bits and Sekirei were fighting each other all around the area?

That was nothing compared to the bloodied oppressing spiritual force of the man.

He faced that force, and came out stronger for it.

Quite frankly, things could have been worse. So he shouldn't be worrying about all the terrible things that hasn't happened yet.

And so he moved.

He pulled onto the soul of the ground and of the air.

"Hey what the fuck you can fly!?" He heard Seo's voice in the distance as Homura and Akitsu seemed to be teaming up against Mutsu.

He managed to find her before Yomi did, thank goodness! Although he lost the lightning twins that were meant to fight Yomi.

He propelled himself with great speed, relying on his spiritual senses of Ku's power to know where the overgrown plants were at whilst weaving in and out to get to Ku-chan quickly.

"Ku-chan!" He yelled, attracting the attention of the scared blonde girl with green eyes.

He immediately regretted frightening her, and approached her slowly.

"Hey… it's me, sorry for scaring you. Are you alright?"

"O-onii-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me. Guess we finally meet right?"

"Mmm!"

She looked happy to see him, but relaxed on his chest.

Ah, she's been here without food and water for so long… he should have gotten here earlier damn it!

"You! The bastard over there! Why don't you get away from that child? That's a Sekirei that my master has his eyes on. Someone like you can't touch it!"

The scythe wielding Yomi yelled at him as she approached him, ready to attack.

If it was any other time, he would have been frightened out of his wits.

But after the extra training the previous night…

Yeah, getting away wouldn't be too difficult.

"Ku-chan, I'm going to get you out of here. Don't be frightened if you see a scary face alright? But just in case, close your eyes until I say so. Can you do that for me?" He asked gently, Ku-chan nodded adorably. He smiled and placed a hand to his face.

He started the count down.

"5…"

"What are you-!" The Sekirei was cut off as she was shocked by his actions.

He remembered Adachi-san's words as he focused his mind and spiked his spiritual pressure.

" _I don't know why you put yourself down, Minato-kun. 5 seconds of Hollowfication in one night is no small feat. And to top it all off, you managed to learn Sonido and Cero as well…"_

He pulled his Hollow Mask down his face, and released a weak wide Cero blast at the sky, cutting through the overgrown plants.

"4…"

" _I guess that's partially why you're such a strong Ashikabi considering your adaptability and spiritual strength-"_

"Wha-?"

He angled himself, held Ku tightly and-

"3…"

He jumped, pulled the spiritual particles on his feat, and Sonido'ed his way into the skies along with using Bringer Light to push him away from the botanical gardens.

" _I guess it shouldn't be that much of a surprise given your IQ score. You just needed a bit of pushing and some confidence. I suppose making you battle what you thought was a feral hollow was more than enough."_

"Onii-chan?"

"Keep your eyes close... Just a little longer…2…"

A combined step with Bringer Light and Sonido propelled him to the North at insane speeds, he could barely see with his barely trained physical body, but he homed in to the strongest spiritual pressure he could find-

Miya Asama, the land lady.

"1…"

He managed to reach the streets near the inn.

Immediately, he tore of the mask.

He nearly collapsed onto his knees.

He didn't want to leave Musubi behind, but he needed to make sure Ku-chan would be absolutely safe.

"You can open our eyes now. We're almost home."

"Home?"

"Yeah… you'll be safe."

And he'll believe Musubi will be safe as well.

 **Collapsing world… From certain POV's…(Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya)**

He poured all his prana into it, one final stab.

It was pretty much a stab in the dark with how much blood had ended up in his face, but in the end it worked out.

Rule Breaker.

The absolute Anti-Magecraft Noble Phantasm.

The dagger of betrayal that returns all magecraft to its base components.

And in this case, permanently severing the displacement connection of the Ainsworth ancestor to his current vessel-

Julian Ainsworth.

His former best friend.

Said former best friend spat out blood in his face.

"You done it this time haven't you… Shirou Emiya." The male said to him, with a resigned smile.

"…Heh… obviously." Shirou Emiya smirked, before falling to his knees.

"…You did it…" Julian gasped as he finally realised he was free.

"No… we did it. Illya-chan, Kuro-chan, Tohsaka-san, Edelfelt-san, Bazeet-san, Tanaka-chan, Gil-kun, Angelica an-and… Miyu-chan. We destroyed Darius's corrupted Moon Cell together."

"… You did that quite a few minutes ago you know. You didn't have to come back to shove your short sword up me."

"Ha? Since when were you the one for dirty jokes like that?"

"Shut up for once, Shirou."

"Right back at you… Julian."

"As if you can make me in that state of yours. And what were you thinking? You let them leave without you? The world is collapsing on itself, there's no hope for the both of us and whatever is left of humanity."

"I guess so. But I had a promise to keep?"

"Your sister?"

"No…" Shirou said, and paused for a moment before looking into Julian's eyes. "Your sister."

Angelica Ainsworth, the older sister of Julian Ainsworth. Who was turned into a doll and lost 95% of her emotions-

"Angelica… even after I threw her away… I wanted her to wander away from all this, but at the very least she should have gotten away from our fucked up family!" Julian's tears finally fell as he slammed his fist into the ground in utter disbelief.

"Hey… it's an older sibling's responsibility to protect their younger sibling. Are you that surprised?" Shirou smiled as he fell on his back, staring at the encroaching darkness.

"Angelica… after all this time?"

"Isn't it obvious already? The answer is 'Always'."

The two former friends, turned bitter enemies and now fellow men waiting on their deaths fell into silence.

"How are they even returning? There shouldn't be enough mana left in the world to sustain a displacement of a scale that encroaches on the Second Magic." Julian asked as he joined his former friend gazing at the stars before they were snuffed out.

"Those little sticks that my sister and my parallel world sisters have were made by the damn vampire that uses the Second Magic." Shirou explained with a chuckle.

"Kaleidosticks… stupid Hax sticks!"

"The worst thing about them is that it makes it's users where lewd outfits. I did not have to see my sister in that kind of… clothes."

"I get what you mean. She looked damn rape-able."

"Say that again and I will make swords grow out of your body."

"You're welcome to try. In any case, how DID they teleport out?"

"Something about locking on to any Zelretch's signature out there in the multiverse… They can just get his help to get back home later."

"That sounds possibly catastrophic."

"…"

"…"

"Well shit/ Oh shit!" Julian Ainsworth and Shirou Emiya said at the same time.

Little did they know that whilst the Kaleidosticks would lock on to the closest Kaleidoscope signature that can be identified as 'Zelretch' that there happened to be a reincarnation of the vampire around.

Why did Zelretch reincarnate? Well, only a handful of the Zelretch's could answer that.


	23. Kaleidoscope Coincidences

**AN: Next chapter, some chaos and some character development on everyone's end. Fate/Prisma, some BvS, Medaka Box and To Aru Majutsu no Index in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 23: Kaleidoscope Coincidences**

I swear she's PMS'ing.

Yeah, that's probably it.

And to think that the day was going so good, aside from the soy sauce on my head thing, but meh, magic FTW!

Back the situation at hand… seriously? The Bat signal in Japan?

I have a bad feeling about this.

Still, I better get ready to play the song 'Do you bleed?'

He flew in his complete 'Superman' disguise after double checking he had all his spells on him.

He landed on the roof of where the signal was located, and in front of the three individuals waiting for him.

"Well… here I am." A heavily modulated voice resounds from the armoured man, the man had an almost exact replica of the battle armour the DCEU's Batman had in Batman V Superman down to the voice modulator replicating Batfleck's voice.

The only difference was that his lower jaw features were Asian, not Japanese and definitely not Ben Affleck.

And to his right stood a Sekirei with long blood red hair, whose outfit was definitely not the type of wear Sekirei's normally wear. In fact, it was much closer to Black Widow's black bodysuit. She clearly was taking the Sekirei Plan seriously. Although, she did nothing to hide her face… I wonder about that.

To the fake Batman's left was… Kujou? The Sekirei he rescued back then! She was wearing a sleeveless polo with a large belt, a short blue skirt with frills and knee high socks. Hnngggg! Her long waist length hair had two tied ribbon bows and she had long white gloves that almost reached her shoulders, only to be tied to her arm by insanely long ribbons which were moving by itself, likely by her power.

So this Batman wannabe is her Ashikabi?

Then again, he's being a Superman wannabe right now, so he has no right to judge.

"So you are." I remarked in response, I tried my X-ray vision, only for it to fail against the armour.

So it's lined with a coat of lead, huh…

At the very least, the man knows that Batman's greatest talent relies on preparation.

We stood glaring at each other for a tense few seconds.

Batman broke the stalemate by looking to Kujou, and nodded at her.

I didn't know what was going on, until Kujou took a deep breath and bowed towards me.

"Thank you so much Mr. Superman Sir for saving me!"

She thanked me like an excited fan.

He noticed a brief smile on Batman's face before he hid it behind a neutral expression.

It was familiar somehow, that kind of way to hide a smile.

"No problem Miss Kujou, although I wonder should it be Missus now?" I said with a teasing smile, which caused Kujou to splutter with embarrassment.

"We're getting there." A gruff modulated voice answered him.

"Congratulations then. So… any reason for the unusual way of getting my attention?"

"You really should be asking why I know how to get your attention in the first place."

"Enlighten me." I responded challengingly.

"I watched the movie, I know you likely saw the parallels in your own research and decided that replicating it would bring you here to me. That, and considering that Kujou is with me, I easily deduced that helping her was your first overt rescue judging from the lack of news. From that, I guessed that there must have been a reason you were in Shin Tokyo as a main area of sorts… namely the Sekirei Plan."

"That's a lot of guesses for the world's greatest detective."

"Come now, we both know that the both of us aren't what we pretend to be."

This guy…

"And how would you prove it?"

He smirked. "Ever read fanfiction?"

I admit, I was surprised by how he responded.

"The thing is about crossovers is that the visiting world will almost always have no clue about the arriving entity. Like how the Marvel verse would not know who Superman was, or how the Justice League would know who is Naruto Uzumaki… the only way a crossover would work with the whole world knowing about their character is if it's a meta one, and for those types of worlds… only Random Omniscient Being induced plots or Kaleidoscope users can manage this sort of occurrence."

What the fuck? He's using fanfiction clichés to deduce my being here?

"Are you just insane?" I asked.

"That's a two syllable word for any thought too big for little minds."

"You just wanted to quote that didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

The red-haired Sekirei started laughing out loud after that.

He had the feeling that this fake Batman did that a lot.

"So why did you want me here?"

"To give you enough information to ruin the Sekirei Plan…"

"Explain."

"This is Saki. She was previously MBI's special spy, and let's say she learnt how to evade MBI's scanners and surveillance very quickly. Eventually, she managed upon enough information as she prepared to get any advantage she could in the Sekirei Plan. We have information that has led us to believe that nanobots in the Sekirei crest will be used by Minaka Hiroto as last resort kill switches."

"You have my full attention."

This was serious, this was the type of information that Kaleidoscope Izanagi would be hard pressed to find due to it's 'Won't know unless you're looking for it' nature.

Saki held out her hand, revealing a high tech flash drive.

"We need either magic or high tech equipment that can perform the same function to remove the nanobots. The tracking chips I can remove due to my own knowledge, but for this… we need either a miracle or Kryptonian technology." Saki explained.

So that's what they are getting at.

Granted, I ate enough Kryptonian tech and scientists to have enough knowledge and skills to do so easily.

"You have my word that I'll do whatever I can to remove them from every Sekirei." I promised.

This would definitely fuck up Minaka's plans.

To think that there were other people that made so much progress into fucking Minaka up, I like this guy and his harem already.

"Also, we have reason to believe that the Sekirei were adjusted such that the reaction process would be heavily skewed towards genetic compatibility rather than empathic and spiritual compatibility." The fake Batman continued.

"What?"

That, I was shocked at. I thought they could be winged by anyone, or at least, the Wild Card bits made me special.

"Certain Psyches can project their emotions and spirits better, but by making it genetic based we suspect that Minaka is doing so in order to accelerate the winging process rather than allowing the Sekirei to take time to truly know their Ashikabi before reacting to them. The only one exempt from these adjustments would be the mysterious No.1, although I'm sure we both know the Hannya of the North is feared for a reason."

That was seriously hard to swallow, along with the fact this Ashikabi knows a lot.

"That is... I don't know how to respond to that. Except that Minaka will pay, in time."

"Good, that is all I ask."

"Then we are done here?" I ask.

"Almost. If you could fill this up for me." Batman said, and gestured for Saki to hand him a document.

It was a Worm CYOA form with certain stipulation. It was a what if situation, that excluding the Kaleidoscope, you could take whatever you chose to the world of Re:Zero.

Well, that was easy. The world of Re:Zero is OP, so you must go full OP!

World Breaker Mode, Power Manipulation, Blank, Shattered Limiter, Invictus and First Impressions

I handed it back for him to see, and then the man paled.

I didn't understand why, until he took out a lead lined case.

"I filled in my own answers to this. I did this because… I've had suspicions." He answered.

I opened the case, and it was the same Worm CYOA sheet.

Except the choices picked were exactly the same as my own.

… What is he getting at? I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable with this.

"Answer me honestly, who is best girl in Re:Zero? My answer is in this case." He asked and mentioned that fact to me while holding out another lead lined case.

"Theresia van Astrea, because the argument between Emilia and Rem is so toxic I went for the best dead girl with the best pout ever." I don't know why I answered honestly, but I needed to, I just felt like I needed to.

He opened the case, I paled, the exact same answer.

No, this doesn't prove anything.

Alright, by turn. Elves are for rape!

"Elves-"

"-Are for rape!" He completes my sentence and hands me another piece of paper. "The mobile phone you had during university and job hunting days."

I wrote it down, and he took out another lead lined case.

Three year old Samsung Galaxy, same answer.

"Magatsu-Izanagi was of the Hanged Man Arcana when you first got him." He said, absolutely stunning me.

He knew… and the only way was…

"Turns out the EMIYA to Shirou Emiya bleed effect works in reverse for reincarnated versions of yourself. Funny, I started having these strange dreams a few days before you saved Kujou, coincidence? I think not, Former Detective Tohru Adachi."

He continued on, and removed his metal cowl. Revealing a slightly above average looking face, along with the tell-tale signs of near sightedness.

"It was so protagonist like, you know. Being a foreigner stuck in some cruel death games with magical alien girlfriends. You had your fair share of awesome adventures, didn't you? All it took was dying by car accident on a rainy day."

"You're me." I say as I was left shocked at an older me's appearance.

"And I am you. But I guess the most fitting phrase would be "I am thou… Thou art I…"

To think… that I would end up meeting a parallel version of my old life in this world!

I'm not sure if this is a sick joke, forcing me to look myself in the mirror or it's just some fucking coincidence.

" **It certainly wasn't planned by any of us. We didn't look for, well, you. So I guess we didn't avoid him either."**

Kaleidoscope Izanagi answers on behalf of my Personas.

"What now?" I ask.

"We continue living as if nothing had happened. It was nice meeting another version of me… and if it were any other time I would have begged for the chance to go on a multiverse adventure but now… I have people to live for." He looked on lovingly at Saki, the red haired Sekirei while bringing Kujou to him for a hug.

"I see… If you don't mind me enchanting your suits with anti-bullets spells and all-" I offered.

"Go ahead. If I can't trust myself, who can I trust? Aside from my lovely wives of course…" Cue epic blushing.

Damn, this guy became a lady killer, who knows what kind of experience he went through in the past 4 years since I 'died' in 2016.

I also threw in some Protection spell enchanted small jewellery, that'll keep them safe.

I said my farewells then, it was cathartic in a sense that I saw a version of me being happy.

When I reached home, Miya rushed and fussed over me, as if worried that I would have encountered some problems.

I left out a bit of details on my previous incarnation, but did say I met an alternate version of myself that seems to be doing well for himself. I also told her about the nanobots and more about the adjustments done to the Sekirei.

Miya had never officially said that she was a Sekirei and I wasn't about to touch upon that until she spoke to me about it. I continued to act as if she was a really strong human that had been involved with MBI in the past.

In any case, she was seething and cursed Minaka Hiroto's name again.

"What… will you do about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Fulfil my promise and make sure Minaka has no power over anyone again, of course. How can I let him play with others' lives like that? He really should leave that sort of things to the real gods until those gods get slain by yours truly." I smile confidently as I said that.

She smiled, although she looked away from me with a slightly guilty look.

"What would you say if-" She began to ask me something, only to be cut off when a bright light appeared along with a magic circle over our heads within the confines of the expanded dining room.

From there, many female bodies dropped on the ground.

Cue, massive groans of pain.

I took a brief look and didn't need to look any further.

They were the Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya cast, well, most of the relevant females at least.

"Uhh… Tanaka-san, please get off me." The white haired girl, Illya pleaded as she was being squashed by a short haired girl in a school gym uniform.

"But Illya-chan is so comfy…" Tanaka said whilst looking really sleepy.

"Oh my! Thank you for cushioning my fall Rin, I see you're putting your body to good use! Ohohohoho!" Luviagelita Edefelt laughed with her typical noblewoman's laugh as she sat on Rin Tohsaka.

"Get off me you heavy cow!" Rin complained with fury.

"Ohohoho! You're just jealous of my healthy body weight." She laughed back while crossing her arms, and pushing up her large chest with them.

"Grrr! I'll kill you, you bitch!"

"I would suggest that we deal with the fact that we have arrived in someone else's home." Bazett asserted.

"…Julian…Shirou…" Is that Angelica? She looks lifeless. Oh right, she did join them at some point, didn't she? And her brother was totally possessed by their Zouken like ancestor, Darius.

"Where's Onii-chan?!" Miyu screamed while looking around.

"Miyu-sama, I believe that he left the transport circle at the last second." Kaleidostick Sapphire answered Miyu.

"…Baka Onii-chan!" Chloe von Einzbernz, aka, Kuro slammed her fist onto the floor, stunning Miya and I out of our shock.

"No…" Illya was about to cry.

"Don't worry Illya-san! Our master will definitely help us!" Kaleidostick Ruby then flew around me.

"Hey there Master! You won't believe the exciting things that had happened. I know ou don't do this often but we really need some help in rescuing Shirou-san!"

The stick said as it floated and talked to me.

"… Come again?"

"Eh? Come on Master, don't need to play dumb! Don't worry Illya-san! Our Master, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, wouldn't mind helping us… I think."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. This man here is named Tohru Adachi, not some, strange European name." Miya narrowed her eyes as she observed the tiny stick, and also categorised the rest of them based on threat level, at least, that's what I'm guessing from her strange looks.

I could see her eyes lingering on Bazett and Kuro the most.

"Eh? But are sensors are telling us that you're one of our many Master's. You know, another Zelretch?"

… Zelretch? Sure I had the Kaleidoscope but…

 **Some time ago…**

" _Finally… it's over." He muttered as he finished preparing the ritual circle._

" _It was easier than expected." The pretty girl in the school uniform said in response, along with her perpetual pleasant smile on her face._

 _She had made herself a classroom desk for familiarities sake and was kicking her legs up like a kid on a high seat._

 _If he were a younger man then he would have been ashamed to not attempt to peek under her skirt right then and there._

 _Alas, vampirism in whatever form does horrors to one's libido. Damn, he wanted to punt the Crimson Moon one more time for cursing him to be a Dead Apostle._

 _It doesn't help that using the Kaleidoscope as extensively as he did have taken a toll on his more 'human' emotions, senses and sensibilities._

" _Only you, Anshin'in." He scoffed._

" _I think you've misunderstood my remark to mean I found it easy. On the contrary, it was the hardest fight in my 3,402,193,822,311 years of life. Whilst it wasn't as hopeless as fighting against main characters it did involve large casualties and near misses." The girl with long brown hair and magnificent thighs responded casually._

 _Ajimu Najimi, the Not Equal._

 _Essentially, the only thing that could beat her is the plot. That was how overpowered she was._

 _And thankfully, the plot was on their side this time._

" _Hmm, hopefully Touma-kun wouldn't be too traumatised by some additional deaths."_

" _Oh? I'm sure the boy is having fun with his new harem member Othi-chan. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a harem yourself, Zelretch-kun?" Ajimu giggled as she thought about it._

 _It was a difficult battle._

 _They had joined forces with Othinus, Kamijou Touma and the Magic Gods of the TRUE GREMLIN. Niang Niang, High Priest, Nuada, Proserpina, Tezcatlipoca, Nephthys, Zombie, Chimera and The Forgotten God._

 _It was a simple matter._

 _He simply promised them an empty world for them that wouldn't break from their existence so long as they cooperated in taking down a dangerous foe._

 _They would use the Black World, a world where all the phases were destroyed to lay a trap against the foe._

 _Touma was resistant to it, but since Ajimu was willing to end the plot (aka, handle the manipulators like Aleister, Laura, etc…) and he was rather low on will when Othinus and him were on the run from the world… well, he was willing to take outside help._

 _Ajimu did most of the work whilst Zelretch and the other Magic Gods laid the trap._

 _With Ajimu's [Magical Life], the magical governing skill, she essentially ensured that the Magic Gods couldn't turn against them at all._

 _In addition to that, she could amplify their arsenals against their foe._

 _Said foe was a recipient of ROB powers through the Worm CYOA self-insert._

 _The filthy casual was a completely amoral bastard. He went full God Mode and picked the Kaleidoscope along with all the powers like Power Manipulation, Eidolon, Alexandra, Inspired Inventor and eventually became multiverse god-like level._

 _He also went full Heartbreaker Genocide mode when he felt like it, aka emotional manipulator serial rapist god mode._

 _A few Zelretch's had died on his whims._

 _But still, that didn't mean he was unstoppable._

 _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Old Man of the Jewels, the Kaleidoscope… had a death wish._

 _It wasn't just the fact that should he take direct action, the nature of his true magic would have caused the timelines to converge into a 'true' timeline… which meant that if shit can go wrong, it will go wrong and it will be entirely his fault for doing so._

 _And if it's one thing he learnt in life (and un-life)… it's that Fate is a bitch! The sheer pressure and responsibility had already eroded most of his empathy, he was slowly becoming like those ruthless bastards he hated._

 _The kinds of bastards he didn't want to become._

 _He had taken many Geas so that he would stay on the path of 'Justice' (his Justice), but it was too restrictive at this point._

 _He wanted to do something concrete against the foe, the bastard that went around the multiverse raping and gaining a mind controlled harem of all sorts of women. The genocidal maniac needed to be stopped!_

 _But he was too powerful even if he were to unite all the Zelretch's against him… so he needed some help._

 _Ajimu was easy to recruit since he promised her a blade that would allow her to cut her way through he multiverse, which she easily accepted to help since she was getting damn bored._

 _In the end, they succeeded. Granted, Othinus had to be the bait to lure the motherfucker to the Black World. But it worked, she faked being lonely and emotional vulnerable just long enough for them to trap him in place while Kamijou Touma gripped the man's arm with his Imagine Breaker._

 _Nullfying around half of the bastard's abilities._

 _After that, he and another 780 Zelretch's from dead-end worlds (e.g. Miyuverse, Notesverse…) came together for a massive multiverse ritual spell attack boosted by the True Magic Gods, blasting every single bit of the man's existence back into nothingness throughout the Multiverse._

 _The only thing that survived was the essence of the Kaleidoscope the ROB gave the bastard._

 _Granted, the man fought back and 776 Zelretch's were killed to the extent they were unrecoverable._

 _Everyone else got their happy ending. With Othinus starting a bakery in Academy City which was under new management and Touma finally settling down, only to be mobbed everyday by his unwanted harem. The Magic Gods had their own universes to be happy in, and the remaining Zelretch's felt a great sense of accomplishment._

 _Except for himself._

 _He still wanted to die._

 _But he wanted to make a difference, and this was the only way he knew how._

" _I couldn't imagine myself with a harem. I've put enough Emiya Shirou's into that position to know that I can't handle the trouble. Ah, it's done." He said to the Not Equal._

" _Aww, so it's finally over, huh?"_

" _Yes, with this… I will take the essence of the Kaleidoscope that's not rooted in True Magic, and use it to reincarnate as a normal person. Well, my reincarnation will eventually unlock the Kaleidoscope in a life or death situation, but by then he'll be tempered by the additional memories to not be so foolish as I had been."_

"… _Hmm, I suppose not being limited by the 'magic' Kaleidoscope would certainly allow a Kaleidoscope user to bend the rules."_

" _To an extent, yes. I can only pray that who I am reborn as wouldn't truly end up like that bastard."_

" _He will stumble, he will fall, but in time… I'm sure he'll accomplish wonders." Ajimu smiled sadly with those words._

" _Must you quoteJor-El here? It's not like I'm sending my one and only begotten son to some new world or anything."_

" _How mean!? Haven't we become as close as a husband and wife in the time we spent together?*Sniff*"_

" _Did you just insert a sniff into your speech using a skill?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about." She replied cheekily._

" _Fine, whatever."_

" _But really, in a way, the months we spent preparing… it meant quite a bit to me. It was a unique experience, and you're rather unique yourself."_

" _Multiverse exposed individual here, of course I would be just a bit more unique that the average peasant."_

" _Ufufu… of course,of course…. Here's one for the road. I'll see you next time. I can't wait to see what kind of man you've become, if anything, I'm sure you'll be very… interesting."_

 _He didn't know what she meant back then until she kissed him._

 _It was the first and last kiss he had for centuries._

 **Back to the present…**

"Adachi-kun, Adachi-kun… wake up, why won't you wake up!"

Eh? Why am I being shaken by a beautiful purple haired woman?

She's rather beautiful when she's crying.

Ah, yes, Miya-san?!

While I didn't remember much, I could feel my connection with the Kaleidoscope and the multiverse by extension become much more closer… and less restricted than my first life.

Not my first normal life, but the very first life I lived.

As Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Zelretch the Wizard Marshall, of the jewels and many more titles.

"Miya-san?" I asked, eh? I was on the floor. "Please don't cry, not for the likes of me." I reach my hands up and wiped away some of her tears with a finger.

"Y-You're awake! You're alright… thank the gods!"

Eh? Was she that worried about me? You would think that she would worry less about someone that went around her authority over the inn.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So please don't cry."

She seems almost too happy with those words, I didn't know why exactly.

I asked how long I was out, apparently five whole minutes, and we have an audience due to the noise.

As in, literally everyone… even the Investigation Team as Minako was called and rushed through the trunk world to get her ASAP. She had been spamming Salvation, Iris too…

I thanked them sincerely and got back to the situation that looked ready to blow up.

Although, I felt a little naked… ah, right! I always did have a black cloak, but honestly that's way too magus like, might as well go for the modern style.

A flick of the Elder Wand and I conjured a cloak that had my previous symbols as a Wizard Marshall onto a cloak that was similar to Tsuchimikado Yakou's Raven Coat from Tokyo Ravens. I didn't wear it the 'normal' way and didn't button it up, instead I kept the middle part open as I flipped the coat onto my shoulders Dr. Strange style, making sure it's stuck there with magic.

"So you need someone retrieved, who is it this time?" I asked Ruby with a smirk.

"That was way too overdone." Yosuke remarked, I smiled with a wide grin in response.

Rin, Luvia, Bazett and Chloe began hugging each other in fear.

"Uh oh, he did that didn't he? It was nice knowing you random high school boy." Ruby said without any real sympathy.

"Funny you should say that… did you know I always thought the Yu/Yosuke pairings are overdone as well?" I said while smiling the same shit eating grin that brought me a lot of nostalgia.

"Oh fuc-"

Whilst I don't have all my memories, I have enough to do a few tricks.

One of which involves giving him partial memories of an alternate version of himself. Let's see is he bashes on Kanji after seeing himself in a romance with Yu.

A wave of my hand sealed the deed.

A few seconds later, he looked around and looked at Yu, he ran and hid his face in his embarrassment screaming all the way.

Kaho chased after him.

Everyone in the room looked at me 'properly' after that.

Ah, I've still got it.

"We need to retrieve Miyu-sama's big brother." Sapphire said after a long moment of silence which increased the horrors they were imagining.

A quick back trace of the spell did the job, funny I can easily handle this kind of magic when I'm not restricted.

I almost laughed at Shirou and Julian's antics, but thought better at it and simply reached out my hand.

And grabbed onto space, I was holding up Shirou and Julian by their damaged but still usable shirts.

"Done." I smiled.

The two of the boys looked at me.

"Oh fuck/ I'm screwed aren't I?" Julian and Shirou said at the same time.

"Oh yes you are. But not by me-" I pointed at the Prisma cast, which looked ready to throttle the both of them for different reasons. "You have them to answer to."

Perhaps I was being a bit vindictive since my little moment with Miya was interrupted.


	24. Prelude to a Fool's journey

AN: Zelretch flashbacks time! Gil-kun rekts someone off screen. Thanks for the reviews! Ajimu will probably be either the Aeon or the Moon arcana based on proper context. Next chapter should also include a bit more Yashima, Akitsu, Uzume and Chiho. Maybe some Miya catching Illya, Kuro and Miyu doing typical Prisma lewd things. After that, some Yukari Sahashi and Miya's grave visit. Order of lives is: Wizard Marshall, Normal Human, Bad Guy.

Infinity Mask: ROB = Random Omniscient Being, aka, excuse for self-inserts or whatever situation that involves a higher power.

 **Chapter 24: Prelude to a Fool's journey**

"I don't need your life story! Shorten it to 20 words or less!"

I complain to Rin Thosaka, aka another Zelretch's prank pet, as she gets way into her explanation (Lecture! Shirou wasn't kidding about her liking to explain things!).

"W-Wh-But!" She spluttered as she struggled to respond.

Ah, I see that my other counterpart has already ingrained the fear of Zelretch into her.

Good, good, let the fear flow through you!

"Rin, I think this is a good time to shut your mouth before our magecraft master's reincarnated counterpart does something that we will BOTH SUFFER FOR!" Luvia goes from nervous admonishment to strangulation of the girl she would love to hatefuck.

"Um… We stopped Darius's attempt at making a counterfeit Akasha using a corrupted Moon Cell thing but the world was collapse-" Illya courageously took the burden of leadership.

"Stop right there. Good job. Now, was that so hard?" I stop Illya and looked to the two bickering girls that nodded in agreement like the subservient apprentices they were.

I took out a huge wad of cash and handed it to Illya as a reward for being a great girl.

Rin gnashed her teeth as she greedily eyed the money, at least until Bazett (who owes Luvia money) started focusing on the money and frightening the competition, forcing her to give up her attempts to con Illya of the money.

Hmm, surprisingly I seem to know Rin quite well, probably due to lingering impressions from her time as my apprentice back in the day.

To think that I would so easily accept myself as a Zelretch.

It was a whole lot harder to do so as Tohru Adachi thanks to him being a sociopath.

I still have his sadistic sociopathic tendencies, except I mainly fall back to my first… I mean, second life's normal human experiences most of the time.

"Hey? Where's Gil-kun?" Kuro asked.

Uhhh...

Let me check on that then.

"Ruby, Sapphire, release restrictions on remote viewing and technological interfacing. Authorisation code: The Multiverse really is full of shit."

I find the words leaving my mouth without me realising until it was over.

I was shocked myself, so these are… memories, no, habits.

Although, I find it rather telling that somethings never change.

My despair as any changes I made would be pointless as the Dead Ancestor Apostle, Zelretch of the Kaleidoscope. My nihilism and devotion to a higher being as a reason for living while a normal human being. My emptiness from my hatred, fear and loneliness as Tohru Adachi…

In a way, all these things could be linked.

Ruby projects a HD screen from the middle of it's star 'face' thing.

Is that it's head or face? I forgot.

We see a brown haired spoiled brat yelling at some guy to attack Gil-kun, who was batting away some Sekirei called Mutsu's sword with some random Noble Phantasm.

" _Mutsu why don't you just kill him already!"_

" _I'm trying but I just can't hit him!"_

 _Kid Gilgamesh seemed amused, although he later sighed in boredom._

" _Well, if you're finding it so hard to hit me I guess I can allow you to do so."_

 _As he said that, the golden haired King of Heroes donned his mini golden armoured and placed his sword back in his treasury._

"Eh? Isn't that Hayato Mikogami?" Uzume noted.

"So he's the Ashikabi of the South?" Chiho asked and Uzume nodded in confirmation.

Minato needed to be filled in by Uzume since as per usual, he is usually the last person to be informed about this thing. I'm pleasantly surprised that Chiho is rather up to date with information despite her hospitalisation. Good thing I cured her, she seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Not to mention that she's cute herself.

" _Mutsu! Aim for his head! His head isn't armoured!"_

" _Obviously, do you think I don't have eyes!? I'm trying but he's literally taking no damage!"_

" _Ahahaha! You two Onii-san's are so funny!"_

 _Gil-kun laughed at them non-maliciously as if they were jesters in his court. His golden armour apparently capable of projecting a barrier to protect his head, albeit with a minor delay that couldn't be exploited by the likes of Mutsu._

"Ah… I see I was worried for nothing." Illya had her Emiya trademark unimpressed deadpan look.

"You and me both." Kuro nodded along.

"Same." Miyu agreed with the two.

"Should I be worried that my sister is worried for that golden haired brat?" Shirou asked with a dangerous look.

"I really think I should be more worried that you people can apparently shrug off attacks from a Sekirei as strong as Mutsu." Kagari remarked without giving his identity away, although I'm sure Minato already knows it, along with many others who's just shutting up for their own amusement.

"Eh? No way! That brat is just crazy powerful." Rin waved a hand whilst dismissing the notion.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with this poor woman here." Luvia agreed whilst poking at Rin's relative poverty. Rin attempted to strangle her, only to be cowed by Miya's mask thing.

"Violence is forbidden in this Izumo Inn." Miya 'kindly' reminds the two girls that clearly needs to get a room.

The two girls nod dumbly whilst quite a few in the room hides behind the stronger ones. Namely Shirou, Yu, Minako, Aigis and myself.

"I think we should be more concerned with the fact that the incarnated Heroic Spirit was teleported somewhere else?" Julian raises a good point.

"Master, there might have been some 'holes' during the dimensional transfer." Sapphire informs us.

…Oh, that is bad.

"That is… extremely worrying. If anyone notices any anomalies like Counter Guardians popping out of nowhere-"

"Ah, Hi!" Tanaka said 'Hi!' in response to my words, ah right, wasn't she empowered by the counter force? Actually I'm not too sure about that, my memory is spotty.

"Hello. In any case, please notify me ASAP. I won't be able to find them using anything except non-Kaleidoscope means for a few days at least. It is imperative we deal with them, ah, the only people that should engage in a fight with anomalies should be Shirou Emiya, The Investigation Team and I."

I promptly explain some nonsense about dimensional anomalies due to incorrect transfer bringing all sorts of threats to the 'wrong' worlds.

I made it clear that they tend to be very strong.

Everyone turned in for the night, I placed the Fate group inside my magic trunk mansion for now. Although I had to reassure them there are precautions for the trunks destruction and that they are mostly safe.

Ah, magus paranoia at its best!

On another note, I had to sigh at Miya for coming down when she's not feeling well. Perhaps it's my fault for letting her stay down here to listen to all the explanations instead of insisting that she sleeps early for the night.

I think she's still angry with me because she's attempted to squeeze my arms into dust whilst I carried her into bed. And when I was about to leave her side she ended up tearing the sleeves of my cloak and shirt.

She shooed me off after that.

Maybe it's some special Sekirei PMS, or fever… or some other disease.

Yashima and Akitsu seem totally free from that.

As I slept next to Iris I began to wonder about my situation and how I should refer to myself.

… Ah well, that's a thought for another time.

The next morning I was rather hyped up for my date with Yashima, I made lots of breakfast and packed some lunch for us to have. Miya would be handling lunch and dinner for the next few days so that's alright.

"Uh, Asama-san, I forgot to tell you this yesterday since you were out whole day with Adachi-san but… I used some of your ingredients to make some food for some surprise guests." Minato informed Miya, who still looked sick and occasional shot me weird looks.

She was also wearing a new kimono today. One of the ones I bought for her yesterday, ah, good thing I collected from various lotteries all over the world.

"Oh? It's alright. I don't seem to be cooking as often as usual these days. If you don't mind me asking, who were the guests?" Miya said graciously before asking her question.

"Ah, it was Seo-san and uh, the lightning twins."

"Ara ara, Minato-kun you really shouldn't be bringing in trash to my home."

I grinned in amusement at her absolutely low opinion for whoever this guy is.

She later explained that this Seo was the best friend of her late husband who only became lazier and scummier as the years gone by.

He also mooches of her, which was a cause of concern for me.

"Wait, what kind of business card design is this?" I asked Minato as he showed me Seo's business card which was just his name and number, along with a 'We'll do anything cheaply!' phrase at the back.

"Um, it's minimalistic." Minato tried to use a euphanism to describe it.

"He means that the trash was so lazy he wouldn't even dedicate a modicum amount of his time to make his business card the slightest bit eye catching." Miya interprets his words in the worst way possible.

"Way to not mince words… If you ever see the guy, do suggest he put the tag 'Professional Wizard'. It'll at least make it funny to remember." I say to Minato whilst remembering a certain Chicago wizard.

"Oh? You would insult all the wizards across the multiverse by suggesting that scum call himself a wizard?" Miya asked rhetorically in a sweet manner, I put a thoughtful expression before grinning with a touch of mirth.

"Good point, discard that line of thought."

A little bit later, Illya and co. asked if I could send them home.

I said I could if I contacted my counterpart using Ruby or Sapphire, but I figured a vacation for them couldn't hurt. I explained that I could just send them back just a bit after the night they left, they were placated with that. Also, I think I traumatised Illya a bit by ranting about who would want to live in their world considering the Dead Apostles, oddities and the amoral Magus Association. Rin and Luvia took offence to that, until they realised that it is true although they're more of the 'Reach the Root' in a way they can do without regrets rather than the ones that go complete asshole. Shirou was like, 'Meh! I was more of a spell caster anyways.' Julian wanted nothing to do with Magecraft, although it didn't mean he wouldn't use it. Angelica seemed quite taken with Shirou, so Julian was giving him the 'If you hurt my sister' speech, although that kind of fell flat when you realised he technically kidnapped Miyu.

After throwing out money from my reasonably fat wallet, the rest of the Fate group decided to rest and recuperate. Albeit, with a 'suggestion' from me to fuck with the Sekirei Plan when they can. They also sent Gil-kun a message about that, apparently he had a Noble Phantasm that solved the forced wingings issue, as expected from the Gate of Babylon. Kagari seemed to have overheard and was smiling with the most devious glee when he thought no one was looking.

Oh right, what happened with the Ashikabi of the South? Apparently Mikogami is down to only Mutsu whilst the rest of his Sekirei stormed off once Gil-kun did his magic. Kid Gilgamesh would be popping by to Izumo Inn since it seemed more 'interesting' than most places.

"Adachi-kun! Look over here!" I hear Uzume calling out to me from behind the door to the dining room.

"Hmm, yeah comi-AH!" I exclaimed as I was shocked by what I was seeing.

"Um, Tohru-sama? Is what I'm wearing to your liking?" Yashima asked bashfully.

How could I not like what I was seeing?!

She was wearing a tight fitting one piece dress with black and white vertical stripes that finishes at the area where a micro-skirt would end. In addition, the dress had a cute red ribbon attached to the middle of her chest area and the skirt ended with red frills. It was both sleeveless and shoulder-less, showing off her smooth flawless white skin. She wore black leather opera gloves, matching black and white striped stockings that reached up to her thigh. Her hair had also been done up differently, the blue headband removed and her hair was curlier than usual. She was wearing pink shoes that increased her height and had an eye catching black collar with red frills around her neck.

"B-bwa-beautiful!"

Well crap, my 'mega beautiful women' trigger had went off!

It was like Margaret all over again, sigh, it's always the clothes isn't it?

"I-I'm glad you like it Tohru-sama!"

Oh my gosh that shy attitude contrasting such a daring outfit! My heart!

"Heheh! I told you it'd work! See Chiho? You'd let me pick the outfits from now on right?" Uzume smugly declared.

Ah, so it was Uzume who picked Yashima's outfit.

"O-Only for our Aquarium trip!" Eh, Chiho, does that mean I'm getting special eye-candy for the day I'm accompanying them to their date?

Nice!

"S-Such a lewd outfit!" Miya's face was surprisingly flushed from looking at Yashima's outfit, although she seemed to be eyeing me for something else.

Better get out of here before she goes Hannya mode!

I grabbed Yashima and teleported us out of the home, I promptly placed a spell to prevent people from ogling her. No way am I sharing her delectable body with the jerk asses of this world!

This date that really should have happened earlier, went really well.

Sure there was some jack ass that tried to rob us, but Yashima went full brutal mode on him with her bare fists.

It was pretty hot to see her tearing the man apart in a feral manner. I dare say that she reminded me of… myself.

No, it shouldn't be a surprised.

The Passion and Strength Arcana are actually of the same Arcana in different decks.

We both are 'animals' deep down tempered by self-control. Yashima is just able to have a LOT more self-control than myself, even to the point where she can be demure to me.

Our date was largely interrupted after I fixed the man up to a 'workable' point and left him in an alley. I double checked and used bullshit magic to get rid of any tracking kill switches attached to Yashima, which I actually already did remove but it didn't hurt to double check.

I teleported us to a different prefecture and we indulged in our packed lunch in a park. After that, we went ice skating, karaoke, and a whole bunch of other activities. We also stopped by a shop that dealt with wedding dresses.

She was absolutely giddy in it and tried lots of dresses. Just to tease her a bit, I asked her a question that I usually would hear in a job interview in the context of a married couples future.

"So Yashima? Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" I asked her in the changing room which I snuck into.

I expected her to blush and all, but instead she turned and grinned.

"A mirror?"

"Hah! Didn't know you could be such a smart ass…"

She smiled and turned back to change into another dress.

We bought dress there and Yashima placed it into her own dimensional pocket. Gotta love that spell!

Dinner was at a beautiful hotel with a view over the city. Not Shin Tokyo, fuck Minaka! We went to Osaka! Which is just Tokyo lite…

Good enough.

A nice candlelight dinner later we retired into a booked hotel room.

" **Hey, you got to watch this short video! Some DJ got A-1 pictures to make a short anime to be his music video for his song 'Shelter'."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi bugs me as I was busy pleasuring Yashima after removing her top and exposing her breasts to my trained hands.

Not now Rainbow Izanagi!

" **Da fuck did you call me!?"**

Oh gods how much pop culture have you Persona's been watching for your language ability to degrade like that.

" **Enough. Now it's time to force you to watch it."**

Fuck! Ugh, well, it looks pretty so far.

"Tohru-sama please, don't stop… ah…"

"Sorry Yashima, Izanagi is trying to get a song stuck in my head."

I apologise, she frowns before reaching for some earphones in her pocket dimension. She sticks one end into my right ear and puts on the ear buds.

"Are you sure? I'm not hearing any music."

Smart ass… well, I'm glad that she could see the humour in our mood ruining situation.

"Hold up, I'm going to use Hypnosis and sound production to project the video. We might as well watch it together."

Six Minutes of watching Shelter later…

We were bawling our eyes out. Well to be more exact, Yashima was crying a lot whilst my eyes were tearing.

The theme of loneliness, fatherly love and the depressing reality of the story really hit home with me. I felt that the fatherly love Shigeru showed to Rin resonated with my human life the most due to having actual loving and caring parents.

The sad reality resonated with the Zelretch part of me the most.

As for loneliness? That was the one that I could say hit the closest in all my lives.

"Yashima? Can I hug you?"

"Of course you can. It's 'May I hug you' by the way."

"I fell right into that."

"Yes… yes, you did."

I deactivated most of my strength skills including Kryptonian Physiology and held her tightly as I felt a few flashes of past memories emerging.

"Yashima… I think I'm having past life flashbacks and I think they're going to be bad."

"I'll be with you. I won't ever leave you alone."

"…I'm glad. I'm glad you were my first Sekirei."


	25. A Fool's Journey

AN: A bit on the Old Man of the Jewels past, some going on's due to the bad dimensional transfer among other things and the beginning of a Fool's journey. Thanks for all the support guys and gals! I appreciate the reviews, follows and favourites of every one of you!

 **Chapter 25: A Fool's Journey**

 **Germany, somewhere in the 1600's…**

If he had to describe the idyllic town he would have said "Anything but Weissenburg"

His home 'town' was a Free Imperial City, meaning that they could wage war, make peace, and control their own trade with little interference from outside forces, or to be exact, they did not permit much interference.

All of which mattered very little to the young teen Kischur Schweinorg, who had snuck past the guards of the castle walls with little difficulty.

It was all a matter of probability for him.

He could safely say he had a 'sixth sense' of sorts for predicting this sort of thing.

How likely would it be for a guard to turn left instead of right? If he threw a rock in this direction how many people would be bothered by such an action?

Also, his own questions on how likely is a marriage going to last tend to be guessed accurately as well.

Needless to say, he didn't mind chalking it up to skill and making some money as a fortune teller.

Disguised, of course!

The brown haired youth didn't want his father or older brother to raise any questions he didn't want to answer.

Although if he had to be honest, the rest of his family were pretty secretive so that line of thought should have been the other way around.

Come to think of it, he did wonder why he termed it as a 'sixth sense' even as he didn't know what it was in relation to. But that's a thought to ponder for another time.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" He said to himself whilst overlooking the bustling town before starting a countdown.

"3…2…1!" He pushed

"You simpering fool! Look at what have you done to my clothes! I knew I should not have hired a filthy commoner as a guide!"

Johann von der Recke, a lesser known son of a Margrave.

The only reason why he's particularly known was for his contempt of those of 'low-birth', incompetence and certain crimes that only Kischur had knew about thanks to his sixth sense (along with his own investigations, aka, information through bribery).

The young teen had a rather heavy rock in his hands.

Outside of his sixth sense he did have many other skills. Things like lying, disguising, sneaking, calculating, throwing, bartering and of course-

Magic.

Well, he didn't really know if it was magic or not, to be honest it was like a well of energy he could 'switch' on or off.

It was a rather strange term he used in his head, he knew that this energy also somehow gave him all sorts of knowledge that he had to learn to sort out by himself.

He pushed the energy into the rock, making it harder.

And he did the same to his arm.

He waited a few seconds, and threw the rock high up into the sky.

After that, he reversed his clothes whilst sneaking into the shadows.

A minute later, news had spread that the noble had been assassinated.

Kischur didn't feel terribly bad.

The man was evil.

Evil made him feel furious.

So the man needed to die.

He didn't think much of it.

After all, there were so many evil men in the world to the point where nothing he would do would make a difference. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't ignore what he could deal with.

If he hadn't did what he did then that commoner would have a worse fate awaiting him, that was what his sixth sense told him.

He ignored the commotion and paid for a room at a local inn.

He had a lot of personal wealth and his family cared little for what he got up to.

He laid himself down on the cheap bed, looking up at the wall for no particular reason.

There was a need to be here, and he didn't know why.

Closing his eyes, he focused his senses whilst preparing for something to happen.

A few hours later he was getting bored, hungry and annoyed.

Night had fallen in the town where the noble's guards were interrogating people to no avail.

A creaking sound echoed through the barren room, he knew that the window had opened as he heard the sound of shuffling clothes.

… It sounded like a dress of sorts, how he knew that he would never know.

"Hm, hm, hmm… yes! I got in! I knew learning how to break into homes from that fake maid trying to rob me would come in useful." A feminine, mischievous voice said in a hushed tone.

Wait a second, what kind of person would learn from someone breaking into their own home?

His sixth sense must be leading him to some sort of strange conspiracy involving someone that should be in a mental asylum.

Kischur wondered what the heck a 'mental asylum' is and what the hell is 'What the heck' supposed to mean.

Honestly, this 'magic', energy, sixth sense… it's all beyond him, really.

"So this is the one that administered death by falling rock… ohohoho, he looks adorable asleep."

Alright, no one calls him cute and gets away with it!

He lunged upwards, turned and pinned the intruder's arms onto his bed with his quick movements.

"Eep!" He quickly covered her mouth with a hand whilst he forced her hands against the bed.

"I don't take kindly to insane women standing over sleeping men while calling them 'adorable'. Honestly, you have no idea how sick it sounds like. Now, give me a reason why I shouldn't snap your neck." I allowed her to speak.

"Um, so you can unleash your beastly urges on my body? Wait, please don't tell me you prefer corpses!" She said quietly.

This… this little… does this woman have any sense of danger or seriousness?

He scowled and would have done something to punish the intruder if his sixth sense didn't tell him to do otherwise.

"Do you actually think I would leave you alive for such an accusation?"

"Well… what if this misunderstanding would start a new story in our lives leading to a beautiful outcome?"

'Is she mad?' He thought to himself.

"I highly doubt a misunderstanding and an accusation have that much in common."

"Well, I am not screaming 'rape'? Don't you think I have a real secret ulterior motive for being so obvious?"

"That last sentence had redundant words you know? And sexual assault was the last thing on my mind why are you even talking about that? Are you a pervert?"

"In any case-"

Is this woman even listening to him? He was so close to tearing her limb from limb.

"-I've come to tell you that your methods, whilst effective… lacks charm and humour."

"Death should not be 'charming' and 'humorous'." He scoffed.

"I suppose not. But don't you ever stop to wonder if such a plain death had any meaning? Nobles die rather often, mostly due to plots and such. The point is that everyone knew that the man was scum, but why settle for just killing him when you can humiliate him?"

He was getting really unnerved by this woman.

"I've followed your work. No, it's better to say that I've been following the brief expulsions of a large amount of prana just before a murder that looks just like an act of god happens. It seems strange that it always happens that way, but I can't help but wonder if this is fate. Well, being pinned down and at the mercy of a man like you was not part of the plan, but I guess I should see the fun side of it."

"You… are the most irritable woman I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. But what are you talking about? Prana? Are you talking about magic? This… this energy I feel. Tell me everything."

"So you are aware of it… amazing. Well then, I swear on my name as the sole heir of the Zelretch family crest to explain the fundamentals of magecraft truthfully whilst I remain in this room."

Kischur Schweinorg was startled by the bright white glow of an insignia-like tattoo that briefly appeared on the woman's right arm.

"What was that?!" He almost shouted too loudly.

"That was me binding myself with a Geas. I'll explain further if you'll let me set up a Boundary Field to prevent sound from escaping." She said.

He followed his sixth sense's guidance and allowed her to do so.

"Well… since you went ahead to swear yourself to explain things I might as well introduce myself. Kischur Schweinorg, second son of Kasimir Schweinorg."

She stepped in front of him, and also in front of the window where the moonlight illuminated her face to a greater extent.

She looked to be around his age, although the beautiful curly long silver hair was extremely unusual to say the least. She dressed like a rich woman born of nobility, but her dress sense was rather extravagant in comparison to the duller and more 'appropriate' colours for women of her station. He couldn't help but notice her rather ample bust and soft lips.

Curse his isolation from any actual peers for his weakness to beautiful women!

"Adelaide Zelretch, sole heir to Wermut Zelretch. I'm a Magus, but you can just call me Adelle. That's what my imaginary friends call me!"

Great, he's on the level of an imaginary friend. This girl is clearly mad!

He didn't need his sixth sense to know that this woman would be on his list of top headaches of all time.

 **Elsewhere, a few things were happening…**

At MBI, people were going mad, paper was all over the place, everyone was screaming and the head scientist of MBI, Sahashi Takami, wanted to beat up Minaka again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP SCREAMING!"

Let it be said that the woman had a fierce temper and was a big reason for Minato Sahashi's meekness. Well, it had more to do with how stern she was, but the temper was a contributing part of it.

In any case, things were going terribly wrong.

A handful of Sekirei along with an Ashikabi being nearly untraceable? Terribly bad, but still doable.

Superman? Well, they started lining everything in lead and began experimenting in red sun lighting.

Psychic Ashikabi that winged the Scrapped Number? On the watch list but not the priority.

The fact that DOZENS of Sekirei had somehow became Un-winged without being terminated?

Now that's a big cluster fuck.

Meanwhile, the child responsible for it was taking a joy ride on the Vimana, an Indian flying machine Noble Phantasm.

On the Vimana were two Sekirei which the younger Gilgamesh had graciously allowed to fly on.

They were #38 Mitsuha and #39 Mitsuki, former Sekirei of Hayato Mikogami.

Why were they joyriding on a plane that could fly at the speed of thought?

Well, it kind of went something along the lines of both blond Sekirei that looked remarkably alike thinking to themselves.

"Kyaa! Gil-kun is such a cute child!"

And so, with permission, Gil-kun winged them because why the hell not?

And then he realised that the 'wagtails' can't even fly and thought this was unacceptable. At the very least his knew servants, lovers, little birds should know what it was like to be in the sky, hence, the really insane flying experience.

Whilst he wasn't as cocky or arrogant as his future self, he was still THE KING and his servants MUST be better than other servants. Well, one way to fix that problem was to make sure they experience things that the servants of other mortals would be able to experience.

Yes, he saw the two women as servants, possessions and entertaining big sisters. Did he love them? Well, in a sense. He wasn't sure if he could come to love them the same way they did, but he would surely love them as unique treasures of his. After all… blonde hair is close enough to gold hair, and gold is his favourite colour. Sure they probably had little in the way of brains, but at least they would be entertaining.

Meanwhile, Yu was taking advantage of this trip by advancing his Social Links as much as he could. Whilst he got a few levels with everyone, he eventually hit a snag with Yukiko, probably because her goals were still related to Inaba so he needed her to actually be there.

Ah well, extra Social Link time is always good.

Oh, and the near non-stop sex with Yahan was great. She was seriously into role-playing, so far his favourite was him playing the police officer 'punishing' the Yahan the criminal. It wasn't too difficult to get handcuffs, all he did was ask his sugar daddy Adachi-kun earlier in the week.

In a hidden room somewhere, Matsu, Uzume and 'Kagari' were laughing and drinking their asses off.

They were celebrating the chaos in MBI and the liberation of their kin.

And all this just because of some botched teleportation circle that was targeted at Zelretch, Adachi-san, or whatever his name was.

Miya would have stopped them and punished them for drinking. But she was too preoccupied with dealing with her rage against Yashima that she admitted to herself, was more like a jealous schoolgirls rage. And she hated that she was feeling that way.

Minako and Aigis, were enacting a certain plot of theirs which involved vandalising MBI's headquarters using their Persona's ability to fly and drop pink paint onto the building. Adachi's pocket dimension magic was instrumental for this operation.

It was petty and annoying, but they were new to the pranking business.

And outside around Earth's atmosphere… there was a ship and a certain terraforming machine being brought along.

"Jax-Ur? What happened, why did we lose the signal of the beacon?" General Dru-Zod asked his leading scientist of his most loyal soldiers, the Sword of Rao.

"I'm not entirely sure. After passing the storm of unidentifiable cosmic energy we stopped receiving the same signals as before… however, I am completely certain that the planet over there was where the beacon originated from." Jax-Ur told his commander.

"I see… it makes no difference then. Kal-El is on that planet, and so it the Codex. We will harvest the Codex from the corpse of the son of Jor-El, as planned. Set course for the planet and prepare to hijack their primitive communication devices so that I can relay those monkeys a message."

"It will be done."

Moving away from the prison ship with an overly edgy name of 'Black Zero', we see a certain refugee of a collapsed world that took advantage of the destruction of both Gaia and Alaya after he was deployed too late to stop the corrupted Moon Cell's functions.

"Alright then… this has got to be the second strangest Tokyo I've been to. I blame Zelretch."

The silver haired counter guardian went ahead to actually blame someone that was actually responsible for once in is life. Most of the time, it was usually his E-Rank Luck's fault. That, or it was his naivety, recklessness or general idiocy… and some emoness that was the cause of his problems.

Well, his situation sure beats being a killer machine for sure.

 **Back to Tohru/Kischur/Whatever his name is…**

"Adelaide…"

The name passed through my lips as I shuffled my head around, I opened my eyes and found my vision obscured by two mounds.

Oh? The infamous lap pillow? Yes please.

"Mmm, thanks for the treat Yashima."

"Eh?!" Huh, what is she surprised for? Her face is flushed for some reason, but I don't recall tripping any flags for this sort of event.

"I meant thanks for the lap pillow. That's one thing crossed out of my bucket list now."

"Oh! Of course! I'm glad you liked it Tohru-sama. But are you alright? You were crying back then."

Ah, so I was.

To think that I was crying when saying that troublesome woman's name… it doesn't take a genius to know the implications of such a reaction.

I read enough stories to know that whatever relationship I had with that woman probably ended in tragedy. After all, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg originated from the Nasuverse, and no one is ever happy there.

And judging from my original name and her last name… it is more than likely we married each other, or at least had a close relationship that I began to use her name. Perhaps I was adopted into her family or something like that.

Ah, but that is irrelevant. The point was that my involuntary reaction from my lingering impressions of her made me cry. She was close to me, that I was sure of.

Even if I could only remember parts of my early life up till meeting her, I can already picture the situation.

Edgy justice seeking teenager with savant magical skills meets manic pixie magical girlfriend who mentors him in the ways of the supernatural.

There are enough tropes to make an anime.

"Yes… yes I was. Even if I can't remember much of that troublesome woman, I'm certain that she was close to my heart. I'm sorry if I worried you." I stroke her cheek tenderly to reassure her. She smiled as if she was soothed by those words alone.

"Even so… I want to know more about her. I hope you can understand that."

I know it will pain my heart as I recall more memories.

But even so… I want to know her more. What makes her smile that way, what gives her that manic energy and that disregard for normal convention… what made her want to seek me out.

I could tell by the way she spoke, the way she dressed and the way she smiled. I could tell that she wasn't an average magus by far, I wasn't sure if she was talented but she was… different.

That mischievousness, and thrill seeking attitude… it was obvious where my first incarnation got it from.

Even if it were to end in heartbreak, this isn't something I would turn away from.

I want to remember.

I'd like to think I'm not some angst filled character that gets too dramatic and conflicted over past hurts. I'd be more than happy to avoid the pitfalls of those 'Immortal and Alone' Naruto Uzumaki's, Master of Death Harry Potters and 'Everyone's Dead' Ichigo Kurosaki's I see in so many fanfictions.

I'm not the type to be massively butthurt when life beats on me. To each their own I say!

I already went through that phase when I was driven to ritual suicide in a manner to create a stronger Kaleidoscope being in a way that was strangely reminiscent of a certain event. The birth of the God Emperor of Mankind, well, in my case it was just the case of a Kaleidoscope user that was actually attuned to the fabric of the Multiverse.

"I understand and I will support your decision." Yashima said with a small smile.

"Whew, almost thought you would go full yandere mode."

I explain my thoughts on the matter of not bothering to angst over it and accept my past.

"When you put it like that it makes it even more unreasonable to feel the slightest bit jealous of a woman that managed to be so close to your heart. But it's likely she's dead and I would be mentally ill or have crippling insecurities if I were jealous of a dead woman… Oh! I'm so sorry for that! I didn't mean to insult her or anything I just-" She looked mortified when she realised that she sounded like a bitch at the end despite the fantastic opener.

"Yashima, chill! There's nothing to apologise for, do I look like a soft teddy bear? I'm not so emotionally weak that I will mope and go into depression just from someone bringing up my oh so sad past or some nonsense like that! What am I? Sasuke Uchiha? I'm not a fucking emo! Geez! I'm not a drama king that would hurt the people around me for some stock protagonist reasons that could be found on Tv tropes!"

I rambled on and on for a bit, Yashima smiling all the while.

"Sorry for rambling on again."

"It's alright. I love it when you speak your mind." She reassures me.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana…'**_

So this is my 'fate' huh… although I wonder, is it to rediscover my past or to make sure history does not repeat itself?

I stroke her cheek tenderly with my right hand from my position on her lap to show that I appreciate her being there for me.

I can admit I was impressed. I was almost certain that she would be jealous or feel insecure as she usually apologised in an over eager manner when we had just met back then. I'm glad that she has enough confidence to feel secure in my feelings for her.

"…Heh! Since when did you become so strong? I'm honestly admiring you for having way more self-control than I do." I say honestly, making her blush lightly.

"W-Well, it's all thanks to Tohru-sama's strict encouragement! Every day I'm being encouraged to learn many things by myself so … um, I can really see that you want what's best for me no matter your own fetishes."

Ah yes, she did know I do enjoy submissive women on occasion. But honestly? It's better for her as a Sekirei that she becomes a strong person.

"Heh, so true… so true. How long has it been since I passed out by the way?"

"Two hours, Tohru-sama."

"Right then, give me… a 20 minutes break. I'll go heal some sick and maimed people as 'Superman' to buff up my messianic archetype PR. We'll cuddle and do some things that would be considered… too lewd for the widow of a certain inn."

She had a gleeful expression and licked her lips in expectation.

I disguised myself, double checked and got to work.

I'm not sure if it was a benefit from the Fool Arcana or simply the effect of embracing the past but I'm beginning to discover the benefits of the Worm CYOA Kaleidoscope that I took from that bastard along with rediscovering the 'sixth sense' I had back when I was younger.

That 'sixth sense' was literally a 'Number Man' or 'Path to Victory' in a limited form, and that was when it was untrained! That aspect of the Kaleidoscope… was lost to my older self after fighting and beating back the Crimson Moon.

As for the Worm CYOA's Kaleidoscope? I can begin to feel right at my fingertips, right now, manipulating space and time in almost any manner that doesn't outright make the universe try to kill me is easily doable. Drawing alternate versions of people to fight under me? Still a long way to go.

I need to grow in this power, this is different from the calculation heavy True Magic from back then. This power is ingrained in my very being, independent from Prana, needing little to no energy other than my imagination.

At the same time, I could easily mess up if I'm not careful.

In any case, time to go do some heroics so I can get in some sexy time. I think the mood for sex is ruined quite a bit, but I can be imaginative.

Also, I went ahead and bitch slapped some scum into bloody chunks with my super strength. I did that when no one was looking and used magic to erase all evidence.

Heh! They expected a big blue boy scout but it was I! Tohru Adachi! Murder (former) Cop extraodinaire! Bitch please!

Ah, calm down! This is not the time to go on another power trip!

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Fool: 1/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 8/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 8/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 6/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon (Dormant): 5/10, Ajimu Najimi


	26. The First Jewel Sword

AN: An In-between chapter I guess, connecting some plot lines first before moving on with stuff. Thanks for the reviews and support! I guess the title of this short chapter would become more relevant when we get to killing Gods/Goddesses.

 **Chapter 26: The First Jewel Sword**

"My Ashikabi is sadly not diligent in his studies, sometimes I don't think he understands the importance of a good education. How is he supposed to get good work and pay to raise our future children with his grades?! I hope that your Ashikabi is on the right track Musubi, unlike mine." Kaho says to her dear friend Musubi, who was thinking on her response.

That was the scene Yashima and I had walked into when we arrived back to Izumo Inn the next morning.

Everyone was literally there in the overcrowded magically expanded dining room.

And by everyone, I meant everyone. That included Kid Gilgamesh being fussed over by two blonde Sekirei's that I've never met.

Yosuke was looking very awkward for some reason.

"Minato-sama is really smart! Ah, but Minato-sama failed to get into university twice…"

Minato who looked happy for a moment suddenly had his heart stabbed by Musubi's bland reminder of his failure.

"That's a shame. So far I've had to motivate my Ashikabi to study as much as he can to make up for his terrible midterm results."

"Eh? How did you do that?"

"W-well, I simply followed the advice of um…."

Kaho looked flushed when trying to find the right words, Yosuke her Ashikabi met her eyes, before they both turned away from each other blushing.

Gilgamesh, Emiya Shirou, Julian Ainsowth, Kanji, Yu Narukami and I all gave each other manly eye contact.

We all gave a thumbs up and nodded approvingly towards Yosuke in the bro-est manner possible.

Only for us guys to be glared at by all the females in the room.

I think Miya's strange PMS is only getting worse as she's both red faced with anger and her own fever.

I don't know why, but Minako is somehow looking at me as if I was an idiot after taking a look at Miya.

At this rate I might have to take a peek at parallel universes to see if I can discover similar symptoms.

Perhaps it's some sort of delayed sad widow disease that saps her 'will to live' and causes anger issues in retaliation. Considering that dying by losing the 'will to live' is a thing in Star Wars (Why did they make those prequels?) it might be a possible thing.

I should really cure that. Would magic work?

Uzume, Yashima, Chiho and Akitsu left the room soon after whilst Yashima looked eager to tell them about yesterday. It was probably to get Akitsu ready for our date today as well.

I spent time catching up on what happened whilst I was gone. It seems that Gilgamesh used a soul binding reversal Noble Phantasm of sorts and set the conditions specifically for forced wingings. Everyone clapped and applauded him.

He took it like a king, a humbler one, but he took it as if it was expected of him.

"Ahaha! Thank you very much! But I did just what a king is expected to do for their subjects, I mean, I can't have humans enslaving each other or even other human like species of course! After all, there are only two hierarchies, me and everyone else."

Quite a few people did an anime sweat drop there at Gil-kun's proclamation.

He probably got slightly cockier once he retrieved his Class Card from Angelica.

I drew the line however when he stared at Iris for 0.2 seconds more than anyone else when he looked around the room for his applause.

I swear if I could kill him with my eyes I would have!

"Onii-sama? Is your eyes alright? It's glowing red."

Eh? Heat vision! Of course, how could I forget the searing heat beam of DEATH!

"I don't know why but this seems familiar." Kuro said whilst shooting a glance at Shirou.

Tch, too many witnesses! I will have to kill him later.

"Eh!? Onii-sama?"

I hugged Iris protectively whilst glaring at the blonde child who only laughed in amusement.

Damn you and you're A-Rank Charisma that makes you look innocent.

"Maa… you don't need to look at me like that Oji-chan."

"Oi! I get the feeling I'm the only one called Oji-chan here, aren't I being singled out?"

"That's because you're really old aren't you, Zelretch-san… or do you prefer Schweinorg right now?"

Damn Clairvoyance, stupid Sha Nagba Imuru being OP shit…

"I'll stick with Adachi-san for now thank you very much. I have the actions of this body to take responsibility for, after all."

The room was rather quiet, I guess everyone was paying attention to our slightly tense conversation that had quite a few subtleties thrown around.

"Eh? What an… ordinary name compared to a much well known 'Zelretch'?"

A palpable feeling of rage descended on me, before I crunched down on it.

"I still have a lot of my memories missing so it'll be awhile until I throw that name around. There's a lot of weight and memories attached to that name, after all. I'm sure you can understand the feeling, Gilgamesh."

"Mmm, I guess I can. It's just that I expected more from you. After all, back in our native world you are the only magus that can equal my adult self."

Oh? Was this about pride then?

So he was disappointed in seeing me after knowing about my own feats.

Well, I admit that I am WAY behind my past self in terms of conceptual space, time and universe manipulation. That, and I'm down to no Mystic Codes… well, that can be remedied.

The memories of my most used weapon, tool and memento came to my mind.

I took out Draupnir and it took only a second to create the weapon from the blueprints etched in my mind.

"I think I can manage with a near infinite supply of my well known jewel sword." I smirked, and he held his arms up in contentment, pleased to see that I wasn't pathetic.

What's with all these kings and their high standards?

"Uh, Zel- I mean, Adachi-sama? Why does your mystic code look a lot different from the blueprints you allowed my family to work with?" Rin Tohsaka wisely addressed me and asked her question.

I was a bit confused about that.

"Um, I googled it and it was supposed to look more like a sword short, but… was it really meant to look like a rapier?" Minato asked whilst looking up from his phone.

I looked at my hands and saw that it was indeed a jewelled rapier.

But how-

" _Wow! It's so pretty! It'll look great if we use it as a chandelier." Adelaide's face lights up whilst saying one of the worst things possible, much to my usual dismay._

" _W-WHAT!? That is the Mystic Code I spent months making! I made it for your birthday and you want to use it as a chandelier?" Ok, fine. I was angrier than resigned._

" _What as am I supposed to do with it, Quiche?" She used that_

" _It's shaped like a sword! A rapier for Root's sake… gah, why do I even swear like that? And stop calling me Quiche, it's Kischur. The pronunciation is very different! And also, please stop calling me a type of French pastry? FRENCH!? I regret ever using my future vision for such a petty reason to assuage your curiosity if you used it to give me a terrible private name. "_

" _Aww, don't say that… But I guess I could change it if you would only call me Adelle." She pouted._

" _Y-you petulant child… I already call you that when we're alone."_

" _But I want you to call me that in front of my father too!" Did she seriously say that, I swear the man practices his curses in front of me for a very good reason…_

" _Are you trying to get me killed?" I ask incredulously._

" _Silly Kischur, we both know you wouldn't die even if you were killed." She said dismissively._

" _Why do I get the feeling that those words will become very relevant in ages to come?"_

" _I'm sure you're imagining it."_

" _I can't believe this girl with imaginary friends has the gall to say those words."_

" _Ah, but the line between the imagination and reality has to be blurred for real magus!"_

" _Sadly, I'm not too keen on the whole magus concept. Again…" I groaned._

" _Oh, what's my gift called again?"_

" _Must I name it?"_

" _Every magus has to give a grandiose name to every spell and mystic code they make so that they can sound superior to the non-magical folk."_

 _She says those words with a slight bit of derision, ah, she has never liked how magus's work after all._

 _The fact that my magic breaks all the rules her father has thought her…_

 _We kept it a secret from her father as I masquerade as her apprentice. The truth of the matter was that I surpassed and equalled her in many respects in just a handful of years._

" _Well, it can tap into parallel dimensions for unlimited prana… and it can also cut a target across timelines to make sure the target dies when it is killed. Hmm…" I thought about it for a while and couldn't help myself. "I'll call it…" I held on for a bit longer as the suspense drew more of Adelaide's attention._

" _Jewel Sword Adelaide Zelretch."_

 _It was worth it to see the silver haired beauty I've come to know and admired look completely flustered and out of her depth._

 _I think I'm getting used to having fun like this._

" _T-t-that's a, um, strange name."_

" _I can think of no better name for a Mystic Code I dedicated to only one person."_

" _R-Really? Then, I guess I have no choice to name my next one after you."_

" _There's always a choice. And I can see you making that one." I smirk as I peeked using my future vision, or, Clairvoyance._

 _She pouted adorably before looking away a bit uncertain at something, her cheeks still flushed a deep shade of red._

 _It's an… unusual reversal of circumstances, all things considered he was usually the one being flustered._

" _Well, I hope that one day we can make a Mystic Code together, maybe… we can use both our names for it." She suggested, and I nodded enthusiastically._

" _Yeah, that'll be delightful. Although it'll be a real mouthful if you think about it." I quipped._

" _Well… we could take turns, we could call it Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Kischur Schweinorg Zelretch or… Adelaide Zelretch Schweinorg? That can work too."_

" _How about all of them? We can always make more." I suggested._

" _That will be wonderful." She smiled brightly as if looking forward to the future._

 _Only one of those names were ever used._

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I find that I've been frozen at the spot just looking at the jewelled rapier.

Ah, it's only been 5 seconds in real time despite the vividness of that memory.

People were asking me if I was alright and what was wrong, I was a bit out of it to make any real sense of who said what.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Ah, I was mistaken. Wrong sword it seems. This is the… Jewelled Sword Adelaide Zelretch. Think of it as the prototype that no one else was meant to use, not even myself." I said solemnly with a sad smile.

"Then who?" Miya asked with… curiosity?

"I can't really remember. But she was dear to me… so, so dear."

The Fool Arcana levelled up, I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Ah, that's enough posturing and moping! Anyways, tell me more about the power blocs after Gil-kun's stunt!? I bet there was lots of fun stuff going on, and also, I saw MBI's tower coloured pink. Who did that by the way? Not bad for a first try." I say cheerfully, I think everyone got the message to drop it and go on with answering my questions.

Still, I could see some major concern with Iris, Miya, Minako and Yu. The rest of them actually looked as if they were sorry for me, or worse yet, I could see downright pity.

I couldn't be bothered to get mad at that.

"Well, I did see that Faker standing on high rises trying to look cool." Gil said casually.

"Yeah, he was like 'Oh! I'm so cool with my red butt cape standing over the city at night'." The blonde twintailed Sekirei Mitsuha mocked the person who seriously sounded like Counter Guardian EMIYA.

"I mean, as if dark skin and white hair couldn't stand out enough already." The other blonde ponytailed Sekirei Mitsuki agreed along with what looked like her twin sister.

"It's not a butt cape it's a half overcoat!" Kuro protested vehemently whilst Shirou agreed strongly through nods.

"If it weren't for the enchantments it would be an unnecessary addition to combat attire." Angelica noted in a dull manner.

"I thought the two of you were just superhero wannabes." Julian said without any remorse.

Eventually, it devolved into an argument of outfits with the Sekirei trying and failing to defend their own choice of tight skimpy outfits with no defence purposes other than to highlight they were Sekirei.

"Well, heh, that bastard Higa Izumi had almost all his Sekirei leaving him save for two of his attack dogs. I think his assistant Kakizaki's Sekirei also left him, which is a huge blow since it was Kochou…" Uzume said from right outside the dining room.

Oh, they're back?

How much did they hear? Well, it doesn't matter. I was going to make sure everyone was on the same page.

It came as no surprise that Uzume somehow kept tabs on the bastard since he was the one that made sure Chiho was kept under his thumb to blackmail Uzume.

How he could do such a thing to a kind, sweet and cute girl like Chiho eluded me.

Well, that was a lie. I probably raped a few girls that were like that back at the 'Cuntry', but to be fair, they were already trained sex slaves so that didn't count since that was the past.

"Is Kochou that crucial?" I asked.

"Bro… she's basically the super hackers you see in movies, that, and general technopathy." Uzume explains to me. "Oh! Bro, you're going to love what I've put Akitsu-chan in. Take a look!" She drags Akitsu who was followed by an expectant Yashima and Chiho to my line of sight.

How does Uzume have so many great costumes again?

What Akitsu was wearing would have been a certain kill on me had I been a virgin.

A dark blue high-waist skirt with a frilly white blouse that wrapped around Akitsu's ample chest in a manner that emphasised it's shape. However, her high waist skirt only reached up to the same length as Yashima's outfit, in other words, it covers as much as a micro skirt would if it were worn at the typical length. Her white legs were partly covered by her black stockings that reached up to her thigh. The outfit was made more elaborate by a corset-like accessory around her waist and a dark blue ribbon tied around her neck.

There was no mistaking it.

It was the Virgin Killer outfit.

I see Illya, Miyu and Kuro charging at Shirou to cover his eyes before he succumbs fully to it's effects at the corner of my eye. Julian had a nosebleed and passed out. Kanji needed a Revival Bead. Rin, the depraved bisexual had the gall to look at Akitsu like that, I'll get her back for this.

I could see Gil-kun, Yosuke and Yu giving me a thumbs up.

"Holy shit I think you just killed me with your beauty Akitsu."

"Ah… not yet." She said with a small smile.

"A-Ah, Adachi-san?" Miya called out to me, and I was rather surprised she wasn't angry.

"Eh, what can I help you with Miya-san?"

"Could you make some time the day after tomorrow? I-I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Holy shit…" I heard 'Kagari' mutter under his breath.

I could sense that it was important somehow so I agreed.

"I always set aside time for friends, I would be happy to accompany you. Ah, I'll see you later! Gotta go!" I grab onto Akitsu and teleport us out to begin our date.

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 8/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 8/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 6/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon (Dormant): 5/10, Ajimu Najimi


	27. New bonds and uh, sorry Minato

AN: In which Minato begins to realise that his sensei is actually horrible or uncaring, Akitsu gets close to max social link, everyone realises that the Nasuverse is grimdark and stuff happens. Thanks for the reviews and support! Did some rearranging of my original plans and stuff, things will be swapped back to Persona 4 soon whilst the Sekirei plan dealings will be put on hold for a bit as the Investigation Team gathers more members.

 **Chapter 27: New bonds and uh, sorry Minato**

It was difficult to decide on places to go with Akitsu, not to say that she was picky or anything.

The fact was that she wasn't picky at all.

As in, so long as she was clinging to my arm, she was fine with anywhere she went.

Don't get me wrong, I would have to be gay, asexual or a typical harem protagonist to not appreciate having my arms in between a pair of wonderfully large breasts.

The problem lies in how difficult it is to get Akitsu to enjoy the more peaceful things in life when it doesn't have anything to do with me.

Granted, I know I'm probably her world and everything but it would be good if she didn't have to keep me in mind every second of her existence.

Admittedly, it is seriously touching and makes me feel… special, wonderful and so many good things.

But it bothers me…

And it's probably the case for Yashima as well, although I do have to consider that Akitsu's happiness about being winged is equal but different from Yashima's almost forcefully winged incident.

It brings me back to the whole equality vs equity argument I remembered making in my first life against an irate Rin Tohsaka when she accused me of not doing enough to prevent tragedies.

But that's a story for another time I suppose.

My musings seem to have been caught by Akitsu, as in, I could feel her increase in sadness and feelings of inadequacies as she began to blame herself for my less than cheery mood.

I guess it was expected after all when I allowed myself to feel their emotions through the soul/psychic bond we shared. Yashima could control hers better since we were of the same Arcana which emphasised self-control over our emotions, but Akitsu whilst usually silent outwardly… did not reflect her emotional volatility.

I waved my left hand as I conjured up a mass hypnosis to make the crowd disperse. I think I showed them a mind flayer or something.

I placed my left hand behind Akitsu's head, turned my body in such a way to wrap her in my left arm whilst my left hand could stroke her light brown hair in a caring manner.

I continued to do so in silence until she felt more at peace.

That took around ten minutes.

Well worth it in my opinion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I conjured a park bench with wandless magic (Hooray for eating Wizards! To be fair, they weren't human so it wasn't cannibalism).

"…Will you be disappointed with me?"

That sounds more like something a child would ask their parents if they knew they did something wrong and probably knew that their parents knew as well.

Personally I wouldn't know the equivalent for romantic relationships since I was a loner in my second life and my first life was uh, still jumbled up.

If I were to say anything about Tohru Adachi's life then it'll be more along the lines of 'Speak up bitch!', but that's not delicate enough for the situation…obvious.

"Even if I were disappointed I would give you my love and care regardless of whatever happens between us." I say half diplomatically and half genuinely, of course, I meant all of it.

I simply said it in a precise manner that wouldn't cause unnecessary heartbreak due to misunderstandings.

I dare say I avoided a typical romcom manga development by being careful with my words!

"Ah…Love?" She looked up at me expectantly as she focused in on a specific word.

GG, precise wording effects are voided by aliens that are born to love and receive love.

"I said that I would give you a place that you can call home and everything that you will need. The moment you decided to follow me, all conditions attached are gone. If that is not a form of love then please take up your complaints with God."

Ah, but that was it wasn't it? A form of love, but was it one that Akitsu was fine with having for now.

Perhaps it was the lingering affection and pain I had that carried on even after stealing the essence of an unshackled Kaleidoscope to reincarnate that kept me from truly committing to providing the same kind of love these wonderful women gives me.

Adelaide… who were you to me?

Akitsu perked up and nuzzled into my chest more, I noted that the silver haired bitch and her two mooks seem to be coming our way.

I made a small barrier around us with magic to prevent them from finding us, along with pulling in a physical damage immune tentacle slime monster from another dimension, throwing it at the Discipline Squad.

After making certain that Akitsu and I were isolated from the chaos being caused by the imported rape monster, I waited for Akitsu to continue saying her piece.

"Am I… unneeded?" She asked me.

Perhaps in a fight with me, in other fights where I wouldn't want to go full lethal or defensive fights then it's an entirely different matter. Also, in a way, Akitsu probably knew what it was like to be human the most out of all the other Sekirei's.

Her being 'broken' back then meant that, for a time, she had to deal with the fact that she could at most only form a relationship the human way. Not that she every truly comprehended the implications, but the lingering impression would be the equivalent of many empty and damaged people that feel as if they would never be loved during the time she felt that she couldn't be winged.

"You are more important to me than you realise."

Just having her love and dedication was something that I would consider unreal to most mortals. So what if it was a biological imperative? It doesn't diminish the weight of love the slightest bit!

If I were a normal man I would have given up all my worldly possessions just to be able to be loved unconditionally. Even if I weren't normal, it doesn't change the fact that If I could set aside all the obligations and responsibilities that makes 'me', well… 'me', I would have been happy to settle down with Akitsu or Yashima, and even better, both… leaving everything behind.

I told her of all my thoughts that I've had after she asked her question.

She closed her eyes and smiled, resting on me in a serene manner.

"Ah… I shouldn't have doubted you for a second Tohru-sama. I would apologise, but I have the feeling that you would have said I wouldn't need to apologise for feeling this way... Although you would have liked it if I grovelled."

She was completely right about the matter. I wouldn't expect her to apologise for her doubts and feelings, and whilst I would have loved to see her eagerly beg for my forgiveness like the servile piece of flesh that she could degrade herself into… my sadistic needs are far below my need for her to be truly happy and the best that she can be.

"You know me too well. If you weren't so special to me then I don't think I would have allowed you to know that part of me."

She preens on hearing my words, that's a rare act of congratulating herself!

I don't think I've seen her that way before.

Needless to say I was especially happy for her.

"Mmm… thank you for such kind words. Yet, there have been times I don't feel as if I deserve any, and it's those times when I feel like… 'trash' that I feel ashamed that I still think that way even after all you've done for me. Even through you spent time with me, gave me pleasure, and encouraged me to discover myself…"

I allow a pause for a moment before responding to her admittance.

"Whilst I did say that you weren't to think that way anymore… you're not a robot and I don't expect perfection. Besides! You're a work in progress, I'm a work in progress, and everyone's a work in progress. And hey, even I feel like 'trash' when I think about the sheer scale of the multiverse so if anything, don't think you're ever alone with what you're dealing with. I'm here with you, and you're here with me."

I try to encourage her, although it did perk her up she was also worrying for me a little.

Putting a finger on her chin, I lifted her face up and placed my lips on hers.

I took the lead for the most part, with exception to when she sent her desires through our bond for more… she moaned softly as I probed her mouth more deeply with my tongue, the rest of my hands caressing her body… making her comfortable in many ways.

As we separate I half-heartedly raised my hands to banish the ice caused by her wings.

She was out of breath, her face flush as she looked at me with longing and contentment, certainly a strange mixture of emotions.

Seeing as she didn't know what to say…

"Forever and ever… Those words were said by Musubi to Minato-san, I'm not sure if Yashima and you missed it or it was a Musubi specific thing but-"

She hugged me tightly immediately as the words left my mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes! Forever and ever! Ah… why am I so forgetful? To have forgotten to commit the entirety of myself to you till the end of time."

She said those words hurriedly in a manner I never expected from the quiet woman!

I'm being hugged and swung around by the strong woman's strength, I may have all the heavier physiologies and stuff, but it doesn't really affect my weight much surprisingly…

Whilst I would never had thought I would be the one swung around like this, it's worth it to see her face filled with such joy.

We spent some quality time together.

Well, we had to deal with the fact that I kind of set a rape monster on the discipline squad.

Whoops!

Hmm, I was planning to visit a few museums and art galleries with Akitsu so… that gives me an idea!

I grin wickedly as I got rid of the tentacle slime monster that had defeated the discipline squad (LOL Physical Immunity OP!) and proceeded to strip them naked.

"Akitsu, get creative!" I give Akitsu one of the best camera's I have in my inventory and proceeded to use a red permanent marker to write "Tohru Adachi's Bitch!" on the asses of the three Sekirei, who were unconscious after being raped repeatedly by the tentacle slime monster.

Well, they were half unconscious, but a 'Stupefy' spell solved that.

The area was already quarantined by MBI and I made sure to have plenty of invisibility spells attached to Akitsu and I as we got to work.

Akitsu used her budding photography skills to take many humiliating photos of the naked slime covered Discipline Squad members in compromising (not that it could be much worse) positions.

After that, I made a quick teleportation trip to magically hogtie the three MBI collaborators in front of MBI's main tower entrance. A little bit of hypnotism goes a long way in making sure people don't react until the deed was done.

I might as well use this chance to point out that Akitsu and I were off limits. After all, rumours of the 'Wild Card' Ashikabi were already spread, and a select few already knew about psychic powers so I guess I can let them assume tentacle slime shapeshifting abilities as well.

Akitsu had a grin on her face as she was apparently attacked by that grey haired Karasuba woman when she was escaping MBI.

Well, as they always say, revenge is a dish best served with rape.

Wait a minute! That sounds more like something those 'Cuntry' citizens would say… meh, I'm sure the saying was bastardised across the universe anyways.

I sent the photo's Akitsu had taken along with the camera to Yashima through teleportation, I might as well let the residents of Izumo Inn enjoy themselves.

We had a great date enjoying various pieces of artwork and a wonderful dinner. As for the night? Headpats and cuddling ensured as we slept in a hotel.

The next morning… was as joyous as usual.

"Adachi-san! What did the Discipline Squad ever do to you?! This is too much!" Minato angrily pointed at a picture where Karasuba, the Sakura Haruno ripoff and the white haired mummy girl had their legs spread for the camera.

Oh? It's printed? Cool.

"Yeah! What Minato-sama said! Karasuba-sama didn't deserve that unless her Ashikabi wanted it like that!" Musubi scolded me while missing the point somewhat.

I look at the both of them, and thought that they were adorable together. What nice people to be able to care about the Sekirei enforcing MBI's plans… then again, they are the few things keeping other governments from swooping in to grab the Sekirei and their tech. I'll give them that, but honestly? I could tell that the three of them are seriously violent, might as well put them down a little.

"That's some high quality printing, look Akitsu, your photos turned up really well." I pointed out while nudging Akitsu.

"Ah… pretty." She commented blandly even as I could sense her glee with our bond. I saw Yashima snickering along whilst giving a thumb's up to Akitsu.

"You're avoiding the question!" Minato shouted like a professional Tsukkomi.

"Ara ara, do keep it down Minato-san. Ah yes, a certain 'shameless Sekirei' had accessed the camera you sent and printed those photos. Whilst I would complain about lewd pictures in my home, I suppose I can make a small exception." Miya informed me whilst hiding a vindictive smile, she probably has a bone to pick with the member of the Discipline Squad or something.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Investigation Team, the Fate crew and Iris subjected me to a chorus of protest on why taking naked photos of victimised women is bad even if they happened to be violent serial killers or MBI lackeys.

"But I didn't even rape them, it wasn't my fault that they tried to attack me while Akitsu and I were having an important emotional conversation."

"Onii-sama… you could have teleported away or used any other monster. If you wanted to deliver justice then there are better ways to do it." Iris chastised me while pointing out something obvious, admittedly, I was probably being overly dickish to them.

"Your little sister is being lenient. Honestly, anything other than sexual assault would have been fine." Julian Ainsworth added on.

"Eh? I was just saying it as it is. There are worst things that are used for punishments back in my kingdom." Iris suddenly said something that implied that she didn't actually think much about what I've did to the trio.

"Oh? These words coming from a man who loomed over a girl like a rapist while stabbing her for her blood is supposed to mean something?" Yashima shot back at Julian, making Miyu go through Vietnam flashbacks to her time as a captive.

"Low blow… I was possessed." Julian weakly defended himself.

"Admittedly, he does have a point. Being possessed by an equally evil Zouken Matou expy does give a lot of leeway."

"Matou? What does Zouken Matou have anything to do with the Ainsworth?" Rin asked with a tinge of worry.

"Sakura…" Shirou trailed off sadly.

"It's a long and terrible explanation which I don't want to explain further." I quickly try to brush off that line of questioning that I shouldn't have brought on.

"I think you'll have to reconsider." Shirou had surrounded me with Anti-Immortal weapons, aka, no regen cursed weapons.

Well shit.

I could teleport out but… he'll try to get me later.

Rin, Luvia and Bazett also looked poised to force me to explain. Julian looked as if he already knew, and so did Angelica. Gil had his 'amused' face even as he grimaced in sympathy.

"We should at least do this in private. Anyone that wants to listen, can listen… be warned that you'll be scarred for life." I say as I led the Fate cast to the magical trunk world. Only Yu, Minako, Yashima, Akitsu and Miya followed. Illya, Kuro, Miyu and Tanaka were excluded due to their age and protectiveness of the older group. I didn't let Iris join in.

"To sum it up, Zouken's been using Crest Worms to house his soul as a form of immortality. These worm familiars literally borrow into the bodies of men and women alike in order to act as their family crest, or for use of learning the Matou magecraft etc… Yeah, he's the type to throw his six year old adopted daughter into a pit of these worms to be violated every night to advance his goals. Oh, and I think he also fed the worm that took Sakura's purity to her uncle in most versions of the Fourth Holy Grail War." I blandly state, it was a common occurrence that Zelretch had to unfortunately, not interfere with most of the time.

Most if not all the people listening had a mix of shocked, horrified, disgusted and angered faces, with quite a few of them filled with tears.

"And you knew?!" Rin grabbed me by the collar and used reinforcement to slam me against the ground. It didn't hurt since I allowed her to do so.

"You act as if I was responsible to my former apprentice's descent into madness. He wanted to use the Grail to save the world and make a Utopia you know? And then his love for a woman drove him to live long enough to see the fulfilment of his and that women's dreams… Later on he forgot the reason and only cared about immortality. And let's be honest, if letting your sister go through all of that would have led to a 'better' outcome then I would do it again. You seem to forget that different universes have different rules, and your home universe literally demands suffering. I can go on and on about how many different timelines had worse outcomes had Sakura not go through all of that."

"WHY HER!?" Rin began pummelling me whilst I motioned for Yashima and Akitsu to not do anything.

"Oh? Don't blame me. It's just that some people are fated to suffer. Just as a Shirou Emiya will almost always lose his memories in a terrible catastrophy and be adopted by a Kiritsugu Emiya or very rarely, Irisviel von Einzberns…"

I look pointedly to Shirou, Julian, Rin and Luvia as they realised that both Shirou's of each world had similar backgrounds.

"- It will also be the case that people like Rin Tohsaka was meant to do great things no matter what. I would say that 95% of the time you end up as a respectable magus and an apprentice of mine. Even then, you've had your fair share of suffering didn't you? Around 92% of the time you'll always lose both your parents whilst your 'guardian' will squander your family estate away. There are many things that I can't change without forcing Gaia, Alaya or whatever guides the world to push off the suffering to someone else that would have somehow made an even worse future."

She had let go whilst falling to her knees, she was despondent now.

Of all people, it was Luvia that went down to comfort her first.

"Count your blessings, at least the world you live in isn't Warhammer 40K. That level of grimdark exceeds your world's by a fair amount. Don't think that I'm some all-powerful watcher, all I do is make sure the world is as pleasant as it can be. If I were that powerful then Adelaide wouldn't have suffered and died in every possible universe at the exact same time, every…single…time."

The last part was said with anger, I didn't even recall that bit at all.

Yet, I knew that statement to be true.

"Some people's fate are unavoidable no matter how much we wish it to be. And yet here I am, walking and discovering my own… if only because I believe I can one day overturn it."

Silence reigned.

"That said… if you were to say, have enough power to kill the consciousness of Gaia , destroy Alaya, get rid of almost all the Dead Apostles, somehow kill the TYPES, commit Deicide on every deity, kill every demon, kill every belief powered force, remove all weaponry made by humans and kill almost every magus… you would actually be able to 'save' your world without any world ending plots to haunt the rest of your days. And that's how you end almost all tragedies in the world… keep on killing."

I left them a bitter pill to swallow.

"Although there are quite a few worlds where everyone just gets to be happy, although mad fun does tend to ensure… but that's much fewer. However, there is a loophole to avoiding the universe correcting itself to enforce grimdark-ness. And that is the use of interdimensional outsiders with absolutely no link to the Akasha, also, they can't be brought in by anyone using means that the Akasha can understand. In other words, no ordinary Zelretch would be able to send anyone into your world without causing more reflections in the Kaleidoscope, aka, more branching timeline paths."

"So you mean that if you were to send these people back to their world… they can make impactful changes without consequences?" Gil-kun said out loud, gathering everyone's attention.

"That is correct. At the end of all my ramblings, that's the gist of it. Well, I'll probably have to remake your bodies using a Kryptonian Genesis Chamber before performing a copied memory reincarnation of your souls into these new bodies. After that, presto! You're at least more able to act outside of the universe's corrective force to an extent."

I ended on a happy note, that did little to perk up the Fate cast, although Rin, Shirou, Bazett and Luvia did ask me questions on how to kill Zouken.

I gave them my 'Definite Guidebook to killing Zouken safely and save Sakura Matou with minimal damage'. Yes, I wrote that.

I remembered that my first life as the Wizard Marshall involved much gathering of Macgruffins and Items of Power across the multiverse. Whilst I didn't have the most powerful things like the Infinity Stones I did have lots of loot and various books I've written.

All of that in a personal locked up dimension in the multiverse.

"That was the most depressing lecture about the multiverse I've had ever had to listen to." Yu grumbled.

"…Does it eat you from the inside every day?" Minako asked considerately.

"I try not to think about it. But the multiverse really is full of shit! Still, it's best to focus on the good things. I'll do my part in making the multiverse a better place, but it's a neverending job that I consider to be a 'Do when you feel like' sort of duty. There isn't a real rush since I can interfere in almost any point in time outside of fixed events like important deaths of 'key players'." I smile at Minako's empathic question despite being reminded that I had somehow knew it to be true… that Adelaide's suffering and subsequent death was a 100% thing in all the multiverse.

Akitsu and Yashima were by my side, just being there to soothe me.

Miya looked as if she had wanted to say something earlier, but looked thoughtful when I talked about 'important deaths'.

I let her have her space.

As I exited the trunk I remembered something important!

"WAIT A SECOND! Where did the high quality photo prints come from!?" I screamed.

"Ah! It was me, Matsu!" A red haired Sekirei popped up from Minato's lap as he was sitting down.

She appeared like a wild pokemon!

"Good job!" I give thumbs up.

"My pleasure to print such photos! Ufufufu!" Her glasses shined like a Log Horizon's Guild member!

"Bro! That was super awesome, what you did with the Black Sekirei and all." Uzume praised as she suddenly grabbed my arm, inciting some glares from Akitsu and Yashima.

"Uh huh- Wait, what the hell are you wearing!?"

Yeah, why the heck is the busty brunette wearing tight fitting shoulderless black dress with red frills, fishnet stockings, a black cape and black garter belts!?

What kind of date with Chiho is she going on? Why am I even chaperoning them again?

Chiho, who is the epitome of a frail, kind and gentle blonde bishoujo, appeared in a similar outfit. Except the dress was white and pink coloured instead.

I always thought she preferred long dresses, or at least, she would look great in them.

In any case, we had a great time visiting the aquarium. The Shin Tokyo aquatic parl/aquarium was large, probably because that whackjob Minaka wanted everything to be 'better' than other cities.

It became more fun when I used a spell that translated 'fish speak' using my [Talk to Fish] skill as a basis.

Chiho could barely stop laughing when she found out that the sharks were talking like mafia bosses and the penguins were crazy warlords.

Uzume smiled as she enjoyed Chiho's happiness the most.

"And this is why I've got to bring you along bro… you really know how to make her smile." Uzume wrapped a hand around my shoulder as she watched Chiho speak to some jellyfish through the glass tank.

I shake my head.

"Nah, if anything, so long as Chiho can make up for lost time and spend it with you… I think she'll keep smiling like that. All I'm doing is being the magical godfather that brings in the magic in an otherwise not so friendly world." I humbly admitted.

"Yeah… I guess you're right about that."

"I wish I wasn't right all the time. Did you see how depressed everyone was after my revelations?"

"Earth shattering revelations?"

"Grimdark…"

"Ooooh! Makes sense… say, can I ask you a favour Adachi-san?" Uzume asked me.

"Go ahead."

"Chiho's parents are dead. She's spent all her money on that bastard's hospital and… I don't think this world is friendly enough for her. Could you… I don't know, take the both of us to where Yu, Minako and the rest of the team lives?"

"You do realise there are a fuck ton of deities that mess around with humanity."

"Yeah, but well… you're fun to be with and Chiho thinks that too."

I agreed to her request, I guess that means after this is over I'm performing more acts of forgery.

Wait a second! I have access to my first life's tools! I should eat all of it and use the intelligent devices stored during the time I was the director of the Time Space Administrative Bureau to perform all this trivial tasks for me!

Yeah, I'll put that on my list.

As we walked back, Chiho asked Uzume to grabbed her some snacks from the local convenience store. As they realised they didn't have much money I handed them more cash to do so. Uzume had this look on her that probably signified that she will spend in all, ah well!

"Adachi-san?" Chiho began speaking to me as we waited.

Hmm…

"Did you want to speak with me without Uzume listening in?" I asked with a small smile.

"Hehe, I supposed I wasn't being as discreet as I thought."

"Nah, just a lucky guess!" I ended up scratching the back of my head as I played down my gut feeling.

"If you say so, haha… I never thought I would walk again, you know? I didn't think I would ever leave that hospital so… thank you, I know I've been making Uzume sad and so, thank you for letting her smile for real again." Chiho says with absolute sincerity.

I was floored by how much she cared for Uzume, the cheery Sekirei was faking her way through the day to this extent… her thanks for healing her stems more from the fact that Uzume wouldn't have to suffer for her sake rather than her own pain.

She was truly a kind girl.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana…'**_

Strangely enough, this Arcana was shared by both Uzume and Chiho.

I spent the rest of the night being Superman to make up for lost time, I ran into Counter Guardian EMIYA who got displaced here and explained my situation as Zelretch.

He promptly begged me to leave him in this world. He likes it a lot. Whilst he occasionally helps out due to his uh, stupid heroic instincts, he would prefer to live as normal a life as he can.

I said sure, and flew off after giving him some starter money.

It was tiring and monotonous work, so I decided to go for a casual fuck.

I wanted Yashima and Akitsu's first time to be special so I wouldn't go for them.

In the end, I hung around Shin Tokyo and upped my lust based skills after removing my Superman disguise. At some point at night I ran into this clearly overworked office lady with an expensive car. She had grey hair, grey eyes and a slender build. She also had this scar over her left eye.

Things happened, I said I'll heal her scar if she'll have sex with me, my lust based skills messed with her head, I went to her house and we fucked.

"YOU! What the fuck are you doing in my bed!?" The woman screamed at him whilst she begun to shoot her gun at me after she woke up the next morning.

I used my psychic abilities to stop the bullets since I didn't want to appear superfast as that will connect me to Superman.

"Look, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why we fucked like horny beasts last night. Just calm down, uh, what's your name again?" I asked.

"Sahashi Takami… and I know all about you Adachi Tohru and how you fucking made me work overtime sorting shit out after your stunt with the Discipline Squad!"

"To be fair it's impossible to know everything about me. Wait, do you happen to be Minato's mother?"

"You know my son?"

"Yeah, we live at Izumo Inn together, uh, not in that way! He has a girlfriend and this adorable little Sekirei called Kusano."

"Oh… So Kusano is safe, that's a relief. Wait, what was this about living in Izumo Inn? Girlfriend? Wait a minute, was that Mask thing he used that night a psychic power of some sort? What did you do to him!?"

"Look, I'm sure this chat has been nice and all but Miya-san is asking me to accompany her somewhere so GOT TO GO!" I teleported out just as she began shooting at my location.

I arrived back at Izumo Inn in record time after fixing up my clothes.

Minato opened the door with Miya right behind him wearing a new Kimono as she looked ready to head out.

"Look, Minato-kun, if your mother drives up her demanding to see me and tries to get me to pay for child support, ask for her bank account number so I can transfer the money directly."

Minato panicked and started shaking me.

"What the fuck did you do this time!?"

"I uh, had rough sex with your mother until morning and she kind of knows where we both live."

"You motherfucker…" Minato growls in barely restrained anger, something I was unused to from the usually slightly wimpy nice guy.

"Technically I'm your motherfucker." I shot back without thinking.

"F-f-foul language at this inn is absolutely not permitted!" Miya's Hannya mask evolved somehow into Super Hannya Mask!

Whilst I wasn't paralysed in fear, I could still admit the visage was aesthetically terrifying.

Minato had jumped onto my back in his survival instinct. I hear the cries of terror through the house and the neighbourhood.

I had the feeling she was angrier at something else other than foul language but I couldn't figure much out as she eventually angrily grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the Inn to what seems to be her destination.

I feel more like luggage than anything.

Eventually she cooled down and I asked her what's wrong. She simply said that she had bad history with Takami, Minato's mother.

"Wait a minute, is that why you like trolling him on occasion and frightening him?"

"…Perhaps."

I had a strange sense of accomplishment when I got her to admit to that.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked.

"The cemetery behind the church… it's where my husband was laid to rest. The anniversary of his death is next month but… there are some things that I need to say. I don't think I can wait any longer…"

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but nodded as I accepted her words.

 **Adachi's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 8/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 9/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 7/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon (Dormant): 5/10, Ajimu Najimi

Sun: 1/10, Chiho & Uzume


	28. Apparently, Death isn't dirt cheap

AN: In which narrators pop up from everywhere and a Not-Equal breaks future plots. Thanks for the support, and Merry Christmas everyone!

 **Chapter 28: Apparently, Death isn't dirt cheap**

" _The young reincarnated Wizard Marshall couldn't help but stop and slap his head for messing about with strange items within the inventory world of his former self."_

I slapped my forehead whilst cursing my stupidity.

" _Why was he cursing his stupidity? You might wonder. Well, it so happens that he happened across an engraved scroll with an automated spell. You see, under normal circumstances, any reasonable person would check for traps from a suspicious looking item._

 _Sadly, boredom is truly the bane of those that deem themselves wise._

 _The man known by many names could only regret activating the spell by accident."_

Fuck you! Stop it!

" _Truly, it was a terrible spell. One that would only work on those with the powers of precognition and post cognition… Its name is-_

 _The Third Person Narrator!"_

Oh god please I want my Persona's to go back to bugging me now! Stop narrating my life!

Fuck me sideways why did I have to make this spell in the first place…

" _It would only be a few seconds later that the man would realise that the 'Narrator' had the powers of foreshadowing!"_

Wait, what?

" _The 'Narrator' is also an excellent tool for exposition, not that he would realise it until the end of this sentence."_

Motherfucker!

" _He cursed with an accurate phrase describing his most recent sexual activity."_

I just had to get bored didn't I?

If anything, I blame Miya. What was the point of accompanying her to her husbands grave before being told to go off somewhere just outside my super hearing so that she could speak privately? She could have went alone… whilst she wasn't the strongest person in the world she could probably handle herself.

Perhaps she was paranoid of snipers?

" _It was these bouts of random thoughts and actions that had always confused the thoughts of the elegant landlady-"_

Oh come on!

" _-Yet, she could not deny that it was an aspect of the man she liked greatly. Or rather, it would be accurate to say that she wanted to deny it, yet couldn't."_

Thanks for the review jackass! Wait, she actually likes that about me? Go figure! Keep on going voice!

I'm just going to be a good friend and stay out of my super hearing range… at the edge whilst tinkering about my massive dimensional inventory from my first life whilst listening to the narration.

" _It can be said that out of all her guests, it was the most confusing and mysterious of her guests that she found interesting. He was a man of contradictions. Polite and rude whenever it suited him, he always lived as he wanted, at the very least that was what she could glean from him. A man that always talked too much, revealing many secrets yet… rarely ever telling the whole truth. An eccentric powerful mage, chef and fighter._

 _Most of her attention however was focused on the man's casual kindness. She could tell that there were a great many things that he would have loved to do, yet, he decided to spend that time on helping others. From teaching Iris Japanese, encouraging his Sekirei in all manners of pursuits, helping Uzume out with her Ashikabi's problem, allowing Minato a way to help protet others, providing an environment for his allies to get more powerful, helping out strangers from another dimension immediately, providing her with a powerful sword (even though she gave up her own blade years ago), going out as a superhero to help and heal others (including Minato and Chiho)._

 _Many of those things were not done in the most overt or 'heroic' way, but he didn't need the gratification. He made excuses like 'playing hero' when he's not a 'cost-benefit analysis' sort of person. He used fear and danger in order to push people to greater heights._

 _Despite his apparent age, he was not a wise mentor. A good person to kick start anyone's journey, but a bystander from then on that would provide help should someone ask for it._

 _Ah, but then again he never was one for passiveness. No, he was passionate about doing something with his time and he preferred it to be something beneficial to others. Why else would he have cared about her state of being so much? Her financial, health and emotional status… all of it. He certainly did care for certain people more than others, but she couldn't fault him for that. Certainly, even her husband Takehito had prioritised helping those around him and came to him rather than helpless refugees across the globe._

 _She couldn't match up to her husband's level of kindness, and certainly not the occasionally sociopathic interdimensional meddler that came into her life. She could argue that MBI had forced her into a situation where she couldn't act. But that would have been a lie, as she didn't even want to try._

 _She would have been fine with just staying in the home Takehito and her shared. She had already abandoned her kin's welfare to MBI as they were essential for the Sekirei's protection, but with the current state of the Sekirei Plan? She knew she could have done more._

 _She had seen the lengths the man formerly known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg went in order to fight against the universe's laws, going so much as to commit suicide to be free from his chains. As for her? She didn't even try._

 _Sheltering Matsu, providing for Uzume and Homura… she had already reasoned with herself that it was only an excuse for her self-satisfaction and to remember her husband by._

 _She was content to have lived in the house that Takehito had bought for the both of them. Despite removing herself from the world's problems, she could only suffer from crushing loneliness and sadness on a daily basis, wishing that every day that she lived past Takehito's death was only a bad dream. That she would wake up to see him by her bedside again…_

 _Her inner conflict however, was brought to the fore when she stopped waking up sad. Her Zanpakuto's scathing remarks that decried her lack of duty to her Sekirei whilst bemoaning her user as a failure of a protector of Sekirei only increased her conflicted feelings."_

…Damn… that's painful.

I could only imagine that as 'Shadow-Self Lite'.

I couldn't comment on what the narration said about myself because I'm clearly an unreliable narrator myself.

Why-O-Why did I have to like that trope so much as to engrave it into my thinking process?

Maybe having a third person narrator wouldn't be so bad after all?

" **Oh my? I can be a narrator! I could watch many things with Kaleidoscope abilities… I mean, we can all watch through Izanagi's cloak and make commentary."** Titania speaks up in an eager yet tired tone, did she seriously spent days watching multiverse stuff?

" **You won't believe how awful it is to have beings of all sorts stare at your clothes for days."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi grumbled.

"Tohru Adachi's thoughts on the matter wouldn't last long as he would soon realise that the Third Person Narrator was being fed only the bare scraps of extra multiversal energies, and hence, need to go into hibernation after long narrations. Thankfully, he would need little of it _as the landlady was soon about to walk into his superhearing range and call for him. Fully trusting that he would care enough to have been focusing his hearing on her location… at this point, she both wanted and didn't want to prove that her most interesting tenant would be there for her when she called for him."_

Oh, for fucks sake.

Alright, you Persona's do what you want I guess. Just… just don't flood my head with useless narration.

Sigh, I guess I'll never understand women and all their tests… can't they just be blunt?

"Tohru? I'm done um, saying what needed to be said. If you are listening could you-" I hear her voice as a tiny whisper among tens of thousands of voices as I focused on the spot as the foreshadowed narration had predicted.

I was in front of her through teleportation before she finished her sentence.

The thing about psychic powers was that it was dependent on the brain.

A Kryptonian brain that could easily handle at least Mach 2500 flight and actual battle speeds whilst augmented by the Adventurer's card and other skills?

(Psychic) Power Overwhelming!

Hence, the teleportation was an easy thing to do.

A slight smirk appears on my face.

"I'm always listening." I probably said something that was Twilight level of creepy.

"Somehow that's both comforting and uncomfortable to hear…" She drawled whilst holding back a laugh.

"Geez, if you want to laugh then just laugh already."

"Ah, but that would be unladylike of me."

"As if I care about any of that, if you don't want me to tell anyone about it then just say so. I'm hardly the one to judge on matter like that." I bluntly say.

In the end, she pulled me to her husband's grave, her expression becoming more somber and uncertain as time passed.

I didn't exactly know what to say to the man I barely knew.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to meet the Sekirei. So many of them have changed my life in many ways, and so many of them have become friends of mine. Thanks for being such an all-around great guy. And well, thanks for being a good husband too. I never had the chance and after seeing so many terrible marriages across the multiverse… yours was one of those that put a smile on my face after a bad day."

I said a whole bunch of stuff, occasionally joking about Miya's weird PMS'ing and her futile attempts to frighten me with the mask technique she learnt from him. Miya had a mix of smiles and annoyed expressions across the time I spent paying my respects to the dead.

Hmm, maybe I should pay my respects to the dead 776 Zelretch's that joined my full hardy attempt to kill a Multiversal Chaos God in the form of a man?

At some point Miya had gripped my hand hard while asking me a… serious question.

"Can you bring him back?" She asked desperately whilst avoiding my face, clearly sick from her Sekirei PMS.

What was I supposed to say? That this universe's laws will fight back against time travel? That I couldn't pick Takehito up from the moment of his death by Jinki lasers?

Revival?

"I'll do my best."

And I was gone.

And my best wasn't good enough.

I tried the powerful people that I could negotiate with.

Those overpowered Naruto's? My deeds came back to haunt me with their bullshit Sage Mode sensing negativity and they flat out refused me.

Master of Death Harry Potters? Nope, too emo and all too attached to the 'Death comes to everyone' thingy.

I tried Othinus, who was probably the only Magic God that was 'friendly' enough after what we did for her and Touma. Nope, she's had enough with reality warping and her modified Einherjar spell enhanced by Gungnir wouldn't give me the result I would want.

At least she baked me a cake for free.

Until Touma entered her bakery, tripped and slammed his face into my cake.

Well… Fukou Da!

Certain Touhou characters? Nope, no one trusted me there and treated me as if I was Yukari Yakumo except worse.

I bribed Aqua to at least try to help out.

"Whoo! There's no Goddesses here! Ah, I should become the world's sole goddess and get all the worship to myself!" I bonked Aqua on the head in front of Miya after she began being stupid again.

"Just do your best as we agreed upon."

"Spoilsport! Well, it's not like I can do anything. As a Goddess of Water in charge of Reincarnation I can tell that this world has no system of reincarnation. Spirits disintegrate, souls rarely ever linger and there's no afterlife in this universe. Any kind of resurrection isn't possible. Even speaking with the dead isn't possible. Time can be stopped but cannot be reversed or altered in a way that will change the present." Aqua professionally told me the facts.

Miya's reaction was something strange to me. It was a mix of sadness and… acceptance?

"Well, now that my job is done. Where's my copy of Sword Art Online? I always wanted to play VR games!" Aqua's eyes shined brightly, and I delivered on my promise.

I gave her the Nervgear, the copy of the game and the necessary gaming rig.

I never said anything about a server to play on, nor interdimensional internet connection.

I could see her curse me through the Kaleidoscope.

Our social link didn't reverse or anything, I guess she's the sort of forgiving sort. That, or she has the memory of a goldfish, but I doubt that since in another future she cared about Kazuma enough to have spent all her money to make a Japanese stall in a festival so that Kazuma won't feel homesick.

She can actually be a huge bro when you give her the chance.

I felt a little bad about it, so I sent her the servers and power generators to her realm after I let her despair for a few hours.

Glass cracked as our Social Link ranked up to 5.

"You're taking this better than expected. I thought you would have broken down crying or something." I tell Miya.

"Do not think of me as some weak girl! And…It wasn't about Takehito." She says the last part softly.

"Then what was it about? Confirmation that the dead couldn't be brought back?"

"No. It was confirmation that you would have did as I requested. That you cared enough to have done a good deed without hesitation."

I blush at her words, it wasn't like that, I swear! If it was some asshole at some random street I wouldn't have done it.

I told her exactly that, I did it because she was a friend.

A felt a brief spark of annoyance before she sighed and quashed that feeling.

Did she make it obvious or was it just me?

" **It was totally all me!"** Titania interrupted.

Not now! And that's blatant lies!

What? Are you going to tell me that all my lust originated from Incubus and Mara deep down in my Sea of Souls somewhere?

" **All your lust originated from Incubus and Mara deep down in your Sea of Souls somewhere?"** She repeated with maximum 'fake' levels in her tone of voice.

"I know that." Miya continued. "Even so… you're just as kind as him aren't you? In your own way."

"I'm not. The scales may be tipped on that end, but I've done plenty of cruel things as well." I deny whilst recalling my 'rational' genocide of Kryptonians. I had taking advantage of the moral myopia of having an entirely evil amoral society being doomed anyways to justify the 'Waste not, want no' excuse for cannibalism for powers.

And that's just one many other cruel acts that I've done for the 'Justice' and the 'Greater Good' back in my first life.

"Ah, but that's it isn't it? Humans… they're all so interesting. So complex… if you put your actions that way I suppose we can look at it in terms of colour. Too many people have a dark colour in this world, and those with lighter ones are… plain. On the other hand, the best way to describe your colour would be a bright Kaleidoscope."

She's getting very touchy and weird right now.

"Are you… rambling?" I asked her. Seriously, meaningless rambling is supposed to be my thing.

She laughed in response before calming down.

"I suppose I am. Ah where was I? What was this about in the first place? I suppose it had more to do with testing you. As well as… seeing for myself if taking a leap of faith would be worth it."

"Leap of Faith?" As in Assassin's Creed leap of faith? Is she considering suicide?

"This."

It was in slow-mo to me. But I can say I wasted my time watching and admiring her pretty face as she quickly placed her lips on mine.

Twelve bright wings of light emerged from her back as all my energy reserves were being drained and refilled immediately thanks to the Kaleidoscope.

Those wings blotted out my world.

The entirety of the sky in my direct line of sight was white.

" **Why is it that you're never the one to kiss first?"** Titania coyly commented on the fact that Yashima, Akitsu, Iris and now Miya had all kissed me first before I ever did anything to them.

Yeah, way to boost my masculinity…

As our lips eventually parted after exchanging saliva, I could only stand dumbfounded like a fool.

"Sorry. I never did have anything like a Norito or any sort of vow prepared." The purple haired woman looked down with a tinge of embarassment.

"Huh?" I eloquently conveyed my confusion.

"Then again I didn't think that far ahead. Oh, you'll…take care of me from now on, won't you?" She said while giving me those puppy dog eyes I was weak against whilst placing her body on my chest.

"Y-Yeah…yes, yes of course." I simply nod and agree.

Needless to say, we both felt a lot closer to one another.

We spent some time together after that.

 **Elsewhere…**

A cute girl in a pink school uniform dropped the body she had in her hand. The only thing out of place would have been the sheathed Katana and the pile of bodies under her feet.

The body she dropped to the pile of beasts, robots, sorcerers, psychics and Kryptonians.

"659 skills used to kill these pests. Hmm, actually that's 660 skills since I used [Count Up] to count the number of skills used. Ah, my average skills used per Tier 7 enemies has decreased." The girl talked to herself as if narrating to an audience, explaining what had happened as if she lived in a manga.

Old habits die hard.

"Aha! I should celebrate! But…hmm, since my husband's here I should go find him and then celebrate! Yes, it's been quite a while hasn't it my dear Zelretch-kun? Now, what kind of man have you become?"

The Not-Equal smiled to herself before disposing of the bodies with some skills.

Wondering if the person she was seeking would thank her for her help.

 **Adachi's/ Zelretch's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 4/10, Aqua

Fortune: 8/10, Iris

Star: 5/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 9/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 8/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon (Dormant): 5/10, Ajimu Najimi

Sun: 1/10, Chiho & Uzume


	29. In which an easy solution was reached

AN: Merry Christmas! Or happy holidays depending on your preference…Thanks guys for spotting my little accounting mistake. Here's some Minato interlude and a small timeskip for the end of the Sekirei Arc for now, there might be an Omake or two coming up on the more nitty gritty when I have time. A few off screen Social Link improvements and stuff. I plan for a lot more Minako fluff next chapter as Adachi-sensei gives his opinion of her future career prospects. Also, more Miya fluff too. Ajimu and Izanami hanging out is a maybe…

 **Chapter 29: In which an easy solution was reached**

Minato Sahashi let out a sigh of relief.

The interdimensional mage turned human turned …whatever he was now, had gone out with his terrifying lady somewhere.

He was certainly mad that the man went ahead and had sex with his mother.

But after calming down and reminding himself that his mother was a tough, fierce and responsible if overworked adult… he could see no real wrong in it.

Aside from the fact that for all he knows his mother might get pregnant for some god forsaken reason despite her age.

When he had told the visitors and other guests (and sort of guests from the Fate Series) about what had happened, well, they all went ahead and shook their head in disapproval of the 'man slut' as they called him.

Well, except the guys. The golden king (child) just laughed at him, Julian the hijacked villain shrugged, Shirou Emiya raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe it, Yosuke was making plans to make sure his mother never met Adachi-san, Yu was reminiscing on some past sexual encounter, Kagari or Homura (as he hadn't revealed himself) was asleep from his late night activities hence didn't count.

Ah, but that was not why he let out a sigh in relief.

That… was because Matsu was about to rape him until his phone rang.

Hooray for cockblocking, he never thought he would think that was a good thing.

And then he saw the caller ID.

It was his mom.

All she said was that under no circumstances that I allow Yukari, his sister, to meet Adachi-san.

And then his mum let slip that she didn't know sex could ever feel so good and that she probably couldn't be satisfied for any other man.

Point is, his supposed scum of a father had paled in comparison and he was to never let Yukari have sex with his fellow guest or she'll never be satisfied with another man.

He paled as he could actually imagine the man using his mother and sister as his personal cock sleeves due to addiction to the man's…

Damn, this actually sounded like some plot from those H-games and anime's… the worse part is that it actually might come true.

Well, at least he's not doing it on purpose… probably. It was just bad luck that it had to be with his mother. And at least she's sort of happy despite the angry tone carried across the phone, somehow.

The not so great thing was that since his mother called during Matsu's attempted rape, well, she listened in.

And promptly blabbered everything to the entire inn.

Is she really an information focused Sekirei?

I don't know why but Adachi-san's Sekirei were giving him good treatment all of a sudden. Why was Akitsu making him shaved ice and doting on him a little? Yashima said that she wanted to try baking some cupcakes and asked what his favourite flavour was. Did Iris-chan call him 'Onii-chan' and promptly provoked Ku-chan?

Oh shit, they were treating him like a son-in-law!

Oi! Considering they were all in the labs until now wouldn't they be all like under 10 years old for sure?

… Shit, that meant Musubi was ten years old.

The worst part was that she actually acted that way.

Maybe he shouldn't have told Yukari that Musubi was his girlfriend as she probably thought that he was taking advantage of a mentally disab-disadvantaged girl.

Fuck. As if his life couldn't get any shittier.

Well… there was that dream about some blonde Sekirei declaring that she'll kill him.

Well fuck.

The rest of the day was okay despite the pitying looks from literally everyone else.

Matsu was hysterical when he explain his thoughts about the situation, until he got to the part about the blonde Sekirei.

#9 Tsukiumi the water Sekirei, he had to admit she had a beautiful name and uh, impressive body. But still, someone was out to kill him.

He promptly requested that the investigation team and the Fate cast to beat the shit out of him until he 'got gud'.

Through much beatings, healing spams, lectures, and swords poking out of his body… he could say that he was reasonably confident that he could survive an encounter with a single number.

Key word being 'survive'. He wasn't that keen on actually hurting her at all.

He wasn't on board with this 'game', a 'game' where an Ashikabi and a Sekirei would be forced to separate.

He could see just how much Adachi-san meant to Akitsu and Yashima.

He could feel and knew with all of his heart that Musubi cared about him more than anything in the world. He could scarcely grasp the depths of her love. He could only assume Ku-chan and Matsu felt the same way, although Ku-chan probably only thinks of him as an older brother and he was fine with that.

He didn't want to go to prison.

Point was… Musubi was probably the best thing that ever happened to him when she fell on him that day.

He was no one special. He was useless. He felt useless.

He couldn't get into college on his own, lived off his mother for the past year, his sister had gotten into college before him, and all he had to show for his life were his top-marks in high school.

His life was a complete waste.

That was how he felt like until Musubi came along.

And when Musubi happened to him… he met everyone else.

Despite the sheer randomness and escalating craziness that happened, he wouldn't change one bit of it.

He felt like he mattered when he met Musubi. And even if he didn't know everyone in the inn now, he now felt like he could do something for himself.

Adachi-san didn't just give him powers, he gave him confidence.

He found himself speaking up more, he had the confidence to ask people for help and in general, he felt he could do more with his life!

He wasn't weak, he felt as if he progressed and whatever he had been put through this past week was well worth it.

Just a little while longer… with the chaos of so many Sekirei being freed and wanted to be winged again, Homura seemed to be working overtime.

Minato wanted to help, and possibly tell Tsukiumi that she had a choice in what was happening to her.

As he sat by the inn's veranda watching as the sky darkened as evening rolled by with Matsu. He saw it.

In a single moment his spiritual senses were overwhelmed as a bright light completely engulfed the skies.

He focused on the spirit ribbons and extended his senses even with Matsu panicking while clinging on to him.

A purple ribbon attached itself to where the multi-coloured ribbons originated from.

"Heh, I can't believe he did it." Minato could only chuckle to himself while everyone else panicked, sans Yashima and Akitsu who seemed to have an inkling of what had transpired.

"Mina-tan!? What do you mean by 'he did it'?" Matsu asked with a surprised expression.

As if she didn't expect anything from him.

He had a brief surge in anger before quashing it.

As if he gave her any reason to expect anything substantial before…

He shouldn't have been displeased to be looked down like that. Although he felt that it was a contributing factor as to why Matsu seemed to refrain from telling him things, including obvious things like his landlady being the strongest Sekirei out there.

The light had died out by then.

"Isn't it obvious?" He, however, didn't manage to keep out the slight condescension and slight smug tone from his first words. "Ah, sorry about that Matsu, it's just our esteemed landlady making out with the resident crazy bastard." He said cheekily, Adachi-san would have just laughed at being called that, but he wouldn't chance it with Miya Asama.

Matsu opened her mouth wide, about to speak, but couldn't find the words to express what she had thought of that moment.

"Took her long enough." Minako Arisato muttered as Musubi was making confused sounds when she finally pieced together the fact that our landlady was a Sekirei.

"Damn bro… didn't think he had it in him." Uzume remarked with an impressed expression.

"Oh? I doubt Tohru-sama had it in him. He always needed someone to kiss him first to figure it out." Yashima supplied her opinion.

"Ah… that sounds about right." Akitsu agreed before going back to making an ice sculpture.

"Mmm, that was the same with me too." Iris pouted as she remembered something.

I suddenly had the urge to call the police.

Minato couldn't help but sigh as he wondered how MBI would react to this.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that this would have consequences.

But he wasn't worried, the crazy bastard was way too strong for a mere mega corporation with super aliens at their beck and call.

Their Discipline Squad is a joke compared to him.

MBI's laser satellites that Matsu told him about? Bitch please, with a Kryptonian's physiology he could destroy all eight satellites within a minute.

Man of Steel's Superman vs Zod fight clearly shows that they easy smashed through satellites within a second.

There's such a thing as too OP and the man has clearly reached it for this world.

Minato still shudders when he thinks of all the universes where everything is at least thousands of times more dangerous than super powered aliens living among us.

How lucky he is to be born in this world!

"Eh, Minato-sama? Where are you going?" Musubi asked him as he stood up.

"Onii-chan?" Kusano looked up to him in confusion.

He smiled and patted the green girl's head.

"Don't worry Ku-chan, I'm just going out for a walk. Matsu, keep me posted on anything interesting tonight. Musubi, would you do me the honours of coming along?"

Needless to say, Matsu went back to her room to do just that while muttering something about how scary it would be for Miya to breed with her new mate whilst Musubi had latched onto his arm as he led her to places.

He could sense a few familiar presences shadowing him from afar.

To think that the investigation team would be so concerned for him.

He closed his eyes while walking, relying on his other senses to guide him as he seeked out an ocean blue ribbon.

Tsukiumi's ribbon.

It didn't take long for him to find the ribbon, along with two other coloured ribbons attached to a man near her.

Shit!

"Musubi, take me in that direction. I have a bad feeling about this."

Musubi nodded seriously, understanding the gravity of the situation. She seems to be more serious on occasion when she started talking to this Yume person stuck inside her.

He didn't pay it much mind but resolved to get more information from Matsu.

Everything was a roller coaster ride from there.

There were some Sekirei attacking the beautiful blonde Sekirei for their 'Higa-sama' (Not that name again, what's with all these medical companies having evil CEO's?) and how they need to rebuild his harem or something like that.

Well, apparently the guy decided that since he had less Sekirei's it's time to go back to the basics.

In other words, hire merceneries to tranquil dart the shit out of his target.

Well, easier said than done. Still, they did manage to get one through her water defence, and that seems to be debilitating enough. It was time for his entrance.

Musubi had been gotten stupidly stronger thanks to infusing her fists with spiritual pressure, so that's all good, Hakuda for the win!

Hence, with a heavy heart he told Musubi to go after the Sekirei whilst he checked on Tsukiumi.

She started calling him a 'monkey' among other things even as he removed the 'soul' of the tranquiliser in her body to help her.

Oh, she attacked him too. But he simply used his Fullbringer abilities to 'move' the 'soul' of the water away from him, hence, diverting the water from him.

After lots of explaining and taking enough tranquiliser darts to the back when he pushed Tsukiumi out of the way, he finally got her to stop attacking him.

Well, he was sort of drugged up with enough tranquilisers to kill him, but Fullbring to the win again as he slowly pulled the 'soul' of the tranquilisers out of his system.

How that shit actually worked he will never know, but who cares?

Eh? Was the blonde that was trying to kill him actually crying over him? Oi! He's not actually dead you know…

Minato thought that people were sometimes treating him like Lancer.

No, that would be too generous. At least people liked Lancer for being best dog.

"MY CAT!? OI! Did you fucking blast the cat I was looking for into the wall!" Some punk shouted from up the rooftops.

Eh? Isn't that Seo-san along with Hikari and Hibiki?

"Yeah! Damn unwinged Sekirei showing p everywhere and ruining our jobs!"

"Because of you this idiot won't get any pay! We'll be eating only rich for weeks!"

…Why Seo?

And seriously, Tsukiumi so happens to blast a missing cat that Seo was looking for?

"You! How do you think you're going to repay me? Eh, you're a Sekirei aren't you? Yeah… that sounds about right, I can just make you my servant as payment and stuff…" Eh, Why is Seo grabbing Tsukiumi's chin with his hands?

Is he serious? This is… essentially like rape. That, or he's faking it for some reason, but he wasn't going to take that risk.

Even in his somewhat delirious state, Minato slammed a Bringer Light empowered fist into Seo's gut, launching him several meters away from Tsukiumi.

"Huh, you…" Tsukiumi sounded a bit shocked for some reason.

"Back away Seo… I don't know what you think you are doing but-" He reached into his reserves of Reiryoku and made a ripping motion across his face.

Manifesting the mask, he decided to pull off a Miya.

"-Forced wingings are absolutely PROHIBITED!" He shouted and fired a weak Cero above Seo's head.

He also amplified his spiritual pressure to the maximum for intimidation purposes.

It worked well enough he supposed if they all had trouble standing up.

6 seconds had passed out of his now extended 12 seconds.

He turned to Tsukiumi who had a look of shock mixed with… fear?

Ah, yes. The mask…

Bullets were fired.

Real sniper rounds.

But they were nothing when his perception along with all his attributes were boosted to hell and back.

Hollow Mask is best Mask.

To anyone else it would have looked as if his hands blurred with red light before returning back to his previous position.

But really it was just a composite use of Bringer Light and Bala (the quicker and weaker cero bullet version) which was used to deal with the bullets.

He didn't want to kill and hurt anyone, so he settled with intimidation.

3 seconds left.

He shot a few Bala's at the ledges and cover used by the hired merceneries.

1 second left, the presences were moving away.

Ripping the mask of his face, he turned towards Tsukiumi whose cute mouth was struggling to find the proper words to say.

This is going to be a hassle isn't it?

Well, at least Musubi's done with her fight. That Higa Izumi will certainly be out of the plan this time, right?

 **Back at Izumo Inn (Night)**

"Okay… so while we were gone you managed to get into a fight with professional snipers and your own Sekirei. Along the way you also found a beaten up Higa Izumi tied up on a lamppost near naked." I repeated Minato's words whilst holding back Miya from killing him and Tsukiumi.

Why did I have to hold her back? Well, MBI did come in and attack the inn with their private army when most people were gone. They had wrecked half of the inn.

Later, Tsukiumi did soak and destroy the rest of the inn (Including Takehito's shrine) due to her Tsundere fury.

Yes, she was the jealous sort I suppose. That, or she has serious insecurity issues… probably the latter.

"AIIEEE! WHAT MONSTER IS THAT!?" Tsukiumi screamed in a totally undignified manner whilst clinging on to Minato.

Who was in turn, clinging on to Tsukiumi.

In the end, they were down on the floor hugging each other while backing up to a corner.

If anything, all they could see was a rampaging evil multi-masked Hannya trying to kill them only to be held back by a pair of hands.

I think everyone else already evacuated the inn. (Or what's left of it)

There were MBI helicopters and tanks coming towards the North, but they seemed to have retreated just moments ago.

X-Ray vision is handy like that.

I try to piece together Minato's excuses.

"I don't see why Higa Izumi being branded with a bat-symbol is relevant." I say calmly while increasing my hold on Miya until she calms down enough to let me fix the house.

I would probably need my Resurrección 'Devorador de Dios'.

My Hollow form and also my [Kryptonian Physiology] skills weakens my Persona abilities immensely, mostly due to incompatibility. If it weren't for my [Hybrid Form] then I wouldn't be able to reap any benefits at all.

Still, being Kryptonian maxes out my psychic abilities by a huge amount whilst my Persona's are great for learning new abilities.

But it was only my Hollow form that could fix this sort of damage.

That was because in my second Resurrección I could produce, store and absorb 'Almighty' energy to a limited extent along with using it to perform minor Reality Warping feats.

Things like blocking Omniscience or simply fixing things perfectly without knowing the process were child's play, although it costed most of the energy.

It was actually a minor ability when that form was actually meant to assimilate other attacks instead of Almighty energy.

Still, it's tremendously useful.

Minato blabbered on something about Tsukiumi not liking being his fourth Sekirei.

I rolled my eyes and told him to deal with her like a man.

That resulted had the unfortunate implication of him assuming I was talking about physically abusing her, which I had to clarify that he had to explain the situation in a better way to Tsukiumi.

When Miya was sufficiently 'calmed' down, I released her to beat them up with her ladle that came out of nowhere.

I swear she has a secondary ability of storing kitchen utensils in another dimension.

I went outside to go into my Resurrección: Segunda Etapa mode.

I used up whatever stored energy to fix the house before getting out of the form.

It feels weird as heck.

"Wait! Miya-tan! Why MEEE!?AHWK!"

It seems that Matsu had been dragged back from wherever she was hiding and delivered into justice.

Speaking of justice… it seems that my alternate human-self went full Batfleck and is branding criminals.

Well, just Higa. On another note, I think there was something in the news about gangs being dealt with by 'Batman' along with Hayato Mikogami and his lone male Sekirei being brutally beaten up as well.

He probably had his Sekirei support him from the shadows instead of fighting directly to get around the 'Sekirei can't beat up normal humans' indoctrination that MBI did over the years.

…I look into the past with the Kaleidoscope and see the man slamming a slefgehammer into a tire.

What the fuck he actually did Batman training…

Why is it that alternate-me is so much more awesome than normal me?

Thank goodness I have a reincarnation behind me or I'll be feeling inadequate.

Well, the memory bleed seem to have been giving him the ability to use some psychic and magic powers. I guess that's a fair trade.

Minako popped by to tell me the rest of the story. The Investigation Team led by Yu had beaten up the mercenaries and tied them up somewhere.

Ah, so they were the ones that tied up the loose ends!

Apparently MBI had also assaulted the Inn when the Investigation Team, Minato's group, Miya and I were out.

They had swords to the face.

Gil-kun and Shirou so happened to be using the kitchen to experiment with Hydra Meat.

Shirou wasn't happy about some helicopters making noise.

Yashima shared his sentiment when a sniper round bounced off the shield charm into her laptop.

Akitsu froze a large part of the battalion after her ice sculpture of someone was destroyed by gunfire.

I think Rin and Luvia reinforced Uzume's cloth, which Uzume then controlled and literally whipped the military vehicles to death.

Angelica and Julian displaced tanks onto each other, just like Hyoubu Kyousuke.

Kusano made some plants grow around the inn.

Iris hijacked a motorcycle from somewhere and started maiming people with her sword.

Needless to say, they loss, we won.

Luckly for us, there were no casualties whatsoever. Aside from the poor inn… and MBI's private army.

Hmm, where's the Discipline Squad? A brief check with the Kaleidoscope showed that they were still recovering from their pleasure overload. Sasuga tentacle slime monster-sama!

Oh, and their Ashikabi Natsuo was apparently cursing that he wasn't there to be raped. Damn, that guy must really like taking it up the ass.

"Ara ara, I could have sworn there was supposed to be more holes in the wall." Miya placed a hand on her cheek while wondering what had happened.

Behind her were the badly bruised bodies of Matsu, Tsukiumi and Minato.

Musubi got off scot free since she was out waiting for MBI to pick up two defeated Sekirei.

"I don't think there was a wall before I fix it." I deadpanned as she missed the point. "I was actually hoping we could deal with MBI slowly but… it looks like my plans to slowly introduce tolerance for benevolent aliens have to be scrapped at this rate."

Yeah, Minaka is starting to take this seriously the moment Miya winged herself on me.

"Is relocating every Sekirei and Ashikabi pair feasible?" Miya asked.

If she meant moving them to another dimension then that could work…

But then, humans are assholes no matter what.

An early time period, perhaps? Or some stupidly happy world?

"That might work, but that would also mean a harder time for their descendants to find their own Ashikabi. And on principle, that would mean we ran away from Minaka instead of beating him. Which we could beat him, easily in fact…"

Miya and I looked downcast as we stewed on a potential solution.

I felt a pair of hands and legs locking my limbs together.

I was also pinned down.

We're not alone and that was definitely not Miya.

This scent… is familiar.

Oh, it's her.

I should have known.

"[Four Figure Leg Lock], you always did use this whenever you thought I was overthinking things." I say calmly.

"My, oh my, so you remembered that. Ah, don't forget. This Anshin'in-san only ever does this whenever you ARE overthinking this." The female voice responds.

"Right as always I guess." I grumbled and teleported behind Ajimu Najimi.

"Tohru? Who is this?" Miya asked sweetly whilst somehow retrieving her Zanpakuto from somewhere. Probably the same place where she keeps her ladles.

"She's an old work acquaintance."

"I'm his wife."

I and Ajimu said at the same time. She had her perpetual cmile on her face as she said it as if it were the natural thing in the world.

"W-Wife?" Miya looked shocked.

"She's exaggerating." I say half-heartedly, already resigned to my fate.

"He signed the civil document." She offhandedly mentioned whilst pulling up a document with both our names, signature and other details.

"You hid it in a stack of other documents when I was procuring resources for the ritual."

"Still counts."

"In only one version of japan."

"Actually I made copies and distributed it to 4,623,125 worlds so far."

"Oh great, I'm somehow married under my old name in worlds I might have, and will probably revisit one day."

"I'm glad that you're seeing the positive in the situation."

"It was sarcasm."

"How mean!? First you abandon your (civil) wife by committing suicide and now you reject her after she had wandered for eons-"

"Don't be silly, I know that you spent at most a day in 99.999% of those worlds because you found them too generic. After that, you wouldn't stay more than a week for 95% of the rest of those worlds." And how the fuck did she add a bracket into her speech? How did I perceive it? Damn Meta Skills!

"-Yup! Humans can be so boring when you're around 246.5715192 times older than the universe."

"So you stalked me through the multiverse?"

"I actually went through 4,623,120 worlds and settled on a few 'vacation' worlds. Have you been to Dreamland? It's so colourful, and I have a few pictures on my phone with my new friend Kirby. He's so adorable."

Oh my gods that pink puffball is so cute!

I won't say that much had changed except for the fact that I established the Moon Arcana. I think Miya seemed to be somewhat wary of her, but I consider her a friend so I trust her in most cases.

I doubt she'll actually help out in anything since she's actually weak to plot developments.

Ah well, that just means I've got a freeloader to entertain. Hopefully she doesn't start making up her own world ending plots for amusement.

"So…who exactly is she?" Miya asked after all of the Izumo Inn's guests had come back in the newly fixed home.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ajimu Najimi, but please call me by my nickname, Anshin'in-san! I'm simply an impartial nonhuman." She introduces herself with a heartfelt smile along with that typical Asian V-sign.

Of course, her smile was utterly fake as far as I'm concerned.

That's not to say she doesn't genuinely smile, it's just that she will almost always have a friendly smile on her face no matter what she's feeling.

"Oh gods it's her." Minato mutters as he realises who she was.

Definitely a Shounen Jump subscriber, well, at least until his mother cut his allowance.

Unfortunately, only a few people noticed that she only cared about them to the point where she sees them as worthless scraps of paper.

Well, I knew for a fact there were a few exceptions.

I'm one of them, she swore that to be true with a hundred contract skills and a hundred lawyer skills. For what reason, I'll never know.

Gilgamesh is another, because the man/boy was the closest person to being a perfect human. Despite his divinity, he embraced all parts of humanity, the good and the bad. He was more human than any other human, hence, the closest person to Ajimu's ideal.

Minako was another, I could see it by the way she didn't 'look' past her when she was introducing herself. Yu was another person she was moderately intrigued by.

She probably viewed Yashima, Akitsu, Iris and Miya as nothing more than important attachments to myself.

To her, if I were a Christmas tree then those girls would be the little ornaments on my arms. Ornaments without something to attach to, had no meaning. A tree without ornaments would be perfectly acceptable since she could just add on to it, but pre-packaged ornaments would never hurt.

That, was perhaps the best analogy I could describe the way she saw others relative to myself.

Gilgamesh would probably be like a genuine golden life-sized Oscar award.

I felt pain on my back.

Ah, I've just had my spine ripped out.

I just grew it back instantly due to Regeneration OP!

"What's the occasion?" I ask while continuing to drink my tea as if nothing happened.

"I can't read your mind but I can more or less predict how you'll think, so I thought I should tell you that making rude but accurate assumptions on the way I think is really touching but also stalkerish creepy. So I arbitrarily decided to rip out your spine to express my feelings. If I was wrong, then no harm done. If I was right, hooray for me." Ajimu explained her reasoning, which made everyone's faces pale.

"Hooray for you then." I pull up the Elder Wand and shoot out mini-fireworks.

It was probably the most dull 'Congratulations' ever, but I played along rather well if I say so myself.

"Yay! I was correct! As always, which is rather dull… still, I was probably only right because the author of this poorly thought out literature piece had to make sure I was right. After all, I have the role to play as the Almighty Bystander who does nothing but narrate and occasionally act as a plot device or measuring stick."

"Great, you moved on from thinking you were in a manga to thinking you're in a bad fanfiction." I groaned.

"But what if we were in a bad fanfiction?" She questioned.

"Then it's on par with a shitty fanfiction I would have written. Needless to say, it's pretty typical of the multiverse. There are plenty of worlds where authors write in themselves and another version of them does happen to be inserted into another world in accordance to the story." I answer with what I knew.

"…I actually was hoping there was no answer for that." Ajimu seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Bro… this is getting 2deep4me." Uzume raised an excellent point.

And then we all decided to sleep because the day was getting too crazy.

This night was a bit different.

Iris was tucked in with Ajimu of all people, whilst Yashima and Akitsu shared a bed as per usual.

Miya however, had invited me to her room.

We held hands as we slept peacefully.

I think that meant a lot to Miya.

Ah, if this was the internet then this would be joked as the ultimate of lewdness.

The next day I woke up refreshed, and in fact, came up with a great idea to deal with MBI in a way that would benefit everyone.

In fact, it was so simple that I just needed to step back and reflect on my capabilities in order to achieve this.

I happily declared that our troubles were over and that we were to fuck around as much as we want.

Not literally.

I had to clarify that after Minato raged against the fact I fucked his mother so hard that she didn't want to sleep with any other man.

That bastard… now Yashima and Akitsu began to assault me sexually as they wanted me to make them mine in every conceivable way.

They even started to ask me what collar designed I liked the best.

That was actually really hot, I allowed them to buy it but told them that I have to be in the correct responsible mind set before collaring them and making them mine completely.

I wasn't actually sure about Miya's stance on the issue, but we continued our normal relationship when we were in the view of others whilst increasing out physical intimacy slowly outside of 'public' eye.

It was a week of peace.

That was an utter lie considering that Ajimu and I turned Shin Tokyo into our personal Mario Kart race track.

It featured other Sekirei and Ashikabi pairs as racers, all powers were allowed to be used. Gilgamesh was banned because he was overpowered.

Minato and my alternate self (which came in his Batman costume, causing Hayato Mikogami to roll up in a fetal position) had bulldozed most of the competition. There was a sadistic Sekirei and masochistic Ashikabi in the mix, but they were swiftly eliminated by Minato's sister who had recently winged #107 Shiina, who happened to be close with Kusano.

Yukari Sahashi never got the chance to realise the true nature of the Sekirei Plan as all she knew about the Sekirei was about the awesome kart racing around Shin Tokyo for seven days and seven nights.

It was a gruelling seven days and seven nights.

Killing intent, Cero blasts, smoke bombs, exploding spiky shells, homing shells, banana peels, elemental Sekirei blasts, hacking… everything was off limits and it was insane.

Turns out that my alternate-self had fortunately (or unfortunately for his finances), winged 60% of the freed Sekirei. He had quite a few Brain types and weapon types by this point, and quite frankly, it was rather stupid looking to see dozens of Sekirei on a single Batmobile.

How the fuck he got a Batmobile I would never know, nor do I want to know.

Minato ended up with first place after a last minute declaration of love which somehow made a single number, #3 Kazehana, swoop in during the last lap and winged herself on him. After that, he overtook the fake Batman despite his car being blown up by rocket launchers.

Mostly because Kazehana carried him with the wind and he had been holding on to an intact steering wheel just as he scraped past the finish line.

Suprisingly, some Sekirei and Ashikabi pair who I did not notice managed to scrape third place.

I guess it's because they didn't attract much attention.

It was with great pleasure that I gave out the Third Place prize to Haruka Shigi and his Sekirei, #95 Kuno.

They seemed extraordinary happy with their one billion yen prize money despite how utterly ordinary they looked. Seriously, Kuno may be adorable but she can literally blend in with humans considering her clothes. I was actually somewhat relieved that there was at least ONE sensible Sekirei.

Miya somehow knew what I was thinking and sent a ladle flying from across Shin Tokyo to hit me off the podium where I was delivering the prize.

Ajimu took over the announcements from then on, as I had accidentally fell off and landed on Takami's car.

She had come over to complain that Minaka had been going ballistic over what was happening.

Oh, that Natsuo guy came by and begged me for the tentacle monster… uh, creepy. I still gave him what he wanted, however.

Karasuba tried to kill me, I think… I can't tell due to how ineffective she was.

Benitsubasa was complaining that Natsuo didn't get to compete in the race, until I pointed out that he disqualified himself when he deliberately jumped into the water tank where I kept my special octopus monster before the races had started.

I pitied Haihane a little and healed her of her self-inflicted wounds.

In any case, fake 'Batman' had won ten billion yen and a Bat Plane for second place. Yes, I customise my prizes. The money was easily made 'legal' through reality warping, thank you Hollow Form.

Minato had gotten 25 billion yen and a year's supply of condoms for First Place.

His sister Yukari had gotten fourth place. I gave her 500 million yen and a coupon for free sex with me. It was promptly confiscated by her mother and cashed in immediately.

And when I said immediately, I actually meant on the spot where Minato, Shiina, Yukari and Homura were watching in abject 'horror'.

I think she screamed something about how I was definitely better than Homura as well, which promptly caused Minato to feel betrayed that Homura had slept with his mother too.

Well, long story short, they made up and kissed.

To be fair, Homura went through a genderbender experience and became female, so there.

Hayato and Mutsu came in at fifth place, since they didn't need money I sent them to a 'Pokegirl' world since he needed to get out of his collection phase. I brought him back after a few years into his adventure, he matured greatly despite his stupid apparel that mirrored Trainer Red. He walked back to his mansion with dozens of Pokegirls stuck in Pokeballs.

I think I might have doomed his finances. Ah well, no biggie. He'll be fine so long as he has love!

Crap, I'm sounding like Musubi. Speaking of Musubi… there was something about some Yume person being stuck in her body. So I fixed her, grabbed Yume's body from MBI and, well, fixed her up.

I don't know why but Karasuba and Yume had some really kinky sex.

It was not something anyone wanted to see.

Yu and Yosuke did remarkably poorly, getting sixth and seventh place respectively. As per usual, I gave them stupid amounts of money.

Eight place? They were boring and I chucked their prize in their faces for being boring.

At least Haruka Shigi and Kuno actually had good results!

Uzume and Chiho could have gotten eight place, until they ditched the race and drove off with the race car, ala Carnival Phantasm Caster style.

As for my solution to MBI?

I literally ripped the knowledge out of Minaka's head before mindwiping him. After that, I performed a more permanent version of what I did to Yosuke back then.

Whilst the memories I filled in Yosuke's head was temporary and faded away, I made it permanent for Minaka.

Specifically, I put in a version of Minaka where he played the fool that had used the Sekirei Plan as a masquerade ever since he regretted working with some SMT level deity that did terrible things to the Sekirei and had a larger plot at works. This version of Minaka loved Takami and regretted letting the Sekirei be known to such a being, he had to fake being a 'partner' long enough to finally backstab the being at the cost of his life. This Minaka wanted to atone for his 'sins'.

I picked him up just before his death, well, his mind at least.

Well, things worked out after that as the man wanted nothing more than to turn MBI around.

At least, it worked until he found out that I fucked Takami.

"Obliviate!" I pulled a Gilderoy Lockhart and erased the memories of that moment. After that, I did secret modifications to Minaka's body so that he could fuck Takami at a similar level to me.

That should solve the problem… probably.

Well, it was time to leave this world.

Gilgamesh preferred going to a new world, so I sent him to Highschool DXD.

Julian was going all emo because he played a part in destroying the world, so I sent him to save a world.

Well, actually I sent him on a fetch quest. I made interdimensional portkeys with my Kaleidoscope powers along with Draupnir in the shape of coins, which I then slotted into a machinegun. After that, I armed Julian with stupid amounts of Mystic Codes and told him to break into Scion's/Zion's dimension and shoot every single shard (his equipment's had the function of preventing Contessa, Zion, Simurgh and other precogs from sensing him).

I summarised the plot of Worm, and promptly explained that the 'ammo' will send these shards into a dimension where everything will be shrunk to the size of baseball.

I picked up Julian after 5 minutes, which was around a year in Brockton Bay where he proceeded to own everyone including the Endbringers and Scion/Zion.

It helped him get rid of his guilt and save a world!

Oh, and I managed to eat all the shrunken 'Shards' which used to be planet sized bio computers, yay me!

Unfortunately, the benefits were shittier than I imagined. Still, at least I have basic powers for use.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave the inn yet." Miya told me, although I was sure she would have abandoned it for me anyways.

"You won't have to. All I need to do is make a copy of it and displace it onto my town. We'll just… uh, expand my backyard with magic and put the inn there. Like Patrick Star said, 'Push it somewhere else!', and I believe that phrase works perfectly."

Well, it worked out. Minato and his group stayed in Shin Tokyo, the Fate Cast went back home after certain modifications, Gil and his harem were getting more girls, MBI was now benevolent, the Investigation Team had tons of fun and lots of money.

As for Miya, Yashima, Akitsu, Iris and I (oh yeah, there's you Anshin'in-san. Can you please get off my back, you're a grown woman.) returned to Inaba for the continuation of our lives.

 **Adachi's/ Zelretch's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 5/10, Aqua

Fortune: 9/10, Iris

Star: 6/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 9/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 9/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon : 5/10, Ajimu Najimi

Sun: 2/10, Chiho & Uzume


	30. Arrangements

AN: A more relaxing chapter beforeIn which Yosuke gets bullied because he's the designated butt monkey, living circumstances are being sorted out, Izanami's and Ajimu's talks are unheard but worrying, everyone gets a marriage certificate, Iris starts school and Minako gets a crash course on why Japan is bad for career women. Thanks for the reviews, to those that enjoy the craziness, thanks for being along the ride! And for everyone else, thanks for following and the support! Hope you've had a great Christmas!

 **Chapter 30: Arrangements**

 **May 23, Monday (Rainy/Cloudy)**

"And here's your bento. Make lots of friends Iris! And if anyone bullies you then tell them your Onii-chan can beat up gangsters!" I pass her lunch box as we parted ways in front of her school, it was raining in the morning and I was holding up an umbrella for the both of us. Iris was wearing her school uniform with a light blue raincoat over it.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine Onii-sama. Ah, thank you for the wonderful packed lunch." Iris thanked me politely in response to my enthusiastic fussiness over her first day at sixth grade elementary school.

"Do you need me to walk you back?"

"I respectfully decline the kind offer, Onii-sama."

Maybe she's just embarrassed I'm seeing her off like a worried parent?

That or she has *gasp*, started puberty.

Also, is it wrong that she looks cute in a Japanese elementary school uniform?

Uh oh, I better call the police on myself.

"Maybe it's better if the two of you go to school as well." I say to Yashima and Akitsu.

Miya, Yashima, Akitsu and I had walked Iris to her school, better to make sure she knows the way and all.

Ajimu had gone off to do her own thing. Something about taking the time to chat with Izanami, well, she probably wouldn't screw me over.

One of the benefits I had over Izanami and the other gods right now was that at most, they would only know of me coming from another universe, but know nothing of my first life as Zelretch.

That would be my trump card.

In any case, I made that suggestion because quite frankly, the both of them could pass off as high schoolers… sort of. Akitsu less so, if only because of her larger breasts.

Still, I can imagine Minako's face when she encounters the foreign transfer student trope!

But I digress, the main point of doing such a thing was so that Yashima and Akitsu would learn some time management.

They won't learn as much if they simply stayed at home like good breeding sows.

I mean, typical housewives.

Besides, Miya fulfilled that requirement already.

She had pressured me to give up the right to make Bento's as it's a wife's duty, as she puts it.

I manage to keep the right to make bento's for Iris specifically.

What? Lunch is a normal thing, but Bento's are serious business in Japan. Housewives spend most of their time trying to find creative ways to make Bento's for their husbands and children.

It's kind of their job.

That's Japan for you.

"But why?" Yashima asked with pleading eyes, grasping my arm tightly as if I was sending them off to another country.

Akitsu was trying to sneak away, probably so she could make some excuse like 'I forgot' or 'I didn't hear anything'.

She didn't get very far before Miya caught her and brought her back.

"Running away from your Ashikabi is unlike you, Akitsu-chan." Miya had that typical smile she uses when she's angry. It's rather different from the malicious smile Ajimu has on occasion that's only slightly different from her usual friendly and meaningless smile.

"Ah… Tohru-sama already made his position. Punishment will give me more time with Tohru-sama." She explained her logic.

"Is that so? Ah, but what if the punishment involved additional chores instead. Now that we have both the inn and Tohru's home to take care of, that'll mean more work needs to be done. Surely our Ashikabi doesn't need to waste his energy on doing chores when he has to work." Miya asked rhetorically which increased Akitsu's feeling of dread.

"But nowadays I just use magic to help with chores and-" I interject, only to be interrupted by Miya.

"-you think that chores are a great way to teach discipline, am I right Toh-ru-sa-ma?" Miya emphasised each syllable to make her point.

"Yes, exactly that! And school is a great way to teach time management due to Japan's obsession with stupidly structured institution and processes. The both of you are starting school tomorrow." I agree with Miya like a good whipped husband should.

I wasn't intimidated, but I was more than willing to go along with her. Not to say I'm whipped or anything, but I'm willing to concede on occasion since I wasn't some authoritarian Ashikabi.

Household matters are something I'm willing to defer to Miya on occasion considering my less than stellar record of teaching. I mean, considering how many of my apprentices went insane I must have done something wrong. (Or, they just sucked.)

Of course, our personal relationship with each other is a whole different matter as I had already decided to ensure she knows her place.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing documents, hypnotising civil servants and sorting out my finances.

Well, there's only so much money I plan to be making with lotteries. I can have some winnings I gain from gambling put into a different account I suppose.

Whilst I have stupid amounts of money, only a portion of it can be used legally.

Legal: 110,745,000 yen

Cash on hand: As much as I want

Swiss Bank Account: 10X More than Legal

Singaporean Bank Account: 5X More than legal

Yeah, that sounds about right.

The rain had stopped in Inaba sometime in the afternoon. Let's see, school uniforms for Akitsu and yashima, check! Fixing Ryotaro Dojima's hypnotism so that he thought Miya was my girlfriend instead of Yashima (because dating high school students is generally a bad idea), check! Making sure the Investigation Team had their money legalised, check!

What else was there? Oh, what the fuck, Izanami and Ajimu are getting along… nope, I'm getting the fuck out of here.

Then again, Izanami is actually one of the less malicious deities out there… probably… she still was okay with MURDERS happening!

Ooh, Hiimdaisy moment there.

Yu was apparently doing loads of stuff on this cloudy afternoon. From requests, to visiting Margaret, a book exchange and somehow making the time to go hang out with Yosuke… they seem to be hanging out in the food court.

Some female gaudy students were being a bitch to Yosuke, saying some shit about preventing students from working on the weekends and how they only signed up for those hours because they wouldn't get hired otherwise.

I hope none of my kids ever grow up to be entitled whiny bitches like them!

Yosuke caves and says he'll see what the manager can do while still pushing them to work on the weekends. More troubles continue, and Yu encourages him to 'Not strain himself, save your energy for Kaho', which made him blush and stammer massively.

Yosuke laughs, thanks Yu and went into a small depression again as he talked about how he's always taken advantaged of as the 'Junes kid'. He wonders if he had more time he could deal with them, but he has a part to play with solving the murders.

Haha, sorry Yosuke. Whoops!

In any case, Yu's kindness to him shone through and I was pretty sure their bond deepened.

Hmm, that gives me an idea…

After I reached home, I went to the magically expanded backyard where the inn was located.

"Miya! I'm home!" I say those words for real this time.

Sorry, Yashima and Akitsu, I'll make sure to mix things up to keep things balanced.

"Welcome home darling!" The purple haired woman greeted me back after moving swiftly from the dining room.

"Glad to be home, beautiful." I put up a small charm to block out light for a moment as I lifted up her cheek to give her a kiss.

It was a bit of special treatment for Miya, but I have the sense that she really needs it for the moment.

This time her wings didn't blot out the skies as I isolated the light into a bubble.

I wouldn't want to have to mind wipe the town, and I think that Izanami might not stand for it.

She whispered my name a few times before getting a hold of herself and inviting me to dinner.

I guess everyone just got used to eating at the inn, and to be fair, my home was mostly barren outside of Yashima's and Akitsu's hobby stuff.

"How as your day, dear?" She asked caringly.

"Busy, lots of financial compliances to handle. I've got Chiho's, Uzume's and your documents ready as well. I wanted to make it fair so I got a few made, pick whichever last name you want or if you want to stick with the previous one."

Chiho's and Uzume's documentation was easy to make.

As Miya, Yashima and Akitsu were looking over their new documents (Yashima and Akitsu were doing for the second time), I briefed Chiho and Uzume on their documentation.

"Technically, same-sex marriage isn't allowed in Japan. However, the government does allow Japanese nationals to marry their same-sex partners overseas and carry over their marriage documents. And so, here's what we have. Chiho Hidaka and Uzume Hidaka, ok?"

"Thank you so much Adachi-san!"

"Man, you really went all the way bro! Thanks a bunch!"

Chiho and Uzume happily received their documents.

I made a few legal documents for myself. Now, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Francis Lim (second life), along with a few of my other identities used previously like Kishua Zeruchi, Kischur Gehrman, Van Hohenheim, Zelly Twist…

Mostly because I wanted to give them the options of last names if they wanted to take up any at all… I had already briefed Miya on my supposed role as the 'bad guy' so that she didn't pick a name blindly.

Yashima was happy to take Adachi as her last name since that was how I first introduced her as family. Akitsu took up Schweinorg since it was foreign enough to explain her appearances. Miya went for Zelretch, we plan to explain it off as her keeping her maiden name.

How do I ever explain this to Dojima-san? I have no fucking clue. Although, to be fair, Miya seems to be the reasonable choice for 'legal' wife status… Yeah, we eventually went with that. To be fair on the girls, we'll change things around when we move to another dimension in the long term. After all, immortality isn't that hard nowadays and we'll be, well… together forever, pretty much.

It helps that Yashima and Akitsu are kinky enough to be designated as mistresses or sex slaves.

I asked Iris on how was school, she said it was okay, they tried to bully her because she was a foreigner, until she beat the boys up and became their boss.

Oh no, my sweet Iris became a Bancho!

What ever will I do?!

As for the idea I got from watching Yosuke and Yu's interaction at Junes…

"Say, if the two of you had the choice, would you prefer school or working at Junes?"

I asked them, because quite frankly, Yosuke needs the help and working experience beats schooling in terms of life lessons, most of the time.

They both nodded along, work it is then.

That'll also teach them the value of money.

Ajimu came back late at night carrying a crate of Blu-ray disks, apparently she made a quick stop in another dimension with the Kaleido Katana.

Yes, it's anime night apparently.

We ended up watching Keijo, and I laughed my ass off.

"You know… I think we should fund this. As in, we should make it an actual sport." I tell Ajimu.

"Hmm, that might actually be worthwhile. Although we would need to do something in order to make it more exciting…"

"Virtual Reality 3D replays?" I suggested.

"I'll make a company and we can start on the Keijo Plan!" She pumped her fist.

"You just took your old 'Flask Plan' and replaced 'Flask' with 'Keijo' didn't you?"

"Obviously."

Unfortunately for me, Miya had been standing behind me the entire time we were watching Keijo. She wasn't so enthusiastic about it, so Ajimu had to do it alone with only my covert support.

It'll be okay, I can just brainwash the Japanese cabinet to pass laws to allow this sport.

 **May 24, Tuesday (Sunny)**

Nothing much happened aside from telling Yosuke that Yashima and Akitsu wanted some work at Junes. He was more than accommodating with that.

Man, I almost feel bad for killing Saki.

…HAHAHAHA!

Ajimu made an Igloo in my home and hid herself from the world, playing video games all day.

Yashima and Akitsu did their hobbies as usual.

I had my first case as a private investigator and, surprise surprise, the first case was to discover evidence of infidelity. As expected…

I had the evidence around midnight, all I needed to do was run some predictions to find the best spot to collect the evidence. Miya's homemade bento was heavenly. It also happened to be a Kyaraben, in other words, a character bento. She used some red rice and somehow made a mini Magatsu Izanagi for me with the various dishes stuff in it.

Ah, the joys of having a wife.

Dojima is so going to be all emo when I introduce her to him, isn't he?

Considering that he's widowed and all…

 **May 25, Wednesday (Sunny)**

Turned in the evidence, got payed a measly amount and had my reputation as an effective Private Investigator spread among the housewives in Tokyo.

Good, good…

On another note, Minako called me up to join the team on an excursion through the false Tartarus.

Apparently a strong shadow had appeared there.

It wasn't that strong.

Everyone basically dogpiled it and smacked it down to the point where it was actually damn sad.

For whatever reason, it dropped earphones.

Super durable earphones.

Of course, it went to Minako.

Who else ever listens to music on a semi-permanent basis?

"Hey Hanamura-san? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I point at the sky within the TV world while standing on the edge of the top of the false Tartarus.

"Eh? What are you looking at?" He asked as he stood by the edge, keeping his eyes peeled.

I teleported behind him and kicked him off the tower.

"Eh-AIIIIEEEHHHH!" He screamed as he began to descend down the tower.

"Yosuke-sama!" Kaho jumped after Yosuke.

"Hey! What the hell was that about!?" Chie screamed at me.

"Huh? I felt like it. Besides, he'll be fine." I say to her.

"He has a point. I have complete confidence in Yosuke." Yu says with a fist pump.

"…Will he really remember to call his Persona to catch him?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"Even if he did forget he'll probably survive." Minako said with a small degree of uncertainty.

"Um, isn't this bullying?" Aigis asked.

"Nah, it's totally training. Akitsu, Yashima! Prepare your landing strategy!" I shout.

"Huh!?/Ah?" Yashima and Akitsu raise their voice for a moment.

I threw them off the tower.

I could see that Yashima simply floated down thanks to her advancement in gravity control.

Akitsu made a track of ice in front of her whilst sliding on it with an ice surfboard.

"See! It encourages creativity." I look to Miya.

"Don't you dare."

"Alright."

Our conversation was over immediately.

"Eh, Sensei! What's Kaho-chan and Yosuke-san up to?" Teddie asked as he looked down the tower.

I was about to kick him down as well but then I realised he didn't have his Persona yet.

Yu took out a pair of binoculous from nowehere and took a look through them.

"…They're having 'Thank God I'm Alive' sex." Yu said blandly.

"Why don't we get that kind of sex?" Yahan asked him.

I threw them both off the tower… they had sex later.

I should patent my method of hooking people up.

We left the TV world a little earlier than usual since it didn't take long at all to just fly up to the top, kill the shadow, and let the two couples have sex.

Aigis got a call from Mitsuru, something about needing to ask her about Ikutsuki, the bastard.

Minako wanted to do some more grocery shopping, so I accompanied her as we shopped around Junes. Miya was doing some shopping around the shopping district since she needed to familiarise herself, along with gossiping with the other housewives.

"You just had your midterms didn't you? How was it?" I smirked as I remembered that I gave her most of the Multiple Choice answers.

"Urgh, I got second place in the year. Aigis beat me." Minako groaned while answering.

"Oh? That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I got it by cheating." She reminded me.

"Come now. How is having an accurate source of information cheating when you didn't actively look to cheat? In any case, it's not like your grades matter in the end."

"Somehow I doubt that. And also, that's the last thing a Todai graduate with High Honours would say."

"Hey, look at where my grades got me. Backstabbing superiors, no friends, relocation to some random town and ultimately getting fired… It's all about emotional intelligence, EQ, these days. And while you have plenty, it isn't going to do you much good in Japan." I say frankly.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked, inquisitive as ever.

"It's because you're a girl."

"So you're basing my career success on my gender?"

"In Japan, at least. Only 7% of all C-level people are female in this country compared with around 20% in the US and Europe. The thing about Japan is it's still largely sexist in the workplace, mostly because the work culture demands 120% commitment and employers don't want to risk productivity when a woman needs maternity leave."

"Go on…"

"Not to mention the fact that it's ingrained in Japanese culture to always ensure that one parent is at home and on-call for children, and more than often it has to be the woman unless the male is a complete scrub who can't hold a job to save his life. It's the complete opposite of how anime depicts parents as a non-entity. The point is that cultural expectations dim your career prospects in both the hiring stage, the promotion decisions and the long term. Heck, even with all delaying marriages thing, most women are pressured to retire by 30 to raise children. So unless you get a stupidly open minded and understanding boyfriend slash husband then your life is sort of relegated to the 'Stay in the Kitchen' role after 30. But remember, this is all only in Japan. I highly recommend you go work with Mitsuru or go work overseas in certain Western developed countries."

"Uh huh…"

"Don't even get me started on the politics. It's already a sure case that Abe will become prime minister at some point, he'll talk all about his Abenomics, womenomics and all that nonsense. But that's just it, nonsense. Don't get me started on that Nippon Kaigi cult that's masquerading as an ultraconservative club. Heck, the man's a member of a group of Diet members supporting the thing. It's been working with local politicians and political lobbies to oppose gender equality, recognition of war crimes, comfort women, women using their maiden names after marriage, along with the typical revisionist stuff. Trust me, Japan wasn't a pretty place in some worlds where they managed to get a lot of power. It's times like these you wish there was a mega corp in power like MBI instead. The Kijiro Group is large, but not on that level. Sometimes I wish that were the case and all, but you can't have everything."

"Uuuhhhhh….."

"Actually, don't bother working. How about starting your own business in another country? Just buy a lottery ticket one day and you might find yourself winning big. Hint, hint."

"I can um, do without gambling." She said with uncertainty.

"To be fair, you've been gambling with your life whenever you fight for something that matters so that's not applicable."

"It's different!"

"It's all a matter of perspective."

Well, after our talk with politics we began to head to our homes.

Minako sighed. "Who knew this whole 'living' business is so complicated? Ah, I can still remember the good old days where we earned money whacking shadows."

"You still do that in the TV world."

"I know that! But it's just… times are simpler then. But moving on from that is… necessary, I think. It's about well, growing up."

I think over her words before giving my response.

"Not necessarily. You don't need to change what you do to grow up. Sometimes it's about how you approach it, or the change in mind set that counts. In my case, making the multiverse a better place has been what I've done, and what I will continue to do. All I did was change the way I approached it from 'try hard' to 'have fun while you're at it' since I became aware of the nigh infinite nature of the multiverse. So for you… well, if it's any consolation of all people in this world… you can do anything."

"… What do you mean by that?"

"You're brave, kind, considerate, charming, smart, creative and hard working. Trust me when I say you can go places with those kind of traits. I could literally throw you into any universe and you'll probably take over as the main character."

"Oh… I didn't know you thought of me that way."

"Hey, I said I admired you after all, and it was for a reason outside of the 'Died for our sins' thing. You were special even without sacrificing yourself, with how you changed people for the better by just caring and talking to them. Don't tell me now you don't believe your Social Links meant nothing."

"Well you have nothing to worry about since I'll never say those words."

"Thought so… Man, I just remembered a joke." I say while remembering a joke on reddit.

"What was it?"

"A woman walks into a bar and asks 'Who wants a girlfriend?', 20 guys put up their hand, and she picks one. A guy walks into a bar and asks 'Who wants a boyfriend?', no one raises their hands."

She gave me this look that said 'What the hell?'

"Your point is that I somehow have it easy when picking guys." She says slowly.

"Can you tell me that isn't true?"

"… well shit, story of my life."

"Exactly. But really… you're an amazing girl and you can pretty much get any guy you want. Anyone that doesn't appreciate you has to be the biggest idiot in the multiverse."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, we're here at your house. I'll see you next time?"

"Yeah, see you next time! You better not be whipped by the time I see you again."

"Bitch please!"

"What was that!?" She screamed, taking my words the wrong way.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully as I finished sorting out Chiho's school applications and Uzume's taking over of a closed store in the shopping district.

Since Uzume likes to make and wear costumes I decided to fund her hobby in productive manner.

As for my home life, our sleeping arrangements were sorted out to an extent.

While I wouldn't call Ajimu my lover or anything, she still would invade my bed on occasion. Eventually we negotiated that she can strangle me in my sleep on Wednesdays. Miya gets Sundays, Yashima gets Mondays, Akitsu gets Tuesdays and Iris can sleep with her Onii-chan (me) for the rest of the week.

What? Iris's family often left for war so I want to be there for her.

It's perfectly innocent cohabitation!

Hmm, I think I'm sensing that Miya isn't much on the sharing thing since she didn't want to sleep alongside other women.

I'll allow it for now, but I'll make sure she 'understands' some important points later.

Just because I'm fine with her being the housewife and all doesn't mean I'll give her too much leeway into things. She may be used to making the final decisions back as the leader of the Discipline Squad and as the 'Hannya of the North' but she really needs to learn her place in things.

"Turn on the TV now!" Kaleidoscope Izanagi shouted in my mind.

I did so to the television back at my home, switching to the news channel.

"Breaking news: Former associate of deceased former employee Shuji Ikutsuki releases documents implicating the Kijiro Group with dangerous experiments done in Tatsumi Port Island, the documents also call into question the circumstances behind whether or not the former employee's death was an accident-"

Motherfucking Ikutsuki! The bastard had contingencies for his death and making himself out like a whistleblower. Fuck...

What will happen now?

 **Adachi's/ Zelretch's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 5/10, Aqua

Fortune: 9/10, Iris

Star: 6/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 9/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 9/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon : 5/10, Ajimu Najimi

Sun: 3/10, Chiho & Uzume


	31. To Each Their Own Tale

AN: I decided to have a messed up Fourth Holy Grail War as combat, comedy and drama filler until Rise arrives. This chapter takes advantage of the multiverse so that SEES can be happy. Happy new year everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Reality Breakerr: I was thinking that, although, a personal modification to shunt people through the multiverse could be epic as well.

Reishin Amara: Maybe next time, the Batman one will be a Sekirei prequel, the Gil one might be a new story.

I'm also thinking of making a Jiraiya/Matsu Naruto/Sekirei mini story, but I'll have to plan that out for now. As for how that kind of plot would happen? Meh, Zelretch.

 **Chapter 31: To Each Their Own Tale**

 **May 26** **th** **, Thursday (Cloudy)**

What could have caused that kind of information leak?

No, the better question is who had the motive and ability to have done so.

As much as I wanted to blame it on some deity out there… yeah, it's probably them.

Considering that I couldn't use the Kaleidoscope to find out something that simple meant that someone with divinity played a part in this attempt to hinder the Kijiro Group, and by extension, the Shadow Operatives.

Let's list out the suspects.

Ameno Sagiri, Izanami, Kagutsuchi, whatever relative of Izanami, Sho Minazuki, Ajimu Najimi and the deceased Ikutsuki.

The last one is ruled out for sure.

Ameno Sagiri is probably too busy climbing out of Yomi or finding a new host. Izanami… is unlikely to bother with events outside Inaba unless it affects her directly.

Kagutsuchi is a potential suspect if he had made contact with Sho early.

Sho himself has a connection with the Kijiro group due to Ikutsuki's inhumane experiments… he could have acted differently due to Minako or Aigis's presence, although I have no idea where he got the information from.

The same relative of Izanami that possessed Minako briefly could be the culprit considering they had access to her memories for a while, but to provide physical evidence is...

Ajimu Najimi? Yeah, I can totally see her doing that.

"Oh my, Kischur-kun how forward! Dragging an innocent girl to your room by her leg as if she was your spoil of war! I'm not sure if my heart is ready for this but I suppose it doesn't matter when my body would undoubtedly fall to the power of the cock." Ajimu has that same smile plastered on the face despite the fact that I was dragging her along the floor by her foot.

She didn't even bother to resist, not that I can do anything about it if she did attempt to resist. I think she simply finds this to be a novel experience and would probably 'consent' to rough interrogation tactics.

Most people would probably find it uncomfortable to see a pretty girl in a school uniform being dragged across the floor, but then again, it's my household we're talking about.

We have four aliens, a foreign princess, one interdimensional immigrant and then there's me.

If this is considered weird then I'll eat a fleshy supercomputer.

Oh wait, I just did! Thanks Julian for getting me those 'shards'! Eating Scion's was the best through, yum…

"One, you're hardly innocent. Morally, that is. Two, you could never be a spoil of war because you never lose. Three, this isn't an eroge, the cock doesn't always win." I replied to her blasé attitude as I dragged her past the dining room where everyone else was eating breakfast.

"What do you mean the cock doesn't always win? That's heresy!" Ajimu sounded scandalised in a mocking way as she said that.

"I don't understand, Onii-sama. A cock can't kill monsters." Iris innocently stated as she referred to a cockerel, aka, rooster.

Huh, the translation spell must have been set to English since that was my primary language.

In my first life as Wizard Marshall I did have to be fluent in English if I had to speak to many Magus's. I was simply a native English speaker in my second life.

Whilst Adachi didn't learn English fluently, he did learn enough to read the laws of other countries, if only so he could learn about gun ownership.

Which brings me back to the point that my spell seems to carry on the meanings and nuances as English… also, Iris seems to have learned more than enough English some time ago to have known that synonym.

"You're understand when you're older Iris-chan… anyways, I need to ask my friend-"

"Wife."

"- Some questions." I ignored Ajimu's interjection, which seemed to have caused Miya to twitc in irritation as she heard that word.

Thank goodness Yashima and Akitsu were lower maintenance in that respect.

So long as I keep caring and loving them they'll be happy no matter what I get up to.

Although I'm sure there are limits to that, still, I'll do my best not to reach them.

Miya, on the other hand, probably had stricter standards.

Well… I have needs too. It's all a matter of compromise, but that's something for another time.

"Uzume, don't you dare sleep in the whole day… unless you're playing video games. Take care Chiho! Yashima, have fun! Akitsu, if you go out, make sure you don't forget underwear. Iris, are you sure you don't want me to walk you to scho-"

"I can take care of myself just fine Onii-sama!" Iris interrupted me, clearly embarrassed over my fussing.

NOOOO, damn you puberty!

Then again, she'll grow up to be a beautiful woman later so all is forgiven.

100% Shallowness!

"I'm off!" I say as I head towards the exit, still dragging Ajimu across the floor. As always, she's completely unfazed by trivial things like this.

Yashima and Akitsu gave me quick kisses on the lips as they waved me goodbye.

"Please do come back safely." Miya sent me off with a peck on the cheek.

"Ciao!" Ajimu waved to Miya, who glowered back at her.

"Goodbye, please take your time in coming back… or never." Miya heartlessly said to the Not-Equal who simply continued waving as if she was in a car leaving for a road trip.

That car was me, dragging her. Not that she was hurt by my actions or anything, she wouldn't be hurt by mortal interactions like this.

"Hey, Kischur-kun?"

"Yes, Anshin'in?"

"Are you dragging me like this so that my skirt folds upwards?"

"Oh? I haven't even noticed. If you don't want to be an exhibitionist then hold your skirt down, your hands are free."

The part where I was looking for a convenient excuse to peek up her skirt was a complete lie.

"Heh, the breeze isn't so bad." She said with amusement.

I conjured some rope and tied her skirt around her thighs.

Let it not be said that I wouldn't protect a maiden's (although I wasn't sure if she was one) modesty!

I made it to the Samegawa Flood Plains, found a tree and tied Ajimu by the legs on a thick branch.

She seemed to be having fun swinging herself upside down.

"You know, Batman would usually do this sort of thing on top of a high building." She commented.

"It's not like I'm actually interrogating you anyways. God knows how many anti-torture skills you have. And more importantly, I would be a huge asshole to torture my friends."

"You did kick Yosuke-kun off a tower."

"Yeah, but he's Yu's friend."

"And you do want to emotionally torment your purple haired alien wife in many ways."

"I want to hurt everyone, doesn't mean I will. Even then, I want to do good to everyone, it outweighs the previous former desire by a good amount when it comes to friends… the strangers, less so."

"I know. But I am kind of interested in how you would have hurt her…"

"Believe me, I came p with a few scenarios. They were cruel, a little hot, and I had to jack off a lot when I came up with them. But those would definitely veer towards making her an insecure sex slave so I scrapped those. Now, stop distracting me and tell me what part you played with the Kijiro groups problems."

"Aww… honestly? I didn't do anything. Izanami-chan didn't do anything either. Although her wayward children might have done something, and it could be that red-haired psycho man-child that you've been looking for as well."

I took in Ajimu's words, and sighed. She wouldn't explicitly lie, doing so wouldn't be fun for her. She would have preferred giving answers that meant nothing new or half-truths as that'll keep things 'mysterious' and 'exciting'.

She had a point when she said I was looking for Sho (red haired psycho), but that Tsukuyomi Persona of his seems to be blocking me. That, or he already made a deal with Kagutsuchi… which is the worst case scenario.

I hummed as I thought over it.

"You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do. This time, at least."

"Meanie."

"Who was it that randomly beat up a high school boy to drag him to a meeting again?" I referenced the fact that she beat up Kumagawa Misogi to take him with her.

She could just teleport them or something.

Then again, he could have tried peeking up her skirt or something, which would warrant her response.

"Low blow. Who was it that threw an unwitting Emiya Shirou into Highschool DXD and told him some lies about how it was important that he was there to save the world?" She grinned as she shot my words back with 200% power.

Oooh, she got me there!

I may not remember the specific event, but I do know that it's an annual tradition to toss an Emiya Shirou to Highschool DXD, if only to make sure that fanfiction crossover numbers are representative.

Since I sent Gil (and his two Sekirei) there, I guess it sort of fulfils my quota for the year.

"Ouch! I'm so hurt. It's not like I ever lied to the boy. It's simply that my definition of 'world' is different from his. When I refer to the Highschool DXD world I simply mean the harem, so by saving the 'world' I mean saving 'girls' so that I can enjoy my harem antics later on." I explain myself while having a nostalgic look on my face.

"Oh? Is that so? Hmm, that reminds me. I should go visit Kumagawa-kun and perhaps dump him somewhere else." Ajimu seems to have released herself from the ropes by swinging herself onto the branch before untying herself.

"How about Lugnica? Ever read the Re:Zero series?" I suggested.

"I did read it. But I'm sure the boy will just go around making people despair more. You know how it is. He'll probably just _screw_ everything that moves." Ajimu said with an even tone, albeit, emphasising on the 'screw' part.

"Hah, you're right on that. He'll probably go ahead and mind-rape everyone. I can't imagine Emilia and Rem getting mind screwed after all the shit they go through. Hmm, perhaps a generic light novel would work? Didn't he say that he outgrew Shounen Jump? Sending him to Jump Square series will be too much of a reward considering they have series like To Love-Ru Darkness." I mentioned.

"Mmm, yes, we shouldn't send him to a place like that. Then again, it needs to be a place with enough fan service to be entertaining." Ajimu mused.

We brainstormed for an hour before deciding to send him to Campione. It would be very gratifying for us both to see those arrogant Heretic Gods and Campione's get reduced to Kumagawa's level.

As for the rest of the day? Ajimu tagged along (on my back) as I took in a few more requests from my Private Investigator agency's Tokyo office. Whilst I lived in Inaba, I publicised that I would be coming to meet with clients in Tokyo if certain information couldn't be given over the phone, email or messaging apps etc… Well, most of the time it's because they want to say it directly.

It was just two jobs, one on infidelity as per usual and the other one was a background check for an employee.

I did those easily enough with much comprehensiveness. Hooray for bullshit powers!

Unfortunately (or fortunately), my level of bullshit was not powerful enough to stop Ajimu from harassing me during crucial times, making me embarrass myself as she molested me in front of my clients.

I simply mind wiped them, but that's beside the point!

In any case, no harm done.

My reputation as a very competent PI is being passed around by word of mouth and social media. Thank goodness my stint as an 'action cop' was enough to kick start my client base through meme popularity alone.

"I wonder…" I start off after teleporting us back to Inaba.

"Oh? What are you wondering about? The colour of my panties? I just changed it sometime this afternoon since you've seen my white panties already, want to take a guess?" She teases whilst messing my hair.

She hasn't gotten off my back at all for the entire day.

"No, I'm not wondering what colour your panties are. I was just thinking about what to do with the Kijiro group reveal. If their reputation is damaged then the Shadow Operatives will be affected negatively, which might mean more Shadow and Persona related phenomenon will happen without someone being there to resolve it. There is other deities around which might stir up trouble. And Izanami's kids are certainly doing so by making people lash out… although I don't know how or why they are doing so. I still can't find Sho Minazuki and at some point Igor is going to be ganked by the Demiurge, replaced and locked up for the remainder of Persona 5. Minako and Aigis are surely worrying their pretty little asses off for their boss… and it just adds more stress to Minako who has to deal with so many things. Her brother being trapped in the Great Seal, regaining her former strength, finding something she wants to pursue, Mitsuru, Aigis, along with all the other girls Minato sort of left behind… not to mention the murder mystery that she knows that I know who the killer is but can't say or we are both dead."

I ended up ranting my concerns and worries to the Not-Equal that probably already know what is going on.

"And that's just the plot. My relationships are weird as hell. I use any woman I barely care about as sex toys but shy away from sexual intimacy with those I care about. It'll definitely work out with Yashima, Akitsu and Iris, but I have no idea what to do with Miya. You know, aiming for the 'Marry Them All' ending but fucking up might lead to Miya doing something stupid. I need to sort things out with her and clarify both our expectations for our relationship but damn that prudish sexy bitch is taking things slow even for me! Oh, and I might be a lolicon for Iris, but that's fine since I'm marrying her later… and your panties are beige by the way."

She snapped my neck with a smile on her face for that, but worth it.

A second later I was fine.

Can't say the same for Zod's snapped neck.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"My neck is sore." I joked, she stomped on my face as I looked up.

Yup, it's Beige. I see that my [Colour Sense] skill I got from some random monster I ate was useful after all.

GAHAHAHA!

Hahaha…. Damn, I ramble on just like the original Adachi. He was the type of guy that talks too much after all…

"Well then, sorry for the ranting."

"It's fine, just like old times I suppose. It's not as if I could read your thoughts, unless I use my [Master Infinity] or [Spec Over] skills that is, but in any case it was good to know what you worry about."

"I also worry that my auto-narrate spell kicks in at the worst possible time."

"How could you not want a narrator? Are you a plebeian? Don't be so non-meta!" She admonished me.

"I already see the multiverse whenever I want, why would I want a narrator?

"More POV make a more interesting story, obviously! I can't wait for my POV to be included in the future chapter. The author better hurry up, in fact, give me a moment."

Ajimu reached out her hand through a black portal and I hear a nightmarish choking scream hybrid and-

IOseo42GBPin#^gpidvvbG$%&%H571K

What the fuck was that? Did the world just glitch on me? Ah, Ajimu had removed her hand.

Did she literally choke the author? Wasn't she contrained by the Law of Narrative Causality? Then again, it's likely she simply choked an alternate version of the author that the original author allowed to be choked.

Damn author- multiverse interactions!

"I'm sure he gets how serious I am about this." She pumps both her fists excitedly in a way I expect from Musubi.

"…I'm sure he does…" I drawled, utterly unconvinced.

"Anyways… this impartial Not-Equal won't be giving you any direct answers since I'm supposed to be a plot device but 'pushing along' advice is perfectly fine so listen up Kischur-kun! As for the plot? Don't worry about it, many laws of drama dictate that you can't fight bosses this early into the Persona 4 plot so just keep doing what you're doing and the author will come up with enough problems to stretch the plot like an overly long manga that needs to have it's serialisation ended because it's popularity clearly reached it's peaked a few volumes ago-"

Oi! Oi! That's too meta! Also, what do you mean the harder I try the more shit will go down?

"-As for your relationships, considering that you're a self-insert or an OC it's better to do whatever in a somewhat considerate way so that the author can give a happy ending while avoiding major angst and whatnot. Don't do things too perfectly or you'll be one of those Gary Stu's, which is unlikely because you're a perverted man slut with sociopathic tendencies-"

"Hey! I resemble that!"

"-Nice one! But continuing on, despite all that you have plenty of virtues too… yeah, that's all I have."

"Ouch!"

Ah well, it was good advice anyway.

I whipped up my phone and messaged Minako.

"Yo! I can provide evidence that shows Ikutsuki as the real culprit. Tell your boss to hire my PI services!"

She messaged me back.

"You're charging?! Asshole!"

"Dafuq!? Bitch! I need to earn a living! Do you see how much Yashima, Akitsu, Uzume and Miya eats every day?"

"Of course I did, stupid! Do you think I'm blind?! Who are you calling a bitch? You wanna die?"

"Why are you so aggressive on the phone? You PMS'ing?"

"WTF DIE DISGUSTING PERVERT BASTARD!"

Yup, it's probably her period. That, or I caught her at the wrong time.

In any case, the day passed by smoothly after that. I plan to begin training my baseline body soon, maybe I could spar with Miya, yeah, that would be good.

 **May 27** **th** **, Friday (Cloudy)**

I decided to do something about Minako's bad mood, namely, start making her happier.

What? She was my friend, of course I was going to help her.

Meh, screw the timeline and canon! So long as most of the chaos I create is contained to not bother Izanami or is outside Inaba, I'll be fine I think.

I went and contacted one of the Zelretch's before the Fourth Holy Grail War began officially, we chatted, we joked, we laughed and we plotted.

It was a long talk, but in the end he decided to allow me to cheer the world up a little. He gave me the methods to make modify the grail to include additional vessels, classes and to connect with the Multiversal Throne of Heroes, aka, the kind of ToH that allows you to summon the Emperor of Mankind, Cloud Strife, Kirito, Severus Snape and other 'heroes'. Next, he also gave me the method to rig the summoning for a single person's favour.

"Minako? Are you alright?" I asked her after school, walking her home from the scenic route instead of the shortest route which Aigis took.

"Does it look like I'm alright? Yesterday was pretty terrible, the media was bashing the Kijiro group like tomorrow and oh- if only Onii-chan was here for Mitsuru…" She answered tiredly.

"You didn't give her my number? I already have the video recordings and documentation to prove Ikutsuki was the one leading the projects."

"Would you have done it even if you weren't being paid?"

"Duh! You're my friend, and Mitsuru's your friend. So if she's worried then it bothers you. If it bothers you, then it bothers me too."

"Thanks… you really do care, don't you?"

"How could I not when you've beaten it in to my head that it's important to do so? After all, this world would have ended if you didn't care about it so much."

"I guess… can't forget my brother's cared just as much too. Heh, he wouldn't mind being forgotten… is what he would say, but it would hurt him a lot. So I have to remind you that he deserves credit too." She told me after reminiscing.

I grabbed her and brought her to a prepared summoning circle in Fuyuki.

"Hey! What gives!?" Minako grumbled as she took stock of the area.

"You, are going to perform a summoning. Just trust me on this, I prepared the catalyst already…"

I pressed a finger onto her right palm, forging a few command seals on it.

She caught on as I explained the Holy Grail War and how it's not so holy…

"What's the catalyst anyway? In that box?" She pointed to the case in the middle of the circle.

"You'll understand, just follow the post-it note and recite the spell after dropping some blood onto the circle."

"You really are cryptic sometimes." She remarked and went ahead with the chant.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let black be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be declared now;_  
 _your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._  
 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._  
 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._  
 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_  
 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _Yet you shall bring about salvation through your hands.  
For you would have endless understanding and compassion.  
I shall be your prophet._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

The circle's light had shone with colours of bright blue began to flicker turbulently through many colours before exploding out violently in a flash of pure white light.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" A bored sounding voice came from amidst the smoke and debris.

I smirked, all according to the scenario.

"That voice… it can't be…" Minako gasped as she took in the slim figure with blue hair emerging from the smoke.

"…huh, Minako? How are you here? Weren't you in Inaba?" The boy in a Gekkoukan School Uniform asked with confusion.

Oh? He's been observing events then…

"Onii-chan!" She shouted and hugged her brother.

It wasn't something that hasn't been done before.

Still, I couldn't just take him out of the Great Seal.

This Minato was just a copy of Minako's Minato, a close enough copy of his spirit and soul.

But it was enough, the Great Seal was untouched and Minato could act in a limited fashion back in his original world. If he were to return back to our world, then he would likely be connected to the main soul where his Servant body would act an autonomous being with constant communication with the main soul.

You know, I art thou and thou art I, things.

I didn't want to interrupt the teary scene and resolved to go summon my own servant.

I had a different circle prepared across the other side of town.

Minato Arisato was summoned as Servant Saver, it took quite a bit of resources to make that work.

We wouldn't be participating in the Grail War seriously, so I would send them back later on. As for myself?

As per usual, I'll be commuting to and from this world I suppose.

I repeated my own chant, albeit with some modifications.

" _-Yet you shall have dominion over conflict.  
For you shall have authority over fate itself.  
I shall be your advisor._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

I didn't have a catalyst and decided to 'random' for a Servant.

Who would answer my call, I wonder?

After a pretty lightshow that had way more red light that I expected, a slim figure walked up to me from the summoning circle.

She had a lovely complexion, long light brown hair as long as the length of her back, along with two thick long strands of hair going over each side of her shoulder and bangs. She had dark purple eyes with a poignant expression on her face.

She was also wearing a summer school uniform of the sailor variety.

A high school girl… what are the odds…

"Are you… my master? Hmm, I never thought I would say something so lewd like that." The girl commented whilst pondering the matter.

I shrugged. "Blame the grail design, although I'm pretty sure it was the Einzberns and Makiri's who added that silly introduction."

She turned her attention to me, looking at me with an intrigued expression. She gave a small smile, it was of curiosity, as if seeing a fantastical new iPhone design… or some better expression of that.

"So you are my summoner?"

"And you're a high school girl that says the obvious?"

"Oh ho, surely you can't expect an innocent high school girl to make such fantastical conclusions with so little circumstantial evidence. But if you would like me to make one conclusion then it'll be that you're a sexual predator."

Gah! She got me there!

"Did you just click your tongue? You ARE a sexual predator after all! Kyaa! Someone help me, I'm about to be raped!" She screamed.

"What the hell!? Keep it down."

"No way! My boyfriend told me that I should scream for help when I'm alone with a suspicious or obviously violent and perverted older man."

"Uggh, you…"

This girl has a really terrible personality.

In any case, we talked about things for a while. I explained that I'm a twice reincarnated Kaleidoscope user (I explained that too), with a goal to fuck up this grail war. If she wants a wish then I have other wish granting devices stores somewhere in my Inventory with certain limits.

I told her I did the summoning for kicks since it would have been an interesting experience, but I'll take responsibility for summoning her to help her fulfil her wish.

"I believe you're missing an important piece of the story, or rather, you forgotten it." She said with an even tone.

"And what might that be?"

"That only Heroic Spirits with no desire for the grail can be summoned in the Ruler class. As such, I am but an unnecessary backup character in this little play… which is rather refreshing when I think about it."

Ah, I knew I was forgetting something.

"Well… then what do you wanna do?" I ask her.

"I don't know. What would you like to do? Oh, my body is off limits by the way. I have a cell phone and I have the police on speed dial." She replied whilst clutching her cell phone.

"You do know that service providers are different across worlds?"

She had a false scandalised look plastered on her face. "Oh no, my kidnapper has cut off my ability to rely on law enforcement! What ever will I do?"

"Maybe you should run away? It's either that or follow him." I snarked back.

"Oh my, you're actually the type of man that expects women to just give up in front of you? To think that I have a misogynistic pervert as a Master, ah, what sort of script have I been placed into? Oh woe is me, to have been signed up as an actor for such a role! This must be penance for some secret debts my parents had with the Yakuza, to think they would sell their daughter into performing pornography!"

This girl… is definitely more frustrating than Ajimu.

"Look, can we set aside the roleplay for a moment? Just tell me, what do you to do? Are you sure you don't have a wish? I have the multiverse at my disposal so go ahead and ask for anything, I owe you that much for pulling you out from somewhere." I offer the girl, who dropped the drama and gave a calculating look.

"… You're not lying when you offer me anything, interesting. Ah, but I no longer have a wish. My role had ended after my beautiful exit, I had fulfilled it and I'm satisfied with my end. Still, the beginning is the end, and the end is the beginning. So let us both begin again. And to each other, their own tale."

As she finished her words, she held out a hand to me.

I took it and sealed our contract.

' _ **Thou art I… And I am thou…**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond…**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to thy Fate…**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana…'**_

 **Servant: Ruler**

 **True Name: Aika Fuwa**

 **Titles: The Magician of Zetsuen, Mage of Exodus**

 **Base Stats:**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: E+++**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: A+++**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **True Name Discernment: A**

 **Personal Skills: ?**

 **Noble Phantasms: ?**

 **Adachi's/ Zelretch's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 5/10, Aqua

Fortune: 9/10, Iris

Hanged Man: 1/10, Aika Fuwa

Star: 6/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 9/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 9/10, Minako Arisato

Death: 9/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon : 5/10, Ajimu Najimi

Sun: 3/10, Chiho & Uzume


	32. Interlewd before Apocrypha

AN: Thanks for the review guys! Have a look at the bottom for a list of pending and planned servants! Some of them are locked in, the ones in brackets aren't. I'm looking for suggestions as well as preferences to who you would prefer as a Servant to duke it out. Happy New Year!

 **Chapter 32: Interlewd before Apocrypha**

I had sent Minato and Minako back to Inaba through long ranged use of the Kaleidoscope.

After all, I did have a lot of work to do.

First of all, I have to finish up the modifications to the grail.

I had given Aika plenty of money and an address for a hotel room I booked. She could spend the rest of the night shopping for necessities and enjoy a good night's sleep.

Let's see here, put in more vessels, some more mana (via Kaleidoscope, hurray for dead worlds where breaking matter down into mana is A-Okay!), a few tweaks here and there… then let's rig the Master selection a little. Heck, let's make it two for each class just for the hell of it.

Hmm, why not? This world's Zelretch gave me the Okay to do whatever I like to this grail, so let's make this an Apocrypha!

I think Aika has a like for Shakespeare so I suppose I could attempt to arrange something in that regard.

I'll handle that when I have more free time I suppose. However, I know what to do to keep things interesting.

The three main families can have two sets of command seals each.

Rin and Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Irisviel von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya.

Kariya Matou and soon-to-be Sakura Matou.

I'll just have to rig things in Sakura's favour. As for Rin? The catalyst was obvious.

I'll make sure Tokiomi summons Gilgamesh, if only so I can watch the fireworks when both Archers meet each other.

"Heh…hahahAHAHAHA!"

Whoops, cackling too much!

Ah, right… better go collect some catalysts-

 **May 28** **th** **, Saturday (Rainy/Sunny)**

I avoided contacting Minako for the morning, because quite frankly, I have my hands full.

I had to perform some uh, renovations, to my home. I doubted that the inn would be to Aika's liking, so I made an attic/bedroom/observatory on top of my house using magic and psychic powers to transmute the room.

In the end, it was basically an en-suite glass dome, where the glass had different levels of opagueness. In other words the glass room was transparent for night sky viewing, and opaque for her bathroom.

Things like that.

I think she was impressed with the effort it took since our Social Link had ranked up after that.

That, or she really likes the room.

We filled it with books, bookcases, a comfy bed, dresser table along with those things necessary for an en-suite room.

I had to do some electrical work as well.

Not that it was new to me as I had to do it for the Izumo Inn when I relocated it there.

This weekend was also Yashima's and Akitsu's first day of work at Junes.

Hmm, I should go visit and molest them.

That'll teach them a lesson in customer management!

Muahahaha…

On another note, Miya was grumbling about more mouths to feed. I'm sure she'll get over it soon, besides, that makes no sense considering that she eats a Sekirei's amount when Aika is cool with things.

It was raining today and Aika was enjoying sleeping in with the rain beating down on her glass roof.

I know that feeling. Reminds me of those peaceful carefree days where I sleep in during a weekend and the rain just makes everything cooler and comfy!

Ah, good times. But now I have so much to do and so little time… even if I indulge myself it feels as if my life is hectic as hell.

Oh shit! I've become *gasp*, JAPANESE!

My work has become my life!

Nooooo! That's not true! That's impossible!

Search your feelings, you know it to be true.

Noooooooo! Nooooo…..

Damn, I need to chill.

Also, I clearly have a Star Wars withdrawal symptoms.

It's probably because I was inserted before I managed to watch Rogue One.

Hmm… that gives me an idea.

The inn was practically empty since Uzume was at her little costume shop, setting things up. Chiho was there with her since Uzume wanted a model for her 'clothes' and 'costumes'.

If you know what I mean, hint hint!

Iris was training in the magic trunk world right now.

Ajimu is probably chatting with Izanami since it was raining so…

It's just Miya and I in the house.

Perfect.

I went to some other world and bought quite a few goods, including the Rogue One Blu-Ray and a Blu-ray player.

Also, I got a new television too.

I found Miya vacuuming my bedroom, she must have been done with the inn I guess.

Oh? She's checking under my bed.

Is she looking for my porn? Too bad, I'm a modern man that simply looks up porn on the internet.

Ha! For a woman that lived in the year 2020 she's surprisingly inept with the use of the internet. My tentacle rape, incest, gangbang, rape, mind break, lactation, pregnancy, BDSM and slave fetishes are safe from her reach!

Huehuehue!

O-Oh? She's not giving up! She fully believes I'm some sick, disgusting and depraved bastard! I can see how adamant she was in her beliefs as she had gotten herself down on her knees as she began looking around under the bed.

Yes! Her head was under the bed and she hasn't noticed me yet.

My lust grew as I watched my purple haired wife move that nice ass of hers around.

It's difficult to notice under the kimono's and hakama's she usually wears most of the time but Miya has a really good figure.

Akitsu's measurements are 89/57/88 whilst Miya's are 87/56/87.

There's barely a difference in my opinion. It's just that Miya hides it under much more cloth than Akitsu does, considering that Akitsu prefers airy skirts or loose kimonos most of the time.

I move up to her silently while masking my presence.

I prepared a spell with my left hand whilst coating my fingers with a modified version of the Lust Draft and Sensitivity Draft from Mareth.

This version would seep through the skin for it's effects to take place and it'll be extremely fast acting. I was, of course, protected from my own fluids I made using [Self Body Fluid Property Manipulation].

I knew I wouldn't have much more time to perform my surprise attack, after all, she would be able to sense my lust and know that something is up soon.

I took a page from my one my favourite victims and slapped her defenceless ass cheeks with my left hand.

"AH!" She yelped in surprise, almost hitting her head on the bed.

I snap my fingers with my left hand.

"Dress Break…" I intone the Anti-Armour spell of the Red Dragon Emperor.

Miya's hakama torn itself into mere scraps of cloth within a second!

She screamed with the typical 'Iyan!' shout, or was it 'Kyaa!'? My hearing is a bit out of whack due to super hearing combined with the noisy rain.

I didn't hesitate to activate my [Acceptance Inducement], [Dominance Aura] (which I got from a douchebag misogynistic centaur named Kelt), and [Lust Inducement] to moderate levels.

If I was going to give her a happy surprise then I'll damn well make sure I don't break her, hence, doing things at a moderate level should be fine.

When that was done I had already begun caressing her bare breasts with my right hand, fondling them to my heart's content as the sensitivity and lust draft enhanced the effect of my attempts.

Don't get me wrong, even without those liquids I could have easily made her feel so good that she would have given up resisting. However, it'll take a long enough time that she would have felt things like rage and betrayal.

Now, I can't let that happen, can I?

 **Miya POV**

It was supposed to be a slow morning.

Sure, her Ashikabi/Husband had brought in yet another woman, but it wasn't as if he had any illicit relations lately. She could tell that much at least.

Still, it was frustrating. The moment she took her eyes off him or let him do as he pleased he was almost certain to have cheated on her.

He was also cheating on Yashima and Akitsu, but they didn't see it that way!

She couldn't understand those two at all.

How could they be alright with their Ashikabi sleeping with human women?

The Sekirei had taken many forms over the ages based on what was most desirable to their potential Ashikabi.

It might be a little vain but Miya was confident that Sekirei in general were much more physically desirable than human women, and by that logic, it was illogical for Tohru to have illicit sexual relations with human females instead of his Sekirei.

Ah, she should have been more forward… she lamented as she defaulted back to cleaning as her coping mechanism.

She had known that he usually waits for someone else to make the first move as it's his way of ensuring that his partner was comfortable and willing.

That was certainly the case for those shameless nymphomaniacs in that C-C-cuntry…

They threw themselves at him, he merely reciprocated.

Miya was envious of that aspect, at the very least. She still had her pride and she felt that it held her back on many respects.

What could she do? She knew the facts. She wasn't the strongest living being on the planet anymore the moment he came into her life. It bothered her. She was so used to being the most powerful being that could get her way with anyone with a touch of fear.

But he shattered that world view of hers and she's still struggling to come to grips with it, although the better way to phrase it was to let go of her unjustified pride.

Oh, oh my? She had ended up walking to Tohru's bedroom.

Ah yes, men always did hide their erotic material under their beds. It was the same with Takehito as well, until she removed it that is.

She nodded to herself and resolved to perform her wifely duties by ridding her husband's room of such material.

Although… a peek wouldn't hurt if it would give her some insight into what he desired with his women, she already knew his fetish for bondage but she knew little else outside of his casual mentions of group sex.

As she carefully searched the bottom of his bed she could feel her husband's lust building up for some reason.

He probably saw some schoolgirl wet from the rain and was aroused by it, she thought to herself.

That was her last clear thought as she felt a hard slap against her ass.

She yelped in surprise, almost hitting her head on the bed.

"Dress Break…" She heard those words said with her husband's voice.

She could scarcely respond to what had transpired before she clothes had disintegrated.

Her breasts were grabbed by Tohru's large hands, they were wet with some sort of… slime.

Dizziness hits her hard to the point where she nearly collapsed face flat on the ground.

"W-what are you doing, Tohru-" She managed to ask those words as his hands caressed her tits and ass, she could feel her own desire rising along with his lust for her.

Miya felt increasingly aroused with every second that passed.

She didn't think that her body would be this sensitive.

A turn of her head as she was being caressed allowed her to look at her husbands expression.

She could see the lust in his eyes, he seemed aroused at both her body and by his power over her.

Miya found herself admitting that she was aroused by it as well.

"Isn't it obvious, Miya?" He said with condescension and derision, she watched as he raised his right hand high up and slapped her ass with his open palm, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Kyaa!" She involuntarily yelped in both pain and pleasure.

"I'm giving you what you so richly deserve." He looked across her body hungrily, it made her shiver with anticipation.

His tone changed abruptly, she saw his expression turning into one of great care and love. He carried her in his hands and laid her on his bed.

Within a split second he was butt naked himself, she would blush at the sight of his muscular toned body but her face was already flushed as she was more aroused than a bitch in heat.

She noted that even her thought processes were more crude and vulgar now that she felt as good as she did.

"And what you deserve… is love." He got over her and kissed her.

Her wings flared up as he firmly kissed her on the lips.

Heat rose from her chest at a higher level than before and her toes curled in pleasure. She felt his love and joy through their bond, and she was certain that he felt hers as well.

"Miya…" He said her name right after their lips had parted and she was struggling for breath. "You've been through so much pain, so now, let me give you so much happiness that those lonely sad days of your past will be stay as nothing more than bad dreams."

She didn't think that mere words would make her mind go numb just like that.

Her passion only grew as he laid himself in front of her entrance, and with his hands he spread her legs wide open.

She had loved Takehito with all she had and had thought her life was perfect back then.

"I love you." The words left her mouth easily.

It was then she realised that just how _complete_ it made her feel… this bond with Tohru, or Francis, or Kischur whatever her Ashikabi's name was, made her feel so alive.

It was a whole new level of passion and devotion. She could only give Takehito her heart and body, but him? She could give him all of her, the heart, body and soul in a way that felt so _right_ to her.

"I know… I love you too, Miya." He gave her a brilliant and genuine smile as she felt how at peace he was feeling.

"I am yours, all yours. So please, let me stay by your side, forever."

"Gladly."

Her mind went blank as she felt him thrust his large cock into her.

She didn't count the hours as it flew by. She lost count by the fifth time she came. He was relentless, he would change from loving to lustful after every two times she experienced an orgasm, and back from lustful to loving.

They made love romantically as much as he had put her through humiliation of all kinds during their more primal love making. The mere thought of being degraded that way again only caused her to return to an aroused state, which ended up extending the time they spent together loving each other.

It was the best morning of her life.

 **Back to the guy's POV**

Best spontaneous morning decision ever made.

Granted, it wasn't morning anymore. It was now in the middle of the afternoon.

Six hours huh?

It was so worth it.

I carried Miya to the bathroom and used magic to fill it up with hot water.

Honestly, we were filthy with how much body fluids we were soaked in.

Granted, Miya had all of mine across her entire body at one point so she definitely had me beat in that regard.

I smiled as I recalled how happy she was begging for me to cum all over her.

It was almost as pleasurable in her giving herself to me selflessly.

She was exhausted after all that and simply pressed herself onto my chest as we were showering together.

Well, if she was all right with me washing her entire body then who am I to judge?

I sure am not complaining about this.

We took a long bath together and dressed each other as well.

"Miya? Have you watched Star Wars?" I asked as we reached the living room.

"I did. Takehito made me watch it so that I could learn, quote, "How we Earthlings expected aliens to look like." The prequel trilogies were awful through. The so called 'love' between Padme and Anakin had me questioning a lot of things. I think there was a number of extra Star Wars movie but I never did watch it." She answered me whilst holding back her giggles.

"Now now, don't go hiding that beautiful smile of yours behind your hands or sleeves, ok?" I say to her, causing her to smile and blush shyly before nodding, denoting her agreement.

"Well then, we, are going to watch Rogue One." I gesture to an empty spot on the living room sofa.

She was there in a blink of the eye, snuggling up to my chest.

I was grinning like a loon as I watched the movie, so much fan service to true fans!

And then the final Darth Vader scene happened.

I was at the edge of my seat as the nightmarish breathing of the Sith Lord echoed from the dark hallway of the space ship.

Then the red lightsaber activated.

YEEAAHHH! Get Rekt rebel scum!

He fucking lets them shoot him first to show how hopeless it is!

Reflecting multiple blaster shots (Kylo Ren git gud please!) back at the shooter, disarming everyone, force slamming someone into the ceiling and casually slicing him in half as he fell.

Force chokes, ahh!

And more mutilation never gets old.

I was rather surprised that Miya was cheering Darth Vader on.

It was probably her combat instincts or something that made her agree that the scene was fucking awesome!

"I want one, a lightsaber, I mean." Miya pouted at me.

Oh hell, she actually expects me to get one for her.

Wait a second, that isn't actually hard to do.

I teleport out to the Jedi temple at Coruscant just as the Jedi's were getting massacred and teleported some lightsabers from the fallen jedi knights to my hand.

I went back to Miya instantly with a grin.

We spent the rest of the evening 'playing' with them. Iris got one too later on.

 **Grail War Servant list (In-Progress):**

Saber: Arturia Pendragon, (Kirito/Nepgear/ Darth Vader/ Theresia Van Astrea (Re:Zero)/?)

Archer: Gilgamesh, EMIYA

Lancer: Vert (Neptunia), (Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Madara Uchiha/?)

Rider: Alexander the Great, (Simon the Digger/Gehrman the First Hunter/ Iron Man/ ?)

Assassin: Hassan of Serenity, (Obito Uchiha/Jiraiya/ The Good Hunter/Batman/ The Terminator T-800/ ?)

Caster: (Megumin/ Tatsuya Shiba aka Onii-sama/ Itachi Uchiha/ Tsuchimikado Yakou (Harutora, Tokyo Ravens) /?)

Berserker: (Issei Hyoudou/ Vali Lucifer/Superman/ The Good Hunter (Beast)/ Satou (Ajin)/ ?)


	33. Dates and Episode Zero

AN: Servant and Master list at the bottom. Those with an asterisk, or symbol means that it's still open to vote. For those suggestions with very uh, niche character's I'm not so familiar with, I apologise but I don't think I can write them well. Do not concern yourselves with Kayneth, Madara and Kirei, I have plans for them… poor Kayneth. The Saber, Rider, Assassin and Caster class still has one more slot undetermined. Also, at least one Master will be from a different series.

 **Chapter 33: Dates and Episode Zero**

 **May 29th, Sunday (Cloudy)**

"You're frustrating." Those were the first words she said to me on that Sunday morning.

I turn around, I would wave but my hands were full as I was carrying huge plastic bags worth of groceries.

Sure, I could have teleported them back but I have to 'show face' as a normal person once in a while.

Also, that old lady with a grandson named 'Tohru' came by and congratulated me on my wife and all.

"I sure hope that's not how kids treat their elders these days, man, to think I used to think Minako-chan was such a bright and polite young lady." I respond to the red-eyed brunette, making her twitch in irritation.

Yep, still got it!

"Geez, you're not that old, and I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, let's go with that then."

"Really… But honestly, thank you. Thank you for bringing my brother back."

She smiles warmly at me, if my hands weren't full I would probably have ended up scratching the back of my head to cover up my nervousness.

Honestly, in all my lives I was never thanked honestly all that much.

Well, that has changed since Yashima and Akitsu came along, and then more people came along…

"It wasn't a perfect solution. If I'm right he should be getting energy to sustain himself from his 'Seal' self but other than that he's more of a heroic spirit rather than living human."

"That's alright. It's better than not giving any closure at all. And right now with everything going on, Mitsuru needed someone she could lean on the most. Aigis is taking a short break away from Inaba to stay with Minato and Mitsuru."

"I see… and the evidence I provided?"

"Well, Mitsuru will release it in response to everything, but your name would only be given out later on. You probably don't want to be bothered by the media all that much, right? I mean, you did run away from the paparazzi that day when we went to Karaoke together."

"Ah, right. Good times."

"We should do something like that again. I'll get my brother but I think he's going to be a bit busy."

"Understandable… he's so going to get killed, isn't he?"

"By Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru, Yukari and maybe Elizabeth." Minako listed out with a slight smirk.

I nod my head sympathetically to Minato (R.I.P.), well, that's exactly how I would have played him in Persona 3 so I don't have the right to laugh at the consequences of his actions.

"I figured that you'll sympathise with that unrepentant womaniser of my brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm hardly a womaniser myself but there's nothing wrong with paying my respects."

We chatted as if he was a dead man, which was technically true since he was summoned into the Saver container.

"Any clue on who released the information?"

"No idea. It shouldn't be an immediate matter to worry about but I won't be looking to closely at it. I'm personally more worried with other deities messing around with people. I suspect the shooting at Okina city along with a few similar murder suicides may be related to your eh, little possession thing. I'm more focused on that along with entertaining myself."

We spent some time talking as I walked back home, I told her of a few things like how I needed to get some renovation permits so I wouldn't have to hide Aika's glass dome anymore. And how I was about to overpay my neighbours to sell their properties and move somewhere. I wouldn't have minded giving them a fortune if it meant I could move the Izumo Inn there.

That way I wouldn't need to mind wipe or hypnotise anyone that somehow notices the Inn in my backyard.

"Oh, I just remembered! A friend of mine is restarting his television show. It's called Tanaka's Amazing Commodities! He sells loads of things from home appliances, kitchen tools, gardening stuff and well, uh, things that were useful in Tartarus." Minako clapped her hands together and smiled as she talked about her businessman friend.

"Sounds good, I'll get Miya to watch it. I'm a man that can live off very few things but Miya is always big on making our home better. Are you getting any commission for laying it this thick by the way? It sounds like you're advertising for him." I noted.

"Well, he did visit my hostpital bed with a 'Get Well Soon!' hamper of goodies! He can be a bit of a softy even after he said stuff about not meeting up again. And then he said I owed him for it and asked me to advertise for him for no compensation. Later on he lectured me about how I shouldn't accept gifts without thinking of the favours the giver can extract from me later down the line. One of his many 'life lessons'." Minako elaborated on, looking back fondly on her experiences.

"Hahaha, he sounds like a man that'll slit his mama's throat for a five-yen piece." I chuckle.

"Hey! He's not that greedy." Minako defended him, giving me that angry female look with her knuckles on her hips.

"Are you sure? He looks like a conman that'll threaten people to shut up about his business practices?"

"I didn't say he wasn't greedy, he's just not as greedy as you might think. Besides, he stopped threatening me a long time ago."

That didn't sound convincing at all, I took a peak with the Kaleidoscope and smirked.

"Really? He didn't threaten to put your pictures on a lesbian dating site or anything?"

I grinned as she started knocking her fists against my back. How cute, defending her unscrupulous friends!

Ahahaha, this is the life!

As I cooked lunch for the family (including Chiho, Uzume and Aika), Miya was watching the show Minako suggested to me.

An obnoxiously catchy jingle was played as the show went on.

"Tune your TV in to 'Tanaka's Amazing Commodities'! Enjoy the Show! Here's our big commodity for the day!"

Miya took my cell phone and began dialling, ordering god knows what.

Well, at least I have incentives to make more money.

Everyone chatted about all sorts of stuff in a lively manner.

Yashima and Akitsu were a bit vocal about how distracting it felt to know I was lusting over somehow for hours during their work at Junes, which caused Uzume to make an 'O' face at Miya. She didn't do the Hannya thing this time and hid her face out of embarassment.

Perhaps I shouldn't dispense those nude photos to the household.

Not yet, at least.

I want her to feel eternal shame when she's ready for it.

Aika was a little bit disturbed that copious amount of sex was happening right under her room but didn't comment otherwise.

I spent some time gambling overseas while duplicating some flyers advertising my Private Investigation services to everyone in Japan.

As in, I teleported it into nearly every household that seemed feasible for me to reach…

Hooray for Kryptonian enhanced psychic powers!

I also transmuted some gold to buy some stuff at some video game shops. As in, I went to the Dota2 and League of Legends universes to buy their shop items.

I should have brought more gold because it was my personal shopping paradise.

Whilst I had much more awesome stuff in my personal dimensional inventory inherited from my first life… it was more like a mess of a junkyard.

I have absolutely no motivation to go through planets worth of McGuffins, spell scrolls, artefacts, dangerous weapons and who knows what I threw there.

I rather prefer to enjoy the experience of buying new items.

I spent most of my gold on buying Rod of Ages's and Tears of Goddesses.

I gained the skills [With Age Comes Power], [Mana Charge] and [Health Mana Refund].

The last one was self-explanatory.

The first one was something I had to eat several Rod of Ages to finally max the skill, removing the limit. So long as time passes my life force, mana and ability power (aka spell potency) would increase.

The second one would increase my mana capacity bit by bit with every spell I cast.

I'm thinking of the long term, after all.

Eating a Quicksliver Sash gave me the [Quicksilver] skill, allowing me to remove restrictive crowd control effects (aka debuffs).

I bought similar protective items to give to the household.

As for Dota2? Lotus Orb, Manta Style, Linken Sphere, Heart of Tarrasque and a maxed out Dagon.

You can't go wrong with Spell reflection, Illusion creation, spell negation, health regeneration and a fucking disintegration beam!

It was so fun shooting a red beam of destruction out of my finger at a poor unsuspecting creep.

I bought and ate a Hand of Midas as well.

I mean, turning people into gold? Yes please.

It was economical as well, and I happily used that power to shop for more items.

I bought some items for the people I knew, and of course, one of each for my consumption. Mjollnir (attack speed and chain lightning, also it's a hammer) for Yashima, Eye of Skadi (stats and slowing attacks) for Akitsu, a Blink Dagger (teleportation ftw!) for Miya, a Hood of Defiance for Uzume (magic resistance), a Glimmer Cape (invisibility, yeah!) for Chiho, a Heaven's Halberd for Minako and an Echo Sabre (Double Attack!) for Iris.

I decided on items from Dota2 as they were much less magic intensive, easier to use and had more practical designs.

League of Legends items were much better used in my hands rather than people with specialised talents.

Whilst Miya could use a sword better, she already has a Zanpakuto and more importantly, I don't want her to fight for me.

Takehito got her out of the Sekirei Plan and extracted a promise from Minaka not to involve her on certain conditions.

She's done enough fighting in my opinion.

My duty is mine alone and my random messing around in the multiverse should not involve her.

"What do you mean you're going to mess around in a battle royal you helped organise in a grim dark universe all alone with only this high school girl to help you?" Miya shouted while pointing at Aika, who was calmly eating a Popsicle.

In a very suggestive manner if I may add, probably to mess with me and get me in trouble.

It's probably working. Damn her!

I gave her the 'It's my responsibility!' argument, which probably fell short when I told her that it was for my amusement.

Yeah, I said 'probably' a lot of the times in my head because you'll never know with women these days.

I mean, it almost sounded like she didn't trust me to work with Aika alone!

Absolutely ridiculous! She has a terrible personality and Miya is acting as if I would go after a high school girl!

"Onii-sama, can I fight in that war? It sounds fun." Iris raised her hand.

Ah, so adorable.

Wait, shit, I'm going after a twelve year old… no wonder no one trusts me to be alone with other women!

"Yeah, sure. I'm still planning the rules and all, but that'll be awhile from now so just remember to train yourself to prepare and all." I say to Iris.

After all, how could I refuse her?

Miya apparently considered my words double standards.

Hey, it's not my fault Iris is about two-three times stronger than the strongest servants without her Persona and without buffs.

Blame Konosuba's Royalty Eugenics Program!

But life any good whipped harem male I must acquiesce to some of their semi-reasonable demands so that it looks like I'm not a tyrant or anything.

Urgh!

With that dealt with it's time for some late night training before bed!

Let's see, weights check! Skills deactivated, check! Spells to improve growth, check! Stupidly long list of Shounen power up training routines that I'll never get through? Uh… Yeah, I guess.

I spent a few hours pushing my body to the limits in order to improve my base stats.

Thank goodness I have the Konosuba adventurer card to track my progress!

But damn if it didn't hurt like hell, it was almost as bad as the time when Ameno-Sagiri burnt my dick off! Well, technically he burnt most of my lower body off but all of that matters less than the most important part of a man's body.

In any case, it was Sunday so that means I'm not sleeping with Iris (innocently!) tonight.

Well, it was a lovey dovey night overall with Miya. That is, if you excused the fact that I ensured that she enjoyed giving me a boobjob among other submissive sexual acts.

No, I wasn't being petty or anything.

Yeah, right.

 **May 30** **th** **, Monday (Cloudy)**

"So Yosuke said it was a weekend-only shift?" I asked Yashima as we were gallivanting around Europe's highways in a sports car.

Well, it was an alternate version of Europe since I didn't want to cause any trouble back in Inaba and the rest of the world.

"Yeah. He only really has shortages of part-timers on the weekends or massive sales." My super powered alien wife explains.

"Somehow I get the feeling that defeats the purpose of learning more about the rigorousness of life. Then again, you did work in a restaurant before so it's just Akitsu that needs to learn about it." I nodded as I teleported our speeding car into an empty warehouse somewhere in Mexico.

We crashed into the middle of a violent gang war.

"Tohru-sama? This is-"

"Our little date with mayhem." I grabbed her, broke the car roof and leaped out of the car as it was sent crashing into some conveniently placed explosives.

I dropped Yashima into the middle of the violence, smiling at her as I took out Hades, my reaper gun.

Yashima revealed a bloodthirsty grin as she retrieved two hammers, Mjollnir and the Reaper Hammer, dual wielding them as she slaughtered everyone around us.

I was having a relaxing time polishing my shooting skills, whilst I may have been a crack shot I still could improve a lot.

It was hot how Yashima would pulverise the flesh of humans with a single swing of either hammer, and the occasional chain lightning that was released from Mjollnir simply added to the exquisiteness of the massacre.

Whilst all Sekirei had battle instincts, out of my three Sekirei's it was only Yashima that held similar sociopathic tendencies to me. Miya had slightly more morals due to Takehito, Akitsu had skewed priorities but she wasn't stupid, but Yashima was as 'animalistic' as me.

Well, when she's not snarking or acting as the demure subservient newly wedded wife.

I approached her after everyone was killed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

We made out with each other as we revelled in our cathartic slaughter of gang members.

Her light blue wings covered the decimated landscape as it emerged from her back, a symbol of our unholy matrimony.

"Would you like to know what's the next step of my master plan?" I asked Yashima.

She responded by rolling her eyes before smiling. "Crashing this place with no survivors?"

"I knew I loved you for a reason." I kissed her again and teleported us above the building.

"Hold this for me." She passed me her reaper hammer and allowed herself to fall down.

" _The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi! Gravity Hammer!"_

She recited her Norito, accelerated herself and Mjollnir with gravity.

I watched from my floating position and smiled to myself, admiring the giant crater created by her attack.

The lightning released could have spread as far as a city's size and the crater was as large as an entire town.

Nice.

Good thing I picked a remote location to rampage around.

A quick use of my hollow form to fix everything later and we were off to cool down with some ice cream.

We probably should have cleaned up the blood on our clothes, I mean, most people freaked out when they see a fedora wearing male with a bloodstained suit alongside a calm looking pretty brunette with a blood soaked gown.

It was still entertaining as hell.

We eventually got back to Inaba and slept with each other.

Oh, we didn't have sex yet, it was more the case that we spent some dedicated time on romantic bed-talk and cuddling.

 **May 31** **th** **, Tuesday (Cloudy)**

I was rather surprised to be spending this day doing charity work. Granted, I do plenty on occasion when I feel like it, but it was more of a whim and random bouts of compassion rather than a main part of my life.

At least, I think that's the case.

I can never tell these days when every action is motivated by so many factors.

In this case, my surprise stemmed from the fact that Akitsu wanted to do some charity work somewhere.

Specifically, she wanted to make homes for people.

We picked a world where magic was the norm but where mages weren't expected to do much for the peasantry.

In the end, we were in Tristan, one of those Zero no Tsukaima worlds.

Akitsu designed different homes with her ice whilst I performed the transmutation of ice to actual home worthy materials.

She created entire lakes of ice after I hollowed out the ground, a bit of magic later and we had many lakes. Lakes of pure water and lakes that were for fishing, I had to import some fish but hey, wasn't a real biggie.

To say the people were grateful was an understatement as their village was poor due to massive taxation and abuse by the 'nobles' of this world. Akitsu also knew how to make great shaved ice for kids.

As for why she wanted to do something like this? Well, after reflecting on her ordeal at the hands of MBI's personnel she simply wanted to help the less fortunate.

I couldn't be more proud. And I didn't hold back on telling her so.

I pulled out a few more stops by downloading advanced knowledge into a few good villagers and installing turrets around the village. As in, army killer turrets that can move! I also gifted them with massive amounts of metals and weapons. (More Dakka!) More food also was something to be appreciated.

Look out world, one super powered village coming right up!

But that's their story, not mine. Ah well, it was back to Inaba with us where I rewarded Akitsu by copying the skill of one of those Legendary Masseur's out there in the multiverse.

Throw in a bit of magic and well, I'd say I sent her to Heaven if there was one in this universe.

 **June 1** **st** **, Wednesday (Cloudy)**

Miya was happily arranging the commodities she bought from Tanaka's TV show, there were quite a bit of prize stickers there and I informed her that she could receive a prize for every 3 stickers sent. That perked her up quite a bit.

Ajimu dragged me somewhere to help with her Keijo project.

In other words, I was playing the 'producer' role by recruiting women of variable ages. I had to disguise my face to a more handsome one so I didn't get identified as Tohru Adachi.

The excuse story was that my rich lady friend would like to start a new 'water-sport' that requires plenty of women. I provided a trial/sign-on bonus and targeted those that needed money more than anything. Ajimu herself had set up a mansion to go along with the charade first.

The plan was to first start this as a lucrative sports/betting sport for both players and viewers before going mass market. Ah well, there's a demand for everything. And if there isn't, I'm sure Ajimu would just use a skill to mess with reality a bit.

Well, the meeting date would happen another time. And if anything we can just 'import' actual Keijo players and pay them, saying that it was a special tournament without them knowing any better. Crowds could easily be replaced with illusions anyways.

Speaking of illusions, I used the power gained from the Manta Style to make two illusions. Some spell work made it so that their 'timers' didn't run out. Controlling them was like controlling extra bodies hive mind style, I sent one to continue doing Superman work back at Shin Tokyo and the rest of the world. As for the other illusion? He would start laying the foundations, spreading the catalysts gathered and picking out Masters for the Grail War.

In order to fill in participants I would have to grab some from other worlds.

Whew! It's a good thing I can micromanage with superior Kryptonian brainpower!

Normally there wouldn't be an interdimensional connection with clones and stuff, but my being is literally made out of the Kaleidoscope so that's all cool.

In any event, I got home around dinner time, only to find Miya talking about some healthy diet nonsense.

I nod and pretend I care about her opinions just as always.

Whatever makes her happy I suppose…

I guess this means a trip to Junes then, for groceries and glory!

Tch! She's following me around so that I'll buy vegetables, damn, there goes my plot to just buy Tofu and claim I thought it was considered a vegetable.

Let's just hope there's plenty of cabbage to act as my tasteless vegetable filler.

Lo and behold! The great cabbage is there ripe for the taking!

I reach out for it to place in my shopping cart, only for my hand to be slapped away from it.

"Tohru, why don't you pick out the more expensive and nutritious vegetables?" Miya asked me nicely.

Ugh, fine!

"Yes, Miya-chan." I just agree to be done with it.

What happened to the frugal landlady? Oh wait, she married into money and now wants to splurge on everything.

I should have set her a credit limit.

I pick out all the vegetables that I hated, aka, all the 'nutritious' vegetables.

Sigh, if it were just carrots, broccoli, cabbages… I can handle them. But other vegetables? Egh!

Damn it, I'm a former Dead Apostle Ancestor! Blood and meat is the best!

I also threw in some ice cream, sake, wine, chocolate and all some instant noodles.

Miya put the instant noodles back.

Well, 4/5 is still good enough I guess.

Shopping took longer than expected since Miya was comparing prices and all. Don't get me wrong, while I agree with the practice it's a matter of time vs money! Money is cheap for an interdimensional travelling wizard/hollow/kryptonian/persona user, but time isn't as cheap.

" **Time isn't cheap! Says the Kaleidocope user that uses it to not waste time."** Kaleidoscope Izanagi mocked in my head.

Yeah, STFU!

…I get the feeling we could have covered more ground quicker if Miya wasn't attached to my arm the entire time, dragging me and the shopping cart around everywhere.

Then again, having my arm between her kimono wrapped breasts feels damn nice.

"Tohru? Isn't that Yahan-chan and Narukami-kun?" Miya pointed to the snack section which was close to the vegetable section.

…Yup, grey mop of hair and dark-skinned female sighted.

"You think?" I muttered as it was so fucking obvious.

"Don't get snappy with me!" She pinched my cheeks to little effect.

"Didn't mean to, but you have to admit that they stand out a lot." I reply her.

"I suppose so. Oh, we should go greet them."

"Sounds good."

We waved and caught their attention as we walked towards them.

"Yo, Yu-kun, Yahan-chan!" I greet them both.

"Narukami-kun, Yahan-chan, how have you two been?" Miya said after I greeted them.

"Adachi-san, Asama-san, we've been well." Yu replied with Yahan copying the greeting.

"I'm happy to hear that. Oh, and it's Zelretch-san now." Miya said happily.

"Congratulations." Yu clapped softly as if it was the End of Evangelion.

"Ah! Nice! Yu, we'll be doing that in the future, _right_?" Yahan tugged Yu's shirt after congratulating Miya.

For some reason, Yu feels in danger.

We talked for a bit, catching up on what had happened. Yu and Miya chatted on ordering things from Tanaka and receiving them today. Yahan and I openly talked about our favourite sex positions. I think she was somewhat in disbelief in the positions I put Miya in. That conversation was stopped short when Miya threw a ladle at me from her Unlimited Ladle Works reality marble.

Hmm, I see Chie and Yukiko in the distance, Yu sees them too. They don't seem to notice us four and were talking away.

Chie was complimenting Yukiko on how beautiful she looks in a kimono, I had to agree with her, man, she looks like perfect Japanese housewife material. No offence to Miya, but the purple hair kind of ruins the image a little.

As expected, Yukiko brushes off the compliment and compliments Chie instead. Talking about Chie's jumping skills and ability to eat almost anything… apparently Yukiko is jealous about those points. It ended in an awkward silence where Chie ran off with Yukiko chasing after her.

…

That didn't go too well, did it?

"Hey! Adachi! How's it going?" Ah, it's my former boss Ryotaro Dojima! Oh, Nanako-chan too!

"Yo! Dojima-san, how's it hanging man?"

"Good I guess. I mean, no one's hanging on a TV antenna lately so that's a plus. Urgh, but those rookies sent to the station… let's just say that even you at your laziest could do a better job." Dojima looked sad when thinking about work.

"Ouch! Man, that sounds rough… In my case I've been getting 'Hey, I think my husband slash wife is cheating on me, please investigate!' cases all week." I talked about my PI work.

"Huh, typical PI work I suppose. Well, you should have expected that. You ain't a rookie so you should know that it isn't a glamourous job." Dojima pointed out and sympathised with me.

"Yeah, I expected it. But it's alright, I actually won the jackpot on a lottery so that helped kick start my business."

"Woah! Congratulations! Hey, that means you should be treating me to drinks!" Dojima chuckled, accepting my 'stroke of luck' easily.

"…You mean you'll come home late again?" Nanako-chan voiced out.

"A-ah, I mean, Adachi can come over to have drinks! I didn't mean that we'll go to Shiroku's pub or anything." He reassured his daughter who started to look sad.

Nanako-chan perked up a bit after that, and asked who was the lady hugging my arm.

Miya introduced herself as my wife, which Dojima punched my arm for not telling him sooner in response.

We finished our grocery shopping together and carried our bags home, going our separate ways.

"Tohru?"

"Yes, Miya?"

"Is Dojima-san there for Nanako-chan a lot?"

"… Not really. If anything he's avoiding her."

"But why? You mean he leaves all the care to her mother?"

"He's a widow. Chisato Dojima died in a hit and run a few years back." I explain concisely.

"… He should be there for her."

"I agree. But let's just say he's obsessed with finding the killer along with finding it hard to be a father to a girl that reminds him of his late wife. I don't think he understands the meaning of family well… even if he showed it to me."

"You won't call him out on it?"

"That's not necessarily my role. I care for him and Nanako but… I think the resident 'big bro' of the household will be there for them. What I can do is find the evidence for the old case so that he has no more excuses to not talk to Nanako… Point is, I can't judge him considering that I'm pretty sure I was widowed in my first life."

"I suppose so… and by that logic, as a widower I can't judge him too considering that I had my own obsessions." Miya quietly admitted.

"That makes two of us I suppose. But hey, we have each other now."

Apparently I picked the right words because she got super affectionate in response.

Alas, tonight was the night where Ajimu decided that I'll be the test dummy for her sleep fighting skill she never used before.

I ended up having to take the fight to another world.

I would like to think I learned an important lesson by surviving eight hours with Ajimu using only one skill at a time whilst asleep, but that will be a lie because I was a fucking camper that ran like a pussy.

 **June 2** **nd** **, Thursday (Cloudy)**

"How is this television any different from a normal one?" Aika asked while sipping a fruit drink in the morning, wearing only a nightgown in the living room.

"This baby is no ordinary television! Behold, the Kaleido TV, powered by the Kaleidoscope and my modified/ transferred narrator spell!" I said in a bombastic manner, with the only response being her question on whether she could record things or not.

This masterpiece of mine would allow me to track and record relevant events with the Kaleidoscope automatically.

Basically, it's a bit of a recap device when I'm not using it for observation only.

It's current use? To play Fate/ Apocrypha Zero: Kaleido Edition Episode 0, aka, the servant summoning and exposition episode.

Before that, I had to draft a letter to the participants to explain the new rules of this Grail War. Thanks to me stuffing enough mana for the grail's wishing component, the new rule is that if they killed seven servants out of the fourteen, every Master and Servant pair that's left gets a wish! Of course, if they killed more than that then a certain goal would be reached. Aka, I left the hint that it would open a doorway to the Akasha. This also meant that the counter guardians would kill everyone, but they didn't need to know a minor detail like that… They also didn't need to know I threw in two Avenger servants.

Due to the desire of my Sekirei/Alien Wives for combat, or rather, desire to be useful to me… I decided to assign them as the guard to the current Ruler, Aika Fuwa. Miya wasn't so keen on that so we compromised. Iris would be act as Aika's 'Saber', Akitsu the 'Caster' and Yashima the 'Berserker'. Miya would be my personal bodyguard in my mission to subtly influence the course of the war whilst looting everything useful.

As far as anyone knows, Aika/Ruler would have no Master but had 'summoned' three servants to act as the 'Discipline Squad' for the war. Yes, Miya suggested that since why the hell not, right? I copied a few of Miya's old uniform, resized them and enchanted them with extra properties before arming Iris, Akitsu and Yashima.

I armed them with League of Legends items to the teeth, well, the protective ones at least. I also ensured that they had many conceptual defences to the bullshit that is Heroic Spirits.

Considering that I rigged the competition so that bullshit powerful servants would appear and BTFO Arturia (because honestly, she's Type Moon's punching bag despite having all the most powerful Noble Phantasm's), it was completely necessary to go this far.

I spin the remote and pressed #1 to observe participant one. Uzume and Chiho were also going to be watching the 'show' with us, with popcorn.

 **Fate/ Apocrypha Zero: Kaleido Edition, Episode 0 part 1**

"Lady Luvia, you can't be seriously thinking about participating!" A grey haired man in a butler uniform pleaded with his young charge.

"Ohohoho! What are you talking about Auguste? This is the perfect opportunity for us to take revenge upon the Tohsaka and restore our honour!" The blonde drilled-hair female child declared while waving around her letter of participation that was teleported to her hands after the command seals appeared.

Seeing as convincing the girl he had been taking care of for years would be a fruitless endeavour, Auguste refocused his efforts to her mother.

"Lady Edelfelt, your daughter is too young for such a gruesome war that took the lives of the last generation of Edelfelt sisters. This is absurd!" Auguste pleaded to Margeary Edelfelt, the matriarch of the Edelfelt clan.

"I understand your concerns Auguste, which is why you'll be sent to Japan with her. Don't worry, we've already shipped your favourite rocket launchers and machine guns to the pier for you to collect! Ohohohohoho!"

"I have a bad feeling about thi-" Auguste began but was interrupted.

"Mother, mother, I'll perform the summoning now! Um, where do I put the catalyst again?" The young Luvia asked.

"Over here, honey!"

Auguste's palm met his face as he dreaded what was too come of summoning a Servant with a supposedly divine spear.

When the summoning was concluded with a spectacular light show, a feminine and mature figure appeared in response to Luvia's summons.

"My, so many people… Ah, no matter. Would my Master please raise your hand up?" A blonde-haired curvy and busty woman asked.

She had long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face, along with sad blue looking eyes only mostly open. She was currently earing an emerald green dress with gold markings, loose white/green gloves and a big piece of white collar around her neck with green lining. A very thin white piece of cloth connected the neck piece and dress together. At the centre of the cloth was a gold piece with a blue gem within, and a tiny red ribbon with gold in the centre.

"Yay, I did it mother! I mean, greetings respectful and beautiful Goddess! I am your summoner for this war!" Luvia was over excited and fumbled her greeting a bit, but used the information she had on the strange catalyst to make an assumption on her servant's status.

"Wow, I didn't think my Master would be so knowledgeable of my status! Ah, but there's no need for formalities between allies. You may call me Vert whilst we are among friends, but call me by my class, Lancer, otherwise." The Goddess of Leanbox said to the three in a friendly and composed manner.

"Alright, Big sister Vert!" Luvia said to the mature woman, who turned quickly with a hungry expression.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that one more time?"

"Um, big sister Vert?"

Luvia was swept up by the Servant in a big hug.

"Kyaa! So cute, Haaa, haaa, I'm a big sister now! I have a little sister, I always wanted a little sister! I mean, keep calling me big sister, I happen to like that title very much. Ooh, you must be my Master's mother? Can I dress my Master up please? *Gasp* Is that a butler? We must get him naked!"

Vert got overly excited as she her special trigger points were hit. Namely, little sisters and naked butlers.

Margeary was happy that they had such a powerful and friendly Servant. Auguste feared for his dignity and Luvia was overall very pleased with herself.

 _*Break*_

"A child? Really?" Aika asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I took measures to ensure her safety. Besides, I'll be intervening if they were in any real danger." I assure her.

 _*Unpause*_

Kiritsugu didn't know what to think. The damn vampire had modified the grail war and now… things were difficult now.

Team-up's were much more likely when there were more contestants and with more wishes to go around. He couldn't act recklessly as it might draw a large allied force against him and Irisviel.

Yes, him and Irisviel. They both had sets of command seals now.

Acht was ecstatic, the man clearly had lost his tactical mind as any knowledgeable Master would be able to gather the rest in order to 'gang up' on the main families, if only because by default, the main families would have two Servants. Therefore, a bigger danger and target…

Still, there were some good points. Irisviel had been kidnapped for five seconds and re-emerged with a copy of her body. Apparently, the Wizard Marshall Zelretch thought that living sentient vessels used as the vessel of the grail was wasteful. And apparently, the Third Magic was cheap in other worlds, so he cloned and placed Irisviel's soul in another non-vessel body.

Kiritsugu was happy that he didn't need to start a masochistic streak by cheating on his wife to prepare himself for the betrayal of killing her for his wish.

In any event, the summoning for King Arthur had gone off smoothly. Irisviel acted as the summoner and aside from the fact that King Arthur was a fucking girl, things were okay.

He himself decided to summon an Assassin class servant with an old Kunai that Acht found somewhere. Since Zelretch had allowed Eastern servants to be summoned this time around by modifying the grail, Kiritsugu decided to try his luck.

From the circle, a black haired man with red eyes appeared, wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Kiritsugu nodded. "Yes, my name is Kiritsugu Emiya. Your class is?"

"Caster, with a double summon for the Assassin Class."

Kiritsugu's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly composed himself and nodded.

"We shall discuss our strategy for the war then. My wife is another Master and we'll be allied for the rest of the war. Our alliance will be obvious to our enemies so there's no point in any ruses in that regard. I plan to take out the enemy masters by acting independently, although your assistance will be valuable if their Servants are nearby."

The man looked at him appreciatively, as if approving his 'down to business' attitude.

 _Elsewhere…_

A scene of desolation.

Fire was all that he could see. People around him dying, his parents, sister and brother dead.

He walked on.

People were crying for help as their life ebbed away.

He walked on and-

An alarm rings as a red haired boy woke up from his nightmare.

Fujimaru Shirou panted and clutched his chest in phantom pain.

That nightmare again… he thought to himself.

It had been happening for the past three days since some weird tattoo appeared on his right hand.

He did his best to hide it from his parents, but his younger sister and brother, Fujimaru Ritsu and Ritsuka ratted him out.

He explained to them that it just appeared and wouldn't come off.

It only made them give him worried looks. He knew they were hiding something.

He looked in the mirror and saw bags under his yellow eyes.

Man, he was too young for this!

His parents asked him to take his younger fraternal twin siblings out to the park.

He was happy to do so, after all, his heroes in all the TV shows he watched were nice to kids!

Although… his little sister was an absolute monster!

He swore that she was trying to devour his soul with her yellow eyes.

Thank goodness his younger brother Ritsuka wasn't like her.

Although he did wonder how he younger brother had black hair and blue eyes instead of he and his sister's red hair and yellow eyes…

"Nightmares, kid?"

Shirou turned and was faced with a man in a nice suit, wearing a fedora.

"How did you know, Ojii-san?" Shirou asked the man.

The man chuckled. "Oh, I've had that look on my face before many, many times. Let me guess, a vision of death and fire?"

Shirou froze and his body could barely respond.

"H-how? What does it mean?"

"Oh? Isn't it obvious? It was a premonition my dear boy! A great war is coming and you'll be one of many players in it, should you choose to participate… but it's your choice after all. If you don't then I guess your family will die as they always did."

What? War? Die like they always did?

Shirou made sure his siblings were out of earshot and begged the man to explain.

"The multiverse is a big place Shirou. And in almost all of them you would lose your family and memories to that fire. This is one of those rare chances you can change the future you know? You could become a hero and save your family, and many others too."

Tell me how! Shirou all but demanded!

He told him, and Shirou agreed to go along with the man.

Shirou was fed a gem and had these things called 'Magic Circuits' opened. The man had sent him somewhere else to awaken these circuits without any time passing back in his home world.

It was the most pain Shirou had ever felt in his life. But it was worth it… it would save his family, he told himself.

And then there was the summoning, done at the park under some 'boundary field' thing.

All he needed to do was keep supplying prana to this Servant he would summon.

The man gave a 'catalyst' thing to him to use in summoning.

He said something about preventing me from summoning my future self that wants to kill me or something. That kind of scared Shirou…

From the circle emerged a young man with black hair. He had a pair of square spectacles and was wearing a white uniform of some sort.

"Servant Avenger answers your summons, are you my master?"

 **Grail War Servant list (In-Progress):**

Saber: Arturia Pendragon (Irisviel von Einzbern), (Kirito, Ichigo, Darth Vader, ?)*

Archer: Gilgamesh (Tokiomi Tohsaka), EMIYA (Rin Tohsaka)

Lancer: Vert aka Green Heart (Luviagelita Edelfelt), Madara Uchiha

Rider: Alexander the Great (Waver Velvet), (Simon the Digger/Gehrman the First Hunter/ Iron Man/ Naruto/ Shinji Ikari, Neptune aka Purple Heart)*

Assassin: Obito Uchiha, (The Good Hunter, Jiraiya, Batman,?)*

Caster: Itachi Uchiha(DS as Assassin, Kiritsugu Emiya), Tatsuya Shiba*

Berserker: Issei Hyoudou (Sakura Matou), Vali Lucifer (Kariya Matou)

Avenger: Maou Satan (Satan Jacob/Maou Sadou, Hataraku Maou-sama!), Uryu Ishida – A, the Antithesis (Fujimaru Shirou aka pre-fire Shirou)


	34. Lovely Rainy Days

AN: Since this is the Nasuverse, ages get messed up due to alternate events happening. Still only Fiore is getting a slight age up to her canon age of 19. And yes, that means that the Cu Chulainn fanboy's age is 13. Rin, Shirou, Luvia are all 8 years old. Sakura is 7. Irisviel is younger than all of them.

Sasuga Gilgamesh, he has successfully predicted a war with women and children.

Also, Shirou's siblings are an AU version of FGO's protagonists. Most of the 'votes'/'suggestions' gave no clear majority indicators so this list is the best I can come up with whilst including character motivations and behaviours into somewhat usable teams. Also, the lead up time into the Fourth Holy Grail War in this reality is about 2 years, in other words… the first few summons have a lot of lead up time. And yes, there's essentially an upcoming future self meetup if you check the List at the bottom carefully.

Oh, and I made a little preview at the bottom. Sorry if you guys had to wait long for the chapter, It's been a busy few days at work and I've also been working on my Highschool DXD fic, which I might make mutual cameos at some point but that's something for another time!

 **Chapter 34: Lovely Rainy Days**

"All right, I'll need to manoeuvre a lot of things along so why don't we marathon Fate/Zero together!" I say enthusiastically.

"You mean to say we have to watch anime the entire day?" Miya said the obvious.

"I'm making some homemade popcorn then!" Yashima volunteered.

"Ah… lots of shaved ice." Akitsu diligently began preparing our endless supply of icy desserts.

"Well now, I suppose I may as well earn my keep." Aika shrugs and forms a red disc of energy that turned into a saw blade.

Oi, oi, is she seriously using magic to help shave the ice? (Even more so, magic that was meant to destroy the Tree of Genesis…)

I mean, who uses magic for menial tasks like that?

Oh, that's me.

"Chiho and I will go get snacks at Junes!" Uzume declared, it was a weekday and I began the show in the evening when Chiho got back home.

"Hmm? I suppose I'll help out. I so happen to have a skill that keeps people energised for movie marathons!" Ajimu says with a 'as a matter of fact' tone with a perpetual smile on her face.

Miya seemed resigned, eh, I thought she was looking forward to it! I pouted a little… still, she went ahead to make some soup for a warm supper.

I gave thumbs up and thanks to everyone before leaving to focus on manipulating the war.

I occasionally dropped by to grab Miya and Iris for some assistance in organising the event.

In the end, we managed to marathon Fate/Zero, with Aika lauding it as a magnificent tragedy with a nice hopeful ending. Other than Ajimu and myself, the rest of the watchers felt a lot of FEELS when Kiritsugu headshotted Illya and strangled Irisviel. Oh, and I was grinning like a loon when Kirei handed Rin the dagger he used to kill her father. Apparently, most people didn't share my opinion.

 **June 3** **rd** **, Friday (Rainy)**

It was raining and it was nice to wind down for a bit.

"Tohru! There's five Reapers incoming!"

"Mmm that sounds cool Miya, good luck!"

Well, considering that Persona users at their strongest could go around Mach 4-5 without buffs it's safe to say that they could outrun things like Archer's Caladbolg II and Hrunting.

And in the case of Reapers, well, they're a little slower.

I relax into my reclining beach chair as Akitsu and Yashima were fanning me with palm leaves like the harem girls they were.

The TV world is so relaxing in this kind of weather.

Miya, apparently, is only partially immune to mental status effects. Granted, the quicksilver sash solves most of them but they still can affect her during the cooldown period.

She's spent some time being confused, berserk, scared and most of the time overall panicking as she was slaughtering the waves of stronger Shadows.

I don't know why she's giving me battle updates when it's clear I'm enjoying myself with my lovely servants/ wives/ Sekirei.

"Tohru, I could use some help here-"

"That's nice dear, but I have complete faith in you honey!"

That sent her into another joyful frenzy against the Shadows.

How easy…

Then again, I'm weak to compliments myself so who am I to judge?

Meanwhile, I have my enchanted vacumn cleaner fly around the TV world, sucking up all the coins and notes.

What? Miya wanted more money for shopping and I was going to make sure she worked for it!

I have to grind like this when I started out, but I moved on from being a money hungry scrub to greener pastures.

Hmm? Did my vision get darker all of the sudden?

Some stupid Hablerie tried to attack me from the skies, I wave my hand and turned it into gold with my [Hand of Midas] ability.

Yashima took the offending Golden Hablerie statue and flung it at some Shadows that were trying to get pass Miya.

What a team player!

I rewarded Yashima by letting her suck my cock. She's doing pretty well for her first try.

Well, she has to start somewhere, right?

She's not as good as Miya however… hmm, come to think of it-

I admit, I may have made a mistake.

I may have used my [Addictive Fluids] once when I was over enthusiastic with Miya.

Apparently, the effect lingers even after the skill is turned off.

Hence, Miya was rather distracted when she smelt the fluids she was slightly addicted to being drunk by someone else other than her.

She took a few hits by a Reaper because of that, good thing she's a tough gal.

Since it was my fault I decided to use crush the Reapers with my telekinesis, you know, make the fight even again.

Whew!

We left the TV world with our massive amount of loot which was all given to Miya for her own use.

Let's see how she deals with a mountain of coins, muahahaha, feel my pain!

When it was after school I sent out invites to the Investigation Team for a private viewing of my newest TV Battle Royal reality show called Fate/ Apocrypha Zero: Kaleido Edition tomorrow night.

 **June 4** **th** **, Saturday (Rainy)**

I don't know why but everyone except Minako refused! What did I do wrong?

"Perhaps advertising that you were organising a battle royal to the death is a contributing factor?" Miya smiled as she snidely commented on my reaction.

"It's not like they haven't watched shows with death before?" I protested, making her smile grow as she was increasingly amused.

"Oh? I believe there's child endangerment included and more importantly, maybe they're disgusted that someone they know would actually promote a war?"

I groaned. "What part of the word 'caution' in the sentence 'I have taken precautions to prevent child death and mutilation' do they not understand?"

"I think they understand perfectly. But considering that it was their crazy sorcerer former cop associate I can see why they would feel that way."

"Aww… Must you ruin my delusions of sanity, Miya?" I pouted.

She rolls her eyes and sighs with a satisfied look plastered on her face. "Someone has to do it, I wouldn't like it if you were to end up as insane as Minaka."

I grinned, "Please, I was already 'insane' by everyone's standards from the moment I was born. After all, you can't be a sorcerer without being a tad bit mad."

"What I meant to say was that you have a lovable but frustrating brand of insanity is preferable, so long that it doesn't degrade to a malicious brand of insanity." Miya 'corrected' herself whilst slipping in a compliment.

I pull her to me and slammed my lips into hers, making out with her for a few seconds.

"Lovable huh? You just know the right things to say, don't you, Miya?" I say with a satisfied smirk as she was recovering from breathlessness.

"It helps that you're so easy to please." She replies with a sexy smirk.

Oh? How eager… clearly Ajimu was right about the 'D' being the answer to all problems.

"So smug… But for how long?"

Silly Miya, she must have forgotten that I have several skills to control my bodily functions.

In any case, I lasted longer than her and made her beg like a proper woman.

That probably came across as more sexist than I envisioned it, hmm, I should consider going to therapy.

I mean, clearly a lot of problems can be solved by the main characters getting therapy. But everyone knows that in any media with drama that 'There Are No Therapists!'

Perhaps some of my slightly skewed views on my favourite gender (not applicable when it comes to my own gender) were due to events in my first life.

I sure hope there wasn't an NTR event somewhere down the line where I saw someone I loved surrendering to someone else's cock like a wanton slut.

Then again, it would explain a lot of things.

Man, remembering my past life was harder than I thought.

Hmm… then again instead of bottling up and waiting for therapy I could just talk with a friend.

* * *

"So if I'm hearing this right… you think you might be sexist or at least view the vast majority of women across the multiverse as wanton sluts due to some past trauma."

Minako summarised my concerns calmly and pleasantly.

Honestly, she's the only person I know who can judge my concerns fairly. Ajimu is cynical, Aika… despite her theatrics, is actually a fatalistic optimist. Yu is an optimist, Hyoubu is a terrorist, Yashima would just agree with my views, Akitsu would say that she's 'My Slut' or something, and Miya… well, she'll probably get mad but accept it nonetheless.

Either way, none of them are 'normal' the way Minako is. Sure she saved the world and all, but she has a more 'normal' viewpoint than most.

I think.

"Aren't you just looking for some easy single psychology issue? I don't even think you believe what you're saying."

Ah, her words cut right through me.

"Haa… Makes sense now that I think about it. I mean, I'm an adult for goodness sake. It's not as if my issues are small or limited to one dominant issue like how the Investigation Team's shadows. As a guy with a minimum of 50 years of memories along with remnants of centuries worth of memories… I'm pretty sure I have many long-standing unresolved problems that can't be easily explained away via 'Single-Issue Psychology'."

She lets me ramble on for a bit about my frustrations stemming from the sheer amount of despair and stupid in the multiverse. She begins to smile while I talk about the good, funny and crazy side of the multiverse as well.

"As a person that's connected to all of these universes, I suppose it's always an overwhelming thing, you know? Whew… thanks for listening to me again Minako-chan! I'm a bit more relaxed now, I think, after talking to you. It's just that… I've seen many cases, but in Japan, what it comes down to is that in Japanese society, when there's a problem… instead of discussing it in public, people would rather pretend it didn't happen. It just adds onto problems and while I like it in this town… the people and atmosphere sometimes makes it easier to bottle everything up. Maybe that's why I like gallivanting and messing around everywhere…" I wonder to myself.

"… I think you have a lot of reasons for the things you do. Good, bad, fun, serious, justice related reasons… most logical decisions made by people are a mix bag of factors as well, so don't beat yourself up about it. It's good to understand yourself, but like you said before, there's no need to rush anything when 'time is your bitch' and there's nigh infinite possibilities in an infinite multiverse." Minako reassures and encourages me.

"Mmm, I'm glad at least one person agrees with me." I say with a smile.

"Oh? If you want more people to agree you could hire a few 'yes men' or talk to other Zelretch's." She joked.

"Uh, I prefer not to talk too much with those people, even with myself. It's hard enough not pranking each other due to small differences. It's easy to get along when we have chaos for the greater good as our agenda." I mention in response to her joking suggestion.

She nodded to show that she understood.

"Thanks again, Minako-chan. For listening to this old man's ramblings again… ah, I'll guess I can keep on working energetically despite all these occasional depression bouts. Man, I just can't seem to be satisfied when I'm aware of the multiverse."

"That's understandable. And don't worry about it, I like listening to you. It helps me understand you better. Although, I guess it's impossible to ever fully understand someone entirely unless there's some magic power to do just that." Minako says cheerily with a gentle smile.

"If it makes you feel better, out there… there are ninja wizards with this thing called Ninshu that can do just that with Chakra." I referenced Hagoromo and Naruto.

"I think you may have mentioned this before in one of the times you talked… but that sounds way too hive mindy to me. Besides, if people did that in this world then Erebus will…" She trailed off.

"…Shit, you have a point when it comes to this world as Erebus is the grand manifestation of grief and negative emotions… and the fact that Erebus has no equal and opposite would mean…" I didn't want to complete that sentence.

"…It'll be fine. I think, despite everything, things will get better. One day, my brother won't be needed as the Great Seal. It'll come for sure."

As cloudy as my vision into the future is with all the deities around I could still see the general outcome in the far future. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it wouldn't get better by itself.

"You're making that face again. You don't believe that, do you?" She said to me.

"I believe that you'll… hold on to your optimism and trust in humanity no matter what happens." I say without committing.

"That means bad news, doesn't it? If you're evading the question that way…"

"…" I said nothing.

"But it's alright. It's flattering that you think so highly of me but who knows what time may change… that said, considering how long you've apparently been going about the business of making the multiverse better-" She walked in front of me, looking straight in to my eyes with her own blood red eyes. "If anything, I can definitely trust you to try to make things better. So I'm not worried at all, no matter what comes my way." She smiles widely, giving me a big grin that made me feel… fuzzy, in a warm way.

Words… did not leave my mouth as I struggled to react to such trust.

That kind of trust was something I thought I wouldn't be able to receive from any other being other than my soul-bonded alien wives.

"You can count on me to do my best. Heh, but don't think I didn't mean it when I said that you'll always be your trusting optimistic self." I smiled back at her.

I can sense unconditional trust and acceptance in her words and actions… I know it's mutual.

 **"Thou art I... And I am thou...**

 **Thou hast established a genuine bond...**

 **These genuine bonds…**

 **Shall be your strength no matter the adversity beset upon you…**

 **The inner most power of the Lovers Arcana has been set free.**

 **We bestow upon thee Ishtar, the ultimate form of the Lovers Arcana…"**

…

"Did you get that too?" I asked with a relaxed smile as I felt a tight knit bond with the two of us.

"Is that the first thing you ask after all the mushy stuff?" She gave me a glare before smiling right back at me.

"Heh, blame my inner gamer. So… I can fuse Ishtar now." I say, making her smirk in a smug fashion.

"Oh, is that is?"

"Hey, you're hiding something…"

"Obviously!"

Huh, don't tell me she got some super special Persona instead of Magatsu Izanagi! That would be unfair!

"…You remember when you said that I could pretty much get any guy I wanted?" She asked.

"Yeah, on the 25th of May I did say those words. It's true you know, you make a great bro for guys and well, you're kind, considerate, brave and the list goes on and on. Wait, don't tell me some retard rejected you and you're bringing this up now… who do I have to kill?"

At my words, she laughed out loud before composing herself.

"O-oh my god, sorry, It's just that Junpei said something similar to that when we were catching up with each other. No, no one rejected me or anything."

"Well, great then. So… you're just bragging about being a desirable bachelorette?" I asked.

"Psh, as if! No, I just remembered that I never did manage to get together with a married man before." She grins slyly at me while saying those words.

"NTR is a trash fetish, even if it turns me on I feel that I have to say it." I quickly say my default response.

"Oh? What I'm planning isn't NTR if I don't steal the guy away from someone… rather, if I were to have a secret relationship it'll be classified as being a Mistress or having a 'real affair'…"

And what did she mean by that?

She took up a grey metal ball and placed it in-between us.

It exploded into a cloud of grey smoke.

Is this supposed to be a prank? If so, then I find this to be way too hipster for me to understand.

I try to use my X-ray vision to see past it only to-

Huh?

I can't see through it.

It's lead.

A kiss is pressed onto my lips.

Ah… how do I always get surprised like this?

I put my hands around her and held the kiss for a few more seconds.

We spent way too long gazing into each other's eyes after the kiss, as in, almost Twilight levels of stupidly long.

"I love you."

I was surprised.

I was surprised that it wasn't the girl who said it first this time around.

I almost couldn't believe myself when I ended up saying those words myself.

"I love you too."

She reciprocated my affections.

We spent a long time together.

It was a good thing I decided that we were to chat in another world because I was sure we would be interrupted otherwise.

* * *

Oho Magatsu Izanagi seemed to have transformed into a new form, becoming Oho-Magatsu Hinokami.

Great Calamity God, huh… no Izanagi attached…

Minako's newest Persona evolved too, but she says she wants to keep it as a surprise.

She did, however tell me what Persona she got out of maxing the Passion Arcana.

Yaso-Magatsu Hinokami, Eighty Calamities God.

Both of those Persona's representing the filth that was washed away by Izanagi which became to separate Gods themselves.

In any case, her brother needs a break from being beaten up by his girlfriends he cheated on so Minako will be following me into the grail war I was organising.

She also said something about the thrill coming from the risk of being caught cheating by Miya and the rest.

I could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Will you die for me?"

Those words that he didn't understand at the time…

"Do you want to live? If so, sign up for this little war of mine."

How did he get involved in something like this…

"Tada! The main character has arrived! Ah, you have the look of a main character so you're definitely my master, aren't you?"

Please tell me she has bigger boobs hidden under that hoodie!

 **Adachi's/ Zelretch's Social Link:**

Fool: 2/10, Discovering one's Fate

Jester: 5/10, Aqua

Fortune: 9/10, Iris

Hanged Man: 2/10, Aika Fuwa

Star: 6/10, Yu Narukami

Strength: 9/10, Yashima

Priestess: 9/10, Akitsu

Hierophant: 5/10, Ryotaro Dojima

Justice: 3/10, Nanako Dojima

Lovers: 10/10, Minako Arisato – Ishtar; Wild Card Bonus – Oho-Magatsu Hinokami

Death: 9/10, Miya Asama

Emperor: 1/10, Hyoubu Kyousuke

Moon : 5/10, Ajimu Najimi

Sun: 3/10, Chiho & Uzume

 **Grail War Servant list (In-Progress):**

Saber: Arturia Pendragon (Irisviel von Einzbern), Darth Vader (Darnic Blackstone Yggdmillennia)

Archer: Gilgamesh (Tokiomi Tohsaka), EMIYA (Rin Tohsaka)

Lancer: Vert aka Green Heart (Luviagelita Edelfelt), Madara Uchiha (REDACTED)

Rider: Alexander the Great (Waver Velvet), Neptune aka Purple Heart (Issei Hyoudou - Human)

Assassin: Obito Uchiha (Olga Marie Animusphere), Batman (Kotomine Kirei)

Caster: Itachi Uchiha (Assassin, Kiritsugu Emiya), Tatsuya Shiba (Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia)

Berserker: Issei Hyoudou (Sakura Matou), Vali Lucifer (Kariya Matou)

Avenger: Maou Satan/ Satan Jacob/ Maou Sadou (REDACTED), Uryu Ishida – A, the Antithesis (Fujimaru Shirou aka pre-fire Shirou)

Ruler: Aika Fuwa (Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg/ Tohru Adachi)

Saver: Minato Arisato ( Minako Arisato)


	35. The Dragon, Goddess, Magus and Ninja

AN: In which Zelretch picks up two people near death and arranges an alliance. I hope to elaborate more on Neptune and Issei since they are such main character material, but that'll be later. Next up will be Sakura and Kariya, along with Fiore and Darnic. Gilgamesh, Alexander, Madara, Maou will be the last ones to be summoned. 8 Servants have to die before Angra Mainyu comes up, although they can still get their wish if certain conditions are met. Oh, as for Madara's 'Master'... heh!

I'm planning for the Batman – Kirei relationship to end up like how all of Bruce's friends end up – one bad day.

Update: Fixed some spelling mistakes and added some scenes. Just a refresher, Olga Marie got a fate worse than death in FGO in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 35: The Dragon, Goddess, Magus and Ninja**

 **Fate/ Apocrypha Zero: Kaleido Edition, Episode 0 Part 2**

He must have heard her wrong.

So he asked again.

"Will you die for me?"

Those words that he didn't understand at the time…

She said it clearly while laughing at him.

Black wings appear from her back.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's cold words cut into him deeper than the spear of light in his chest.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Was she serious? Ah, he was already losing consciousness.

Yuuma-chan was gone as well…

He felt regret and-

The pain lessened suddenly.

"Do you want to live? If so, sign up for this little war of mine."

He looked up.

He couldn't get up since he had lost a lot of blood.

A man he couldn't identify asked him that question, holding up a scroll of some sort.

He was wearing a nice suit and a fedora like hat.

Was this just a hallucination? If so, then he had nothing to lose.

Even now… he still wanted to live, he wanted to do something to make his parents proud, he wanted to touch lots of oppai and get a harem of pretty girls.

"Anything."

He said those words and the man motioned for him to dip his finger in his own blood.

Somehow, he ended up signing his name in blood.

"Rejoice, Hyoudou Issei. Your wish will finally come true."

He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was in a different room.

It was rather barren, nothing like his bishoujo poster filled room with his adult videos and games filled bookcases everywhere.

There was a laptop on a work desk at one end of the room.

He turned it on, and was shocked to find that the year was near the end of 1992.

16 years in the past.

Issei Hyoudou wondered if the computer was just old or broken, but it looked as if it came from the future, in fact, the specs were way beyond the computers of his time.

He explored the house he was in.

It was a classic two level Japanese home with typical paper walls and tatami flooring.

In the kitchen, there was a large poster welcoming him to the Izumo Inn.

What the hell?

Isn't this the Inn in that harem ecchi manga called Sekirei?

He briefly entertained the thought that he would get some hot alien girlfriends.

The TV turned on by itself.

The same man in the suit that gave him the contract was there.

"Good morning Hyoudou Issei. Now, you will probably have many questions but quite frankly, it's way more fun to see you flailing around for answer, so good luck with that!"

He wanted to punch the man in the screen.

"That said, welcome to Fuyuki City, the battlefield of the Fourth Holy Grail War. By the way, check out the cool tattoo on the back of your right hand."

Issei felt his sensations become numb as he saw the proof of his participation.

Oh shit! He thought to himself as he recalled all he knew from the Fate Stay Night, Hollow Ataraxia and Tsukihime Visual Novels… he was so fucked.

"I've set up an identity for you along with setting you up with a hefty amount of 500 million yen, now, don't waste it on porn, okay? Also, there's the key to the house on the dining table along with a key to the shed. All you need to summon your servant for the war is already prepared, so don't fuck up.

Oh, and this is a copy of the inn of my wife so if you don't want to get killed by the Hannya you better take care of it. Capisce? And yes, you were killed by a fallen angel, there, there's a light novel titled Highschool DXD for you to read that'll explain all you need to know for now. I've given you 12 volumes, but I suggest you summon your servant first."

The TV turned itself off after that.

"… Well shit."

His life was saved and now he was in another world.

From what he could remember of the Hollow Ataraxia novel… this was probably the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, that… Zelretch guy messing with him.

He wanted to panic but he was too tired for that shit right now.

There were also a bunch of questions like why this building in particular… until he put the pieces together and figured that the terrifying landlady was the man's wife. As if a wizard marshall could get any scarier… then again, wasn't that Gilgamesh dude in the Fourth War? He didn't know anything else about the fourth war other than the main character's father being in it, the priest backstabbing Rin's father, Zouken doing asshole things…

He walked into the shed and saw a pile of books along with a manual of some sort. There was also a large 'Steps to Servant Summoning' poster.

Along with a framed up replica of the contract he signed, stating that he had to fight in the grail war and survive in order to be returned home.

Damn!

How did he get involved in something like this…

Wait, what? I have to cut myself?

E-eugh!

He didn't know how he apparently had magic but he didn't want to question it.

He chanted the ritual summoning spell and was almost blasted away by the force from the purple light of the summoning.

"Tada! The main character has arrived! Ah, you have the look of a main character so you're definitely my master, aren't you?"

A fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair appeared and started talking to him. She had messy bangs, two gamepad hairclips and looked like a loli. She had this big white hoodie with purple stripes and a purple hood. There was this huge zipper shaped with a 'N' on it, two big pockets with an 'X' letter and a white choker.

She was really cute.

Please tell me she has bigger boobs hidden under the hoodie!

He thought to himself, but didn't keep his hopes up.

Wait a second…

"W-woah, back up a bit, what did you mean by main character?"

"Isn't it obvious? Only a main character can summon another main character to fight for them! Me? I'm a main character so of course I wouldn't come unless I was summoned by a main character!"

Her logic was destroying his mind.

That, and he was still numb after what Yuuma did to him.

"Hold up, considering that I've just died and was revived somehow, plus the fact that I'm in a different dimension altogether I really don't think I'm the main character."

Issei protested.

"Ha! Please! I've went to alternate dimensions before and I've always stayed as the main character. Unless it was one of those non-canon spin-off titles where Noire and Blanc became main characters but those don't count."

Oi! That sounded very dismissive of people that seemed to be her friends!

"Besides, you can just look up your stats. I mean, your stats are like, terri-bad, but that just means you're like a magikarp that needs to level up."

"… What stats?"

"You don't know how to open the menu screen!? Mmm, if only Histy was here… she's usually the one doing the tutorial but I guess it can't be helped!"

Somehow, she wasn't delusional and he actually did managed to open a purple status screen in front of him.

The Servant, his partner, Neptune explained that all main characters can recruit people and male a party. And apparently, she's in my party. Also, we share an Inventory? How does that work?

Why does she have all these cosmetic items and serious end game gear? What the fuck?

Oh, and his stats really are shit! I mean, her stats are apparently capped due to not being really alive and all, but she's pretty much in the 5000 range whilst his stats are in the single digits.

"Hehe! I know what we can do! While we can't beat up monsters all we have to do is get some quests! You know, every RPG needs people to run fetch quests."

She dragged him out of the house and began harassing homeless people to ask if they needed any help with anything. Suprisingly enough, quest requests actually appeared in a screen and completing them got him EXP.

Apparently EXP wasn't supposed to be part of the quest reward but it seemed to replace what Neptune-chan called credits.

It was only by the end of the day she finally stopped dragging him around.

"Oooh, so hungry! I shouldn't be so hungry because I'm a Rider class and all, but I still want to eat so I'm hungry!"

Issei took her to a family restaurant where she ate enough for two entire families.

… That 500 million yen isn't going to last long, will it?

He needs more money, but how?

"Ritsuka! Chew your food properly! Don't think eating faster will mean getting home quicker."

"But mama, I really want to play with my new Leanbox!"

Neptune stopped eating, jumped out of her seat and started to interrogate the boy about something.

Apparently, the Leanbox is one of her friend's consoles or something. She started talking about the world of Gameindustri and how her CPU (Console Patron Unit) friends all have their signature consoles.

He pointed out that this meant that her friend, Vert, was likely a rival Servant summoned earlier by someone with a lot of wealth if they were able to set up a gaming company so quickly.

Also, it was probably done to collect something called 'Share Energy' that is needed to use their Noble Phantasm, Hard Drive Divinity for long periods of time. (That, and apparently she becomes super sexy in her transformed form… meaning Oppai!)

Hmm, that's an idea… he asked Neptune if she knew how to make her own console.

She said the Grail gave her the knowledge along with how to design games, so yes.

Issei smiled to himself as he planned to invest the money into a gaming company of his own… only to realise he has absolutely no idea on how to run his own business.

He could try hiring someone to do it, he supposed…

Also, he has to get back to the Inn to read those light novels that are apparently relevant to him. Hmm, the Inn… didn't that landlady charge people rent for staying there?

He could try his hand being a landlord… and maybe some super cute tenants will live there.

Then there's level grinding, survival training, getting more information from Neptune and getting enough money to last until the end of the Grail War.

Man, how did his life get so complicated?!

Oh gods, she's ordering more pudding!

Issei was hoping that whatever weight she puts on will go to her breasts, or at least her thighs.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shirou finds out that his parents were apparently average spell casters who didn't really care much about getting to some Root thing. They only heard rumours about the Fuyuki Grail ritual and were planning to move out of the city. After Shirou explained to them about his visions and some old guy telling him about other worlds (with the help of his Avenger Servant), they reluctantly agreed to train him so that he could prevent his visions from happening. Also, they'll be moving out when the war actually starts.

* * *

Luvia, along with her mother, was happily playing some games on her more advanced Leanbox after her Magus training session of the day. It was a good bonding activity, she would have played with her older sister Vert, but then she'll never win and get over competitive… resulting in an all-nighter and her mother scolding her. The Edelfelt family wasn't bashed by the other Magus's families for going into the technology business since it had nothing to do with magic as far as they knew, along with the fact that the Edelfelt's were known to be mercenaries in the supernatural world anyways. So this wasn't anything new… little did they know that Vert's cultivation of worshippers (fans) wasn't as innocent as it looked.

* * *

Kiritsugu himself was rather conflicted as he felt himself getting even softer… the fact that his Servant was so similar to him in seeking peace yet ultimately placed his love for his brother over everything else was something he found hard to believe when he asked for Itachi's story.

* * *

 **In another part of the multiverse…**

Olga Marie Animusphere was screaming as her entire being was being pulled into 'CHALDEAS', a body of information condensed together, a territory of another dimension.

She screamed for anyone to help her-

Ritsuka, Mashu, anyone...

How could she not when she was about to be disassembled on the molecular level?

Lev's betrayal and words was already painful enough but this was overkill to the max.

To top it off, she was already dead and only her mind was in the current world thanks to the Rayshift.

At this rate, she would die without accomplishing anything with no one to acknowledge her.

She would disappear without a trace.

And then, all of a suddenly, the pain stopped.

Everything was black for a long time and it took what felt like hours to finally open her eyes.

"Ah, looks like you're awake. Good, good, it looks like I was worried for nothing." She hears a man speaking to her.

She still couldn't move well.

"Well, it's a new body so don't strain yourself. Anyways, my wife would disagree with messing around with the bodies of young women so I'll leave you to it. By the way, you're a Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War now, try not to die. I've already set up a summoning circle and a catalyst for a strong Servant, so you'll probably not die."

"W-wait? Who are you?" And why did you save me? She wanted to ask.

Along with how was she saved-

"I have too many names nowadays, but I guess Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is the one most familiar to you… Oh, FYI, Ritsuka-kun is a child in this universe and his older brother is a Master."

He departed after those words were said.

Well, whilst she was grateful and thankful to be alive... she still wanted to punch the man for being so flippant.

Then again, this is the infamous Wizard Marshall she's thinking about so it's probably not a good idea.

It took Marie over an hour to regain control over her body, and a few minutes to open her magic circuits.

Feeling her prana circulating helped strengthen her as she observed her environment.

It looked to be a small bunker of some sort, or rather, a temporary home for some homeless bum. There was a summoning circle and an orange mask in the middle of it. There was also a microwave and what seemed to be a meal in it.

Something called Katsu-duum… at least that's what the post-it note said.

Well, she may be actually involved in a real Holy Grail War now (with 14 Servants, according to another post-it note) but it sure beats being dead.

In the end, she summoned a scarred black haired Asian male with two different eyes. One was a red eye with a pinwheel design and the other, a purple eye with many rings.

"To think that I'm needed… looks like I'll have to see Rin another time then. I ask of you, Are you my Master?" The man talked to himself for a moment before asking Marie.

She was a bit out of it since she was told that she never did have the capacity for being a Master using the system Chaldea had developed.

"Helloooo? Oi, you there?" The man started waving his hand in front of her face.

"A-ah, my apologies! I was rather overwhelmed after all."

She didn't know why but she began telling the man about her story and how she came to survive.

"Mmm, be careful. I was 'saved' by some old guy who taught me a lot of things, in the end I was just a 'pawn' to him. I wouldn't wish the same fate to you, Marie-chan." Her Servant, Obito Uchiha, said considerately.

"I-I know that! I learnt my lesson after Lev betrayed me… betrayed Chaldea. Even so, I'm alive now and I would like to have another chance in- well, doing something worthwhile."

They began looking for a place to stay, since a makeshift shelter wasn't going to be good enough for a Magus's workshop.

Unfortunately, Marie's circuits were not as used as her previous ones and had to be trained more before any serious hypnotism could be used.

Obito, her Assassin with a double summon in the Caster Class, was a good sport and donned the orange mask. He decided to go to a public place and put on a show, using his ninja skills to perform juggling tricks and acrobatics. He managed to get them a good amount of money for a few meals.

Unfortunately, rents were expensive and having no identification is a big pain.

Luckily for them, they came across a flier denoting a boarding house with a cheap rent of 50,000 yen per month for a room, with three meals as well. It was a steal as far as the pair was concerned.

As they approached the house they were greeted with a brown-haired young man scolding a young girl.

"You ran out of the meeting room again!? It was hard enough to get investors lined up and you ditched them to get pudding instead? We are so fucked, how are we supposed to start a gaming company is this keeps happening… we aren't going to get any shares, are we? My chances of going home are zero now, GG, we're screwed."

"Aww, don't worry about it, Issei! As main characters we are fated to have a lucky encounter where we'll recruit party members that will help us."

"It's great that you're so optimistic Neptune…" The boy said in a defeated tone.

Marie and Obito watched the pair cautiously and also, with great pity.

"Hey, Marie-chan? They're a Master, Servant pair."

"I know that… but they're just so pathetic I don't think I can attack them. Besides, I think they own the building we want to stay in."

They decided to approach the pair, the purple haired girl, Neptune was friendly and carefree. Heck, she didn't particularly care that they were a Master/Servant pair.

The boy was actually glad that they were here to rent a room, apparently he was the landlord here.

"Are you two just naïve or that carefree?" Marie asked.

"Eh? I trust Neptune enough protect me. That, and it's a man's job to help out girls! It looked like you two needed a place to stay so why shouldn't I help you two?" Issei said easily.

"W-what do you mean by that? I can take care of myself just fine!" Marie replied, flustered that he saw through her homeless status.

"Sure you can…" Obito chuckled at how innocent the boy was, along with Marie's reaction.

"Hey, hey, he's totally raising her flag isn't he?" Neptune nudged him.

"Hmm? Well, it'll be nice if we can get along if that's what you mean." He replied.

Issei easily revealed that he only wanted to survive so that Zelretch can send him home.

Marie sympathised with him since the both of them had almost died and were saved. They were both also people that wanted to achieve so much more with their lives and had been given a chance to do so.

Although, Marie found Issei's Harem King Declaration distasteful whilst Issei was praising Marie on her being some super magician. Magus, Marie corrected him, although she offered to teach him some magecraft, Issei declined saying that he came from a different world so his magic is different from the magecraft here.

Marie liked that he praised her since she never got a lot of it as she relied on Lev too much back then.

The four of them got along reasonable well except for the times Issei tried to peek on Marie, which resulted in lots of Gandr shots to his fleeing back. Also, Neptune annoyed Marie to no end with her slacking.

Obito liked Neptune's carefree nature as it reminded him of his younger days. He also liked to train the young boy who had a Dragon in his arm. Also, he had to keep Marie from attempting to examine Issei's arm way too obsessively. What? Dragons are unheard of in this age!

Marie was an insane taskmaster, however, which was really useful in forcing Neptune to train some programmers and negotiate with investors.

In return, they got free rent and Marie could use the shed along with the backyard as her workshop. Issei was a surprisingly decent cook when he put his mind into it, so that was another plus in her mind.

"Wait a second... what do you mean you unintentionally released a Rabbit Goddess that tried to assimilate all chakra? How did Naruto get so ridiculous!?" Issei complained as he asked Obito what had happened in the Naruto manga.

"Hey now! To be fair, it was all Madara's fault. Oh, and I did change sides and helped Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura save the world." Obito responded.

"Yeah... from the grave, how does that work?" Issei asked sceptically.

"I don't know. Chakra?" Obito shrugged.

"Yeah, chakra seems to be the answer to everything." Issei was once again defeated by logic.

"Everyone knows that all crimes are forgiven once enemies join up with the main characters." Neptune chimed in with her great wisdom.

"You are all insane. I swear." Marie had her face on the table, tired from Obito's story telling.

"And how does your chakra give Kakashi a Sharingan again?" Issei asked.

"Uhhh... Chakra Magic?" He weakly defended his worldview.

* * *

"Wait, how is an instigator of the a Great Ninja War a hero again?" Minako asked me as we were watching the show.

"Uhh, he swapped sides? And Naruto called him the 'coolest guy'." I answered weakly.

"... It's Naruto we're talking about. Didn't Sasuke get pardoned after he said 'Yeah, Sorry.'"

"... He got Talk no Jutsu'ed so everything is okay."

I finished with a lame excuse.

"Will we get any slice of life scenes?" Uzume asked, she seems to like those types.

"One of them's a harem protagonist of course there'll be some." I insisted.

"They're quite similar, their circumstances, I mean." Chiho chimed in with her opinion.

"Ah...I'd say that Issei and Marie both have insecurity issues." Akitsu pointed out, rather insightful I must say.

I petted her head and told her that.

She likes it, it seems.

"To think that a copy of the inn would be a den of debauchery under that perverted dragon." Miya mutters.

"I'm more surprised that you're playing matchmaker, Tohru-sama!" Yashima seems to be an inner romantic.

"They're do well together I think... Neptune seems real nice, I hope I can be friends with her." Iris says.

I resolve to ensure that Iris can go around to meet her, I can just tell Aika to patrol around that area more.

 **Grail War Servant list (In-progress):**

Saber: Arturia Pendragon (Irisviel von Einzbern), Darth Vader (Darnic Blackstone Yggdmillennia)

Archer: Gilgamesh (Tokiomi Tohsaka), EMIYA (Rin Tohsaka)

Lancer: Vert aka Green Heart (Luviagelita Edelfelt), Madara Uchiha (REDACTED)

Rider: Alexander the Great (Waver Velvet), Neptune aka Purple Heart (Issei Hyoudou - Human)

Assassin: Obito Uchiha (Olga Marie Animusphere), Batman (Kotomine Kirei)

Caster: Itachi Uchiha (Assassin, Kiritsugu Emiya), Tatsuya Shiba (Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia)

Berserker: Issei Hyoudou (Sakura Matou), Vali Lucifer (Kariya Matou)

Avenger: Maou Satan/ Satan Jacob/ Maou Sadou (REDACTED), Uryu Ishida – A, the Antithesis (Fujimaru Shirou aka pre-fire Shirou)

Ruler: Aika Fuwa (Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg/ Tohru Adachi)

Saver: Minato Arisato ( Minako Arisato)


End file.
